Antares
by CatlynGunn
Summary: Part 2 of Interstellar. Sometimes life will catch us off guard. Sometimes the ones closest to us are the first to betray us. And sometimes the real enemy isn't who we expect it to be... (Full Summary inside. ZADR)
1. Chapter 1

So...this happened...

If you've read Polaris then pretty much all the same warnings apply. If you haven't, what are you doing here, silly, go read that first!

This first chapter is kind of a prologue thing so...yeah...

 **Summary: With Vort out of the Irken Empire's hands, it seems the Resisty and Team Nebula are gaining the upper hand. The Tallest, however, continue to plot their strategies of counter-attack. But things aren't always so simple. Sometimes life will catch us off guard. Sometimes the ones closest to us are the first to betray us. And sometimes the real enemy isn't who we expect it to be...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being the Almighty Tallest was supposed to be amazing.

It was what every Irken wanted to be. What they strived to be. It wasn't like it was hard. All you had to do was be the tallest Irken alive. Though it did help if you had some honors to your name and a favorable reputation. After all, ruling a huge empire was a tremendous responsibility. It helped if you had some idea on how to lead.

Generally, all Irkens were programmed to be completely loyal to the Tallest. But, there were those who could defy this programming. Those with deeper, uncontrolled ambitions. Those who possibly came a bit short and could attempt to take the position from you. Those who wanted more than what they were programmed to want. Who felt things beyond what a normal Irken was supposed to feel.

Defects.

Tallest Purple felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the word. He – along with the rest of the Irken race – had always been told that Defects were those with PAKs that didn't work right. It happened sometimes, the Robot Arm in the smeeteries would pick out an older PAK that hadn't been upgraded in years. The soldiers in charge of programming would miss things during routine updates. However, when you became Tallest, you became privy to all sorts of secrets. Defects weren't necessarily "broken". They were simply glitches in the code, who for some unknown reason could go against their programming and strive for more than what was assigned and ordered.

Now, in many situations, Defects were easy enough to spot. Regardless of the ability to go against everything they were told the think and feel, every Irken knew what was expected of them. The contrast of wanting more and knowing you weren't supposed to want more, of refusing to make the choice between the two, could cause a conflict, for data to become corrupt. Especially for the ones who altogether refused to acknowledge that they were Defective. When the conflict and corruption manifested itself in terrible failures and horrendous disasters, well, those Defects were easy enough the spot.

However, some Defects weren't so easy to pick out. Those that figured out and understood what was going on, who could keep their cool instead of panicking and rejecting it, it was easy enough to simply continue to blend in, to continue to follow orders, to pretend that you were a perfectly Functional Irken. It was as simple as keeping your head down, choosing to follow your programming instead of going against it.

Then there was the option many Defects chose, even if they didn't realize they were Defective...

Invaders...

It was true that anyone could be an Invader. You just had to be driven enough, competent enough, determined enough, cut-throat enough. You had to be competitive, cunning and fearless. All you had to do was pass a test to prove yourself, then continue to do so for the rest of your life.

However, only the Tallests knew the truth of the Invader program. The very dark secret that had been under heavy lock and key for centuries. A secret that could destroy the Irken Empire from the inside out. After all, no one was supposed to violate their programming, so why was their an alternative that allowed Irkens to do so?

Because, of course, all Invaders were Defective.

And what a better way to weed them out than with the promise of fame and glory? With all kinds of perks and the respect of their people? For the chance to achieve complete adoration, acceptance, and validation?

Normal Irkens – Functional Irkens – were never tempted by such things. They had no reason to pursue anything greater than what they had been assigned to do for the rest of their lives. Defects, however, were tempted by their ambitions, by the need for recognition, perhaps even the need to survive. The honors that came with being an Invader did offer great security. After all, being revered and respected made it harder for people to accuse you of being Defective.

Invaders were expendable. Either they conquered a planet for the Empire or they died trying. The ones that managed to succeed were usually the smarter ones, the ones who could easily assimilate into society. However, they were monitored carefully. Any sign of disobedience could not be taken lightly. And if they died, well, one less Defect was one less threat to the status quo.

Purple was still completely baffled as to how Zim had become an Invader. He was very obviously a Defect from the start (and also, very obviously, one of the ones who was in denial about it.) Before Zim's existence evaluation, Purple often wondered why he had never been put on trial before. Surely he would be judged Defective. Zim was too stupid to hide it. Purple had asked Red about it once, and Red had said they had to bide their time and leave it to the Brains. Taking matters into their own hands could easily back-fire. Zim was small, but he was tenacious and had a dangerous thirst for power. If he ever did discover he was Defective, that he wasn't under anyone's control...

However, Zim turned out to be unlike even other Defects. Somewhere along the way, the data in his PAK had become so corrupt that it altered the Brains' decision. Zim was marked as Functional, and was sent back to that silly, weird planet called Earth.

Then, three years ago, Zim had bypassed the blocks in the Tallests' communication lines. And, of course, Purple and Red had been talking about him. Purple was always worried of what would happen if Zim ever found out what he truly was. Of what Zim would do with the knowledge of not just being able to defy the laws of the Brains, but also that his so-called mission had been an elaborate lie to get rid of him for good. It was ironic, that Zim had heard this very conversation. Purple remembered the slight panic he'd felt upon discovering that Zim had been listening, remembered how erratically his squeedlyspooch had pounded.

Purple gave a wordless scoff, tightening his grip on the railing of the balcony. Normal Irkens didn't panic. Normal Irkens didn't feel fear.

To both Purple and Red's great surprise, Zim hadn't said anything. It had been obvious that the former Invader had heard the entire conversation, and instead of doing what they had thought he might do (swear vengeance and what-not), he merely reached over and closed the communication. Purple and Red had been left staring at each other, dumbfounded.

They never heard from Zim again...

And, for a while, things were okay. The Empire expanded beautifully. Red was already talking about a third Operation Impending Doom, which Purple couldn't help but get excited over. They did have a whole new crop of Invaders at their disposal.

Then that all got side-tracked when that stupid Abomination resurfaced...

The thought of Dek made Purple's blood boil. That half-breed son of Invader Zon had been very good at hiding his true origins during his last visit to Irk. He'd had a perfectly programmed fake PAK and everything. Not to mention, there were so many Irkens spread out across the universe. It wasn't hard to lose track of who belonged and who did not.

Also, Dek was almost as tall as the Tallests, giving him quite an edge in finding information he otherwise should not have been able to uncover.

However, a quick look through the hatchery database was enough to expose the now Captain for what he was. Purple would admit, Dek had been clever enough to hack it to have himself added in, but it didn't take much to uncover that it was all falsified. Then that disgusting half-breed killed twenty of their soldiers before literally escaping into the night.

Then he had the gall to pop up again while recruiting some monkey-brain hacker or whatever.

Purple's entire body tensed as he thought about it. Stupid Galactic Alliance. Now everything was just a mess. A big, disgusting, terrifying mess. And, if he thought about it too much, he could almost say it was partially his and Red's fault. But...no. They were the Almighty Tallests. They certainly weren't responsible for the Galactic Alliance not informing them of Meekrob joining. After all, that had been part of the pact as well, right?

Purple had known for as long as he could remember that he was different. He had been assigned as an engineer, but it never satisfied him. He liked it, and he was definitely one of the best, but being cooped up in the engine room of ship after ship became extremely boring. However, that was his assignment. That was his programming. He knew that it wasn't normal to feel the way he felt, knew it was considered Defective, but as long as he kept his head down, did his job the best he could, it would all be fine. He would muddle through

Then...he met Red...

At the time, Purple had been the Head Engineer on the newly built Massive. Red was a commanding officer on a short assignment on the ship. They'd fallen under attack and with all his knowledge and a few risky decisions, Purple had played a big part in helping them defeat the sudden foe. And Red had wanted to meet the person responsible for their victory.

Purple couldn't help but vividly remember the first time he'd laid eyes on him. They had been the same height even then (it seemed they had always been), but the way Red had carried himself made him seem taller than anyone in the entire Irken Empire. Even when making casual conversation, his crimson eyes had an intensity that made Purple's squeedlyspooch hammer wildly inside his body. He had been almost certain that he was about to just explode.

Of course, Purple had done his best to maintain composure. Looking back now, he was pretty sure he fail epically. Irkens weren't supposed to have feelings of attraction, or fidget and trip over their words. Purple had been so glad when that first meeting had ended, and almost gave into the urge to lock himself in his quarters for the rest of his life.

Just when he had gotten over that humiliating first encounter, ready to move on and never see or speak to Elite Commander Red ever again, Purple's life took an unexpected turn.

The summons by the Control Brains had been unnerving. Irkens were only summoned by them for two reasons. The most likely was to answer for some sort of crime. Purple had been certain somehow, someway, someone had discovered that he was Defective. But that was impossible. Purple did his job exquisitely, and had never caused any trouble. He'd become an expert at hiding what he truly was. There was no way he had slipped up.

When he'd arrived at the Brains, his squeedlyspooch had jumped so hard that he had been so sure it was going to burst right out of his body.

Red was there, standing in front of the Control Brains, looking as confident and serious and beautiful as ever.

Purple vaguely remembered wanting to die.

As it had turned out, the Control Brains had summoned the two of them for the same reason. They were the two tallest Irkens alive. And in this scenario, the situation was always resolved one way: with a fight to the death.

Honestly, Purple had considered the consequences of simply turning the offer down and walking away. There were too many variables. Red was more experienced in combat and Purple had no idea how to run an empire. Not to mention, Red looked far too good in his battle armor and Purple honestly didn't trust himself if the two of them got physically close, even if it was for a fight.

However, declining an offer to be Tallest was not done. It was one the things the Brains wanted you to want. Turning down the opportunity was the equivalent of putting a neon sign on you that said "Here, look, I'm Defective, please deactivate me and throw me out of an air-lock."

Also, becoming Tallest had so many benefits. The Tallest was never questioned or threatened by Smallers. They were the highest authority after the Brains, relaying and upholding the law.

It was a chance to live worry free for the rest of his life...

So, of course, he took the challenge.

Red had been as ruthless as Purple had predicted. However, he surprised even himself by holding his own quite well. The fight lasted a good couple hours or so, before they were both barely standing. Purple had a bleeding lip and several gashes. Red's armor had taken a beating and his shirt was torn from his shoulder to his abdomen. Purple had had to set his jaw to keep a straight face. He most definitely should not have been thinking about tearing the rest of the commander's clothes off and partaking in the most primitive and disgusting activities.

Though it was shocking to discover that the thought hadn't been disgusting at all...

Purple had managed to shake those thoughts away, focusing on catching his breath. He was hurting all over, and was pretty sure he was simply going the pass out soon. Red had stood up straighter across from him. His stamina had been impressive (was still impressive). Purple had been sure that there was no way he was getting out of here alive...

Then, Red did the unthinkable...

"I would like to call our match a draw," he had said clearly, confidently, his eyes showing no hesitation.

The Brain had glowed as it spoke in that deep, echoing tone. "There has not been a draw for over a millenia, Elite Commander Red."

"We are equally matched," Red had explained. "Two Tallests have ruled before and they can do so again."

Purple had stood frozen. Why would Red stand up for him like this? Why call a draw instead of taking the win that was so blatantly in front of him?

When Purple had asked Red that very question, the commander had shrugged and said, "No one's ever kept up in a fight with me like you did." Then he smirked. "You intrigue me."

Purple's face had heated up and all at once he had wanted to punch Red in the face and also do...something else entirely.

On the bright side, the two of them found quickly that they got along rather well. Despite having very different outlooks on how to handle some situations, and the occasional argument (smoke machines were totally better than lasers, what was Red thinking?), their new partnership had flourished. Purple just had to ignore all the stupid, bubbly, fluffy, inappropriate feelings he would get around Red. But...as the years went by, it only became harder to do...

Their partnership became a friendship, and between the friendly hi-fives and teasing bickering, Purple had found that his terrible feelings for Red had only grown. He tried so hard to keep them locked down, to keep Red from finding out. Best case scenario was Red ignored it, brushed it off and carried on with things as they were. Worst case scenario was Red had him arrested and deactivated for being Defective. Red did always seem like such a stickler for the rules...

However, it had seemed that the universe either really liked him or really truly hated him...

It had been after the first Operation Impending Doom. Despite one major hiccup (who was promptly shipped off the Foodcourtia where he belonged) the whole thing had gone ridiculously well. They'd had a huge party on Irk with a rave and everything. Purple should've known that he wouldn't be able to hold his liquor. Working around heavy machinery left little to no time for drinking. Red had had to help him back to their quarters, and Purple, in his drunken haze, thought it would be a great idea to smash his mouth against Red's.

When he had remembered it the next morning, he apologized profusely, saying it would never happen again. To Purple's relief, Red had shrugged it off, saying Purple had been drunk and hadn't known what he was doing.

But then, two weeks later, Red had him pushed against the wall of their quarters, his mouth doing the exact same thing, only a lot more deliberately. And enthusiastically.

Purple still wondered why Red had done that. He remembered an instructor once saying that Defects were like rotten fruits – one bad one spoils the bunch. That they spread their corruption to others like a disease. Purple wondered if he had done that to Red. Or, maybe, Red had been Defective from the start as well. Or, maybe, there was another explanation. One rooted in a secret so dangerous that not even the Tallests were made aware of it...

However, Purple never questioned it. Now that he'd had a taste of what being with Red was like, he wasn't about to screw it up by asking about his motives or his feelings. As time went by, it became apparent that he didn't need to anyway. Red wasn't the type to express what he felt with words, but he was extremely good at doing so with actions.

"Pur?"

Purple looked over his shoulder from his place on the balcony. Even after so many, many years of being together, Red's very presence made him feel like he might explode. He smiled as he lifted himself up to perch on the balcony railing.

"How'd it go?" Purple asked as Red approached him.

The frustrated sigh was all the answer Purple needed. "Why are the majority of our strategists idiots?"

"Because they're not as awesome as you?" Purple offered.

Red hummed in amusement. "Maybe. Or there was a mix up during their programming." He rolled his eyes. "You should have been there. You could have made snarky remarks and kept me from dumping a couple of them out of their chairs."

"What are you talking about? I would have helped you," Purple replied. "Besides, I hate those strategy meetings. They're so boring! And I know you can only tolerate so much of my devilish charm when the situation is serious."

It was true. The first strategy meeting they had attended together ended with Red scolding Purple for throwing cheese puffs at the others at the table. It was a catalyst of sorts for them to simply split duties. Red took care of the serious stuff, and Purple took care of the fun stuff.

Red gave him a tiny smile and Purple felt like his insides were melting. "Devilish charm? Is that the nice way to say 'restless and obnoxious?'"

Purple pouted. "Now you're just being mean."

Red chuckled before making his way closer. Once he was close enough he put his hands on either side of Purple, allowing their hands to brush against each other. He leaned forward, having to tilt his head up slightly, and their foreheads came together. Purple let his eyes fully shut. He reveled in moments like these, when he and Red were completely alone, and no one could judge them. It was possibly the closest thing to freedom they had.

"What's on your mind, Pur?" Red asked, his tone low and gentle. A shiver went up Purple's spine.

"Besides how handsome you look right now?" Purple asked, attempting to keep the mood light.

"Stroking my ego isn't going to get me to let up," Red told him in an amused tone.

Purple smirked and trailed one of his claws up Red's arm. "I could always stroke something else," he suggested.

"Nice try," Red replied before he pulled away slightly. He took Purple's chin in his hand so they would have to make eye contact. His gaze was soft and concerned. "You've been kind of distant since we heard about Vort. Is...everything okay?"

Purple sighed heavily. He'd been avoiding this conversation since The Resisty and Team Nebula had managed to win Vort. Maybe even longer than that. Red wouldn't like what he had to say, but he couldn't help the way he felt. It was all becoming too much.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Purple whispered, directing his eyes anywhere but at Red.

He felt Red tense immediately. "You don't want to do what anymore?"

Purple resisted the urge to roll his eyes, settling for giving his co-ruler a blatantly unimpressed look. "You know I don't mean this," he told him, taking Red's hand from his chin and holding it in his own. "I'm yours, you stupid grump."

Red seemed to relax at that, but continued to look concerned. "Then what are you talking about?"

Purple nibbled his bottom lip, forcing himself to look back at Red. "What if...we just...gave up?"

All at once Red stiffened, his expression incredulous. "Gave up? What the hell are you on about?"

"Red, just think about it," Purple explained. "If we just let the stupid Resisty and Team Nebula have the Brains then we can just...negotiate our way out."

"Or they'll just execute us," Red pointed out firmly.

"They wouldn't execute us," argued Purple. "You and I both know that that's not how Team Nebula operates."

"But that's what Lard Nar would want. And what makes you think he wouldn't just pass his own judgement without Team Nebula's knowledge?"

"The alternative is eventually being executed by the Control Brains!"

"That won't happen! We're careful and-,"

"We shouldn't have to be careful!" Purple snapped, nearly knocking Red backwards as he hopped of the railing.

There was a brief pause, with the two of them just staring at each other. Red looked shocked by his outburst, and a part of Purple couldn't fault him for that. This had been brewing inside him for a while now. "I don't want to live like this anymore," Purple told him fiercely, clenching his fists at his sides. "I want...to be able to touch you whenever I want. To kiss you whenever I want. And...and I'm sick of us being used as a couple of puppets! There's so many things you and I have talked about that we want to do, but we can't because we're so afraid the Brains will-,"

"Purple!" Red shouted, successfully cutting off his partner. Purple set his jaw but knew Red had been in the right to stop him. He had almost said too much. Even with the loyalty of their people, Irken's knew the law, and even the Tallests were never to defy the will of the Control Brains.

There was a short, tense silence where Purple lowered his gaze to the floor. He felt stupid for saying anything. He had known how Red would react, and yet he had opened his mouth anyway.

He felt Red come closer, felt Red's forehead pressed flush against his own, felt his hands take hold of his. "You know this is the only way," said Red quietly. "We do our jobs. We play the game. It's the only we stay safe." His hands came up to cup Purple's face. "This...this is how we stay alive."

Purple looked up into those crimson eyes, unable to help the horrible scowl that came across his face. Safety. Security. Maybe Red was right about that. But...what was the point if they had to constantly live in fear? Was it really worth their freedom?

"No," Purple growled, pulling away from Red and stomping past him. "It's how we keep breathing."

He didn't stop to see if Red followed him, simply striding out the door of their quarters. The urge to punch something was great, but held himself back. If he started throwing a fit, others would become suspicious. He glided down the hall, hoping he succeeded at keeping his carefree façade while he was fuming inside.

Being the Almighty Tallest was supposed to be amazing.

However, Tallest Purple couldn't help be feel like he was only in a more comfortable prison...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. Have nice fluffy chapter that will fill you with false hope**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did I trust you with this?" Midge asked, looking up at the Irken beside her. She twirled a lock of her snow-white hair anxiously.

Zim eyed the Lazurothian in irritation. "Are you suggesting that I'm untrustworthy?"

"No," Midge replied with a shrug. "I'm just concerned with the number of explosives you have in that chamber."

"Nonsense, Midge-goon!" Zim remarked. "The chamber is triple reinforced. I could cause a supernova in there and Polaris would be just fine!"

Midge looked unconvinced. "Dek never hears of this."

"Duh!" Zim scoffed, rolling his eyes. He typed in a few numbers into the console in front of him. He then hovered a finger over the detonation button. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Midge with a sigh.

Zim frowned but didn't hesitate. Honestly, the Midge didn't have to worry so much. His plans were flawless. Well, mostly flawless. He punched the large green button before the interior of the chamber was engulfed in a tremendous explosion. He cringed slightly, his antennae flattening against his head. Irk, that was loud!

"Fireworks!" Gir screamed.

The smoke gradually cleared on the inside the chamber, revealing the item being tested to be completely unscathed. Zim threw his fist into the air. "Yes! Victory for Zim!"

Midge blinked before letting herself giggle. "Wow, that's some durable shit."

"Of course it is!" Zim told her, walking over to the chamber. "I wouldn't settle for less than the best!"

"I bet," Midge agreed. "By the way, what would you have done if it was completely destroyed? Dib's birthday is tomorrow, after all."

Zim scowled at that for a moment. He hadn't really thought of a backup plan. Not that he needed one. "Eh, I would have figured something out," he replied dismissively. He held out the item proudly. "But no matter! It's perfect. I'm a genius as always!"

Midge laughed. "Yeah, yeah. He's gonna love it, Zim."

Zim grinned. He knew that all too well. He had been working on this project for almost a year now. He'd had to double his efforts when he realized Dib's date of birth was approaching (the term "birth" being used rather loosely, seeing as Dib was a clone), but he had managed.

"I want one too, Masta'!" Gir squealed climbing up on Zim's shoulder.

"You don't need one, Gir," Zim pointed out.

"Aww. But I want one!" Gir whined, pouting.

Midge snorted. "I'll buy you one of those big, poofy ones, Gir."

"YAY!" He cheered, leaping up and clinging to the top of Midge's head. "You da best, Snowball!"

Zim rolled his eyes as he walked over to put Dib's birthday gift away. "You spoil him."

"He's cute," Midge told him, pulling Gir off her head to hold him in her arms. "He deserves to be spoiled."

"Is that way Dib and I get special treatment?" Zim asked with a smirk.

"You get special treatment because you're Team Nebula members. And you're badasses."

Zim beamed. He did love being complimented. Then Midge added. "Also _you_ are incorrigible when you don't get your way."

Zim glowered. "Your face is incorrigible."

"Your Robot Arm is incorrigible," retorted Midge.

Zim gaped. "Take that back you foul, ice-witch!" He shouted. Several of the others in the lab stopped to stare, but it wasn't long before they went back to what they were doing. Zim's outburst were definitely nothing new.

Midge snorted and looked at her wristwatch. "We better get going. Gir and I gotta help Dek set up for our training exercise today. And you gotta make sure Dib doesn't work himself to death. Or murder one of the cadets."

Zim nodded. A few weeks after freeing Vort from the Empire's hold, Dib had accepted the offer to teach the Advance Computer Technology class. At first, the human had seemed rather excited about the opportunity to train new hackers for the Galactic Fleet, but he quickly learned that juveniles were just as annoying outside Earth as they were planet-side.

Zim still had mixed feelings about the assignment. On one hand, it kept Dib distracted while Zim had time to work on various projects (including the human's birthday gift). Even after becoming bonded mates, Dib's curiosity to know what Zim was up to was insatiable. On the other hand, the long days of teaching, plus his own training usually left the human to exhausted for "other activities". I After the first time, it didn't take long for Zim to discover that he really, really, _really_ liked sex, so it was a bit frustrating to not be having it as often. But...this was important to their cause, and he'd rather have Dib get his required sleep than jeopardize his health with late night romps.

Though that didn't stop Zim from thinking about how nice it would be if Dib didn't _need_ sleep.

Zim and Midge exited the lab, Gir climbing on Midge's shoulder as they made their way down the corridor. They nearly stumbled as a group of younglings came running through, giggling loudly. One of them, a Pentobelan child with deep, blue skin, tripped and fell, landing with a hard thud. Within a few moments he began to cry, cradling his knee.

"Uh-oh," Midge said, jogging over to the child. Jo "You alright there?"

The child sniffled. "I hurt my knee," he replied in a cracking voice.

Zim watched as Midge knelt down to take a look at the wound. It wasn't deep, merely a superficial scrape. She pulled out a small medical kit from her belt that she always kept on her. "Well, lucky for you, I'm the best doctor in the entire Galactic Fleet."

Zim scoffed. "She's also the most humble."

"Hush you," Midge retorted. She began pulling supplies from her kit and began carefully cleaning the wound. It was then that Zim noticed that the child was staring at him, looking frightened.

"You're...you're an Irken..." The child said warily.

Zim scowled. He almost expected this type of response from adults, full of fear and insecurity. It greatly bothered him that a child had the same misgivings.

However, before he could answer, Midge spoke up. "You see that uniform he's wearing?" She asked. When the child nodded, she continued, "That's a Galactic Fleet uniform. Which means he's one of the good guys." She began bandaging up the scrape with a small smile. "It's what we do that defines who we are, okay?"

"Yeah!" Gir added cheerfully. "Masta' only looks mean, but really he be all squishy inside!"

Zim frowned at his SIR unit, debating on whether or not to send in out the garbage shoot.

"Ebva!" Called a voice in the crowd. An older Pentobelan, presumably the child's mother, came into view. As soon as she saw where he was, she strode over. The look she gave Zim was full of disdain.

"What are you doing?" She demanded of Midge.

Midge frowned. "Your son fell down. I was merely patching him up."

The mother continued to scowl, her eyes constantly darting to Zim, as if at any moment he could snap and do something awful. "Come on, Ebva," she told her son, reaching down and pulling him off the floor.

As she strode off, Zim narrowed his eyes. He tried not to let things like that bother him, he wasn't new to be hated for simply being who he was. But...he had done things for Team Nebula, for the Galactic Fleet, _for these very people_. Their lack of gratitude, the fact that they could still be so unaccepting of his presence, it was infuriating.

"One day," Midge said, her voice sounding tense. "One day it won't be like this."

Zim scoffed. "You and Dib are both such horrendous optimists."

Midge began to get to her feet. "It's to balance out yours and Dek's overwhelming pessimism," she said. As she stood up straight, Zim watched her suddenly swoon to the left, causing Gir to make a high pitched sound of surprise as he was almost knocked off her shoulder. The Irken caught her arm quickly to keep her from falling.

"Yous okay Snowball?" Gir asked, balancing himself back on Midge's shoulder. "Did the beetles invade your brain?"

"What are you talking about Gir?" Zim asked, feeling slightly worried.

"The beetles that get into brains and eat your appendix!" Gir chirped.

Midge shook her head. "I don't even have one of those, Gir."

"Yes, Gir," Zim added, unable to help himself. "The snow-child is most definitely missing a brain."

Midge narrowed her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitch upward. "I can't even form a response to that," she admitted begrudgingly. "Well done."

"I know," Zim replied smugly. Then his expression fell. Had Midge always been that pale? "Now, seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," reassured Midge. "Just...been having some dizzy spells lately."

Zim gave her an unimpressed look. "That does not sound fine."

Midge smiled. "Careful, Zim, people will start to think you care about me."

"Preposterous!" He told her. "Your death would merely cause my Dib great distress. And he is impossible to deal with when distressed."

Midge's smile morphed into a knowing grin. "Uh huh. Well, I can assure you, I'm absolutely fine."

Zim wasn't convinced but decided not to push the issue. Midge was a doctor, after all. She was perfectly suited for taking care of herself.

"Well, ready to go help Dek, Gir?" Midge asked the robot.

"We gonna make a sand castle!" Gir cheered.

Midge winced slightly from the high pitch, but was still smiling. "Well, you're not that far from the truth." She looked back at Zim. "See you in a bit."

"Of course," he said, giving her a toothy grin. He added to his little minion, "Gir! Behave!"

"WEEHEEEHEEEEHEE!" was Gir's response.

"It'll be fine Zim," Midge reassured.

Zim nodded as she walked away, unable to help the slight smile on his face. He would never admit allowed, but the new comrades he had made since joining Team Nebula made him feel...happy. He had never had a real family like Dib had on Earth, or understood its importance. But now, he could sort of understand it, even if sometimes it was hard to believe that all those people had his back as much as he had theirs.

He gave a victorious smirk as he made his way down the opposite direction from where Midge and Gir went. He reached up and caressed the Orok he proudly wore, striding down the corridor to find his mate.

00000000000000

 _ **"Thirty seconds to detonation."**_

Furious fingers flew across the keyboards as several screens casted the room in an eerie glow. Sweat formed on foreheads. The air was incredibly tense.

 _ **"Twenty seconds to detonation."**_

Curse words in several languages began to fill the room with a murmur of noise. The fingers types faster. The screens jumped and spazzed.

 _ **"Ten seconds to detonation."**_

At this point there was a collective sound of frustration. Growls and grinding teeth were loud and permeating as the swearing increased.

 _ **"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."**_

A shrill, ongoing beep pierced the air and several sets of hand covered several different hearing appendages. Chairs squeaked in displeasure as their occupants leaned back, irritated at yet another failure. The screens all displayed the same message.

 _ **"Simulation Failed."**_

Lieutenant Dib Membrane lifted his goggles off his face as the alarm died down, reaching up the pinch the bridge of his nose. "And, once again, the bomb went off and Polaris is now space trash."

He adjusted the lights back up to their normal brightness, looking at the trainees before him. Most of them just looked generally disappointed, while a handful looked downright crushed. There were even a few who looked rather pissed. Dib didn't really care. This was the third time this class hadn't been able to deactivate the pseudo-bomb. He knew he shouldn't be so impatient, they were just cadets and that's what they were in this class to learn, but in his moment of frustration, he couldn't help but wonder how some of these students got accepted into Polaris Academy.

Maybe Dek was right and his expectations were too high...

"This is impossible!" Complained a purple-spotted Freesian toward the front named Blarran. Dib gave him a look of annoyance. The kid had been giving him trouble since the start, which Dib was sure had to do with him being bonded to an Irken (made obvious by the Orok that he wore). Which was just stupid. Zim was almost always in his Galactic Fleet uniform while they were at work. Certainly these people had the common sense to see that Zim wasn't the enemy.

"It's not impossible," Dib told him, keeping his tone even. "It's just harder than some of the other drills I've had you run."

"You mean way harder," Blarran scoffed. "There's no way anyone can get passed this."

Dib scowled. He hit a few buttons on his tablet, bringing the drill up on the large screen at the front of the room. With just a flash of typing, he easily got passed all the blocks and successfully deactivated the "bomb." A few of the trainees gaped at the brightly flashing _**"Simulation Passed"**_ on the screen.

"You were saying?" Dib asked, unable to help the smug feeling in his chest.

Blarran scoffed. "You designed that program."

"And I designed it so that it would change itself every time it's opened," Dib replied. He looked at the rest of the class. "You've gotta learn to think on your feet, whether it be in an actual fight of when getting past computers. You also gotta learn to think outside the box. Just because something worked before, doesn't mean it will work again."

The class was quiet, appearing to be listening intently. Blarran still looked annoyed, but Dib couldn't care less. If the kid couldn't accept that information he had no place in the Galactic Fleet. He looked at his wrist watch, a bubble of relief filling his chest. "And we're out of time. You're free to go."

The speed the class took to gather their things and leave reminded Dib of high school. Given, he was sure in actual Earth years these kids were probably older, but relatively, they were basically teenagers. Maybe that was why Dib found them extra annoying. Even _as_ a teenager he didn't like teenagers.

He flopped down in the chair behind his desk, dead set on tidying up and taking off. He still had to go to a group training session afterward. He was actually looking forward to it. He could use the running and tumbling around.

He looked up when he felt eyes on him. A Nekoan name Meery stood in front of his desk, shifting nervously. Her cat-like ears were twitching back and forth.

"What's up?" Dib asked, trying not to sound bothered. Meery was actually one of his better students. He didn't want to take his frustration out on her.

Meery bit her lip lightly, her sharp teeth barely grazing the furry skin. Her yellow eyes didn't look at him as she approached the desk and sat something down on it. It was some sort of shiny pebble, gleaming orange and red. She then muttered, "Happy early birthday, Lieutenant Membrane," before quickly darting off.

Dib rose a brow as he watched her go. He still found it weird when others were nice to him, when they treated him with respect and held him in high regard. He reached over and picked up the weird trinket from his desk, twirling it around in his hand. Honestly, it mostly looked like a fancy paperweight.

He paused suddenly, feeling very aware that he was no longer alone in the room. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for the other person to come closer. He smirked when he heard the soft foot steps approaching, felt that hot breath on his neck.

"You're getting sloppy, Zim," Dib said, not turning around just yet.

He heard Zim chuckle behind him. "Nonsense. My Dib has merely gotten better." Dib felt the chair spin around, making him come face to face with those breath-taking ruby eyes. He then realized that Zim was no longer looking at him.

"What is that?" Zim asked, sounding merely curious as indicated the weird pebble in Dib's hand.

Dib shrugged. "No idea," he replied. "One of the trainees gave it to me for my birthday."

Zim suddenly snarled, snatching the trinket from Dib and tossing it. Dib merely watched the item soar away somewhere across the room. "Ugh! The nerve! Do they not plainly see that you are wearing an Orok?!"

Dib shook his head. "I'm sure she meant nothing by it-,"

"Tell me who the vile creature is who dare try to claim what is mine!" Zim roared.

"You don't get this way when the members of our team give me things," Dib pointed out.

"That is DIFFERENT!" Zim insisted. "They KNOW better!" Dib bit his lip, unable to keep himself from chuckling. "DO YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME?!"

"No, no, I would never laugh at you," Dib told him, not really trying to be convincing.

"You LIE!"

Dib let his laughter out, earning him a glare from his mate. He merely reached over and pulled the Irken forward, dragging him into his lap. Zim continued to look grumpy, trying to remained unfazed. The light magenta blush on his face gave him away, though.

"Stupid, wretched filth," Zim grumbled, his fingers absently tracing the Orok that Dib wore. "Trying to steal what's Zim's." Dib settled his hands on the Irken's hips, kneading them reassuringly. Zim knew he didn't really have to worry, he just found such a display disrespectful to their bond. "What must I do, Dib? Do I need to put more marks on you?" He nuzzled Dib's neck, opening his mouth to let sharp teeth graze against the skin there. "Maybe put a tattoo on you?"

Dib inhaled sharply, unconciously tilting his head back to give Zim more access. "Don't I have enough marks on me by now?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Zim pulled away abruptly to take Dib's face in his hands. His ruby eyes were narrowed, nearly glowing with intensity. "There could never be enough marks on you."

Then the Irken's lips met Dib's, at first slow, savoring the moment. However, it didn't take long for the kiss to become heated, for Dib to pull Zim closer, for Irken claws to bury themselves in thick, black hair, for tongues to move wildly against each other and for teeth to nibble and nip.

Suddenly, someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Dib and Zim pulled away from each other reluctantly to face them, finding E.J. looking way too amused.

"Captain sent me to double check on you," he told them and he leaned against the doorframe. "You know we got training in ten minutes right?"

Zim gave a low growl, looking particularly annoyed at their kiss being interrupted. Dib rolled his eyes and poked the Irken in the side. The Irken squawked before throwing his glared at the human. Dib just snorted and looked over at E.J. "We're on our way."

E.J. chortled. "You should lock your door next time," he teased as he pulled off the frame.

"Be gone with you, you horrid engine dweller!" Zim yelled.

E.J just laughed, shaking his head as he left.

"I'm going to murder everyone," Zim complained.

Dib leaned over and kissed Zim's jaw. "You can't murder everyone, Space Boy."

"Of course I can!" Zim declared "And I'll start with you, you horrible...smiley creature! I order you to stop smiling immediately!"

All that did was make Dib chuckle, which only annoyed Zim more. The Irken tugged at a piece of Dib's hair. "Ow, hey!"

"You brought that upon yourself!" Zim told him petulantly.

Dib rolled his eyes before reaching over and quickly pecking Zim on the mouth. The Irken continued to glare, but that was pretty normal. "Come on, we got places to go," Dib told him, patting Zim's butt lightly before sliding him out of his lap.

Zim frowned and folded his arms. He would much rather continued their previous activities, but, unfortunately, Dib was right. They did have other obligations.

"I don't understand your fascination with my rear end," Zim said as Dib got up from his chair. It wasn't that Zim really minded the attention (because he didn't), he was merely curious.

Dib shrugged. "You have a nice butt," he admitted, leading the way out of the classroom. He yelped as he felt two claws pinch his own ass. "Zim!"

"Just returning the favor," Zim chuckled evilly.

"Why do I put up with you?" Dib asked rhetorically.

Zim then slid that same hand into Dib's back pocket. "I could always remind you," he purred.

Dib couldn't deny that the suggestion was tempting (honestly, Zim was always tempting), but they had other priorities. "Later," Dib told him with a smile, pulling the hand out of his pocket.

"That better be a promise," Zim told him.

Dib simply continued to hold Zim's hand, carefully lacing their fingers together. He felt their hands were a good representation of their relationship in general. Two things that shouldn't fit, that were a bit difficult to get right, but with the right amount of effort they always managed. And in the end it was always worth it. He watched Zim's cheeks color and an extremely rare, tiny smile appear on his face. It made Dib's heart soar.

"You have that stupid look on you face again," Zim told him, the tiny smile fading as quickly as it came.

Dib grinned. "What stupid look?"

Zim scowled. The human knew very well what stupid look. Dib always got this ridiculous look where his smile was soft and his golden eyes danced with an emotion that made Zim's squeedlyspooch do a somersault. "The one you have on your face right now."

Dib laughed lightly, stopping their journey down the corridor to pull Zim toward him. Zim's expression immediately softened again, in a way that only Dib got to see. It was quite a privoledge. He leaned down and touched his forehead to the Irken's.

"I was just thinking," Dib said, keeping his tone even, "how I'm totally gonna kick your ass in training today."

Zim's expression fell instantly into a scowl as he shoved Dib away. His glower held no heat. "You wish, stink-beast!"

"Race ya, Space Boy!" Dib laughed, letting go of Zim's hand and taking off at a run.

"Eh?! Get back here, Dib!" Zim shouted, dashing after the human. "Get back here so I can kill you!"

Dib kept running, grinning as they turned a corner. Several people gave them odd looks, but they ignored it easily at this point. All Dib could focus on was how much things had changed in just over a year. How joining Team Nebula had changed everything. How tomorrow was his birthday, and he would be nineteen, yet he felt so much older.

Well, minus the silly race he was having with his former enemy. With his now life-mate.

Funny, how none of this would have been possible without that annoying little bug of an alien.

Distracted, Dib didn't notice when Zim caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Dib laughed loudly as he was pinned down, not surprised by Zim's antics. Zim didn't look the least bit angry. In fact he was smirking.

"You're still too slow, my Dib," Zim purred, leaning closer. "Any last words?"

Dib smirked right back. "Dek's right above you."

"Nice try, Earth-monkey. I'm not falling for-,"

"So nice of the two you to join us," Dek's voice spoke above them. Zim craned his neck up to see the Captain of Team Nebula standing there, his arms folded. The hybrid's antennea twitched in irritation. "I'm sure you're on you way to our group training session."

Zim opened his mouth to say something scathing but Dib cut him off. "On our way, Captain."

Dek nodded. "Good. We start in five minutes." Then he walked away, entering the door to the holodeck they would be training in. Once he was gone Dib gave Zim a victorious grin.

"I hate you," Zim told him.

Of course, Dib knew Zim didn't mean that. He leaned forward kissed Zim lightly as he pushed the Irken off. "Whatever you say, Zim," he said once he pulled away.

They got to their feet and headed into the holodeck, grinning like morons. Zim glanced at Dib out of the corner of his eye, unable to help the familier warm, fuzzy feeling in his guts and the horrid smile on his face.

It was nice, to finally have found a place to belong...

Life couldn't get much better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guess who has two thumbs and did more research? *gives double thumbs up.***

 **A bardiche is kind of like a halberd, except the blade is more curved like an axe. (And I may or may not have gotten this idea from Seong Mi-na from Soul Calibur. You'll never know.)**

 **Basically, this is my excuse for you guys to get to know the rest of Team Nebula more. Because reasons.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After putting their changes of clothes away, Dib and Zim entered the holodeck. The field had already been put into place. The setting looked like a desert, with a slight breeze that moved the sand around in small swirls. Behind Dek and Midge was a huge pyramid, with giant stone staircases that led up each side. Intricate carvings of various creatures sat on either side of each entrance. Dib wondered if other planets had pyramids, or if Midge and Dek had merely used Earth as inspiration.

"Today, we have a hostage situation," Dek announced to the rest of the team. "At the top of this pyramid is our favorite little SIR unit. Midge and I will be sending the rest of you inside to retrieve him. But be warned. The placed is covered in booby traps. Work together. Stay vigilant, and get Gir out safely."

"Do we have to go get him?" Zim drawled half-heartedly. Dib prodded him in the side, knowing the Irken didn't mean that.

Dek rolled his eyes, "Any other questions?" He asked.

"I'm wondering how you got him to stay still," Dib said absentmindedly. The rest the group seemed to agree that the question was valid. Gir was almost impossible to keep focused on anything.

"He's in a room watching T.V," Midge replied. "Seems to keep him occupied."

"Any questions actually relevant to the mission?" Dek asked, already looking so done with his crew. When no one else spoke up, Dek nodded. "Alright, then, people, let's go!"

The group obeyed, making their way over to the pyramid. They climbed the steps as quickly as possible, which was made difficult by the unsteady steps and the high angle. Milgor suddenly slipped as one of the steps gave away under him, leaving Yara to lean over and catch him quickly.

"You couldn't have made the pyramid a bit sturdier?" E.J. called out at the Captain.

"Not every fortress we infiltrate is going to be sturdy, now, is it?" Dek pointed out.

"That insufferable hybrid," Zim grumbled as they continued their way up the pyramid.

"He has a point though," Dib said. They couldn't exactly expect every situation to be in their favor, after all.

"Kiss up," Matsuri teased.

"I am not!" Dib argued.

"No, it's fine," E.J. added. "We've all accepted that you and Zim are the favorites."

"Oh, come on, they don't have-,"

"Nonsense, Dib-thing," Zim interrupted, shouldering the large gun in his hand. "We are clearly the favorites because we're so much better than these other fools."

"Says the one who can't complete a simple stealth mission," Krugg reminded him, referring to their last team training session.

"LIES!" Zim argued. "I am the stealthiest stealth-thing to ever stealth!"

"You blew our cover within three minutes because you insisted on blowing up half the compound," said Milgor.

"Eh. Stealth is for losers anyway! Why be stealthy when you can just blow stuff up?!"

"Didn't it end up working out in the end because he took out half the holo-guards?" Matsuri asked thoughtfully.

Zim gave a smug grin, making Dib roll his eyes. "Please don't encourage him."

Zim gave him a frown. "I'll encourage you right off this staircase, stink-brain!"

Finally, they entered the pyramid, finding a dark and musty corridor. Thin vines crawled up the walls and hung from the low ceiling, which barely managed to fit Krugg. It looked very creepy, and the added thought of potential booby traps made Dib uneasy.

"No torches," E.J. observed. "Damn they weren't pulling any punches."

"Someone who can see in the dark should be up at the front," Yara suggested. "They can lead the way and possibly see the traps before hand."

"Looks like you inferior worms are following the mighty Zim then," Zim said, puffing out his chest.

"You do remember I have these right?" Dib reminded the Irken, adjusting his goggles for night vision.

"My eyes are still superior!" Zim insisted petulantly. "I should lead the way."

"My goggles can analyze anomalies to look for traps!" countered Dib. "I'm leading the way!"

Matsuri cleared her throat loudly, successfully interrupting them. Both Dib and Zim turned to her, mildly annoyed. "I'm leading the way," she told them.

Dib, though not having a real problem with this, was curious as to what made Matsuri think she should be the one to lead. Zim, however, was not having it. "What makes you think you have more qualifications to lead than me?!"

Matsuri merely stared at him with a small smile, before her tentacle-like hair began to light up, glowing a pale blue. Once again it sort of reminded Dib of a jellyfish, right now even more so. The tentacles danced a bit as the light gave a pulsing effect.

Dib could obviously see now why Matsuri was the best choice to lead them.

"You were saying?" Matsuri asked in an amused tone.

Zim growled defeatedly. "Fine. But next time Zim leads."

"Of course," she told him, making her way to the front of the line. Dib and Zim stayed a step behind, as they were the only other ones with the ability to see in the dark, flanking her from behind. Dib made sure to keep looking around for anything out of place. Then again, it seemed like Dek and Midge had designed this place to be a bit decrepit, so there was a good chance seeing the traps wouldn't be that easy.

As the group took a left down a larger corridor, a they suddenly heard a shrill beeping. Dib, Zim and Matsuri turned around to find E.J. frowning down at the ground.

"Ah, shit, " he said, looking down at what was obviously some sort of trigger.

All at once, they could here sounds in the walls, clanking and whirring and clicking. Dib starting looking around for the source, but Zim found it first. "MOVE!" He yelled to the rest of the group.

They other's obeyed, dashing across the line where the detonator was. As soon as they started running, series after series of thin, metal arrows began flying from the walls, following them as they tried to escape.

"Arrows?! Really?" Dib shouted in disbelief.

"I blame you entirely, Dib-beast!" Zim hollered. "They obviously got this idea from you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Guys! Less arguing more running!" E.J. yelled.

"You're face is running!" Zim retorted over his shoulder.

"Does he ever think before he speaks?" Krugg asked Dib.

Dib didn't answer, rolling his eyes. They were wasting their breath if they all kept arguing. Instead, he focused on finding a way out of this. This hall seemed to go on forever, and so far both walls were shooting arrows the entire way down. However, as they approached what looked like the end, he could see a staircase to right. "That way!" He shouted, pointing at their new escape route.

The rest of the Team heard him, clamoring up the staircase. It was a bit awkward, since this passage was more narrow than the one before. The group stopped for a moment once they were all out of the way of the flying arrows, watching them continue to assault the corridor below.

"Do you think those would actually hurt us?" Dib asked absentmindedly.

Krugg grinned deviously, showing off his numerous shark-like teeth. "Want to find out?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "I was just curious."

"They're not lethal," Zim remarked, folding his arms. "So they won't kill you, obviously. But they have been designed to perfectly mimic the pain of being shot." He looked up at Dib. "So you wouldn't have any visible wounds, but you would be in a great deal of pain. Which, as fun as that would be to watch, Midge said it could send your fragile human body into something called shock. Or something."

"I'm not fragile," Dib growled.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "And Pluto isn't a planet in your solar system."

"It's...not, Zim."

"LIES!"

"As adorable as the two of you are," Yara mentioned, giving the two of them an amused smile. "We should keep moving."

"This staircase seems to be more lit up than that hallway," Matsuri observed. "After you, Zim," she said, gesturing for the Irken to take the lead.

"Haha! Victory!" Zim exclaimed, taking his place at the front. Dib followed closely after him, rolling his eyes. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was actually paying attention to them, before he leaned over.

"Could you stop treating me like I'm weak?" Dib said quietly. "Especially in front of the rest of the team?"

Zim frowned. "Why? You are weak!"

Dib scowled. "No I'm not! You keep acting like I'm going to get myself killed, when you're the one who almost died during our last mission!"

"And I keep telling you that I did not almost die! My body was in stasis so my PAK could heal me!"

"Whatever!" snapped Dib. "The point is I'm your mate, and before that we were rivals. I'm your equal and yet you keep treating me like I'm weaker than you!"

Ruby eyes narrowed up at Dib. "Because you are."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm not trying to insult you this time!" Zim growled, his expression completely serious. "The fact of the matter is you are weaker than me. My physical strength surpasses yours, my hearing and reflexes are sharper and I have a PAK that helps me regenerate. These are facts, Dib." Dib noticed him a tense. "You are a formidable warrior, Dib, and you are absolutely my equal and worthy of being my mate but... The odds of you dying in battle are much higher than mine. And before you say 'you can take care of yourself'," Zim added as Dib opened his mouth to interrupt, "I know better than anyone how tenacious you are. But you are still human. We must accept that you have limitations that cannot be combated."

Dib was left gaping for a moment as they continued to walk up the stairs, staring at his mate. When words finally came to him, it was due to one key word in Zim's little speech, "We?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "Zim, what are you talking about?"

Zim turned away from him, beginning to stare out at nothing. He hadn't meant to say "we," but he couldn't deny how true that was. The goggles had been made to combat Dib's eyesight, and also to give him added advantages that several other species already had. The current item he had been working on, the one he planned to give to Dib for his birthday, was yet another way to make up for Dib's stupid, feeble human body. But something kept creeping up in Zim's mind, a haunting thought that he had refused to think about even before he and Dib became mates. One that he wasn't sure he would be able to fight against...

As Zim opened his mouth, intent on saying something snarky instead of the dreaded truth, the steps beneath him crumbled, falling into a hole like a waterfall of stone. He shot out an arm to catch himself on a ledge, then shot out his PAK legs to catch Dib and Yara as they fell in as well.

"You guys okay?!" Milgor called, sounding worried.

"Do we look okay to you?!" Zim shouted back.

"Calm down, Zim," Yara told him, her voice echoing along the walls of the dark pit.

Zim rolled his eyes as he used his PAK legs to pull Yara and Dib up to the correct side, tossing them a little too roughly. He then pulled himself up and looked over to where the rest of the crew was.

"Did you have to throw us?" Dib asked.

"I was tired of your smelly, icky bodies on my glorious PAK legs," Zim replied with a smirk.

Dib rolled his eyes, muttering just loud enough for Zim to hear, "Says the one obsessed with my smelly, icky body."

"YOU LIE!"

Yara shook her head at the two of them before turning to rest of the team on the other side of the pit. "Can the rest of you make it across?"

"I easily can," Krugg replied. "Back up some so I can come over."

Dib, Zim and Yara did so, allowing Krugg to hop over. Both Matsuri and E.J. had to give themselves a running start, and Milgor was able to wrap his tentacles around a beam on the ceiling to swing across. Once they were all the correct side, they made their way up the rest of the staircase.

Dib was tempted to bring up whatever Zim had been talking about again, but as the group made their way through the trap infested pyramid, there wasn't a good time to get back to it. For now, Dib did his best to push it to the back of his mind, just like he would on a real mission. But, he would make sure that they talked about this later.

As they came to the last corridor, they saw a large door at the end. They all exchanged looks with each other, before carefully stepping forward, looking out for what could be the last trap. They discovered after the third step that it was very different from the others. Holographic figures appeared from the walls, looking suspiciously like the aliens from the Alien franchise. Dib couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing without having to ask that this was Midge's fault.

"Well," Yara said with a smirk, pulling her bardiche from where it sat on her back. "Now things are actually exciting."

"Just be careful with that, would you?" Said Krugg, taking out his gun. "Remember what happened last time?"

"You shouldn't have been in my way," Yara joked.

"So, what's the plan?" Milgor asked. "There's at least twenty of them and we need to get Gir out."

"What other plan would there be?" Zim suggested, his PAK legs shooting out to deal with the closest ones. "We fight our way to the door!"

Dib felt a smile creep across his face as he armed himself with his own guns. He had to admit that sometimes the best plans were the simplest. "And this is the part where I remember why I love you."

"Eh? Don't be stupid, Dib-stink," Zim said as he fired at two of the holograms, making them disappear into pixelated sparkles. He then gave Dib a tantalizing smirk. "You never forget why you love me."

Dib wouldn't admit it out loud (Zim's ego was ridiculous as it was) but that was true.

The team easily fought through the wave of creatures, shooting and slicing. Yara took out most of them, swinging her bardiche with incredible ease. Matsuri fought both with her gun and a large, curved dagger, while Milgor used his strong tentacle-limbs to throw them against the walls and each other. Dib could here Krugg and E.J. keeping count of their kills, having a bit of a competition.

Zim and Dib found themselves at the front, standing right before the door as the rest of the team managed to clear out the holograms. Dib reached for the door's thick handle, only to jump back. No sooner than he had touched it, another, larger wave of creatures appeared from the walls.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Matsuri complained, shooting at the holograms rapidly.

"Dib! Zim! Get that door open!" E.J. shouted beyond the crowd. "We'll hold them off."

"It's locked!" Dib yelled back, pulling at the door handle.

"Of course it is!" Zim pointed out. "Do you not see the keypad!"

Dib's eyes darted to where the Irken was pointing, which was up on the right hand corner of the doorframe. Dib frowned. "How the hell are we supposed to know the code?!"

"How should I know?!" Zim yelled.

"Guys!" Matsuri called from where she was fighting off one of the creatures. "There's a message written above the door! It's probably a clue."

Both Dib and Zim looked up, finding that Matsuri was correct. "I knew that," Zim grumbled.

"Sure you did," Dib teased. He ignored the glare that Zim sent his way, focusing on the words written above. They were written in Irken, so it was hard to translate, but he had managed to read it before Zim started reading it out loud.

What runs but never walks,

has a mouth but cannot talk,

has a head but doesn't think

and has a bed but refuses to sleep?

"Is this talking about you?" Zim asked with a frown. "Since you never sleep like you're supposed to."

"I do so sleep," Dib argued.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you should!"

"Are we really going to have this discussion now?"

"...Fine," Zim conceded with a growl. "Besides, this can't be about you. All you do it talk."

"You are the actual worst person I have ever met."

"Lies!"

Dib took a breath and read the lines once more, running them through his brain. Runs but never walks? How does that make sense? He thought. Has a mouth but never talks. Heh, obviously no one I know. He caught himself eyeing Zim out of the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back up at the words and furrowing his brow. Come on, Dib, analyze this. Think outside the box.

Wait...run, has a mouth, a head, and a bed. Cannot talk, or think or sleep. His mind raced, before he nearly jumped as he got the answer. "Got it!"

Zim squinted an eye at him. "Do you?"

"Yep," Dib replied with a grin as he reached up to type in the answer. Once he had, the keypad beeped and the door popped open.

"River?" Zim asked. "How in Bloop's name is the answer to that gibberish 'river?'"

"It's a riddle," Dib told him.. "It's not supposed to be obvious."

Zim frowned. "Dek and Midge were on Earth for entirely too long."

"Meh. Maybe," Dib said as he opened the door. "After you."

"Why?" Zim demanded.

"Would you two just go already so we can get out of here?!" Krugg shouted as he fought off about five of the holographic creatures.

"You cannot command me, you-,"

"Oh my God, come on!" Dib insisted, dragging Zim through the door.

The room was small, with a rather large T.V. and a big, fluffy armchair. Gir sat there happily, kicking his feet."Gir!" Zim shouted as he approached, folding his arms.

Gir looked up from the T.V. immediately. "Masta'!" He squealed, hopping off the chair tackling Zim. "They gots the pineapples, Masta'!"

"Eh? What nonsense are you speaking?" Zim asked, looking genuinely confused. Dib looked over at the T.V, noticing that Gir had been watching Psych. He had never been really into that show, but he knew pineapples were involved for some reason.

"Don't worry about it, Zim," said Dib with a shrug. "Let's just get out of-," he cut off as he heard a strange grinding of stone in the walls. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, there was a roaring, like thunder or rain. Then the back wall began to crack, and tiny streams of green liquid began to flow out of them. First two or three, then nine, ten, twenty.

"We goin' to da water park!" Gir cheered from atop Zim's head.

"Have they lost their minds?!" Zim screeched.

"Well, on the bright side," Dib said as the began to back away. "It's not real water."

The wall cracked once more, and stream of liquid that poured out was much larger.

"Okay, we should run," said Dib.

"You think?!"

They sprinted from the room, finding that the group of holographic creatures had barely dispersed. They heard the telltale booming noise behind them, signalling that the wall was slowly breaking apart.

"What took so long?" E.J. called as he beat down one of the creatures.

"No time! Just run!" Dib told them, running past the rest of the team. He and Zim didn't wait to see if they followed, hoping that they would just listen. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the rest of them to catch up.

"What did you do?!" E.J. asked, more shocked than angry.

"We didn't do anything!" Dib told him. "That is the last time I let Midge watch Earth movies."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Milgor asked. "There's a hole in the staircase and then there's still the barrage of arrows."

"Are we sure there's no other way out?" Matsuri asked.

"There's gotta be," Dib insisted. "There's no way that - Ah!"

Zim slid to a stop beside Dib, noticing just what he was screaming about. The path that had been here before was completely gone, leaving only a giant hole that led down to a steadily flooding bottom floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," E.J said with a frown.

"That's it. I'm putting in my resignation," grumbled Krugg.

Dib scanned the area, trying to see if there were any other options. Down in the corner he could see a small slab of rock with a tunnel. "Hate to say, but I think that's our only way out."

"In case you forgot, my species literally can't swim," E.J. reminded him bitterly.

"I didn't forget," Dib replied. "I'm thinking."

"Cannonball!" Gir screamed as he suddenly jumped from Zim head. He gave a long shrill laugh as he started descending into the hole.

"GIR!" Zim shouted, unable to keep the worry out of his tone. Even if the green liquid wasn't water, it could still harm Gir's body. It wasn't impervious to liquid like Zim's PAK was.

But then, the top of Gir's head shot off into the air, grabbing onto the ceiling like a grappling hook. The cord that connected to it from Gir's head was thick enough to hold even E.J., by the looks of it.

"There you go," Dib said with a shrug.

E.J. rose a brow for a moment before his face morphed into a grin. "Huh. Forgot I put that on him," he said proudly.

"Yes, yes, we get it the upgrades, CAN WE GET MOVING NOW?!" Zim demanded.

They all took turns using Gir to swing to the platform below, minus Krugg who's weight wouldn't be supported. However, the Galadonian didn't seem to mind, as he swam across the liquid so fast that Dib barely saw him move. Once they were all on the platform - still managing to get slightly wet from the spraying water around them – Gir swung himself over, landing in Zim's arms as he giggled like a maniac.

"Do not scare me like that again, Gir!" He scolded his robot minion. Upon realizing that rest of the group was staring at him, he frowned and said. "I mean...you're stupid!" When Gir responded with wrapping his arms around Zim's neck in a tight hug, Zim screeched. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

"It's too late, Zim," Dib teased, coming to loosen Gir's grip so he didn't accidently strangle the Irken. "We all already know you're just a gooey marshmallow on the inside."

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOOEY MARSHMALLOW YOU INSUFFERABLE, FILTHY CREATURE."

The rest of the team laughed as the made their way out of the tunnel.

00000000000000000

"You are henceforth banned from all Earth movies ever," Dib told Midge as they waited for their drinks. As per tradition, the group had gone out to their usual bar after team training. They found a large table to all sit around, laughing and joking about the session that day.

Midge laughed. "I'd like to see you try and enforce that," she told him.

Zim smirked. "He is very good at breaking and entering – Hey!" He squawked as Dib elbowed him in ribs.

"For the record, breaking and entering into you commanding officers' residence is grounds for suspension," Dek pointed out half-seriously.

"Please, like you would actually go through with it," Matsuri teased.

Dek shrugged. "I'd probably just suspend Zim because then Dib would have to deal with his complaining."

"Lies!" Zim remarked. "I have never complained in my life!"

"If only that were true," Dib mumbled. He yelped as he felt Zim step on his foot. "Ouch! You jerk!"

The rest of the team could be heard chuckling and snorting. Dib's first initial reaction was to be annoyed, but he remembered that they weren't laughing at him. They were laughing at how he and Zim acted around each other. He was sure to others on the outside, it was probably strange for mates to act the way they did, but for the two of them, Dib couldn't imagine it any other way.

"You know," Yara said, leaning around E.J., a sincere smile, "I don't think the two of you ever told us how you met."

While the rest of the group grew curious expressions of agreement, Midge snorted loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth as she shook with laughter. Dib rolled his eyes. She, of course, had already heard the story.

"Shut up," he told her half-heartedly.

"Now I really want to know," said Krugg with a grin.

"Yeah, come on, spill it," insisted Matsuri.

Dib immediately felt his cheeks heat up. He really didn't want to tell this story. "Look, it's not even that-,"

"I will tell the tale!" Zim said dramatically, practically standing up in his chair. The grin he had was completely diabolical. "It all began at Dib's pitiful, human excuse for an education establishment!"

"He means school," Midge translated.

"Do NOT interrupt me Midge-weasel!" Zim yelled, shaking his fist. "Well, there I was minding my own business-,"

"Okay, no you were not!" Dib interrupted. "You were going to take over my planet!"

"Lies! I was merely infiltrating your people in my remarkable disguise to gain information!"

"...To take over my planet," Dib deadpanned.

"Well, it WAS my mission!" Zim retorted, completely deciding to leave out all the complicated details of the mission being false and him being exiled. "Any way, the Dib starts chasing me around with some stupid pair of handcuffs-,"

"Whoa, whoa," Dek interrupted. "Handcuffs?"

"I WAS ELEVEN!" Dib informed defensively before anyone could say anything inappropriate. "They were alien sleeper cuffs!"

"They were actually both adolescents at the time by both their species' standards," Midge explained, actually sounding rather calm.

"Okay, so why did you have a pair of...alien sleeper cuffs?" Matsuri asked, sounding concerned.

Dib just slammed his head onto the table. "I hate all of you so much."

"You know you don't mean that," Midge said, reaching over to pat his shoulder. "Now move your head, the drinks are here."

"Yeah, Dib," Zim teased. "Move that giant watermelon you call a head!"

Dib reached over to poke Zim in the side, but the Irken blocked him with a triumphant smirk. The two began to childishly slap fight until something E.J. said caught his attention.

"Hey, Doc, what gives?" He asked Midge. "What's with the Iceapear juice?"

Midge looked up from her drink, her eyes shifting across the table. Dib couldn't be sure, but she suddenly looked nervous. "I happen to waiting on a very important test result for a patient," she replied with a smile. "I would prefer to be sober when I read it."

Matsuri snorted. "I've seen you drink twice the amount of everyone at this table combined and not get drunk," he pointed out.

"Just playing it safe," she explained. As if on cue, he communicator beeped. "And that's probably the results now," she said cheerfully, pulling out the device and pressing a button. Dib watched as she scanned the message. Her face fell, suddenly, and her hands began to tremble.

"I have to go," she said, suddenly jumping from her seat.

"What?" Was the collective response.

"Everything okay?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Midge assured. "I just gotta get to the infirmary and confirm this."

"Do you have to do it right now?" asked Dek as he rose from his seat to follow her around the table.

Midge looked up at and smiled. "You know how I am with my patients," she told him. "I just...I need to go run a couple more test to confirm the result of this one. It's...kind of urgent."

Dek stared at her for a long time before nodding. "Okay," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Don't work too hard, alright?"

Midge continued to smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. "I'll see you at home," she told him before pulling away and walking out of the bar.

Dib's brow furrowed, hoping that everything was okay. He knew Midge cared deeply about her patients, but this seemed like it was really bothering her. "Guess it must be really important."

Zim scowled as he watched the Lazurothian leave, beginning to tap his claws along the top of the table. "I suppose so," he replied.

Dib rose a brow at him, taking note of the Irken's odd tone. "Why do you say it like that?"

Zim huffed, before glancing across the group. They seemed enthralled in a different subject at the moment, but still, Zim kept his voice low as he answered.

"Because she was willing to lie to Dek about it."

00000000000000000

Meanwhile, on the Massive...

"My Tallest!" One of the messenger drones called as she entered the room.

Tallest Red frowned. Even if this strategy meeting hadn't been anymore productive than the last, he was still unhappy about it being interrupted. "This better be good," he growled. "Or else you're the next one getting thrown out an airlock."

The messenger cowered, her antennae shaking with fear. "This just arrived with the last squadron, My Tallest," she said. "They found it just...floating in space."

Red took the item with a low growl. It was a metal cylinder, only slightly bigger than his hand. As he turned the end in an attempt to open it, a blue, holographic rectangle appeared, displaying a message.

"I was under the impression that Lieutenant Luz was captured by Team Nebula," Red stated.

"He was, My Tallest," the messenger explained. "We believe he must have been able the send this before his capture with some sort of homing device that would find the Massive."

Red thought about that. Luz had always been one of the better soldiers, despite being captured. If that was what happened, he was almost sad such ingenuity was now at a waste.

"Thank you...er..."

"Ensign Igo, My Tallest," she replied excitedly.

"Yes. That," he said dismissively. "Now, shoo, I need to look this over."

"Of course, My Tallest," said the messeger as she marched out of the room.

Red turned to the others sitting at the table. "That goes for the rest of you! Out!"

No one argued, merely saluting as they made their way out the door. As soon as they were all gone, Red got on the communicator. "Pur! Come to the meeting room."

"Eh, do I have to?" Purple asked. By the looks of the screen, Red could guess he was sitting on the couch watching something.

"Come on, Pur, you've got to see this," he insisted.

"What is it?" asked Purple, now sounding interested.

Red grinned. "The key to our victory."

To: The Almighty Tallest

From: Lieutenant Luz

Message: I am sending this via drone as Team Nebula is already in pursuit. I'm going to be captured, but I will make sure this information makes it to you. This could change everything. The Galactic Alliance will be hindered drastically.

I have found the location Team Nebula's Headquarters...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that was A LOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um...is there such a thing as an unnecessary amount of SMUT? Because this chapter probably has it...**

 **But it kinda balances out the drama?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day began rather calmly.

Zim was glad for this. After the training session yesterday, and all the would be drama that seemed to go along with it, he was glad to simply watch his mate as he slept soundly beside him. It was...nice...to see the human so calm, so peaceful, where usually he looked like his mind was always racing, his golden eyes focused, or worried, or frustrated.

Well, not always. Zim would never say it aloud, but he lived for when those eyes lit up with joy, when they burn with unwavering determination, when they darkened with unbridled desire. His squeedlyspooch jumped wildly inside him during those times, as he struggled to catch his breath. When he felt like smiling stupidly until his face hurt. When he fell in love with Dib all over again.

Ugh. He had become such a disgusting and squishy creature. All because of this ridiculous human.

Zim's thoughts were interrupted as Dib grunted, shifting slightly to roll over on his side. His dark eyelashes fluttered slightly before those startling gold eyes opened to meet his. Zim tried to remain completely unaffected.

"Good morning, Space Boy," Dib mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Zim did his best to fight back the stupid smile on his face. This creature was ruining him. "What's so good about it?" he asked, his tone not nearly as bitter as he had intended.

Dib's smile widened as he scooted closer, leaning over to kiss the Irken's face and jaw. "Oh, I don't know. Probably some nerd's birthday."

Zim closed his eyes, relishing in the attention. "Oh, yes. Some nerd's indeed." He squawked as Dib rolled on top of him, playfully nibbling at his throat. Zim couldn't help but purr. "I hate you."

"Uh huh," Dib responded noncommitally.

"So much," added Zim. He inhaled sharply as the human bit his collarbone.

"Of course you do," replied the human slyly.

Zim couldn't help but hum in approval as the human continued his gentle assault along his shoulders and chest. He suddenly felt something poke his thigh and smirked wickedly. With one quick motion Zim managed to flip their positions, Dib gazing up at him with a curious expression.

"Did you want something, Dib?" Zim asked, his tone poisonously sweet. He let his body rub against Dib's growing erection, earning him a loud gasp.

"You're a jerk," Dib mumbled half-heartedly.

Zim ignored him, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle the human's neck. He trailed his mouth down Dib's body, his teeth grazing against the his ribs, his tongue tracing numerous scars. He growled possessively as he traveled lower and lower, reveling in the human's heavy breathing and soft, little sounds. Every bit of this was his. Every scar, every bit of dark hair, every bone and every breath. Everything that was Dib belonged to Zim. And he could never get enough.

"You know," Dib said breathlessly, his heart pounding in anticipation. He inhaled suddenly as sharp claws tickled his sides and hips. "We…we have a meeting this morning."

"Oh?" Zim cooed, stopping his actions just above the patch of black hair between Dib's legs. He purposefully trailed his claws along the human's thigh, avoiding his now fully hard cock. He found those golden eyes now copper with lust, almost pleading for him to continue. Oh, Zim loved that look.

"I'm sure we can be a little late," Zim purred, his long tongue rolling out to lick Dib's dick teasingly. The strangled gasp he got in response was beautiful. Dib's breathing almost came out in pants as Zim slowly curled his tongue around his shaft like a snake, massaging and squeezing gently, letting go only to speak once more. "After all, it is your birthday," he said before taking Dib's entire length into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Dib moaned, his hands fisting at the covers as Zim slowly bobbed his head. He sucked on the head of Dib's cock lightly while his tongue curled up and down along the shaft. He took care to keep his teeth from getting involved (he's learned that Dib didn't like things getting that rough). His actions became more aggressive, spurred on as Dib's soft moans grew unabashedly loud, as the human began to squirm in desperation.

Zim spared a glance up at his mate, finding his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes closed and his face flushed. The Irken felt his own body responding to Dib's reactions. He adored turning Dib into a babbling and begging mess.

"Zim...Zim," Dib chanted like some sort of prayer. It was tempting, with Zim's own member fully exposed, to cease his actions and take Dib then and there. However, it was always fun to remain in control, so he could watch Dib come apart without any distractions. Also, by the sound of it, it wouldn't be much longer. "Zim! Zim, I'm gonna-,"

Zim was grateful for the warning, even if it was cut off by a loud keen. The first time Zim attempted this he hadn't been quite ready for when Dib came, causing him to choke and nearly swear to never do this again. But, in the end, he couldn't get enough of seeing the human unravel, and, after Dib promising to always warn him, he found himself enjoying the act almost as much as Dib (though he wondered why the humans called it a "blow job." Really, there was no blowing involved, at all. Humans were weird.)

Zim used his arm to wipe the corner of his mouth, watching Dib as he came down from his high. The human's face was still dusty pink as he tried to catch his breath. Zim smirked, feeling very proud of himself. Dib opened his eyes and met Zim's gaze, a crooked grin spreading across his face. Zim could feel his own expression softening and he hated it.

"Come on, stink-beast," he said, patting the human's thigh. "You said it yourself, we have places to – gah!" He shrieked as Dib pulled him back down onto the bed, pinning him down. "What are you doing?" He knew Dib's refractory period all too well at this point, so he was rather curious as to what the human was up to.

Dib smirked mischievously, leaning down and nibbling at Zim's chest. Then, he slowly began to make his way downward. "I figured I would return the favor," Dib mumbled slyly against the Irken's belly.

And before Zim could protest he felt his member surrounded by the wet heat of Dib's mouth. His breath hitched, and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep his noises from escaping. It wasn't fair. Dib could be sensitive in certain places, but Zim always felt like Dib was much better at finding what he liked and disliked, at touching his body in all the right places, at making him lose himself to the sensations, at making him want so much more.

Zim cried out as he came. He couldn't help but be jealous at how Dib didn't even flinch, swallowing down his ejaculation easily. He had once told Zim that it was sort of sweet, almost pleasant tasting. Zim still found it strange. He still found many things about Dib strange.

And yet, he knew there was no one else. That there could be no one else. As Dib sat up and lean forward, hovering over him, those gold eyes as bright as Earth's sun fixed entirely on him, he knew, as he always did, that there was no one else that he could imagine being here with him. That there was no one else who he wanted with him for all eternity.

He ignored the tightening in his gut at that thought, refusing to think anything negative in this moment. Even if it was the dreadful truth...

"I love you," Dib whispered, breaking Zim from his revere. Zim met his sincere gaze, holding it for a moment. He then propped himself up on his elbows, leaning up to touch his forehead to his human's.

"I want you forever," he replied in Irken. He ignored the pang in his chest. He would not think about those deep seeded fears. Not today of all days.

0000000000000

They managed to eventually find their way out of bed, getting dressed and making their way to Polaris Academy. Dib couldn't help but notice the way everyone was talking, chattering in small groups around tablets and communicators. His brow furrowed, wondering what had everyone so riled up.

When they entered the meeting room, they were happy to find that they were actually early rather than late. However, they were surprised to find their dear doctor lying face down on the table, apparently quite asleep.

"Midge?" Dib asked, tilting his head in confusion. She didn't even budge, continuing to snooze on.

Zim frowned. "Midge-weasel I demand you wake up this instant!"

Midge shifted and grunted, but she remained fast asleep. Her mouth opened slightly and she began to drool on the table.

"Disgusting," Zim grumbled, his face scrunching up.

"She asleep again?" Came Dek's voice as he entered the room. He had a soda can in his hand, the bright green label declaring in bold letters "NO SLEEP NEEDED!" He sat the drink right next to the Lazurothian before shaking her gently. "Come on, Midge, the others will be here soon."

Midge grunted again, but this time she opened her eyes, blinking as she slowly sat up. She stared at the soda in front of her for moment before looking up at Dek. "I told you I was fine," she said.

"Obviously you're not," Dek argued. "Now drink that and wake up. I need you alert for this meeting."

Midge frowned, merely pulling the soda toward her and tapping her fingers on it. She made no move to open it. Dib couldn't help but feel concerned. Midge looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, and her face even paler than usual. He remembered how she would express her concern over his poor sleeping habits when they were back on Earth. It seemed the tables were turned.

"Geez, Midge, you sure you're alright?" He asked as he and Zim took their seats.

Midge's eye shot up at him for merely a second before she nodded. "I was just up way too late working on those tests," she said, looking down at the table.

"What kind of tests?" Dib asked.

"Just...tests," Midge replied, continuing to tap her fingers along the sides of the soda. "It's...a very serious situation. I can't tell you much because of doctor/patient confidentiality. Just that...I need to make sure these results are accurate."

"And I told you that you are stressing yourself out for nothing," said Dek firmly. "Midge, our technology is state of the art and your one of the best doctors in the entire Galactic Fleet. The results are correct. I know you care about your patients, but I think it would be better to just accept it and start taking the next step."

Midge suddenly stopped tapping the soda can, her body tensing. Dib's brow furrowed when she set her jaw. "Midge?"

"Hmm?" She nearly squeaked, looking up at him.

Dib only became more concerned. Why did she look like she was trying not to cry? "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course. I'm just... It's like Dek says I'm...stressing myself out over nothing."

Dib couldn't help but feel like that this wasn't nothing.

However, before he could press further, the rest of Team Nebula entered the room, sitting around the table. Yara looked like something was bothering her, sitting very close to E.J. as her rubbed her arms reassuringly. Milgor didn't look too happy either...maybe even frightened. Dib looked over at Zim to see if maybe he knew what was going on, but the Irken looked just as lost.

"Good morning," Dek said to all of them as they took their seats. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I sent you a message in the middle of the night for us to have this meeting. Though, if any of you have watched the news this morning, then I'm sure you have an idea."

There was a small pause. Yara noticeably stiffened and leaned more into E.J. Dek took a breath and continued. "As some of you may know, Councilman Ra'ask of Oraiste has been elected as the new High Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance."

It was easy to spot who had known and who didn't. The ones that did continued to look varying amounts of distressed, while the one who didn't look up in utter disbelief. Dib remembered which candidate Ra'ask was, and he knew that he hadn't been the favorite to win.

"How could this of happened?" Krugg asked no one in particular. "He is an overgrown irate child at best."

"According to Adalet's information, Lumia Destial had the popular vote," explained Dek. "But you know how it goes. They take the majority from each planet and each councilperson must vote that way. It has always been a flawed system."

Dib scowled. It baffled him that even out here, among advanced races and alien technologies, that their governments could still be so terribly broken.

"I want all of you to know," Dek suddenly continued, looking at every single member of this crew, "that I am well aware of the 'values'," - he said the word in a disgusted tone - "that the new High Chancellor has. And I also understand the fear many of you may be feeling. I may not look it but...I'm scared, as well. However, we cannot let this hold us back. We have a mission. We have a purpose. We will free Irk, we will help those who cannot help themselves, and we will ensure that liberty and justice prevail." His hands balled into fists at his sides. "And no one is going to stop that."

There was a thick silence, one where the members of Team Nebula looked up and gave their captain their full attention. Dek took another breath. "Furthermore, I want to make this perfectly clear," he said, his voice perhaps even more impassioned than before. "You are not just my crew, not just my subordinates. I consider each and every one of you family. Even the annoying ones." He grinned slightly, turning to Zim for a moment. Zim merely huffed in response. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." He looked directly at Yara and Milgor.

It was then that Dib realized why they were so worried. Yara had been born outside the Galactic Alliance, and her family had come here when she was very young. Milgor's planet was also outside the Alliance, and he had a family that lived on Polaris with him, his mate and three children. Dib remembered when he had read about Ra'ask out of curiosity, remembered not liking what he found. The new High Chancellor had a terrible stance on immigration during his campaign.

However, more than half of Team Nebula was made up of people that were from outside the Galactic Alliance. The whole reason they were allowed to recruit outside it was to make sure their team truly was the best of the best. Would Ra'ask truly make any moves that could potential jeopardize the Alliance's own Special Forces?

Perhaps it was the uncertainty that made it all to more frightening...

000000000000000

The rest of the day dragged on, with Dib and the rest of Team Nebula trying to forget the negative feelings stirring within them. To his surprise, they all remembered to wish him a happy birthday, giving pats on the back and teasing him about getting old. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but notice that Zim looked uncomfortable at the joke. Surely the Irken knew that nineteen wasn't actually old for humans?

Dib was kind of disappointed that he hadn't heard from his family, though. It was enough to make him think that maybe they hadn't made as much progress in their relationship as he had thought. It was really getting him down toward the end of the day. Was...was it possible that they had forgotten?

"Come on, Dib-smell," Zim insisted as he tugged him down the hall. "You're holding up everything!"

Dib frowned. "Zim, you haven't even told me what I'm supposedly holding up," he said grumpily. He'd had a rough day with the cadets, and, coupled with the fact that it seemed like no one had really felt the need to do much for his birthday, all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. But, instead, Zim was dragging him down some random hallway on one of the lower levels of the Academy.

"Patience, my Dib," Zim told him. "All will be revealed in due time."

Dib rolled his eyes. He was weary and disheartened, and really in no mood for games. "Zim, I'm tired," he complained. He yelped in surprise as the Irken shoved him forward, nearly slamming him face first into the door ahead. Luckily, Dib caught himself turning to glare at Zim. "Zim, what the -,"

"Cease your whining, dirt-child and go inside!" Ordered Zim.

Dib opened his mouth to question but merely sighed. The sooner he got this over with the bettter. He reached up and, with little enthusiasm, opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Dib froze. Every member of Team Nebula stood in the room, as well as some other's he only recognized from pictures. Milgor's mate, Remy, was there, along with Matsuri's girlfriend, Oliadi. They all looked at him with excited faces, including Midge and Dek. Midge actually looked rather smug.

The light in the room was dimmed slightly, making the projections on the walls visible. Projections of planets from his own solar system, including the dwarf planets. He couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest upon seeing the biggest one on the back wall, one of Earth that almost took up the entire wall. Below the image was a long table, filled with different snacks, punctuated by a large chocolate cake at the very end.

"Hey, moron," said a familiar voice. Dib's head jerked when he noticed the floating screen next to him. His sister gave him a teasing half-smile. "Are you going to say something or are you just gonna stand there gaping like a fish?"

"Now, Gaz," spoke another floating screen as it flew over, one that held an image of his father, "you must be nice to your brother on his birthday."

"Oh...oh my God," was all Dib could get out at the moment. He was afraid if he said anything else he was going to explode. His throat felt tight and his chest felt heavy. Was...was this all for him?

The look he received when he looked over at Zim made him think that maybe the Irken could read his mind. He had strange smile on his face, as if to say, "yes, you idiot, of course it's for you."

"Come on, Membrane," Midge said, stepping forward and tugging Dib toward what looked like a karaoke machine. "Birthday boy gets first song."

Dib was still in shock, unable to come up with a proper response. "I...I don't-,"

"We get it. You're eternally grateful," Gaz grumbled. "Now have some fun before I regret having any part in this."

Dib looked back at Zim, who merely gave him a shooing motion. He turned to Midge, feeling a sudden knot of dread in his gut. "Um, you know I can't sing, right?"

Midge just laughed and continued to pull him toward the microphones and lyric screen.

000000000000000

It was probably the best birthday Dib had ever had.

He spent a good deal of the night catching up with his father and sister. Gaz was able to chat much longer, given that Professor Membrane was talking to him from his lab. They both seemed to be doing well, though, and he even got the feeling that they missed him a little bit, which made him smile stupidly.

The rest of the night was spent singing various karaoke songs, with some bits of drinking and dancing. Only a few of them got outright drunk, but Dib never liked being in a state where he couldn't think clearly. Zim only drank a bit, but they had discovered a while back how terrible Zim's alcohol tolerance was. It was common knowledge in Team Nebula that you did not challenge Midge to a drinking game.

Dib couldn't help but spare a glance at Midge for a second. She, once again, wasn't touching anything alcoholic, nursing a small glass of punch. She looked...almost troubled.

He shook his head. He swore he would talk to her later, but right now he was having a good time. It was his birthday, and where in the past that hadn't meant much, it now meant a great deal to these people around him. He meant something to them. And...that was insanely heartwarming.

Toward the end of the night, Dib found Zim and pulled the Irken in for a slow dance. Zim had appeared annoyed at first but, as with many of Dib's gestures, he relaxed rather quickly, leaning into the human's embrace.

"So, tell me," said Dib softly, "how much of this was your idea?"

Zim frowned. "Eh? What are you talking about? It was all my idea!" Midge cleared her throat sharply from where she danced with Dek next to them. "Fine! The Midge helped a little."

Dib laughed. "You really are just a big softy, huh?"

"You face is a softy!" Zim retorted, his face heating up.

Dib just shook his head, chuckling quietly as he leaned in and kissed the Irken's lips. Zim reciprocated almost immediately, but made no move to deepen the kiss, merely enjoying in warm sensations. Dib pulled away, only to lean his forehead against Zim's. "Thanks, Space Boy," he whispered.

Zim smiled that tiny, warm smile that only Dib got to see. The one Zim would never admit existed. He then took both of Dib's hands in his own. "There is one more surprise."

Dib's eyes widened. "Really? What could that be?"

Zim grinned. "Come! And you will see the most glorious gift that you will receive! Ever!"

Dib laughed softly. "Even better than the telescope?"

"Sooo much better than the telescope, Dib-stink!"

He led Dib out of the room and back down the corridor, all the way to the staff's lab. When they went inside it was dark, and Dib rose a brow when the Irken didn't turn a light on. "Is this the part where you finally kill me?" He joked.

"As tempting as it is, I do not plan on ending your life today," Zim replied casually. "And do not adjust your goggles! You will spoil the surprise!"

Dib's hand froze midair. "It really isn't fair that you can see in the dark all the time."

"Eh. Life isn't fair. Now, BEHOLD!" There was click of a light switch, bathing a large glass case in bright, white light. Dib blinked a few times before his eyes widened at the sight before him.

In the case, hanging on some sort of metal mannequin, was a pitch-black trench coat.

"Zim," Dib breathed, stepping forward to enter the case.

"I made it myself!" Zim explained proudly. "It's made of Rexillian cotton, making extremely light weight but also completely indestructable! Which will give you some extra armor! It also has an internal thermostat for extreme climates, a cloaking device, a – GAH!" He was cut off as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him to the human's chest. Dib held him so tight, and his voice was shaky.

"Thank you," Dib whispered. He appreciated the added features, but he was mostly just taken aback by the idea that Zim had been considerate enough to replace his trench coat. So much so that he had made him a super cool one.

Zim leaned into the embrace. "You are very welcome, my Dib," he said sincerely, looking up to meet exuberant golden eyes. He bounced excitedly as he pulled away. "Go on! Try it on!"

Dib beamed, letting Zim go so he could peel the coat off the mannequin. It did feel very light, but also rather sturdy. And it felt smooth, almost velvety but not quite. He slipped the coat on, feeling almost giddy as he adjusted it along his shoulders. He couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. It felt so good to have his coat back.

"How do I look?" He asked Zim, giving the Irken a proud pose.

Zim found himself staring. He certainly had not expected this. His eyes trailed up and down Dib's figure and he subconsciously liked his lips, growling and purring in his throat. Oh, Irk, Dib looked delicious.

"Uh...Zim?" Dib asked uneasily, noticing the heated look in Zim's ruby eyes. He knew that look all to well, and he suddenly felt like he was trapped with a ravenous animal.

Dib's answered came in the form of the Irken grabbing him by this shirt and literally throwing him out and away from the case. He slammed onto one of the lab counters, sending several glass beakers crashing to the floor. "Ow! Zim-!" He was cut off as Zim pounced on top of him, the Irken's mouth attacking his vigorously.

When Zim rolled his hips against Dib's, the human gasped, breaking the kiss and struggling to get free. "Zim," he protested, "we can't do this here!" He squawked when felt Zim pin his wrists and ankles down with his PAK legs. His glare was met with a devious smirk. "Zim!"

"What's the matter, Mr. Parachuty Instigator?" Zim asked teasingly, grinding against Dib once more. "I thought you wanted to expose me for the horrible alien menace I am."

Dib groaned, angry at how easily his body was responding to this. "It's...it's paranormal investigator, you jerk!" He choked slightly when Zim leaned down and bit at his neck, while nimble, clawed fingers worked on undoing his pants. "Zim, they're gonna come looking for us!"

"Then I suppose we better make this fast then, hmm?" Zim purred, yanking Dib's pants and boxers down just enough to expose his hard-on. Zim smirked as he pulled his leggings off and tossed them aside. His own member was fully exposed, and he felt almost uncomfortably hot and wet between his thighs.

Dib couldn't help but stare, watching the Irken in anticipation. The prideful part of him always wanted to fight, but they had both learned that they both liked a bit of bondage every now and then (though Dib was sure he liked it more than Zim, the control freak.) He felt his cock twitch at feeling Zim's hot entrance hovering over him.

Zim leaned forward, leaving only the tiniest millimeter of space between their faces. Dib's eyes were hooded and dark, letting Zim know he had accomplished his goal. However, he simply couldn't resist having Dib at his mercy. "Do you want me, Dib?" He whispered, almost tauntingly.

Dib growled. Leave it to Zim to get him all riled up and then start dragging things out. "I thought you said we should be quick about this?"

"Oh, we should," Zim responded as he rested his bony elbow on Dib's chest and setting his face in his hand. "So, perhaps you should be a little more cooperative, human." He wiggled his hips, purposefully dragging his wet opening across the tip of Dib's cock. His voice became a low growl as he asked, "So tell me, Dib. Do you want me?"

Dib hissed, wanting nothing more than to thrust up into Zim, to feel him wrapped around him. He growled once more in frustration. "Fine, yes, I want you. Happy?"

Zim's smirk widened, making him look as evil as Dib had so often claimed in the past. And right now, Dib found himself thinking it again. The former Invader was pure, unrelenting evil. And he felt that way even more when Zim said his next word.

"Beg," the Irken ordered.

Dib gaped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Earth-stink," said Zim, trailing his claws up Dib's abdomen and chest and down his sides. "Beg."

Dib glowered. He had to be kidding. "I'm not begging, Space Boy."

"Oh, really?" Zim teased, wiggling his hips once more. This time he let the head of Dib's cock barely breach his opening, before pulling away again. Dib threw his head back and bit his lip. "Are you sure about that?"

"You are horrible!" Dib complained. He was painfully hard at this point, annoyed with Zim's antics, and angry about being completely pinned. Getting out of one set of PAK legs was easy, but two was almost impossible.

"Come on, Dib," Zim cooed, leaned down to trail his tongue along Dib's ear. "It's just one little word."

Dib was certain that if he didn't truly love Zim, he would be thinking about all the various ways he was going to kill him. But right now, all he wanted was for the Irken to just get on with it. He snarled, "Fine! Please!"

Zim gave him a smug, toothy grin. "Now that wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

Whatever retort Dib might have given was immediately cut off by a loud moan as Zim lowered himself onto to Dib's cock.

Zim threw his head back and closed his eyes. No matter how many times they did this, he still couldn't get over how it felt to have Dib inside him, filling him entirely. His thighs trembled, almost overwhelmed by the sensation. He looked down at Dib, finding the human flushed and panting, his eyes pleading. The sadistic part of him wanted to drag this out, but he was also already so desperate for release. Also, unfortunately, Dib was right. They only had a small window of time before someone came looking for them.

So, Zim wasted no more time, moving his hips at a rough pace. He braced himself on Dib's chest for extra leverage, panting heavily as he bounced up and down. Dib cried out beneath him, swearing, begging and letting out words of praise. His hips lifted up off the counter, trying to meet Zim's movements as he came down. Zim's heavy breathing became loud keens that reverberated off the walls as their movements became frantic.

Zim hadn't even realized that the grip his PAK legs had on Dib had loosened until the human was throwing off his new trench coat and shirt. He sat up grabbed onto Zim hips, helping the Irken move faster and harder. Zim clung to Dib, beginning to feel that familiar heat pool in his belly, tightening, before he all but exploded, throwing his head back and crying out wordlessly.

"Fuck, Zim!" Dib shouted as came mere seconds after the Irken.

They rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms a little longer before stilling, struggling to catch their breath. Zim clung to Dib's shoulders, meeting the human's gaze as his squeedlyspooch's pounding finally began to normalize. Dib smiled slightly as he said, "I'm going to get you back for that."

Zim chuckled, leaning up and brushing his lip against his mates. "I'd like to see you try." He pulled away and took a moment to examine to human's wrists, making sure he hadn't harmed them to much. Miraculously, they appeared untouch.

"Guess that coat you made is pretty useful," Dib teased, though he was also impressed at the lack of bruising.

"Of course, it is," Zim replied haughtily, slapping Dib's chest. He crawled off the human and hopped off the counter, beginning to search for where he had thrown his leggings. "Now get dressed before someone barges in here and sees you. Only I am allowed to look at you when you're unclothed."

Dib rolled his eyes, but he knew Zim was right. He slid off the counter and pulled his boxers and pants back up, finding his shirt and new trench coat lying close by. He put them both back on before deciding to help Zim find his leggings. He smirked as he suddenly realized something. "Like my trench coat that much, huh?"

Zim's face flared. "I said no such thing! You are full of LIES!"

"That's not what I was hearing earlier," Dib taunted, earning him a punch in the arm. Dib just laughed before he saw Zim's leggings off in a corner. "How did you even throw them this far?" He asked, tossing them to the Irken.

"Because I am amazing," Zim replied, catching them easily before slipping them back on. "Now, come on, we must return before our comrades discover that I have stolen the birthday boy away."

"Hey," Dib called, catching Zim's arm. Zim gave him a curious look. "Really, thanks for...well, everything, I guess."

Zim's brow furrowed as he closed the distance between them, reaching up and pulling at the lapels of the coat, Dib's hands settling on his hips. He struggled to find the words he wanted to say. There was so much he wanted to say, really, but...some of it could wait for another day.

"You...do know you are important to me?" Zim asked, looking up and holding that golden gaze. The human looked a bit taken aback by this. "You are...perhaps the most important thing to me."

Dib felt a tightening in his chest at those words, and pulled Zim closer. "You're important to me too, you know?" He told him. And really, he did wonder if Zim knew.

To his relief Zim nodded. "I know."

They shared another kiss, chaste and soft, but extremely meaningful. When they pulled away Zim began tugging Dib from the lab. "If anyone asks," he said, glancing over at the mess of shatter glass, "it was Gir."

Dib laughed, continuing to hold the Irken's hand as they made their way back to the party. He had to admit, he couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well...that was a roller coaster of a chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: There is vomiting/mentioned vomiting in this chapter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ra'ask couldn't believe that he was already exhausted after just a few weeks of being High Chancellor.

Well, he supposed he actually could. What with the tour he'd had to take around the Galactic Alliance, making speeches and what not, along with all the new paper work and setting up the new legislature, he felt he well earned a small moment of peace and quiet. He leaned back in his chair, his red eyes wondering around his office. There were still many things he needed to change in here. It seemed to last High Chancellor had no sense of taste.

Ra'ask took a sip from the glass in his hand. It was nice to always have his favorite liquor on standby. One of the many plus sides of his new station. Though, if it weren't for said plus sides he guessed this whole thing would be far less enjoyable. Considering the rest of the Galactic Council seemed rather resistant to the things he wished to do.

No matter. All things in good time. They would see things his way before long. After all, the looming threat of the Irken Empire had perhaps become his greatest ally. Fear was always a weapon worth using. You did not have to necessarily have to be well liked. It was enough to be seen as the lesser of two evils.

"High Chancellor?"

Ra'ask turned to the doorway, interrupted from thinking of the many ways to burn the painting on the far wall. One of his new staff stood there, a short thing with huge, solid black eyes and slimy looking skin. He couldn't recall for the life of him where such a creature hailed from. However, at the moment he didn't care. He was more concerned about the drive they held in their hand.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up in his chair.

The messenger stepped forward, handing the drive over the desk. "This arrived just now."

Ra'ask's brow furrowed, but he sat down his drink and took the drive nonetheless. "Where is it from?"

The messenger hesitated, shuffling their feet. "The Irken Empire, sir."

Ra'ask's gaze shot up, immediately alarmed. "And you didn't think that this could be some sort of trap?" he demanded.

"We checked it extensively, High Chancellor," replied the messenger. "We found no computer virus and nothing harmful to your health. However..." They trailed off, their eyes shifting to the floor.

"However?" Ra'ask insisted.

The messenger sighed. "The message itself wasn't encrypted. We just couldn't trace it back to where exactly in the Irken Empire it came from."

Ra'ask nodded, still feeling rather wary of whatever message those monsters would dare send him. Then again, if it had gotten this far then he knew it couldn't contain anything dangerous. He turned the drive over and over again in his hand, before nodding. "Thank you. You may go."

The messenger nodded before leaving the office, shutting the door softly behind them. Ra'ask waited until they were gone before booting up the tablet at his desk. He inserted the drive, doing his own personal scan to make sure it truly was safe, before opening the file. He scowled. Of course it would be written in Irken. He scoffed in annoyance before booting up his translator.

His eyes widened with interest as he read the message.

To: High Chancellor Ra'ask of the Galactic Alliance

I'm sure you are wondering why your current enemies have taken the time to contact you. I will first say that I am acting independently of the Empire, as one of the few members who wants the Control Brains gone. They have ruled us for too long, and my only wish is to see my people free of their influence. Unfortunately, it is difficult and dangerous to preach such beliefs here. So, I have done the only thing I can do, which is help the enemy against...well my enemy.

I understand if you do not trust me. I can assure you, I wouldn't either. But you must heed this message, as lives of your own citizens are at stake. You can see this as a gesture of good faith.

The Empire has recently received information pertaining to the location of Team Nebula's headquarters. You must act quickly to evacuate Polaris Space Station, and find Team Nebula another location. This is not a threat, but a warning. The Empire will destroy Polaris.

I would ask that you do not attempt to trace where this message has come from. Not only have I taken extensive precautions to ensure that I am not found out, I believe it would be in your best interest as well. If I can, I wish to help you more in the future, because I believe it is the best bet for the Irken race .

Regards,

Byzantium

Ra'ask furrowed his brow. What the hell was this? Did this creature, this Byzantium, think he was some sort of fool? Not only had they threatened Polaris Space Station (trying to say it wasn't a threat did not make it any less a threat), but they were attempting to disguise this as some sort of…olive branch? Were they completely stupid?

Ra'ask closed the file and pulled the drive back out. If the rest of the Council got a hold of this, they would urge him to take the threat seriously. They would have to waste time and resources evacuating a hugely populated space station and also finding a place to put them. There was a chance that he could convince them that this was some sort of hoax (in his honest opinion, it appeared that way), but the Council was full of spineless, bleeding-heart fools. And he hadn't gotten Oraiste where it was now by being any of those things.

No. It was perhaps best that no one saw this message. In fact, he considered calling that messenger back, just to be safe that as few people as possible knew of it's existence. With a hard snap he broke to drive in half, throwing the remains into the nearby incinerator.

He supposed it would be tragic if the threat turned out to be legitimate. Though, he understood the dark truth that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. The Galactic Fleet had other priorities at the moment than catering to some baseless threat. On the bright side, there was no longer any evidence to implicate that he knew anything. And, he had to admit, such an attack would definitely stir things up.

And, as he had said before, fear was quickly becoming his greatest ally.

0000000000000

"Midge out again?" Dib asked, dodging a quick strike from Dek as they sparred.

Dek gave him the usual grunt in reply. However, Dib knew he was worried. They all were, really. As the weeks went on Midge's behavior become more alarming. She looked constantly exhausted, had frequent moments where she needed to sit down after standing for a while, and even sometimes wouldn't even eat (which, normally, the girl had an appetite that rival Dib's, and she shared Zim eternal love for junk food.) When she did eat, it was like a train wreck, with everyone staring at her in awe as she scarfed down one helping after another. Then, she would suddenly leave, citing that she was tired.

Every time someone expressed their concern, she insisted she was fine. However, even if she could say so with a straight face, her actions were not nearly as convincing. She once almost fainted when simply walking down the hall. Luckily, Dib caught her in time.

"Stupid, snow-child," grumbled Zim as he faced off against Yara. Dib could tell he was having a little more trouble with his sparring today, probably because Yara was tall and muscular and Midge was so small and wiry. "I don't understand her insistence on the secrecy. She can't possibly think she's fooling anyone."

"She probably thinks it's nothing to be concerned about," Dek said, barely dodging a kick Dib threw his way. "Or she's trying to see if she can figure it out on her own first. She doesn't like to bother others if it turns out to be nothing."

Dib furrowed his brow, studying Dek's expression. "You don't think it's nothing," he pointed out.

Dek sighed. "I think whatever it is, it's serious enough for her to keep it from me."

"I'm sure she will tell you, Dek," Yara reassured. "She's probably just trying to figure out what to say." She yipped in surprise, dodging and blocking a double attack from Zim. "You're going to have to be faster than that, Zim."

Zim snarled. "I demand we force the Midge to reveal her secrets so I may have my proper training back!"

"You're just mad because Yara's taller than you," teased Dib.

"Shut your pie-hole, Dib, or I will tear your eye balls from your face!"

"Actually, he might have point," said Dek thoughtfully. "We need to find out what's going on with her."

"We can't just corner her, Dek," Yara told him. "She'll feel like we're accusing her of something."

"I'm not saying we all talk to her," Dek remarked. "I'm say just one of us." And then those big, green eyes settled on Dib.

"Oh, no," Dib said, waving his hands wildly. "Come on, don't ask me to do that!"

"Dib, aren't you worried?" asked Yara.

"Of course I am!" Dib replied defensively. "But what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"...Because you are her best friend?" suggested Dek.

"You're her mate!"

"What the hybrid means is that you are relentless when you want information," Zim said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not gonna violate her privacy." He frowned when all three of them gave him incredulous looks. "Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!"

"You snuck around her apartment several times while on Earth," Dek pointed out. "Do you really think we didn't know?"

"Not to mention all the times you broke into my lab like the horrible Earth-pig that you are!" Zim added, folding his arms.

Yara rose a brow. "Didn't you break into his home a few times?"

"SILENCE!"

Dib made a frustrated noise as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I really don't want to do that. And I really don't think I can convince her to talk to me."

Dek fixed him with a fierce look, before sighing roughly. He looked over at Yara and Zim. "Can you two go train over there?"

"Eh? Why?" Zim demanded. "What do you mean to discuss with my Dib?!"

"We'll be discussing my mate," Dek replied flatly. "And it's going to get personal and I'd rather not give you more ammunition against me."

"Coward!" Exclaimed Zim.

Yara rolled her eyes as she began to drag to Irken away. "Come on, you angry green bean."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GREEN BEAN!" Zim shouted as he all but chased Yara to the other side of the room.

Once they both were completely out of ear shot, Dek took a deep breath. The look he gave Dib was almost...sad. "Do you wanna know why I think Midge will talk to you?"

Dib rose a brow. This felt very much like a trap. "I guess?"

There was a short pause, filled with Dek shifting his stance. He took another deep breath before speaking once more. "When we were trying to recruit you, I think it was the first time in my life I ever found myself jealous."

Dib's mouth fell open. "Jealous?!" Dek nodded. "Of me?!" Dek nodded again. "What...but...it wasn't...why?!"

Dek's mouth quirked up at that. He seemed rather amused by how flustered Dib was getting. "I knew that nothing was going on. And, unbeknownst to you at the time, I knew she always came home to me. But...it was the way she talked about you. She'd go on and on about how you two liked the same things and how you understood things about her that others hadn't been able to understand." He shrugged. "I don't remember my mother. She died when I was born. But my father was good person, and only wanted my happiness. And then Adalet took care of me after he was gone. And, sure, she and I have butted heads in the past but, I haven't had the issue of a parent that...didn't quite understand...that didn't seem to want to understand."

There was another pause, and Dib took the time to take in this information. He didn't see Adalet much, but when he did he could usual tell that she and Dek were close. And he of course knew that both he and Midge had complicated relationships with their respective parents. Sure, his was getting better, but Midge didn't even talk to her mother. And it seemed like she never wanted to.

"Dib," Dek continued. It was the first time since Dib had met the hybrid that he looked unsure, "I...I need to know that everything is alright. You don't have to tell me anything she tells you just...if you could encourage her to talk to me?"

Dib hesitated. He was usually pretty good about pushing Midge to talk to him, but this felt different. He was sure anything he had had to prod her to talk about before were all things Dek had already known. The fact that Midge was keeping something from even Dek made him uneasy, and even more so that Dek felt that Dib was the only one who could get it out of her.

However, he was concerned, as well. Midge was his best friend. Since they'd met, she had always been there for him when he needed it. So the thought that she felt so frightened to keep everyone in the dark, to handle it all by herself, made it kind of easy to concede to Dek's wishes.

"I'll see what I can do," he told Dek, making sure to leave things open in case he failed.

Dek gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

0000000000000

Dib waited for a day where the infirmary was almost empty. He figured talking to her with just the two of them in a mostly neutral location was best. He didn't want her to feel attacked, or have her realize that Dek had put him up to this.

When he entered the infirmary, he found Gir spinning around in a chair. He often rotated where he hung out, liking being with Zim or Midge the best (probably because Zim was his 'Masta' and Midge pretty much let the robot have whatever he wanted.)

"Mary!" Gir cheered as Dib entered the room, ceasing his slurping of the slushie in his hands. "Are you here for the pudding pots?"

Dib grimaced. He really did not want to know what Gir meant by that. "Um…no. Hey, have you seen Midge?"

"Snowball's in there!" Gir proclaimed, pointing to the nearby bathroom. "She yellin' at the toilet!"

"Yelling...at the toilet?" Dib said, frowning as he looked over at the bathroom door. He left Gir to his slushie as he walked over. Once he was right in front of it, he could hear pretty well what the robot had been talking about. Loud, retching sounds could be heard echoing from the other side of the door. He felt a twinge of concern in his gut as he knocked softly. "Midge?"

There were more sounds of heavy vomiting, followed by audible, rough breathing. Dib couldn't help but scrunch his face in disgust. He wasn't easily grossed out, but listening to some throw up was definitely unpleasant. "Dib?" Midge called, her voice slightly muffled by the door. Was it just him or did she sound nervous?

"Are...you okay?" He asked, unsure of what else to really say. She obviously wasn't okay.

"I'm...I'm fine-," she was cut by a bout of gagging, followed by grotesque splashing sounds.

"You don't sound fine," Dib said flatly.

Midge coughed for a minute, almost sounding like she was choking. There was a while where Dib could still hear her heaving before he heard the toilet flush. He moved back from the door, waiting as Midge opened it.

"What's up?" She asked casually, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

Dib scowled. This was probably the worse he had seen her. She was ghostly pale and clammy looking, and her white hair was an absolute mess. She looked frazzled and exhausted. He was beginning to wonder if she was even sleeping alright. "Midge, what's going on?"

"What?" Midge replied, laughing nervously as she walked passed him. "What are you talking about? Nothing's going on."

"Bull shit," Dib retorted, following after her. "You've been sick for weeks."

"It's...just a bug," she told him, waving her hand about. "I'll be over it in no time."

"Are you really going to tell me that you've been sick all this time with 'just a bug?'"

Midge froze for a moment to turn and look at him, her blue eyes shifting. She suddenly reached over at a nearby counter to haphazardly grab a tablet. "Yes," she said, this time not meeting his gaze. "Trust me. I'm a doctor."

She began to walk away again, her pace suddenly quick and apprehensive. He noticed the way she held the tablet, like it was something of great importance. "What's that?" He asked, nearly running after her.

Midge didn't look at him. "A tablet."

"Very funny. Now, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Dib. Drop it."

Dib had had enough. He was extremely worried and he didn't like that Midge was constantly brushing him and the others off. He was getting to the bottom of this whether she liked it or not.

In a quick move and reach over and snagged the tablet from her. She gasped, immediately reaching for it, but Dib used his height to his advantage. Her expression was suddenly terrified.

"Give that back!" she demanded.

"Why? What's on here?" He booted up the screen, trying to read what was on there while avoiding Midge's grabs. There were at least three files open. He couldn't make out much of the information, as it was in medical abbreviations, but he found one of them had some sort of body scan picture. He figured that should be easy enough to analyze.

"I'm not joking, Dib!" implored Midge, her voice cracking. "Give me back that tablet!"

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?" He asked, deciding that maybe he could give her a chance to fess-up on her own.

"That is not fair!" she declared, making another futile grab for the tablet.

Dib scowled. "Midge, you're keeping something from us. Your friends. Your mate. We're worried about you." He managed to bring the image up of the body scan, despite having to fight off a short, angry Lazurothian. There was even more medical jargon in the margins, but something about the actual scan caught his eye. There was zoomed in photo on the side of Midge's abdomen, with something highlighted. Something so tiny he couldn't even make out a shape.

"Midge," he asked, examining the picture intently. He glanced over at her. "Midge, what is this?"

Midge took advantage of his sudden lack of movement, snatching the tablet back and holding it close to her chest. She stared down at the ground, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Her bottom lip trembled. It was enough to make Dib feel kind of guilty. But...he had to admit her current behavior had him scared. What if something was really wrong with her? What if she was...terminal or something?

With that harrowing thought, Dib forced himself to ask again. "Midge what-,"

"It's a smeet!" she snapped, her voice becoming almost raspy.

Dib blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "...What?"

Midge sniffled, looking up at the ceiling with watery eyes, as if trying to keep her tears from falling. She took a breath, her entire body shaking. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

Dib's eyes widened, unable to do anything but stare at her for several moments. When Midge's words finally managed to compute, all he could bring himself to say was, "...Oh."

Midge gave him an annoyed look for a second before shaking her head. She walked away and sat the tablet back down and leaned against a counter, leaving her back to Dib. "Yeah. Oh."

Dib shuffled his feet. This...had not been what he had expected. He suddenly regretted being so pushy. It didn't feel right to have this information. He almost felt like he was intruding.

"Wait," he said, unable to help himself as something dawned on him. "Dek. He doesn't know, does he?" Dib could see Midge's grip tighten on the counter-top as she frantically shook her head. "Midge, why doesn't your mate know you're pregnant?"

There was a long pause. It was so quiet that Dib could hear Gir humming and spinning in his chair from the other room. When Midge finally answered, her voice was barely a whisper. "...I'm scared..."

Dib gave her a confused expression. "Scared? Of what?"

"How about the fact that we're in the middle of a war?!" Midge suddenly yelled, whirling around to face Dib. "The fact that this child will be part of three different races and I have no idea how it's biology is going to work! Or how long the gestation will be! Or if...if I'll even be able to carry it to term!" She suddenly began sobbing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Or if... if Dek..." She cut off, wrapping her arms around herself.

Dib didn't know what to do. He had seen Midge cry before, but that had been quiet tears slowly streaming down her face. This...this was a full-on break down. He had never dealt with this before, and he felt rather useless because of it. The only thing he could think to do is keep talking.

"Does Dek...not want kids?" he asked carefully, drawing from where Midge had cut off.

Midge sniffled again, looking everywhere but at Dib. "We talked about it once," she admitted. "But it was a 'once-this-is-all-over' sort of thing. And...and we were being so careful..." Her words became jumbled as she shook her head vigorously. "It would be a stupid decision! Such a stupid decision!"

"Come on, Midge," Dib said reassuringly. "Dek loves you. You're...you're everything to him. He wouldn't ask you to..." He cut off, considering his options. Midge was obviously extremely upset. He didn't want to do anything to exacerbate that. Instead, he changed his tactic, taking a step forward. "Look, if...if he ends up being a jerk about this I'll kick his ass, alright?"

Midge looked up at him finally. It warmed his heart to see the corners of her mouth twitch upward. "You'll kick his ass?"

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Dib asked. He realized he was only halfway joking. Did Midge really have such little faith in him?

Midge bit her lip, looking very much like she was trying not to laugh. Dib would have been annoyed if he wasn't so happy to see her smiling. She sniffled once more before walking forward and nearly slamming her face into Dib's chest, burying her face in his shirt.

Dib felt even more awkward now. Midge hugged him every now and then, but those were always quick and fleeting. This was lingering and, even if her arms remained at her side, it felt...more profound.

"You wouldn't beat Dek," she remarked.

"Tch! That's what you think," Dib replied. "And if he did manage to hurt me he'd have a furious, former Invader to deal with."

Midge gave a watery laugh, making no move to pull her face from Dib's shirt. The spot felt a bit cold and wet at this point, which he had to admit was very uncomfortable.

After a small moment of silence, Dib reached up a touched Midge's shoulder. "You need to tell Dek, Midge," he told her tentatively.

Midge stiffened for a moment before she sighed and pulled away from him, giving a small nod. She still looked uncertain, reaching up and holding her Orok in her hand. She suddenly gave Dib a pleading look, one he wasn't quite sure how to interpret.

"Do you...want me to call him?" he suggested. He felt relieved when she nodded in return. "Okay," he said, pulling his communicator from his pocket.

"Thank you," Midge blurted. She was still shaking and sniffling, but at least she wasn't the emotional mess she was before.

Dib gave her a reassuring smile. "What are besties for?"

Midge suddenly looked like she was going to start crying happy tears.

00000000000

Dek arrived as soon as he could after getting the call from Dib. He did his best not to give away how anxious he really was, but he felt his insides flip and flop about. He really appreciated Dib's help in this endeavor. He just hoped he was ready for whatever it was that Midge was going to tell him.

He entered the infirmary, finding Dib and Midge in one of the nearby rooms. Gir was playing around with some tiny pig toy that Midge had bought him some time back. She really did spoil that robot. Then again, he probably deserved it. Gir had proven himself extremely useful.

Dek watched as Dib looked over at Midge. She gave him a nod, holding the tablet in her arms closer to her chest. Dib nodded in return before striding out. "Come on, Gir," he called out.

Gir squealed, chasing after Dib and hopping on his shoulder. "Where we goin', Mary?"

"Well, first," Dib replied, "we're gonna find Zim and see what he wants for dinner."

"He wants ice cream and cake. ALL THE CAKE!"

"That's what you want Gir."

"CAKE!"

Dek waited for them to completely leave the infirmary before turning back to Midge. She continued to stare down at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip. She was gripping the tablet so hard that her knuckles were white. "Dib said you had something to tell me," he began gently.

Midge seemed to only shake more, looking up for only a moment to sniffle. Tears filled her big, blue eyes, and immediately Dek stepped forward.

"Hey, hey," he said, reaching out and rubbing her arms affectionately. "Come on, Stardust, what's going on?"

Midge finally met his gaze. Even after all this time she seemed so fascinated that he had a nickname for her. The first time he called her that it had been on a whim, something that just slipped out. But, she liked it, so he kept calling her that. Midge was one of the few people in the universe that could sway him to do just about anything.

"Midge," Dek said quietly, reaching up and caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "Talk to me."

Midge took a deep breath, reaching up to wipe her face. She cleared her throat, pulling the tablet from her chest. "It might be better if I just show you."

Dek furrowed his brow, taking the tablet from Midge and turning it over. He flipped through the open files, looking for what she could possibly be trying to show him. He had never really sat down to learn medical terminology, and even often had to ask Midge to explain things in layman's terms. He supposed that was fair, since she didn't understand engineering or computer programming like he did.

He stopped when he came to a file that showed a full body scan. He saw Midge's name in the corner, and let his eyes wondered across the image. He stared at the zoomed-in picture to the right, showing Midge's abdomen in more detail. There was the tiniest speck of...something, made brighter to make it more visible. Dek stared at it for a long time, wondering what made it so significant.

When it finally dawned on him what he was looking at, he almost dropped the tablet.

"Midge..." he asked, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. "Is...is this what I think it is?"

Midge's eyes weld up, her nose wrinkling slightly. She made a pitiful high pitched noise as she nodded.

Dek gave a quick glance back at the scan before giving Midge his full attention. He sat the tablet down and pulled her toward him. Was...was she scared? He couldn't help but suddenly feel a wave a guilt. What had he done to cause his mate to be scared about this? "Midge," he whispered.

"I know we're in a war," she blurted, her voice slightly garbled. "And I know we said we were going to wait until this was all over but...but..." She trailed off, reaching over and clinging to Dek's shirt.

Dek felt his chest grow tight, immediately wrapping his arms around Midge. They hadn't talked about children in a long time. In all honesty, Dek hadn't even thought about it since then, so caught up in the fight against the Irken Empire. He felt terrible, because somewhere along the way he had made Midge feel like she was secondary. And that just wasn't true.

"You are the most important thing to me in my entire life," he told her, burying his face in her hair. "And I am so sorry that I made you feel otherwise."

Midge sniffled, pulling her head away to look up and meet his gaze. "I should be the one apologizing. I...I kept this from you."

Dek shook his head. "No. I'm the one who spends so much time focusing on the here and now that I don't even take the time to think about the future. And...any discussion of it I have always pushed to the side." He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers. "But...doing that causes us to lose sight of what we're fighting for." He slowly brought his hands down, feeling them shake slightly. His insides flipped again and he felt the craziest urge to smile as his hands landed on her lower stomach. "This is what we're fighting for."

Midge's eyes widened, looking shocked and elated all at once. "You're happy?"

Dek really hated that he had made Midge feel this way. It had never been his intention. His silly smile became a full-on grin. "So happy," he told her brightly. "Come here."

She squealed as he picked her up, her arms and legs wrap around him. He kissed her again and again, each one making her giggle and cry at the same time. It almost made him wonder if maybe pregnancy hormones were involved, but he knew better than to ask that right now. Instead, he held her gaze, and whisper sincerely in Irken, "I want you forever."

Midge smiled, the first sincere smile Dek had seen since he had entered the room. "I am forever yours," she replied.

It was as they leant in for another kiss, that the warning sirens began to go off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zim was in the staff's lab when the siren began to go off.

His antennae flattened against his head as the wailing started, the over-head lights flashing bright red repeatedly. "What is this torture?!" he demanded of no one in particular.

"It's the evacuation alarm," Milgor replied, coming up to his side. "It means Polaris is under attack."

Zim's eyes widened, meeting Milgor's four-eyed gaze for a moment. Milgor broke away first as he climbed onto the counter. He stared everyone down. "Please remain calm and evacuate to the space port. Help those you can along the way, but please try not to dawdle!"

The other scientists obeyed, rushing out of the lab. Milgor and Zim followed after, making their way to the lobby of the Academy. "Do we have any defenses?" Zim asked.

Milgor nodded. "We have a double layer of shields that can block off most attacks," he explained. "However, if it's a large cannon, or something happens to our shields then we won't last very long. We also have our quantum cannons that can be fired from the space station."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zim demanded, making to stomp away. He fell face first to the floor when one of Milgor's long tentacles snagged his ankle. "Unhand me, you squidly fiend!"

"We have a protocol, Zim!" argued Milgor. "We have to wait for orders! We need a plan while we have the time!"

"Not sure how long that will last," Matsuri called as she approuched them. She looked very frazzled.

"What does that mean?!" Zim roared.

Matsuri bit her lip. "The Irken Empire are the ones attacking," she told them.

Zim tensed, rage flooding his body. He growled viciously. "Then we are wasting time!" He brought one of his PAK legs out to smack at Milgor's tentacle. Milgor howled in pain as he retracted the limb, leaving Zim free to dash off.

"Zim!" Matsuri yelled after him, but he easily ignored her, making his way to the quantum cannons.

000000000000000000

"Is the Massive accounted for?" Dek asked E.J. He and Midge and ran into him and Yara as they left the medical wing. He needed whatever information anyone had.

"No one's seen it, Captain," E.J. replied as they made their way down the hall. "Krugg's made his way to the quantum cannons to assess the situation. We got some of the crew and even some cadets to help with the evacuation."

"Good," said Dek as he pulled out his communicator. "You there, Milgor?"

"Yes, Captain," the Gloopian responded.

"Get with Matsuri and help coordinate the evacuations. Make sure it doesn't turn into panicked chaos. We don't know how long the shields will hold or if they'll try to land."

"Matsuri's already with me," Milgor told him. "We'll get to that immediately."

"See that you do."

"Captain," Matsuri interrupted from the communicator, "we think you should know that Zim just ran off toward the quantum cannons."

Dek rolled his eyes. "Of course he did," he grumbled. "He'll be fine. Krugg's already out there and he can keep Zim from doing anything too stupid."

"Has anyone heard from Dib?" E.J. asked.

"We just saw him," Midge explained. "He was on his way to meet with Zim."

There was a sudden beep from Dek's communicator, signalling that another call was trying to come in. "Matsuri, get a hold of Dib," he ordered. "His ship's in the hanger and he needs to go get it ready to leave."

"Yes, Captain," she said, signing off.

Dek immediately switched over to the other call. It was one of his crewmembers that worked as one of the guards in the brig. "Captain Dek here."

"Captain!" The crewmember exclaimed, their voice filled with panic. "We've had a breach! Lieutenant Lux has escaped!"

Dek snarled, fully embodying his Irken heritage. Of course this would happen! It was just his luck! "Dammit! We don't have time for this! Get a group together and take him down!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the crew-member replied before cutting off.

"You can't possibly be sending a bunch of rookies to deal with a high-ranked Irken soldier," remarked Midge incredulously.

"I let a couple of rookies take on a weapons facility and a Control Brain on their own," Dek countered.

"That was different and you know it!" Midge argued. "Both Dib and Zim had tons of previous experience!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't have time to be chasing around an escaped prisoner when probably half the Irken Armada is attacking!"

"The let one of us go!" insisted Midge.

Dek stopped walking, giving her an almost angry expression. "If you are suggesting that I let you go-,"

"I am one of your most skilled fighters and I am more than capable of handling myself-,"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Dek snapped. How could she even be considering this?!

"You can send someone with me if you're so worried-,"

"Absolutely not!" Dek told her.

Midge scowled, her almost non-existant patience running thin. "Dek, I am a _doctor_ and I _know_ what I can handle-,"

"This is not up for debate!" Dek roared. "I am not sending my _pregnant mate_ into fight with an Irken lieutenant!"

"You do realize as Chief Medical Officer only I can make calls regarding a crew-member's ability depending on their health?! Including my own!"

"Which does not matter because I am Captain and my decision is final!" He looked up at E.J. "Get to the _Nazo_ and start revving up the engines. Yara, take Dr. Cuppari to the ship. I'm going to grab Adalet."

"Dek, don't you _dare_ do this!"

"Those are my orders!" He shouted with finality, before he strode off down the hall toward the nearest elevator.

There was an almost awkward silence, pierced only by the boisterous siren that continued to go off. Midge stood there fuming, her eyes glowing that ominous neon blue. How dare Dek treat her like she was helpless?! Like she would be so irresponsible to put their child in danger! She didn't know how much would be different with their child being a hybrid, but she knew enough about Lazurothian pregnancy to know what was okay and what wasn't. The nerve of him treating her like that!

"Uh...Doc?" E.J. asked, sounding extremely uncertain. Midge supposed the whole her being pregnant was kind of a bombshell for both him and Yara. But she wasn't in any mood to explain it.

"Just. Go," she ordered, her fists trembling at her sides. E.J. took the hint, quickly striding off down the corridor. Midge was surprised (and irritated) when Yara didn't immediately follow.

"Shouldn't we be going to the ship?" she asked bitterly, though, in reality, she was having other ideas.

Yara gave her a highly unimpressed look. "If you think I'm going to turn my back so you can just sneak away, you obviously greatly underestimate me."

Midge glared. "What, are you going to babysit me?" she asked darkly.

"No," Yara replied. "I'm going to go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Midge gaped. "What does that mean?"

"As someone who knows you, I am not one to buy into the whole 'Lazurothians are fragile snowflake' nonsense," Yara explained. "But...I would feel better coming with you as back up."

Midge rose a brow, mildly shocked by this gesture. Yara wasn't really a stickler for rules, but she never went out of her way to break them. It usually took her getting too excited in battle for that to happen. Never the less, Midge found she appreciated it. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," said Yara. "We should get moving if we hope to catch that lieutenant." She pulled out her communicator and punched a couple buttons. "Krugg?"

"Kind of busy, Yara!" yelled Krugg over multiple explosions. It sounded like pure chaos out there.

"You're not too busy to listen," she said. "As soon as you can you must make your way to the _Nazo_. Understood?"

"I'm sort of occupied fighting off an attack from the _Irken Armada!_ " Krugg complained.

"I said as soon as you can," Yara reiterated. They suddenly heard a loud cackle among all the booms and other shouts. It didn't take much to know who it was. "Make sure Zim gets there, too."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to!" snapped Midge.

There was a brief pause before Krugg answered. "Fine."

Yara cut the communication and the two of them began to make their way toward the last siting of the escaped lieutenant. "Are you sure about this?" asked Midge, feeling a tiny bit of guilt for dragging Yara into this.

"Oh, I was just going to tell Dek that you gave me different orders," said Yara with a grin. "Besides, on Argyros it is considered good fortune to have at least seven battles before giving birth."

Midge couldn't help the way her nerves buzzed. Even if she was a formidible warrior, she was still pregnant, and she was going to have to be extremely cautious. Having Yara with her would definitely make up for that in case things got dicey. Irkens were tough opponents, especially those of high rank. She sincerely hoped that they could bring the lieutenant down with what strength they two of them had.

"Hopefully, it won't have to be in that many," muttered Midge noncommittally.

0000000000000000

"It's the ice cream man!" Gir screeched as the sirens began to blare.

"Pretty sure that's not it," Dib said, brows furrowing in concern. Hundreds of students and staff began running toward him, looking rightfully panicked. He searched the crowd, trying to see if maybe Zim was among them, but he saw no sign of the angry, former Invader. He felt a bubble of fear, and pushed his way through the throng of people. Maybe he had just missed him? He mentally cursed the fact that Zim had lost his communicator (and by lost, Dib meant the Irken had managed to blow it up in an experiment.) Now they were in the middle of an emergency and he had no idea where his mate was.

As Dib made his way down a steadily emptying hallway, he heard noises of different type of chaos. Screams, shots, and some bangs of physical combat. He made his way toward the sounds, curious and worried all at once.

When he turned the corner, he found the Irken he and Zim had managed to capture last year: Lieutenant Lux. There was a trail of bodies down the hall, left in the lieutenant's wake.

Dib whirled back around the corner, looking up at Gir and putting a finger to his lips, begging the robot not to make any noise. The alarm continued to go off loudly, but Irken antennae were sensitive. He couldn't take the chance of being heard.

He felt his communicator vibrate in his back pocket, thankful that he had start keeping the sound off once he'd started teaching the Advance Computer Tech class. He pulled it out slowly, holding it close so he could still be heard even with his voice lowered. "What's up, Matsuri," he greeted upon seeing the image of the Communications Officer.

"Where are you?" she asked, sounding mildly concerned, if not suspicious. "And why are you talking so quietly."

"That Irken lieutenant escaped the brig," he explained, leaning around the wall to see where said Irken was. "I'm gonna figure out where he's headed."

"Dib, no!" hissed Matsuri. "Let the guards and military police handle it!"

"He just took out all the guards over here!" Dib insisted. "There has to be at least twelve of them and I can't tell if their alive or not!"

There was a brief pause, and Dib hoped for a moment that maybe he had struck a nerve. "Dib," Matsuri said, the tiniest shake in her voice. "The Irken Empire is attacking Polaris right now. We have orders. You need to get to your ship in the hanger and make sure it's ready to go."

Dib scowled. Was she serious?! Who knew what this Irken was up to?! And now that he knew that it was Empire that caused the alarm to go off, he knew he couldn't let this go. Certainly it had to be connected?

He peered around the corner again, seeing the lieutenant far down the hall and turning the corner. He gritted his teeth in frustration. If he tried to argue with Matsuri he was going to end up losing him. He understood that they were in the middle of an enemy attack, but they couldn't just let this guy wander around freely.

So, he decided his best course of action was to take a leaf out of Zim's book. "What? I can't hear you."

"Don't you dare try that, Dib!" Matsuri scolded. "Dek wants you to get to your ship!"

"Sorry, you're breaking up! I'll call you back after I catch this guy!"

"Dib-!"

Dib pressed the End Call button, stuffing the communicator into his back pocket. He crept carefully in the direction he saw the enemy Irken go. Dib got one of his guns at the ready, thankful that Lieutenant Lux hadn't gone very far down the adjacent corridor. He kept his distance, making sure to keep Lux in sight. He followed him down several more hallways before they found themselves in the engineering corridor. Lux began turning a large crank on the right, opening a heavy, metal door. Dib's stomach clenched anxiously. That door led to Polaris' Engineering Core.

"You ready, Gir?" he asked the robot on his shoulder.

"We gonna turn him into confetti!" he squealed somewhat quietly.

"Meh. Something like that."

Dib kept his footsteps light as they slipped through the doorway, careful to make as little noise as possible. He made himself barely audible as he entered the first platform of the Engineering Core.

The place was enormous, and even that felt like an understatement. It was almost like being inside the mainframe of a computer, with platforms and bridges that dove far, far down, cross-crossing each other, thousands of lights glittering in between. The scarlet light that accompanied the evacuation alarms continued to fade in and out, flashing with the rhythm of the siren.

Dib looked around, staying observant of any movement that seemed out of the ordinary. His gut lurched as he peered over the balcony of his current platform. Where had Lux gone?

"Keep an eye out, Gir," he told the robot as he switched his goggles to pick up heat signatures.

"Yay, we playin' Hide-and-Seek!" Gir cheered, before his eyes went red and he struck a dramatic, vigilant pose.

Slowly, they descended the staircase, Dib holding his gun out in front of him at all times. The next platform led out to a bridge, lined with thin, metal banisters. No matter how light Dib kept his steps they made small pinging sounds against the metal, which seemed to echo from far below all the way to the ceiling. It only made his anxiety more potent. He didn't like not knowing where Lux was. It left him at a terrible disadvantage.

"Mary!" Gir suddenly screamed, making Dib wince. He heeded the warning, however, whirling around gun in hand. Lux was faster, however, launching one of his PAK legs out and knocking Dib's gun from his hand, sending hurtling down into the depths of the Core. Dib couldn't react quickly enough, taking a painful kick to the abdomen that sent him crashing to the bridge with a loud bang. He scrambled to his feet, barely able to block the next few attacks Lux threw his way.

"How does such a useless creature, end up with your own SIR unit?" Lux asked condescendingly. His voice reminded Dib of velvet.

Dib managed to catch an attack with one hand before striking with the other. He hit Lux squarely in the face, causing the Irken to stumble backwards. Dib took advantage, throwing another punch that hit the other side of Lux's face. He kicked out, intent on knocking Lux down, but the lieutenant caught him by the ankle. In a swift movement Lux threw Dib back on the platfrom. He smirked, managing to look infuriatingly smug even with a trail of pink blood coming from his mouth.

"Leave Mary alone!" Gir screamed, launching himself from Dib's shoulder to Lux'shead. Lux barely blinked, catching Gir by the face and tossing him harshly over his shoulder. The startled shriek followed by the loud clang of metal on metal made Dib jump back to his feet.

"Gir!" Dib yelled, barely missing being stabbed in the eye by a PAK leg. It sliced across his face, leaving a trail of sticky blood along his cheek. He jumped back, pulling his second gun from his trench coat. He fired quickly, hitting Lux in the shoulder. The Irken grunted in pain, his maroon eyes narrowed in pure fury.

"Huh. Perhaps I underestimated you," Lux hissed, holding his shoulder. Dib wasted no time attacking again, catching Lux off guard as he tackled him and deactivated his PAK legs. He continued to point his gun at Lux's head.

"It's kind of a bad habit your species has," Dib replied. "Now come quietly."

Lux laughed mockingly. "Oh, you are so stupid," he sneered. There was a flash of silver before Dib jump off, nearly flipping to get away from the swiping blade. Lux jumped back to his feet, smirking as he held a small knife in his hand. The blade was almost holographic, and had an intricate design that curled around almost like a corkscrew. Dib cringed just thinking about being stabbed with such a weapon.

Lux lunged at him this time, and Dib ducked down before reaching up to grab the Irken by the wrist and elbow. He twisted, causing Lux to grunt in pain as the knife clattered on the platform. Dib pulled Lux's arm behind him, locking it against his back as he shoved Lux face first against the metal floor. For a moment he felt like he had won.

Until he remembered about Lux's PAK.

All four to the legs sprung out, the sharp ends gleaming as they aimed for Dib. Dib rolled away again, managing to avoid all of them as they came slamming down. They all managed to miss Lux, however, and Dib was certain that his gunshot wound was already healed. He needed a plan to bring this guy down.

However, before he could even begin to analyze any sort of solution, Lux charged again. This time he caught Dib unaware, managing to wrap him his PAK legs as he lifted him up. Dib struggled, trying to get free, panicking when Lux held him over the edge. From here it looked like a straight plummet toward death. He wiggled and pulled at the PAK legs, but it was no use.

"Never mind. You're just as incompetent as I thought," Lux mocked, before he let Dib fall.

Dib screamed, scrambling in the air for anything to break his fall. He, fortunately, got his wish, landing before there was any chance at death. However, his he landed on his arm, a sharp, intense pain surged through Dib as he heard a familiar snapping sound. The grotesque noise of a broken bone. He cried out in agony, cradling his arm close to his body.

Unfortunately, Lux didn't appear to be done with him. The Irken leapt down on to the lower bridge, hovering over Dib with a dark expression. All but one of his PAK legs retreated, the remaining appendage curving down, aiming right at Dib. His heart raced, trying to find some sort of way out of this, to gain the advantage once more. Lux hesitated for a moment, his antennae perking up. What was he waiting for?

The bridge shook suddenly, sending vibrations clear across the entire platform. Lux ignored it, pulling his PAK leg back before plunging it forward at Dib's head.

There was a flash of movement, a blur of white and blue, twirling and hitting Lux squarely and sending him tumbling across the platform. He growled viciously as the culprit landed, having used the railing of the bridge as leverage. She pulled two seemingly useless handles from her belt before releasing the thin, sharp blades within. She flipped her bangs from her face, taking a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dib demanded of Midge, forcing himself to sit up.

"Right now, it looks like I'm saving your ass," Midge yelled over her shoulder. Dib gaped. Had she lost her mind?! She couldn't be in a fight in her current condition!

However, there was no time to argue. Lux was already back on his feet, launching himself forward to attack. Midge struck back, jumping and kicking him in the chest. His PAK legs shot out at her one after another, following a much quicker pattern than it had against Dib. Lux was obviously pissed. Midge somehow managed to catch up, blocking the legs with her swords.

"Midge, look out!" Dib shouted, seeing one his bottom PAK legs aiming right for her abdomen. Midge jumped back, barely missing the attack. Dib could see her hands shake slightly. That close call had definitely shaken her.

Lux appeared to have had enough. He snarled, retracting his PAK legs only to pull out a huge, purple gun. Dib's eye widened. If he fired that they were both done for. "Midge you need to go!" Midge didn't answer, continuing to stand in front of Dib with her swords at the ready. Lux clicked a switch on his gun, causing it to glow bright green along the edges and make loud, whirring noise. Terror gripped Dib and he gazed up at Midge imploringly. "Midge!" He pleaded, realizing the way she was shifting her feet. She was going to try to attack before he shot.

There was another boom of vibrations along the bridge. Dib looked past Lux to see Yara, her bardiche in hand. Lux tried to react, but the size of his gun slowed him down. Yara swung her weapon powerfully, hitting the Irken hard enough to send him careening over the railing of platform. He fell several stories down, landing with a gross sound that was like the cross between a crack and splat. They all peered over the edge. Lux appeared no longer able to move, bold, magenta blood beginning to pool around him.

"You were supposed to wait for me," Yara told Midge, giving her a reprimanding look.

Midge shrugged, retracting her blades by pushing the buttons on the handles. He slipped the handles into her belt. "Sorry," she said, not sounding entirely sincere.

Dib looked between them for a while before glaring at Midge. How could she be so casual about this?! "Are you crazy?! You're _pregnant_!"

"I'm also a doctor and know full well what my body can handle," she retorted bitterly. Yara reached down and helped Dib to his feet. "Where's Gir?"

Dib's stomach dropped. "Lux threw him somewhere up there," he said, looking up. "Gir?" When he didn't get an immediate response, he began to panic, rushing forward. "Gir?!"

They made their way up back to the platform where Gir had been thrown, finding the SIR unit in a crumpled heap. His usually lively cyan eyes were dark. "Gir!" Dib screamed, desperately shaking the robot with his good hand.

There was slight buzz that came from Gir's chest, then his eyes began to flash on and off. Finally the bright cyan returned, glowing with life. He looked up at Dib and beamed. "Mary! Are we goin' to da carnival!"

Dib could only chuckle in relief. "Geez, you scared us there for a minute, bud," he told him. He winced and grunted, his broken arm throbbing with pain. Midge dug around in one of the pouches on her belt. She pulled out a small syringe and pulled the cap off with her teeth. "Hold still," she ordered, before pushing it to his neck and injecting.

"Ah! You couldn't have given me some warning?!" Dib complained as she pulled the syringe away. She shook her head at him as she threw the syringe on the ground. She pulled out a small gun from the holster on the back of her belt and shot a bolt at the syringe, incinerating it. "What the hell, Midge?"

"What? You have to properly dispose of syringes and that was my only option," she told him easily. "That should help with the pain until I can actually patch you up. Until then," she knelt down in front of Gir, holding out her arm, "wanna hang with me for a bit?"

Gir giggled madly, climbing up Midge's arm and onto her shoulder. She gave the robot a small smile before looking at Dib. She opened her mouth the speak when a loud, metallic boom echoed from below. The all looked over the edge of the platform. Dib's eyes widened. It looked like Lux had managed to move slightly forward, pink blood smeared from the now large pool to where the Irken's body laid now. His large gun was smoking, and a thick pillar in its range was encased in flames. The fire began to spread, traveling upward.

"We gotta go," Midge said, beginning to lead the way out. "Dib we need to get to your ship."

"Right," he said, nodding. His brow furrowed. It actually didn't make much sense, being worried about his ship at a time like this. "Why, exactly?"

"Because we all know you don't want the _Delphina_ to become space trash after basically putting your heart and soul into it," replied Midge.

Dib gaped a bit before nodding appreciatively. It was hard to believe that his team would be so considerate, even in the current circumstance.

"By the way," Midge asked as they exited the Core, "I'm so glad you admitted that it looks like a dolphin." She smirked at Dib over her shoulder.

Dib rolled his eyes. "You're the worst." His communicator buzzed in his back pocket. The pain in his arm had subsided somewhat, making it easier to move around. He would have to thank Midge later for the pain injection. He pulled his communicator out and looked right at Midge as he answered. "What's up, Dek."

"Where are you?" The captain asked, sounding like he was running. Midge bit her lip, looking apprehensive. "Krugg just told me the shields are down. How close are you to the ship hanger?"

"Uh...not far," Dib said, hoping he sounded convincing. Based on the looks on Midge and Yara gave him it was safe to say that he failed.

Dek scowled. "Where. Are. You?"

Dib's communicator buzzed again, signalling that someone else was trying to call him. He quickly seized the opportunity. "Sorry, Dek, gotta go!" He announced, clicking over to the other call. "Lieutenant Membrane, here-,"

"WHERE IN BLOOP'S NAME ARE YOU?!" Demanded a furious Zim. Dib suddenly regretted getting off the call with Dek. "TELL ME OR I WILL MELT YOU BRAINS INTO DISGUSTING OOZE!"

"That is horrible," hissed Yara, her face contorting in displeasure.

Dib sighed roughly. "I'm on my way to the _Delphina_ ," he explained to his enraged mate. "That's where Dek wanted me to go."

Zim made a violent screeching noise. "That HORRIBLE HYBRID!" he yelled.

"Look, Zim, just meet us there! Or get to the _Nazo_!" He told the Irken, cringing when he heard loud explosions in the background. "How are you even talking to me?" he added, remembering that Zim no longer had his communicator.

"Give that back!" Krugg ordered from the other side. There was a slight struggle before he claimed his communicator back. "Tell Yara that she owes me!" Krugg said before the screen went black.

"Don't I always," Yara mentioned, rolling her silvery-white eyes.

Dib stuffed his communicator back in his pocket as they continued their fast pace toward the ship hanger. "Dek's gonna be pissed," he said to Midge, eyeing her out of his peripheral.

"Oh, I know," she replied, sounding irritated. A loud explosion permeated the air, sounding like it had been rather close. The ground shook with the force. They rounded the corner to see one of the buildings by the Academy completely engulfed in flames. The large window of above showed the numerous Irken ships, bathed in the red and orange of the fires below.

"We've gotta pick up the pace," Yara mentioned, beginning to dash forward. Dib and Midge weren't far behind, sprinting the rest of the way to the ship hanger. A sudden blast to a nearby wall made them have to jump away, avoiding being buried beneath the fiery debris. The wall collapse, blocking off their original path.

"We'll have to take a detour, " Midge shouted, as they proceeded to the alternate route.

When they finally made it to the hanger, Zim was already there, looking as angry as ever. "What took you so long?!" he demanded.

"Sorry, Zim, we got held up avoiding explosions," Dib drawled, bypassing Zim to get the _Delphina_ open.

"What were you even doing?! Where did you go?!" Zim questioned.

"I got side-tracked," Dib replied in irritation, lowering the lift to the ship. He winced and grabbed his broken arm. The pain killer that Midge had given had helped, but it was still a hurt terribly.

Zim, however, noticed the action, following after Dib. His ruby gaze also caught the cut along the human's cheek. "What happened to you?" He asked darkly.

"Look, we'll talk about this later," Dib told him, beginning to press buttons on his console. He realized then that he would not be able to fly without both of his arms. He groaned in annoyance. "Yara, can you fly this?"

Yara smirked. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" she said, walking over to the pilot's seat. "Younglings could fly an Astor."

"Good," Midge said, dragging Dib by his good arm to the nearest seat. "Sit still."

"You!" Zim yelled, pointing at Midge. "How could you let this happen?!"

"I didn't _let_ this happen!" Midge argued. "He was like this when I got there!"

"Yeah, that place you shouldn't have been - Ow!" he yelped as Midge pulled his trench coat off not so gently. "That fucking hurt Midge!"

"I told you to sit still," Midge replied coolly.

"If you dare damage my mate any more -," Zim began to threaten, but Midge cut him off.

"Either help me or shut up Zim!" Midge shouted, pulling multiple things from the pouch on her belt.

"You DARE assume to ORDER ME YOU INSUFFERABLE-,"

"Dek is here," Yara called from the front.

Midge groaned, but continued to pull out a couple more things from her pouch, including her Medi-scanner. She waved it along Dib's arm, nodding when she located the break. She then pulled out another tiny syringe, injecting it directly into the area.

"What was that?!" Zim demanded.

"It's to numb the pain more directly," Midge replied, rolling her eyes. She pulled out a much bigger syringe and a fat, stout vile of...something. Whatever it was it was charcoal and shiny. She pulled the cap off the needle and held the vile upside-down, pulling the plunger to fill it to the first line. When Midge pulled the needle back out, Dib finally got a good look at it. He grimaced, seeing the rather larger size.

"Um...Midge..." He said uncertainly.

"If you think I am going to let you stick that into my human, you filthy, blue-blooded-," Zim complained before Midge cut him off.

"This will repair the bone!" she explained, raising her voice. "I have to inject right where the break is, as in at the bone. That's why the needle is so fucking long! That's why I gave him another pain injection, because it's going to fucking hurt!" She glared at Zim lethally. "The next person to question my competence as a doctor is getting themselves left on this space station!"

"Midge!"

Midge inhaled sharply through her nose, easily recognizing that voice. Dib hadn't even seen Dek enter the ship. The hybrid strode forward, Adalet staying somewhat behind. Dib nearly choked on the tension in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Dek asked, his tone low and strained.

Midge set her jaw as she didn't answer. Instead she reached over and gingerly lift Dib's broken arm. He winced. The pain wasn't nonexistant, but it was far more bearable than before.

"Midge," Dek repeated.

"We can talk about this later," she told him firmly. "I need to concentrate to make sure this goes in the right place, and then I have to inject it slowly." She turned to meet Dek's gaze, her expression fierce. " _Then_ you can yell at me for disobeying you."

Dek's face was just as intense, and for a moment it was like watching the most dramatic staring contest. Finally, Dek turned away. "Get us the hell out of here, Yara," he ordered gruffly.

"Yes, Captain," Yara replied, beginning to rev up the engine.

Zim continued to fume to side, his dagger-like gaze boring into Dib as Midge finished with the injection. The strange solution had a distinct burn to it, making his arm feel hot and to throb uncomfortably. Dib hoped that meant it was working. As soon as Midge pulled the needle out the _Delphina_ began to move, taking off at high speed.

"Your ship has shields, correct?" Yara asked.

"Green switch above the big, yellow, square button," Dib replied, still fascinated by the way his arm was feeling. Yara nodded in acknowledgement, moving to flip the switch Dib had mentioned. Within moments they were up in the air, face to face with dozens of Irken ships.

"Don't worry about taking any of them out," Dek told her. "Just dodge and get us out of here."

"Yes, sir."

"How could they have gotten this information?" Adalet thought aloud, folding her arms. "Ugh. We are going to have open an investigation."

"Is it possible Lieutenant Lux might have managed to send them information?" Dib asked, remembering his theory from earlier. "It can't be a coincidence that he escaped around the same time the Empire started attacking."

"Are you telling me _that's_ where you were?" Dek questioned, his green eyes narrowed vehemently.

"You went after an Elite Irken soldier on you own?!" Zim raged. "Have you gone completely stupid?!"

"Look, he was in the Engineering Core!" Dib argued defensively. "I think his target had been the shields all along." He threw his head back, the guilt of his defeat washing over him. "And he still got to the controls."

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Dek roared, throwing his arms up in outrage. "Do you lot _enjoy_ disobeying orders?! Do you think it's _fun_ to just do whatever the hell you want?! That was a _rhetorical_ question, Zim!" He added, noticing the former Invader about to open his mouth.

Midge made to say something but was cut off as the ship took a hit from one of the Irken ships, being thrashed sideways. The one's standing barely managed to remain so, both Midge and Zim gripping the chair Dib sat in.

"You guys may wanna sit this one out," Yara told them. "It's gonna get bumpy."

Dek made a frustrated noise, but took the pilot's advice. He, Adalet, Midge and Zim all found seats, buckling their seatbelts. Yara twisted the steering harshly the right before pulling up, spinning to avoid further fire. Dib was thankful for this, since he hadn't had the chance to fully test the shield's endurance.

They past fire and smoke, avoided blasts and falling buildings, all until they were finally past Polaris' artificial atmosphere...if it even still existed, that was.

"Dib, how do we warp?" Yara yelled, jerking the steering to the right to avoid oncoming fire.

"The blue button on the very top right," Dib answered. "Then flip the switch right above you."

Yara did as she was told with quick finesse, returning to the steering to spin away from danger once more. The move put them at an angle, but they were able to see the Irken ships continuing to fire, the evac ships that had barely managed to escape. They could only watch as what had once been a huge space station, a community all it's own, the place Dib had called home for the past year, was reduced to complete space trash as the felt the Delphina jerk into warp.

Polaris was gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\


	7. Chapter 7

The ship seemed to slip out of warp as quickly as it had entered it, drifting for a bit before settling down. A vast blanket of stars could be seen from the front window, far emptier than any other part of space that Dib had seen, even more than where Polaris had been. Dib's chest clenched uncomfortably, the image of the blazing space station now branded into his mind. It was probably little more than rubble at this point, or being torn apart to be used for scraps for the Irken Empire.

How many had gotten away? How many had they lost?

What were they supposed to do now?

Dib knew those questions would have to wait. At the moment he couldn't even fathom any sort of answer. And he became easily distracted by how deathly quiet it was.

It was an unsettling silence, thick with insurmountable tension. Dib felt like the entire room was being slowly pulled like a rubber band, little by little, pushing the limits of the elastic. However, like all rubber bands, it wasn't long before it violently snapped.

Zim got up from his seat, glaring down at Dib. Those ruby eyes were swimming with emotions that only Dib could see. Anyone else would only see the snarl on the Irken's face.

"What were you thinking?!" Zim demanded, his body shaking with fury.

Dib frowned. "I was thinking I could stop him."

"You really thought you could stop an Irken Elite of officer rank on your own?!" Zim yelled incredulously.

"I was fighting you when I was only eleven years old!" Dib countered hotly.

"That was _different_!" Zim retorted. "Even with all of your training, he would have snapped you in half like a flimsy human twig!"

"Which he would have if Yara and I hadn't shown up," Midge pointed out casually.

Dek shot to his feet. "Which I distinctly remember telling you not to do," he growled.

Midge stood up as well, setting Gir back on the ground as she did so. She craned her neck to meet Dek's gaze fiercely. "If I hadn't, Dib would be dead!"

"Dib shouldn't have disobeyed orders. Just like _you_ shouldn't have disobeyed orders. Orders I gave for the safety of you _and_ our child!"

"I disobeyed orders because someone needed to stop him!" Dib shouted.

"And if not for the Midge being just as stupid as you, you would be dead!" Countered Zim.

"What is your problem?!" Dib demanded. "You say we're equals but lately you've treating like I'm some weak child!"

"You are a weak child!" Zim roared, stomping forward and poking Dib's chest. "A stupid weak Earth-child who needs to learn his limitations!"

"Like someone else we know," said Dek, narrowing his eyes at Midge.

"I am not weak, nor am I a child!" Midge shouted. "I am your First Officer, your _mate_ and your _doctor_."

"Who is _pregnant_ with _our_ _child_!" Dek retorted.

"And I would never do anything to intentionally put our child in danger!" She screamed, eyes glowing menacingly. "We needed to do something! We had no idea what he had planned!"

"He was not our priority at the time! Our priority was fighting off the Irken Empire and evacuating!"

"His target was our shields!" Dib protested.

"So you figured you would chase after him alone and be some stupid hero?!" Zim raged. "The Empire was attacking! From the moment they showed up there was no hope, YOU MORON!"

The fighting continued on for a good few minutes, going around in circles several times. Yara shifted uncomfortably, doing her best to concentrate on the path of stars ahead. Gir backed up from the group, his head jerking back and forth to whoever was talking. He curled up slightly, apprehensive, unable to understand why they were all suddenly yelling at each other.

Adalet, however, was in no mood for such behavior. "That is enough!" she cried.

Immediately, everyone shut up, turning their attention to the director. Adalet's orange eyes were narrowed at all of them, her mouth turned into a deep and bitter frown. She stepped forward, her stance ferocious and intimidating. "I cannot believe that four of my officers have reduced themselves to squabbling like children!" she growled in disgust. "Especially my Captain and his second-in-command!" Both Dek and Midge shifted from foot to foot, looking sheepish. Adalet's gaze continued to move among the four of them, continuously furious. "We have just suffered a tremendous loss. Our headquarters is gone. Thousands of people have lost their businesses and their homes, some even their lives. We should be discussing how we are going to _fight back_!"

A very childish part of Dib wanted to say that Zim started it (because he did, being all stupid and protective) but the look on Adalet's face told him now was not the time. Also, he felt guilt creep into his gut like a rogue vine, constricting around his stomach. She was right. They shouldn't be arguing like this. Not when the place they had all called home, the one place they had thought to be safe, was now nothing but dust and debris spread among the nearby asteroid belt.

"Yara," Adalet said more gently, though her voice still held an edge to it. "How long until we get to Fort Antares?"

Yara pulled up the holo-screen on the dash, tapping her fingers along it, making soft blipping sounds. "It's going to take about a day and a half, even with warp," she replied in a disappointed tone.

Adalet sighed roughly, obviously displeased with that news. There was another round of tension in the air. They were going to be stuck in this ship for at least a whole day. A ship that, though Dib had managed to expand quite a bit, it was still pretty small. It had only one bed that came out of the floor at the touch of a button, which meant several others would be adjusting the seats or even sleeping on the floor.

This was going to suck.

There was a beat of silence, where almost everyone avoiding looking at each other. The only exception was Zim, who Dib could feel staring at him. Dib just couldn't fathom Zim being so over-protective of him. Where was this all coming from?

The silence was broken by Adalet. "Wait, " she said, turning to the group. She looked a rather amusing combination of confused and surprised. Her gaze fixed completely on Dek. "Did you just say Midge is pregnant?"

000000000000000000

The only way they knew it was evening was the ships internal clock, which dimmed the closer it got to bed time (much like the lights had on Polaris.) After a more than awkward conversation with Adalet about Midge's current condition (one where Dib and Zim remained mostly silent, barely acknowledging each other), Yara placed the _Delphina_ on auto-pilot and they all retired for the night. Dib let Adalet have the bed, figuring the rest of them could tough it out on the floor.

Midge had always been bad about sleeping. She was always up until the wee hours of the morning, whether it be working or just binge watching some series that Dib insisted she watch. She never minded the latter. She and Dib had a great deal in common, and almost always liked the same things. It was always fun to banter and make bad jokes about it.

Only now there were no bad jokes or fun banter. There was nothing funny about the current situation. Because right now the one thing we had in common was how overbearing their corresponding mates were being.

Then again, Midge honestly couldn't bring herself to blame Zim. Dib wasn't like the rest of them. He was human, and she'd learned from her time on Earth how vulnerable humans could be. Combining that with how reckless Dib was at times, it was enough to worry her. However, she normally avoided bringing up such things. Zim may have liked fighting with Dib, but Midge certainly did not.

However, even if she had come to love the entertainment and diverse culture of Earth, Midge was _not_ human. Nor was she a child, being much older than Dib and a full grown adult by Lazurothian standards (though she often joked that she wasn't quite as "adult" as she should be.) Her current state could put her at risk, but she was not nearly as fragile.

Midge bit her lip, unable to forget that wayward PAK leg that had sliced at her, at the place where the developing smeet laid. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling guilt swallow her whole. She didn't like that she had put herself, he child, in that position. But what could she have done?

It was sort of terrifying, how attached she already had already become to the tiny life inside her. She remembered when she got the results back from the first test, the way all three of her heart's had pounded and how her stomach had flipped. There had been fear, so much fear, for the possible outcome of that moment, but also…there was something else. When the second test came back positive - the third, the forth, the fifth – and then she took the body scan, that underlying feeling remained. A flutter, barely distinguishable under the anxiety and uncertainty.

Excitement.

Being a mother had never mattered to Midge one way or another. There had always been something else going on. The rebellion on Lazuroth, the war against the Irken Empire, studying Earth to recruit Dib. There was always something more important to think about. Something for the greater good in one way or another.

But now it was happening. This smeet inside her was _hers_. Hers and Dek's. And now that she had it, she was determined to not lose it.

Another wave of guilt hit her. Of course Dek had every right to be protective, but Midge couldn't stand the way he had talked to her. They had always been equals when it came to there personal relationship, and even when they argued in their professional one, Dek had always let her say her piece (even when she could tell he didn't like it.) Up until now there had never been a moment of Dek pulling "I'm the boss obey my orders." Crew members certainly got a Stern talking-to when they diverted, but it was never…like this.

"May I sit here?"

Midge's gaze shot up, having to crane her neck get a good look at the speaker. When she did, she narrowed her eyes and turned away, frowning. "I don't know. Can you, _Captain_?" She said his title as if it were coated in vinegar.

Dek sighed in resignation. He then took a seat next to his mate, keep a small distance between them. Midge glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he bent one of his knees and laid his arm on top. His green eyes were focused on the ceiling of the ship, looking thoughtful.

"Permission to speak freely, Dr. Cuppari?" He asked quietly, sparring her a glance. Those big, smaragdine eyes caught hers, and she almost looked away, torn between childishly ignoring him and standing her ground.

"I'll allow it," she replied, making it clear in her tone that she was still very upset with him.

Dek sighed again, shifting his seating to face her better, but made no move to get closer. "Midge," he said, clenching and unclenching his fists. Midge took great pride in the fact that she was one of the few people who got to see Dek speechless. "You...you are everything to me-,"

"You had no right to speak to me like that," Midge growled. "You made me look weak and incompetent."

"You know that is not what this is about!" Dek hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "Of course, I don't find you weak or incompetent! You're one of the strongest people I know. You wouldn't be my First Officer if you weren't."

Midge narrowed her eyes suspiciously as he scooted the smallest bit closer, a warning of sorts. He made no attempt to come closer, knowing what each and every one of her movements and expressions meant at this point. It came easily with years of knowing each other, years of being together. "You...know how my mother died..." He said barely above a whisper, his eyes staring off to the side at nothing. "I...of course don't remember, but according to Adalet it nearly destroyed my father. The only thing that kept him going until he died was me." His fists clenched again tightly, claws nearly digging into his palms.

Midge felt a tiny twinge in the center of her chest. He knew very well how Dek's mother had died. She also knew that, according to their records, Dek was the only natural born smeet in existence. Midge wouldn't be surprised to find that there were others out there, but...for the only recorded birth they had to have resulted in the death of the mother, well...it was terrifying.

"That does not give you the right to talk to me like some rookie," she told him firmly, though her tone had soften considerably.

Dek hesitated for a second before answering, eyes downcast. "I know. And...I apologize."

Midge studied him for a moment, watching his body language. Dek hated showing weakness, showing that he was afraid. Even after all this time, getting him to admit such things was like pulling teeth. But Midge had learned to read him so well, just as he had learned to read her. And Midge knew when Dek actually managed to verbally apologize, he was completely sincere.

She sighed roughly, crawling over into Dek's lap, straddling his legs. He looked at her in confusion, settling his hands on her hips.

"I only did what I did because there was a lack of options," Midge explained, keeping her voice calm. "And, who knows, maybe delaying Lux just that small amount allowed more people to get away. Who knows? But...he had to be stopped. You know he had to be stopped. Hell, it took three of your own officers to actually take him down! He was way out of the unranked crew-members' league!"

Dek's mouth became a thin line, a common expression he made when he knew Midge was right. "Midge. That doesn't change the fact that you are-,"

"Pregnant? Yes, I'm well aware," she said, cutting him off. "Just like you should be well aware that I am more than capable of handling my own. Just like you should be well aware that I would never do anything to put our child at risk." She reached for his hands and pulled them in front of her, holding them in her own. "We...we can't let fear dictate our moves, Dek."

A silence followed, broken only by the soft humming Gir made from his seat. Midge kept her eyes locked on Dek's, displaying her determination and conviction. "I am with you. We're in this together. I know at some point I will have to slow down, but...you have to let me do what I can while I can."

Dek huffed, the beginnings of a smile appearing on her face. It was gone as quickly as it came, becoming one of concern. He let go of one of Midge's hands, reaching up and touching her cheek. His insides burned with glee when she leaned into the touch. "I can't let you in direct combat, Midge."

"How about a compromise," she proposed, reaching up and toying with the color of his shirt. "I will only enter direct combat under emergency circumstances, as in if one our own is in mortal danger."

Dek frowned, still not liking this idea. "Midge-,"

"At least until I get to a certain point of the pregnancy," she added. "Dek, those are the same rules I've imposed on other members of our team. Beyond that I've let them decide what they're most comfortable with. It's not like I'm trying to give myself special treatment."

Dek's mouth quirked upward. "You still do, don't you?"

"Whose fault is that?" She teased.

A small chuckle escaped him, and Midge couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She was such a sucker for this ridiculous hybrid. He continued to caress her face, his thumb sliding over her cheekbone. His expression grew serious once more before he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't want you to come for me," he told her.

Her eyes met his with blazing intensity. "That's too bad," she growled in reply.

Dek stared at her a little longer before pulling away slightly and shaking his head. "I don't like this," he admitted. "But...I trust your judgement. I only ask that you don't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

Midge snorted. "Tell that to the rest of the crew, if you're so worried."

"Tell _that_ to your best friend, " Dek countered. He spared a glance to the other side of the ship, where they could see Dib laying down with his front to a wall. Zim was a bit away, curled up and angry looking, turned away from his mate. Dek frowned, appearing perturbed. "How did it not occur to us how feeble humans are?"

"To be fair," Midge said with a shrug, "It's kind of easy forget. Dib's so badass most of the time."

Dek rolled his eyes. "It's just...he's important. And not just to our mission. He's one of us. He's family. And then there's Zim..."

Midge merely nodded in understanding. It wasn't hard to see how much Dib meant to Zim. The former Invader wasn't exactly subtle when it came to how he felt about...well, anything. She knew if anything happened to Dib it would kill her. The thought alone made her chest hurt. But Zim, with his extreme and volitile personality...Midge didn't want to think about what Zim would do if anything happened to Dib...

She was suddenly painfully reminded that humans didn't live very long. Their lifespan compared to any of the other species was so miniscule if could be called pathetic. Dib was the youngest on the team. And it suddenly occurred to Midge that, even if they succeeded, even if they all got out of this war alive, it didn't change the fact that Dib would die long before the rest of them.

"We can't hold him back, Dek," Midge said seriously, knowing that even trying would not only infuriate Dib, it could jeopardize everything they were working toward.

Dek leaned his head back against the wall of the ship, looking noticeably unsettled. "I know."

Not knowing what else could be said, Midge slid off of Dek, repositioning herself to curl into his side. She rested her head on his chest, holding him, trying to give comfort while simultaneously receiving it. Dek's insides were mostly Vortian, so instead of a squeedlyspooch he had several other organs, including a large cardiac organ known as a _sydark_. Midge could hear it now, beating a pattern that was so different from the three hearts in her chest, and yet, at the same time, managed to find a rhythm with them.

She closed her eyes as she felt his claws in her hair, felt him lean down and kiss the top of her head. There was so much they needed to do. So much to think about. But for now, all Midge wanted was a moment a peace.

Even if she knew it was small and fleeting...

0000000000000000000

Dib wasn't surprised that he was having trouble getting to sleep. He was laying on the floor of his ship with just his coat to keep him warm, absently rubbing his healing arm. It no longer hurt like it did before, but it felt strange, stiff and tingly. It was weird. The last time he had broken a bone he'd been in a cast for several weeks, and it had been made far worse by the lack of sympathy from his class mates. In this instant, Midge told him the break would be completely healed by morning. However, it did little to placate his raging thoughts.

He couldn't believe Zim's behavior. Well, a part of him could. Zim had always been kind of protective of him in a possessive sort of way, even long before there was anything remotely romantic between them. But Zim knew he wasn't week. He'd been able to fight the Irken and thwart his plans since he was a child. And now Zim was constantly acting like he was made of egg shells or something.

Dib suddenly remembered the look in Zim's eyes when he'd seen Dib's current state, when he'd found out what Dib had done. There was more than just anger and irritation. There was something hidden deep within, something Zim desperately always tried to hide he even felt at all.

Fear.

Of what, though? Dib was alive, and, minus the cut on his cheek and his broken arm, he was perfectly fine. He slowly brushed his hand over the affected limb, rubbing along the smooth material of his new trench coat. His brow furrowed. Zim had said the material was indestructible, and even now the sleeve held no scuffs or pulls in fabric. Zim had to have put a lot of work into this, especially with adding the extra features.

Dib rolled over on his back, groaning. How had he not realized it before? Even his goggles had added perks to make up for how his eyes weren't as developed as the other members of Team Nebula. His new coat wouldn't tear, wouldn't burn, and would stop blasts and blades from penetrating through. How could he not have seen that it was all to make up for what Dib, unfortunately, lacked.

He moved his head to side, looking over at Zim. He was curled up into a ball about a meter or so away. Dib couldn't help but wonder why the Irken was even laying down. He didn't really need to sleep, and mostly only entered his rest mode when Dib slept because he was bored. Yet, there he was, his antennae pulled flat against his head, looking absolutely pitiful.

It was made only worse when Zim gave a very visible shiver.

Dib growled to himself, annoyed that even when he was angry at Zim he was still concerned for his wellbeing. Zim's body didn't quite regulate his temperature like his own. His PAK helped a bit, but Dib found that he had become Zim favorite heater, and often woke up to find the Irken clinging to him tightly.

He growled again. He hated that Zim could do this. Even from across the room, the Irken could invade his thoughts and make him feel things he didn't want to. He was pissed, dammit! He didn't want to feel any sort of affection toward Zim right now!

As he watched Zim shiver again, Dib knew he had lost.

Rolling his eyes so hard he thought he might get a migraine, Dib sat up and carefully pulled his coat off. His healing arm was almost numb, minus the strange heat that came from deep in the bone. He then crawled over to where the Irken was laying down and unceremoniously threw the coat over him.

"Gah!" Zim shrieked in surprise. Dib rose a brow at that, knowing that the Irken had to have been deep in thought to not have heard him coming. "Dib, get your filthy coat off of me!"

Dib frowned. "You made it, stupid," he said, keeping his voice down. He held to coat over Zim, literally wrapping him up in it. "How can it be filthy?"

"Because it had your gross germs all over it now," Zim insisted, still struggling against the hold. Dib could tell he wasn't really trying, though. If Zim were he would have been out by now.

"You're cold," Dib said, completely brushing the argument over the coat's cleanliness away. "Stop being a stubborn jerk."

Zim gave an indignant look, his lips curled into a snarl. "You are the stubborn jerk!"

"Me?!" Dib hissed. "You're the one who's suddenly become overbearing!"

"What are you talking about?" Zim said a little too loudly. "Zim is not bearing anything!"

"I mean you've been stupidly overprotective of me lately!"

"LIES! I have done no such thing!"

"Would you keep it down!" Dib scolded, looking around at their shipmates. None of them appeared to move, not even Gir who was now making comical snoring noises. Did the robot even really sleep? "And, yes, you have!"

"You have no proof of such allegations!" Zim argued. "Your giant head infuriates me! Be gone with you!"

"Zim!" Dib said, tightening his hold around the Irken abruptly. Zim finally stopped his struggling as he was pulled flush against Dib. He looked shocked for about a second before glaring away at nothing. Dib seriously wondered sometimes why he put up with someone so agitating, so temperamental, so _insane_.

But...he was always able to answer that just as quickly...

"Zim," repeated Dib, his voice more even this time. "Look...I know you care about me. You care about what happens to me. It's why you made me this coat, right? And the goggles?" Zim's darted up to look at him for merely a moment before looking back down. If Dib didn't know any better he would say Zim was pouting. "But...you've gotta know I'm not weak, right? You gotta know that if a situation gets really bad I can always get myself out, right?"

Zim's jaw tensed, his gaze raising to glower at Dib. Dib felt claws reach up and dig into the fabric of his shirt, balling the fabric up. "You went after an Elite Irken Lieutenant on your own," Zim said in a serious tone, almost reprimanding. "You should have called for assistance."

Dib considered this. It was true that he had been disobeying orders, but a call to the right person might have prevented his arm from becoming broken...perhaps they could have even kept the shields up for a little longer... "I'll give you that," he admitted. "I just...I thought I had it handled. I underestimated him."

"You should know better than to underestimate Irkens," Zim growled. "Especially ones of Elite status. The ones we dealt with back on Vort were worthless drones, probably fresh from the Irken Academy. The ones we will deal with in the future...they will be on a much more dangerous level."

Dib stared at him, letting a small pause happen between them. He really did hate when Zim was right. "Fine. But you need to replace your communicator."

Zim looked a bit put off by that comment, but agreed nonetheless. "I suppose that can be arranged."

"Good," said Dib. He had to admit...he was glad that they managed to put this to rest. However, something still nagged at his mind. His eyes wandered over the coat that Zim was wrapped in, at how it didn't even seem to wrinkle from being handle so roughly

"It that why you made me this coat?" Dib asked.

Zim squinted an eye at him. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Zim," Dib sighed in exasperation, giving him an insistent look. He really wasn't in the mood to talk in circles like they often did. Zim could be so impossible.

However, it was only a moment before Zim conceded, closing his eyes in defeat, then opening them to meet Dib golden ones. "I do not think you're weak," he confessed, his grip on Dib's shirt tightening. "You know I don't think you're weak. If I did you would not be my mate. But..." He hesitated, but Dib waited, knowing patience would be his greatest ally at the moment. "But, you _do_ have limitations, Dib. Limitations that...that I have been doing my best to counteract."

Dib stared, trapped in that burning ruby gaze. How was it that even after all this time, Zim's eyes were still so overwhelming? That Zim's devotion still made his insides squirm and his heart pound and a strange, warm feeling to fill his body? That it was still so hard to believe that this brilliant, beautiful, maddening creature loved him?

Dib supposed it was easy to forget when Zim was being an annoying little asshat.

Then, he suddenly remembered something. Something Zim had said during a team training session a while back. "You said...there were some limitations you couldn't combat," he asked, his brows knitting together. "What did you mean by that?"

Zim looked irritated all over again, his eyes narrowed. Dib could hear a frustrated snarl in the back of his throat. But...he needed to know what Zim meant. What was he really so scared of?

"What is the average life span of a human?" Zim murmured. Dib almost hadn't even heard him.

"Um...about seventy to eighty years?" He replied, not really quite sure. It wasn't really something he thought about much.

Zim scowled. "And do you know how long Irkens live?"

Dib rose a brow. He was certain someone had mentioned this before. Zim, Dek, maybe even Midge. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this conversation. "Like... two thousand years?" He asked uncertainly.

"Dek will live at least two thousand years," scoffed Zim. "Full-blooded Irkens can live for _tens_ of thousands of years, Dib. Maybe even longer. With our PAKs, we don't really age. We don't deteriorate. We don't become ill and even most injuries are easily regenerated away. We literally have to be blown to pieces or have our PAK removed to die."

Dib's stomach plummeted. He knew he wasn't going to like this conversation. But there such a sudden desperation in Zim's eyes. He couldn't believe he had never thought about their difference in mortality before. He just...never thought about it. Dib supposed that was still a bad habit of his: ignoring things he didn't want to think about.

"So," Dib said, trying to understand. He swallowed hard. "It's...it's all just to keep me around as long as possible?"

The desperate look in Zim's eyes turned immediately irate. "You are the stupidest smart person I know!"

"Did you just call me smart?" Dib asked, a little shocked and confused.

"Nevermind! Zim said nothing! Go back to your inferior slab and disgust floor!"

"Would you quiet down? You're going to wake everyone up! And why are you mad at me again?!"

"Because you're stupid and annoying and I hate you!" Zim retorted.

"Zim, I'm not leaving until you tell me," Dib told him firmly.

Zim made a furious noise that he muffled by burying his face into Dib's coat. When he brought head back up, and snatch the collar of Dib's shirt and pulled him forward. "What part of 'I want you forever' don't you understand?!"

Dib froze. He had never heard Zim say that phrase in English before. It made his heart jolt, as if he was hearing it for the first time.

He opened his mouth to speak but the Irken cut him off. "It is not some dramatic declaration, Dib! I mean it when I say it! I want you forever!"

That's when it suddenly made sense. Zim frustration, his fury...his fear. He had dedicated himself to Dib, to Dib only for the rest of his existence, but Dib...he would only be here for such a short time as it was. And then there was this war...this was that Dib was such a important part of. This war that constantly threatened both their lives...that threatened to Dib away from him long before he was ready...

Dib almost wondered if Zim would ever be ready but...something told him he already knew the answer.

"I...I can't live forever, Zim," he whispered, unsure what else he could say. There was nothing he could do about his life expectancy. He was surrounded by advance technology, and certainly if anything happened Midge would go out of her way to keep him alive as long as possible. But...he was still human.

No matter what...he was still human...

Zim's frown deepened, his face looking like it was trying to pull itself into fifty different expressions. Anger. Distress. So many, many other things. Dib wasn't sure what he could say. He couldn't live forever. There was nothing they could do about that, right?

Suddenly Zim shoved his face into Dib's chest. The gesture could have almost been a nuzzle if it wasn't so rough. It was almost like Zim was trying to find a way to crawl inside him. He felt those claws tighten in his shirt again, grazing his skin underneath. "Zim?" Dib whispered, slightly concerned for these actions.

"Shut up," Zim grumbled, curling up more against Dib. His voice cracked a bit, but Dib elected to ignore it. This...couldn't be easy for Zim. He knew Zim loved him, even when the Irken was being obnoxious. Dib felt so helpless, so...guilty. But, what could he do? "Just...shut up," Zim repeated.

Dib obeyed, reaching up to gingerly massage the base of Zim antennae. The Irken eventually began to purr, and the gentle noise managed to lull Dib to sleep at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**I took some liberties with what titles some members of the Resisty hold. I looked them up on the wiki but there weren't many specifics. So...if I'm wrong I'm sorry.**

 **Also, Ra'ask is a dick. But Adalet is my queen.**

Chapter 8:

Fort Antares was a base for the Resisty, stationed on the moon of a planet called Namulon Prime. The planet was far from the Empire and the Alliance alike, and, according to Adalet, had become a refuge planet for those affected by the war. It was ran by the Resisty, themselves, leaving it open to anyone who needed a place until they got back on their feet. Over time, some of the people had elected to stay, creating a large community with its own commerce.

The moon itself was not too far from the planet, hovering at a distance that made Namulon Prime look like a dark blue basketball in size. Dib could see lots of russet colored sand on the moon as they landed, along with some strange plants that he couldn't tell were either trees or cacti. His eyes widened in fascination. He had never seen a moon with vegetation before.

The _Delphina_ landed softly on the landing pad that sat on the back half to the large compound. They could see people waiting for them, and as they got closer Dib recognized one of them as a Vortian. Once the ship was fully docked, they all began to exit, Dek and Adalet leading the way.

The fortress was huge, with several towers that stretched high to the orange tinted sky. The black stone it was made of was a dark contrast, almost making the place look like some cheesy castle from a horror movie. Dib half-expected to see a colony bats fly out from the top, or at least the alien equivalent.

"Director Adalet!" Greeted the small Vortain as he approached. They were wearing a navy jump suit with small bits of green detail, which were brought out by the large, green-tinted goggles they wore. Dib remembered meeting 777 when Team Nebula had infiltrated Vort and how small he had been. He wondered if just all Vortians were tiny.

"It has been a long time, Lard Nar," replied Adalet cordially with a small smile.

"It certainly has," Lard Nar replied, beaming up at all of them. His grin widened when his gaze landed on Dek. "I feel like every time I see you that you get taller."

Dek shook his head. "That's only because you're so small."

"Watch yourself, Dek," Lard Nar said lightly. "I am the one in charge around here, after all."

"Really?" Dek replied, feigning shock. "Who had _that_ idea?"

Lard Nar rolled his eyes. "I swear, I look at you and see your father, but the moment you speak it's like your mother's spirit is talking through you."

Dek smirked slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lard Nar sighed and shook his head, looking almost amused by Dek's behavior. He looked back up at Adalet. "You'll be happy to know that the rest of your crew arrived sometime before you did. I asked them to wait in the Grand Hall as to not crowd the dock."

Yara let out a small gasp, nearly startling Dib. He looked over at her to see the relieved look on her face. "Captain," she requested of Dek, "May I...?"

"Go on," he replied, gesturing for her to go. It wasn't hard to figure out that she wanted to see E.J.

"My navigator, Spleenk, can show you there," Lard Nar said helpfully, indicating the alien next to him with four arms, an elongated head and small eyes the shade of peridots.

"Right this way," Spleenk said enthusiastically, leading the way toward the entrance into the fortress. Yara didn't have to be told twice, following after the navigator at a brisk pace. The rest of them watched them go for a moment before Lard Nar nodded his head after them.

"Come," the Resisty leader said. "We have much to discuss."

"That we do," remarked Adalet, beginning to stride beside him, leaving the rest of the group to follow behind.

The fortress looked far different than any other building Dib had entered since his time with Team Nebula. It really did look like a medieval castle, more stone and rock than metal. If not for the bright lights that lined the ceiling, the place would have looked so primitive. Dib might have even thought he was back on Earth.

His eyes widened, thinking of his family. There wasn't really a way from them to get news of Polaris' destruction, but Gaz was smart and cunning. And if she got the information from anyone that wasn't him, she really would doom him the next time she saw him.

"Um...Dek?" Dib asked quietly. He suddenly wondered if he should have addressed the captain properly in this environment, but Dek didn't seem angry about it as his green eyes turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I contact my family? I mean...I don't think they could figure out what happened, but if they do I don't want them to worry."

"It will have to wait, Lieutenant Membrane," Adalet answered firmly. "We must make a report for what has happened. And since you faced the person who we are certain is responsible, we will need your testimony."

Dib slumped in disappointment, but he nodded. He figured that made sense. Of course, they would need to put what happened on the record.

"So, you're the hacker Adalet won't shut up about," Lard Nar remarked brightly.

"Don't exaggerate, Lard Nar," scolded the Director.

"That's the funny part. I'm not." He chuckled, turning back to Dib. "Heard about what you did on Vort. That's some impressive computer skills. Gotta say, we're all lucky to have you."

Dib rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking at Zim out of the corner of his eye. The Irken's arms were folded tightly across his chest, displaying his blatant discontent. "Well, I didn't do it alone," Dib admitted. Zim's eyes darted at him for merely a second before pulling away.

"Ah, yes," Lard Nar said, studying Zim, himself. His expression wasn't quite readable. "You have quite a reputation yourself, Invader Zim."

"Masta', that's you!" Gir cheered from on top of Zim's head.

Zim acknowledge his minion for moment before giving Lard Nar a frown. "I am no longer an Invader," he said.

One of Lard Nar's eyes could be seen squinting behind his goggles. Dib wondered why he looked so perplexed, but before he could ask the Resisty Commander merely chortled. "Of course," he said, looking between Dib and Zim, specifically at the Oroks they both wore. "My apologies."

There was a brief pause as the group continued down the hall before Lard Nar changed the subject. "You are from Earth, correct, Lieutenant Membrane?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Dib replied.

Lard Nar hummed in amusement. "You know, several years ago a ship of ours was close to that part of space. We were intending to bring down the Massive. Then, all of a sudden, the ship began moving erratically, spinning around and jerking about. A while later they managed to switch power cores with us, and then _we_ were being pulled against our will." He looked up at Dib with smirk. "We traced the interference to your planet after we had escaped, leaving our ship to self-destruct. _You_ wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Adalet rolled her eyes. "Lard Nar. I'm the one who told you that story. You _know_ it was him."

"It wasn't just me!" Dib cried defensively, pointing at Zim. "That one hacked the Massive first!"

The accusation seemed to be enough to snap Zim out of his pouty state. "Me?! You were the one jerking it about like one of your stupid Earth video games!"

"You started that!" Dib argued. He couldn't help the feeling of relief at this normal banter. "In fact, half the time your eyes were closed while you were laughing!"

"LIES! You are lying through your ENORMOUS head of LARGENESS!"

"Are you serious?! You're really gonna bring back the head jokes _now?!"_

"Boys!" Adalet scolded, looking between the two of them. "If you cannot conduct yourself in a professional manner I will be forced to separate you!"

"Good luck with that," Dib heard Midge mumble behind him. He turned to swat her arm lightly. "Hey!" She squawked.

"I didn't hit you that hard," he insisted.

"You shouldn't hit someone who's pregnant," she told him primly.

"Can you believe this bunch is the galaxy's one hope?" Adalet said dryly to Lard Nar.

The Commander gave a bold laugh. "May the stars help us all."

"I resent being lumped into this," Dek remarked, folding his arms.

"What did I tell you when you first became Captain of this team?" Adalet asked, giving Dek a small grin.

Dek's expression became annoyed. "Really?"

"What did I say, Dek?" Adalet insisted.

Dek groaned. "That everything becomes my fault."

Adalet snickered. "Precisely."

The group continued down the corridor at a brisk pace, going up at least one flight of stairs. The main meeting room was at the end another hall, and once they entered Dib couldn't help but stare in awe. The room was large, and looked more like a place to plan battle plans than a meeting room. There were screens along every wall, most of them turned off, but the ones that were on had several different aliens sitting in front of them. In the center was a round table-looking platform, with several different holographic maps.

"Whoa," Dib breathed, still glancing around.

"I see you've upgraded since I last saw you," Dek mentioned teasingly.

"All for the good of the universe," replied Lard Nar brightly. "We must keep up with the Empire's technology, after all. It is true that Vortians helped them get to where they are today, but Irkens are just as intelligent and resourceful."

As if on instinct, Dib looked over at Zim with a stern expression. Sure enough, the Irken's mouth was open to say something snarky. His ruby eyes narrowed up at his mate and he scoffed wordlessly, but he remained silent otherwise.

"So," Lard Nar continued, pulling up a holo-board from the table that reminded Dib of the one he had in his room back home, "I need to know. Do you have any idea how the Empire found the location of your headquarters?"

Adalet nodded. "There was an Imperial Irken that Lieutenant Membrane and Lieutenant Zim captured about a year ago," she explained. "He escaped his cell during the attack and intended to bring down our shields. Unfortunately, he succeeded." She paced forward, folding her arms across her chest. "It's too much of a coincidence for it to not be connected. He must have found a way to get the information back to the Empire at some point."

"But...how?" Asked Midge curiously.

"It is possible that he could have sent off a drone of some sort before being captured," answered Zim, his brow furrowed in thought. "It is not unheard of. Imperial protocol dictates that we use our Big Red Buttons in the event of being captured, but sometimes we still need a way to send information. Otherwise it's lost when we blow ourselves up."

Dib couldn't help but cringe. He still didn't like hearing Zim talk about BRBs, or the reminder that Zim still had his...

"It's unfortunate that we no longer have him here to interrogate," Dek said, folding his arms. "I would be very surprised if he survived."

"I wouldn't," said the alien closest to Lard Nar. They looked like an upside-cone, hovering above the ground, with a round, pink face. Dib wondered if maybe the actual alien was using a device to float and fly, considering how it looked mostly shiny and metallic. "Irkens are pretty hard to kill."

Lard Nar gave them a slightly reprimanding look, but neither Dek nor Zim seemed phased. Dek simply shrugged, and Zim smirked and adjusted his posture into more confident stance. He obviously had taken this as a compliment.

"We can't change what has happened," Adalet said. "However, we can decide how we proceed. We should answer this horrendous act as soon as possible."

"I agree," replied Lard Nar. He pressed a few buttons on the console, bringing up a picture of a strange looking planet. It looked more like a space station, being shiny silver in a color and having thin lines and dots all along it. Dib soon realized that the dots were holes, shooting things out into space. His brow furrowed.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Callnowia," Lard Nar answered. "The entire planet is a giant shipping facility. All sorts of goods come through there, all from the numerous planets the Empire has conquered." He turned to the group. "If we can take the planet and make it useless, then we can certainly-,"

"Commander Lard Nar!" Called another Resisty member who was seated to the side. They turned in their seat, their plum colored eyes wide. "Someone is trying to make contact with us."

Lard Nar frowned. "We are in the middle of an important meeting. They will have to call back."

"But, Commander," they insisted. "It's High Chancellor Ra'ask."

Dib jumped when Adalet hissed softly, looking almost murderous. Lard Nar looked up at her with concern, but she nodded reluctantly. Lard Nar turned back to his subordinate. "Answer the call."

The subordinate nodded, turning back in their seat to press a large, green button at the corner of the console. The picture of Callnowia disappeared from the holo-screen in the middle of the room, and was replaced with an image of the High Chancellor.

Dib had seen pictures of Ra'ask before, but he still found himself taken aback. His skin was the shade of the inside of an apricot, with a visible texture that looked almost dry. Several fold-like wrinkles stretched from his flat nose, reminding Dib of a bull dog. The hair on his head almost didn't look like hair, looking more like banana-yellow house insulation that came down to form two thick side-burns on either side of his face. His scarlet eyes were piercing, narrowed in great irritation.

"High Chancellor," Lard Nar greeted amiably. "To what do we owe-,"

"Could someone explain to me why I was not informed immediately about the attack on Polaris?" Ra'ask demanded, completely ignoring Lard Nar's existence.

Adalet scowled, immediately stepping forward. "Forgive me, High Chancellor," she said dryly. "We were quite busy trying to get away with our lives. We also had to ensure we were not followed while we found our way to a safe place."

Ra'ask scoffed. "And when were you going to make contact, Director Adalet?"

"Why, just before you decided to call," Adalet replied. "Though, I am curious. You have only been High Chancellor for around a few weeks. How did you know what frequency would reach Fort Antares?"

"That is none of your concern," growled Ra'ask as he folded his arms. "Your concern is to tell me how the Irken Empire found out where Polaris Space Station was located."

Dib studied Adalet, watching her jaw tense noticeably. He had to hand it to her, she was remaining so calm despite the High Chancellor's condescending tone. "We have very good idea of what conspired, High Chancellor-,"

"An _idea_?" Ra'ask drawled. "We are in the middle of a war and the Irken Empire just got one up on us in perhaps the worst possible way, and you have an _idea_?"

"We didn't exactly have the means to truly look into it," replied Adalet in a hard voice. "But, the information we do have adds up."

Ra'ask snarled in disgust. "Fine. Tell me what this _idea_ is."

Adalet explained the situation, appearing greatly agitated the entire time. The room was thick with tension, everyone staring at Ra'ask while Adalet explained. The High Chancellor continued to scowl, his eyes darting around the room a couple of times. His eyes suddenly fell in Dib and Zim's direction, lingering, his brow furrowing slightly. Dib stiffened under such scrutiny and eyed Zim, finding the Irken simply watching on as Adalet talked.

When Dib looked back at Ra'ask, their gazes met for just a moment. The High Chancellor's scarlet eyes narrowed for merely a moment. It seemed like something was hiding behind them, but it disappeared too quickly for Dib to analyze what it was. Ra'ask then looked back to Adalet, his already wrinkly face scrunching in distaste.

Dib took a moment to look around. No one else seemed to have noticed that odd, nonverbal exchange. But...what had that been about? It was no secret that Ra'ask hated Irkens, so it was possible that he had an issue with Dib and Zim being mates, or even that he didn't like Dib for being from outside the Galactic Alliance. But...Dib couldn't help but feel like there was something else. Something that made him feel very uneasy.

"So, you're telling me," Ra'ask said, cutting Adalet off before she had finished her report, "that you believe this Lieutenant Lux was responsible for what occurred? Even if there is no hard evidence?"

Adalet's eyes narrowed. "That is the conclusion we have come to," she explained. "We may not have physical evidence, but I feel the circumstances speak for themselves enough to negate further investigation."

"Are you certain you're not simply...too close to the situation?" Ra'ask questioned. Dib set his jaw as the condescending tone returned. "I just do not believe we should leave any stone unturned."

"And what do you mean by that?" Adalet asked, her voice growing harsh with anger.

"I believe we should look further into this," said Ra'ask. His eyes darted at Zim once more. "Perhaps you should start by interrogating the one Imperial Irken here."

Several sets of eyes looked over in Zim's direction, filled with different emotions at this blatant accusation. "Zim had nothing to do with this!" Zim shouted indignantly.

"Yeah!" Added Gir. "Wait...what are we talking about?"

Dib ignored the robots out of place comment, fueled with rage. "Zim was out there shooting down the Empire's ships! He was trying to _protect_ Polaris!"

Ra'ask gave him a dubious look. "In my experience, Irkens protect nothing but themselves," he replied coldly. "Everything they do is for their own selfish reasons."

"I think you are forgetting that it was because of a former Irken Invader and _his son_ that we have come even this far," Lard Nar told the High Chancellor hotly.

Ra'ask scoffed. "Invaders only care about fame and glory. Zon merely found an alternative way to gain it when his status with the Empire became at risk."

"My father's status became at risk because he loved my mother!" Dek snapped, his entire body shaking with fury. "And in the end, he willingly gave it up for the chance to help his people! He died trying to help make this universe a better place!

Ra'ask looked at the hybrid as if he had said something stupid. Dib's fist clenched at his sides as he became more pissed by the minute. First, he openly accused Zim of helping in Polaris' destruction, and now he was dragging Dek's father's name through the mud.

"I'm not going to argue with the lot of you," Ra'ask said, daring to sound exasperated. "Educating the childish notions out of your heads would take up valuable time-,"

"I can assure you that I am far older than you," Adalet mentioned sharply. "Therefore, I am not sure what you mean by 'childish notions.'"

"Mind your tone, _Director_ ," Ra'ask warned, his scarlet eyes narrowing. He glanced over at Zim once more. "I demand a thorough investigation about this incident, and a subsequent report as soon as possible."

Adalet shook her head. "That won't be happening."

Ra'ask looked taken aback for a second, as did a few others in the room. they all looked varying forms irate, confused and curious. "Excuse me?" Growled the High Chancellor.

"I said, I will not waste precious time and resources on some bootless errand," replied Adalet coolly. "We know what happened. The information we have adds up enough to put the thing to rest and move on. Also, Lieutenant Zim has shown nothing loyalty to our cause, and every one of his actions since joining Team Nebula have been more than enough to substantiate that he has no intention of helping his former leaders. Polaris was just as much his home as it was for the rest of us. There is absolutely no reason for me to suspect him."

A small wave of relief washed over Dib, glad for Adalet's support. He almost couldn't believe that Ra'ask would accuse Zim so baselessly – almost being the key word. The High Chancellor had been pretty vocal about his feelings towards the Empire, and it was now quite plain that that sentiment extended to all Irkens.

Ra'ask glowered at Adalet, becoming more enraged when the Director showed no sign of being intimidated. "I have given you an order, Director," he said dangerously. "As High Chancellor, you are obligated to obey me."

"Not in this case, I'm afraid," Adalet told him. "Team Nebula may technically be a part of the Galactic Alliance, but we were originally established as an arbitrary group that was used to negotiate between the Alliance and other entities. Therefore, we were given certain privileges that other branches of the Galactic Fleet are not allowed, mostly to avoid the possibility that we will be used for more nefarious means." Her eyes narrowed, not even trying to hide the implication. "It is true, that Team Nebula has become far more militant over the years, but those same bylaws still remain. As Director I am _obligated_ to _refuse_ an order, even an entire mission, should it appear to go against the morals that Team Nebula was established on."

Ra'ask was shaking with rage at this point. "Such insubordination! How dare you disobey me!"

Adalet wasn't fazed. "You are welcomed to petition the Galactic Council for a warrant to force an investigation. However, to do so you will need a majority vote, and to even have the matter _put_ to a vote you will have to have some sort of evidence that I am in the wrong, along with testimonies from two of our allies that put my character into question. However," Adalet's expression became fierce, "I believe deciding our next move against the Empire and the Control Brains is a much better endeavor than causing such a fuss simply to get an investigation that, in the end, will tell us nothing more than what we already know."

At this point, Ra'ask looked like he was about to explode, gritting his teeth, his lips pulled back in an ugly grimace. "Trust me, I will look into these so-called 'bylaws.' I find it hard to believe that there are such things that exclude you from obeying the very government that employs you. Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to at the moment. But, rest assured, Adalet, this discussion is not over." He narrowed his eyes. "Also, I am appalled by your behavior, and it will be taken into account. There is a very high chance that your days as Director are numbered."

With that, he signed off, leaving the holo-screen to glow blankly.

The air in the room was heavy, almost suffocating. Some of them exchanged looks, others avoided eye contact, shifting awkwardly. Dek looked tense, looking about ready to break something (or someone). Dib had never seen him so angry. However, it was also completely justified. If Dib hadn't disliked Ra'ask before, he completely _despised_ the High Chancellor now.

"As you were," Lard Nar ordered to the room. Immediately everyone went back to what they were doing before, busying themselves at their consoles. Lard Nar turned to Adalet, craning his neck to look up at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'd be better if they could find a reason to impeach that _atrocious bastard_ ," Adalet spat. Dib was a bit taken aback by the venom in her voice after watching her be so composed. Also, he had never heard her refer to anyone in that way.

"Tell us how you really feel," Midge said lightly, obviously attempting to clear the room of its negative air.

"The absolute _audacity_ of him! Accusing one of my officers and then he has the gall to insult Zon in that way! In front of his own son!" She looked over to Dek, her expression softening significantly. Dek's posture began to relax when their gazes met. "I apologize if I over-stepped there. Perhaps it was your battle to fight."

Dek shook his head. "It was probably for the best," he said honestly. "I'm sure I would have said something that would have made the situation worse."

"Tch. The situation might already be worse," commented Zim bitterly. "The High Chancellor didn't seem to like the Director using the knowledge of those bylaws against him." He narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe you should take his threat lightly."

"We should cut him up and feed him to the pigs!" Gir suggested brightly. "But I get the eye balls!"

The group took a moment to stare at the SIR unit, who looked very proud of his disturbing statement. After an awkward pause, Adalet regained composure. "If he wishes to fire me he can sure as hell try," scoffed Adalet. "He would need the entire Galactic Council's support, which at this time he does not have. And even if he succeeded, it would far from stop me from doing what is right." She looked down at Lard Nar, managing a smile. "You are accepting new members, correct?"

"Always," Lard Nar replied cheerfully. "Especially when they were once members of the original resistance."

Dib became curious about that. He had never heard that story, or even how Adalet had come to know Dek's parents. Perhaps he could ask Dek about it, but at the moment the hybrid didn't look to be in the mood to discuss such things.

"I think we can continue our discussion another day," Lard Nar said, reaching over to turn the holo-screen off. "How about I give you a tour of the castle? We'll go to the mess hall to fetch the rest of your team. Also, I'm sure you're all hungry."

At the mention of food, Dib's stomach wasted no time growling loudly. Lard Nar gave him a very concerned look, while the rest of the group looked rather amused. "Are you...quite alright?" The Commander asked.

Zim smirked wickedly. "He has an evil worm in his belly that if not fed frequently it will BURST OUT AND KILL US ALL!"

"Zim!" Dib scolded upon seeing Lard Nar's terrified face. He scowled when the only response he got was loud cackling.

"Don't worry, Lard Nar," Midge said, rolling her eyes. "Zim just has a terrible sense of humor."

"Eh?" Zim said, his laughter stopping abruptly. "You lie! My humor is superior to all other humor!"

Lard Nar continued to look rather perturbed as Midge, Dib and Zim dissolved into teasing and bantering. Dek reach down and nudged him reassuringly. "Don't worry. You get used to it. Or you learn to ignore it. That's what I do."

"And if you're really lucky you hardly have to deal with it," added Adalet smugly. "Now, about that tour?"

Lard Nar nodded. "Oh, yeah. Of course," he said, beginning to lead the way out. "Fair warning, though, this place is enormous. Even I still get lost sometimes!"

Lard Nar had not been exaggerating. The castle was a maze of large corridors, narrow halls and long, winding staircases. The black and charcoal color scheme was everywhere, including the mess hall, where the tables were a silvery chrome. Krugg complained that there should be a map of some sort, but Lard Nar insisted he preferred the confusion.

"Well, at the moment, we don't have to worry about the Empire finding Fort Antares," he said. "But if they did, they would have a very hard time finding anything important, especially with so many people around."

After the extremely long tour and being shown where their rooms were, Dib found himself exhausted. He was glad that he and Zim were given their own room, and he supposed he could credit that to the large size of the castle. It sort of reminded Dib of Earth's hotel rooms, with one large bed and a bathroom off to the side, where Dib could see a shower. He felt a wave of relief at knowing he wouldn't have to wait for a shower cubical in the morning.

Dib looked over at Zim, who observed the room with a grumpy look on his face. Then again, it was kind of rare for Zim not to look grumpy. "Hey," he said, walking over gently rubbing his lower back. Even when the Irken looked up at Dib in irritation, his face noticeably relaxed. "You okay?"

Zim stared up at him for a moment before scowling hard. "The High Chancellor is a horrible, disgusting, PATHETIC, ABOMINABLE piece of FILTH _,"_ he said with a snarl, shaking his fists in front of himself furiously. Then he lowered them, his face still scrunched in anger. "Eh, which means his words mean nothing to me."

Dib snorted in amusement, but still couldn't help but feel concerned. "Are you sure?"

Zim hesitated for a moment, still looking out at nothing. Finally, he sighed. "According to Dek, Team Nebula means to sit down and negotiate with the Tallest once the Brains are gone. The Brains are the real enemies, after all," he explained quietly. Then, his brow furrowed in concern. "With a person like Ra'ask in power, I...I fear what will become of Irk in the end."

Dib moved his arm to wrap around Zim, pulling him close to his body. He felt mildly surprised at Zim's admission, but at the same time he probably shouldn't have. Even if he was no longer loyal to the Tallest, the Empire, the Control Brains, Irk was still where Zim was born (or hatched, Dib guessed). The other Irkens were still Zim's people, blinded by duties forced upon them through their programming. And even those who weren't blind, those other Defects just like him, they lived in fear everyday of being discovered.

So, really, it shouldn't have been so shocking that Zim cared about the fate of Irk.

"It won't happen," Dib told him, his tone full of determination. "We're going to do the right thing. We are going to save Irk from the Control Brains and then help them rebuild. That's what Team Nebula does. That's the group we joined. And they haven't let us down yet, right?"

Zim turned slightly in Dib's embrace, looking up to meet those bright, golden eyes. They shined with optimism, with hope, so much so that Zim could almost feel like the human was right. Then again, Team Nebula's mission was to maintain peace and freedom in the universe. And with Dek, a half-Irken hybrid, as Captain...perhaps it wasn't so hard to believe that they were going to save Irk in the end.

"I suppose," Zim responded noncommittally.

Dib gave a quiet huff, wishing there was more that he could say. Sure, he believed that Team Nebula would do the right thing, that they could all get through this, destroy the Control Brains, and help Irk recover. But...Zim was right about one thing. Ra'ask was dangerous. Very dangerous.

And dangerous people in power made the uncertainty of what was to come far more terrifying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Was this shower scene at the beginning necessary? No. Did I still put it in? Yes**.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dib sighed as he let the warm cleansing fluid wash over him, relishing as it poured down his sore muscles. The bed in his and Zim's new room was nowhere near comfortable, and after sleeping on the floor of the _Delphina_ the night before, he seriously felt like he could use a chiropractor or something. Maybe Midge knew somebody. Or maybe just had some good pain killers. Dib was pretty sure if Zim found out that anyone else touch his body, even for medical reasons, the Irken would slash them to pieces.

Though, Midge was an interesting exception to that. But, considering she had a mate of her own, Dib guessed Zim just didn't feel threatened by her.

"Move over, Dib-stink," Zim grumbled as he slid the shower door open and pushed his way in.

Dib yelped as he was shoved over, nearly slipping, grabbing the wall for support. "Zim, what the hell?" He complained.

Zim just scoffed, making his way under the stream of green liquid. He made a dramatic display of moving around under it, letting it cover his entire body. Dib scowled, annoyed at Zim's antics for several reasons. He just wanted to take a nice relaxing shower, and here Zim was being obnoxious as usual. It also didn't help that the image was pretty distracting, the cleansing liquid rolling over Zim's tantalizing curves, making his green skin shine starkly against the white walls of the shower. Dib shook his head, realizing he was staring.

"You're such a pain in ass," Dib griped, straightening himself. There was carnal sound to his voice that he had not intended.

Then Zim looked over his shoulder at him, ruby eyes burning with challenge, a seductive smirk on his face. "Problem, Dib-thing?" He asked as he turned around.

Dib hated how easily his body reacted to such gestures, to watching Zim's hands slide along his own body. The space in the shower was so small that a single step was enough to have their torsos touch, one Dib's hands coming to rest on Zim's hip.

"Yeah," Dib murmured, his voice husky. "You."

Their mouths met almost violently, hot passion easily fueling their movements. Zim's hands tangled in Dib's damp hair, as both of the human's hands clung to the Irken's wide hips. Dib's hand traveled lower, using Zim's butt as leverage to pull him closer. He couldn't help but smirk into their kiss, feeling Zim's already unsheathed member against his own rigid cock.

Zim felt the smirk and growled, biting at Dib's bottom lip in retaliation. Dib groaned in response, unable to stop his hips from thrusting forward and grinding against Zim's, their dicks sliding against each other. The Irken gave a soft cry in response.

"You know, if you wanted something," Dib said, his voice deep with desire as he trailed his tongue along Zim neck, reveling in how the Irken's breathing got heavier. Dib's smirk widened mischievously. "You could have just asked."

The hand still in Dib's hair tugged harshly, the other now scratching down his back. Dib let a throaty moan escape his lips. "Shut up," Zim ordered.

Dib continued to smirk. Zim was always so sure that he was in charge, and, Dib would admit, most of the time he was. But, every now and then, Dib like to take back some of the control, just to watch Zim struggle not to lose it. Just to watch the Irken try to act like he didn't like it.

"I don't think so," Dib taunted, and in flash he turned Zim around so the Irken's back was facing him. Zim made a noise in protest. He often struggled whenever Dib attempted to take him from behind, claiming it was an insult to his superiority. Dib usually didn't mind fighting for it, since really the fight was all for show, considering Zim did the complete _opposite_ of complain once Dib was inside him. It was like Dib had to earn it, or something.

However, considering the small space they were in, it probably wasn't a good idea to fight at the moment.

Also, he _did_ still owe Zim for his little display in the lab a while back.

As soon as he heard the whirring in Zim's PAK - a familiar sound to warn that he was about pull out his PAK legs - Dib pulled the Irken against him tightly. He curved his torso against the PAK, one of his arms wrapping around Zim's middle. Then, he leant down and bit the curve where Zim's shoulder met his neck, his free hand travelling down to find Zim's entrance. He hummed in approval, finding it already so slick and ready.

"I don't know why you bother fighting," Dib rumbled, tracing his fingers along the edge of the opening. Zim gasped in response. "We both know you actually like this."

"L-lies," Zim stammered, even as one of his hands reach behind him to grab at Dib's hair. " Zim...hates this – AH!" He cut off abruptly as Dib pushed two fingers inside him, made easy by Zim's abundant natural lubricant. He immediately began thrusting them in and out, setting a rough and fast pace.

"That's not what it sounds like to me," Dib taunted wickedly. There was something absolutely captivating about Zim's appearance, those ruby eyes becoming hazy and needy, a fuscia flush dusting the Irken's cheeks. How Zim's panting began to break off into small moans. How he began to move to meet Dib's fingers greedily. Irken claws tightened in human hair. Dib groaned, knowing he couldn't wait any longer.

Zim whined as Dib pulled his fingers out, quickly morphing it into a snarl of frustration. Dib began to maneuver Zim into position, but he heard another noise from Zim's PAK along with an indignant hiss. Dib gave a guttural growl, leaning forward and biting Zim's neck hard enough to leave a mark (Or, it would have if Zim couldn't regenerate.) Zim threw his head back, inhaling sharply. "You...you horrible creature!" Zim yelled, but Dib could hear the underlying need.

Dib merely readjusted them both, positioning himself at Zim's entrance. His free hand reached for the Irken's dick, lightly tracing his fingers along it. Zim gave a loud keen that echoed off the shower walls, grinding his backside against Dib, an invitation and a demand to get on with it.

"If you try your PAK legs again," Dib warned, his voice dark with desire. It sent shivers down Zim's spine, "I'll stop."

Zim gave a quiet scoff. "We both know you won't be able to stop once you start," he teased, turning his head to look Dib in the eye.

Dib's golden eyes blazed at the jeer. Even now the Irken still challenged him, still thought he was in charge. Dib leaned in and bit Zim's lip, pulling at it slightly. "Try me," he threatened. And then he held Zim in place as he shoved his cock inside him.

Zim's head fell back with a strangled cry, the hand in Dib's hair tightening once more, spurring the human to thrust hard. Zim was so tight from this angle, squeezing Dib's dick almost mercilessly. He held on to the Irken around his middle and at his hip, keeping his gaze on the Irken's profile. Zim's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open as soft keens slipped out with every jerk of Dib's hips, steadily getting louder. Dib bit his lip at the erotic sight, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

"Dib," Zim gasped, his other hand reaching around to claw at Dib's hip and thigh. "Dib! Harder!"

Dib didn't need to be told twice, his grip on Zim tightening as he thrusted more vigorously. Zim's moans grew in volume. The Irken's hand left Dib's hip, bracing on the shower door, sliding slightly to make a trail in the fogged-up glass. The steam continued to rise from the cleansing fluid, making the air feel thicker and hotter. " _Fuck_ ," Dib breathed, beginning to lose himself to all the feelings. He wasn't going to last much longer.

In an attempt to ensure that Zim came before he did, Dib reached for the Irken's hard member once more. A simple touch had Zim gasping, moving to gain more contact. And when Dib began to stroke his member in time with his thrusts, he screamed, "Dib!"

"Ah! Zim, _yes_!" Dib wailed, feeling the Irken beginning to squeeze around his dick.

Then Zim completely lost it, crying out and trembling, gripping Dib's hair as if it were the only thing holding him in this world. He yelled Dib's name over and over, the last few times sounding more like desperate sobs. Dib followed soon after with an incoherent shout, cumming hard inside his Irken mate.

When it was over they continued to stand there, Zim using the glass door to keep himself standing, Dib still holding on to Zim. The human buried his face into the crook of Zim's neck, nuzzling him slightly. Zim's grip on his hair loosened, becoming a more affectionate caress. When Dib raised his head, he couldn't help but snort at the look on the Irken's face. Only Zim could look so smug after being fucked so rigorously.

"Did you have a good time," Zim asked teasingly.

Dib just shook his head incredulously before leaning over to capture Zim's mouth. They kiss lazily for bit, mostly just sliding their lips along the others. They broke away as Dib pulled out, causing Zim to sigh softly. Dib continued to hold on to him, their foreheads touching and their eyes meeting.

" _I want you forever_ ," Zim whispered in Irken against Dib's lips. Dib couldn't help but feel a crushing feeling in his chest at his mate's desperate tone.

"I love you, too," he responded. He really didn't want Zim getting angry with him right now, so he figured avoiding mention of the fact that Dib couldn't actually have Zim forever, or vice versa, was probably best.

Something flashed in Zim's eyes, and immediately Dib felt like he'd done the wrong thing. However, Zim said nothing, merely nuzzling against his face and continuing to play with his wet hair. Dib held him close and kissed his temple in an attempt to be reassuring. Ugh, why did this have to be so complicated?

Zim closed his eyes for a moment. He refused to let this moment be ruined. He loved Dib, and he hated the idea of losing him more than anything, but right now he was in no mood to push his mate away with some frivolous argument. However, he simply could not accept this. He could not accept that there was nothing he could do to keep Dib with him. That Dib's lifespan was completely set in stone. That nothing could be done to make it so Dib lived even just a little bit longer than what he would.

There had to be a way. There just had to be...

000000000000000

Fort Antares was difficult to get around the first week or so, but with Zim have a literal computer-like memory, so it didn't take long to discover all the places he needed to be. He, along with the rest of the members of Team Nebula, were all assigned jobs to work during their stay. Lard Nar said it was only fair. Every on in the fortress worked their way, and guest were treated no differently.

Zim's assignment, to his great relief, was down in the weapons lab to help with development and proper sorting. It was quite exciting, especially since he got to work with 777. It was surprising how easy was to build a new camaraderie, considering there was so much potential for bad blood. Also, they both liked to bother Krugg, who also worked in that department, and more often than not was quite the buzz kill. The Galadonian was constantly scolding them, acting like Zim and 777 were going to blow up the entire compound, or something.

Adapting became even easier when Skoodge and Tenn arrived another week later. They had both been on a recruiting mission, and appeared surprised the first time they saw Zim. They were shocked by the news of Polaris' destruction, and appalled when Zim discussed the High Chancellor's behavior during his recent call.

"He's worse kind of scum," growled Tenn as the three of them played catch up in the mess hall. "He's the reason I sincerely hope that Irk does not end up joining the Alliance."

"I don't think it will," said Skoodge, slurping his soda. "I mean, if Team Nebula even manages to get Red and Purple to sit down and talk, do you really think they'll agree to just give up all their power."

"Tch. I wouldn't be surprise if the two of them go down fighting," commented Zim idly. His hand balled up into a fist, suddenly remembering all the ways the Tallest had made his life hell. Oh, what he would give to be the one that took them down once and for all!

"Either way, they'll have a hefty price to pay," Tenn said reassuringly. "They've hurt a lot of people. Three of them are sitting at this table."

"I'm sure you could multiply that by the number of people in this entire compound and still get less than half," Skoodge grumbled, chomping into his burger.

Zim nodded, trying to shake the angry tension from his body. Regardless of how this ended, he was certain the Tallests would pay one way or another. Though, knowing Dek, execution would most likely be avoided. The hybrid was all for ruining the Tallests, but was far too soft to actually kill them. _"My father believed in second chances."_ Such nonsense.

"Tenn!" Someone called from across the mess hall. The three Irken's looked up to see a blue alien waving at Tenn. They had half their head shaved, and what hair remained was a darker blue than their skin, and their eyes were deep indigo. Zim and Skoodge looked over at Tenn, who merely smiled.

"Well, I'll see you boys later," she said, rising from her seat. She nearly jogged around the table and strode quickly over to the blue alien, before pulling them in her arms and picking them up to swing them around. The two of them then share a loving kiss before walking off, swinging their joined hands between them.

"Who was that?" Zim asked, mildly confused.

"Oh, that was D'zilla," answered Skoodge, slathering his fries in ketchup. "Tenn's been courting her for a while now."

"Huh," Zim grunted, finishing his soda. He wasn't really surprised, per say. He hadn't really been thinking about the relationships of his comrades. But, it was clear to see that this D'zilla made Tenn happy, and Zim found himself strangely comforted for a moment.

Then he remembered his mate. His stupid, annoying, strong, beautiful mate. With his ethereal golden eyes that shined bright like Earth's sun. With his strange, soft, black hair. With his big warm hands that somehow managed to fit with his own, despite the difference in fingers. With his crooked smile a stirred the most sickening sense of affection in Zim's squeedlyspooch. His laughter that could both make Zim smile and send him into a rage. His smirk that could be a number of things, from teasing to mischievous to seductive. To…

To the human's far too short lifespan…

"Zim?" Skoodge asked, interrupting Zim raging thoughts. "You okay, bud?"

"Eh?" Zim grunted, attempting to save face. "What are you talking about? I am perfect."

Skoodge gave him a highly unimpressed look. "Uh huh. Try saying that again only this time be convincing."

Zim frowned at the other Irken, narrowing his eyes. Skoodge met his gaze with unwavering determination, obviously not fazed. Zim sighed. How did he end up surrounded by people who weren't the least bit intimidated by him? He would have to remedy that at some point.

"Is Tenn...serious about D'zilla?" Zim asked, trying to keep his tone casual. "She's Zaffrean, correct?"

Skoodge nodded. "Yeah. Though I don't know how serious she is. She really likes her. From my experience, the few Irkens I've seen with someone usually end up sticking with just one person." He shrugged. "For now they're just together. I wouldn't be surprised if Tenn gave D'zilla an Orok soon, though."

Zim tensed. He really didn't want to talk about his current conflict with Dib, but, really, if he wanted to start looking into ways to help the human live longer, he was going to have to start somewhere. "How long do Zaffreans live?"

Skoodge tapped his chin thoughtfully, accidentally smudging ketchup onto his face. Zim couldn't help but grimace in disgust. "I don't know. Several centuries I'm sure. Funny, that was actually something that scared Tenn before she finally decided to just go for it with D'zilla. But, Tenn's kind of adopted that idea for a while. 'Life's too short' and all that."

Zim scowled. "Not for us," he blurted quietly.

Skoodge stopped himself from biting into his second burger, looking at Zim with concern. Zim gave an almost silent groan. He was so used to being around people who didn't have the same hearing capabilities that he did. Skoodge then set his food down, looking at Zim sincerely. "This is about Dib, isn't it?"

Zim didn't meet his eyes, growling as he looked off to the side. Stupid Skoodge. His frown deepened when he heard Skoodge snicker. "You really haven't changed that much. You're still such an open book."

"I'm leaving," Zim grumbled, fully intending to just leave his mess on the table for Skoodge to deal with.

"No, no, come on," Skoodge insisted, gesturing for Zim to sit back down. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Zim hesitated, still unsure about revealing so much to Skoodge. Not the he worried about the other Irken betraying him in some way, he just only felt comfortable talking about deep subjects with Dib. But considering this was about Dib, well, he supposed his options were minimal.

"We…Irkens live such a long time," Zim finally admitted, unconsciously toying with his Orok. "And humans…their lifespan to us is…like a blink of an eye…" he trailed off, unsure how else to explain it.

Skoodge gave a small nod. "Okay. But…didn't you know that going into this?" he asked.

"I didn't think it would bother me, alright?!" Zim nearly shrieked. In all honesty, he hadn't really been thinking at all at the time. He just wanted Dib, and he had been so sure he would never have him. After all, when had been the last time he actually got what he wanted?

But now he had Dib. He had him all for his own, and like hell he was going to let him go without a fight.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down," Skoodge said, not appearing offended in the least by Zim's outburst. "Why don't you just try making him a PAK?"

Zim couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Be serious."

"I am being serious," Skoodge insisted. "I mean, Dek was able to make a pseudo-PAK to help him infiltrate the Irken Armada. Surely making one for a different species with a regeneration factor can't be too difficult."

Zim's brow furrowed. When it was put that way, maybe it wasn't so farfetched. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Building the PAK itself couldn't be difficult (he was sure Dek had to use some form of schematic). But, building one for a human, for Dib, that would take some fine tuning. He had a decent idea of human anatomy and physiology, but to make specifically for Dib was an entirely different matter. He would probably need a slew of samples, or a medical history, or...

A sly smirk slipped easily across Zim's face. He knew exactly where to find an extremely thorough medical record for Dib, negating any need to sneak around to get samples on his own...

"Uh, Zim?" Skoodge asked, sounding concerned. "You have you're 'evil plan' face on."

Zim didn't stop smirking as he turned to his comrade. "You just gave me a brilliant idea," he said excitedly. "Feel honored that it will put to good use!" He cackled gleefully, leaping from the table to head for his next destination.

"Wait, Zim!" Skoodge called. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he was ignored. He sighed helplessly. "He always leaves me to clean up his mess."

0000000000000000

Midge scowled hard as she looked up at the shelf, snarling under her breath. She had been trying to get the infirmary of Fort Antares some sort of organized, but it was almost impossible. The place had been a mess, and the way files had been stored was borderline barbaric. In the short time she had been her, she had managed to at least clear the chaos, but things still weren't where they were going to stay, and it made things quite irritating.

The infirmary here was also far busier than the one at Polaris Academy. Then again, that made sense. The Academy only had to deal with minor training injuries or the occasional fist fight (the latter usually involving a certain human and a certain Irken she happened to know very well). Fort Antares was an actual military base, whose enemies had larger numbers and larger guns. So, of course, there were more patients. And more serious cases.

Midge sighed, staring up at the disk she needed to grab off the top shelf. Really, everything was backed up on the mainframe of the computers. Did they really need hard copies? It wasn't like they would be able to take them along should the fortress be attacked.

However, unfortunately, she needed that disk. There was no point in updating the medical record of her current case without being able to update the copy at the same time.

Biting her lip, Midge took a quick glance around the records room. There was no one else around, everyone out running around like their heads had been cut off. It wasn't too hard to see why Lard Nar asked her get the infirmary on track. The place was a mad house.

She wondered if she could convince him to transfer everything to the computers and worry about making copies as needed. Because at the moment it was a terrible inconvience.

Assured that no one was around or that anyone would walk in, Midge crept over to where the ladder sat in the corner. Tenn had told her that climbing was too risky, and that she should ask others to get things for her, but that was stupid. It wasn't like she was clumsy. It took a great deal of finesse to use two swords. She could manage climbing a ladder. She already conceded lifting heavy objects (which, she agreed, was too much). Midge feared if she kept giving in they'd have her sitting in a bed for the entirety of her pregnancy.

"Midge-goon!"

"AH!" Midge yelped, nearly slipping off the first step of the ladder. She gave a panicked gasped as she regained her footing of solid ground, before throwing a heated glare at the person who had startled her. "Zim! What are you doing here?"

Zim squinted an eye, unfazed by her outburst. "I was told I could find you in here," he answered calmly. "Should you be climbing that ladder?"

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?!" Midge snapped, frazzled. She was so frustrated she could punch a wall!

Zim expression changed to one of concern. Great, the one person Midge could count on not to be concerned was suddenly concern. Just great. "Er...Are you...alright?"

"I'd be better if this fucking place wasn't made for tall people!" She complained loudly. "I mean, half the people here are half my size and yet everything is twenty fucking meters up!"

Zim stared at her a moment before that obnoxious smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you stopped growing."

Midge gaped. "Shut your whore mouth!"

Immediately, the smirk was gone. "My...whore mouth?"

"Look, just get the fuck out, okay, I don't have time for your horribleness."

"Is horribleness a word."

"It fucking is now!" Midge shouted, derailing to swearing in rapid Lazurothian. She was so irate that she considered just kicking Zim's ass. But, she wasn't supposed to be in direct combat, and also Dib probably wouldn't be happy with her if she did that. She wheeled back around to the ladder, ready to start climbing toward the disk she needed once more.

Midge heard Zim sigh behind her. "Which one do you need?" He asked in exasperation.

Midge looked over her shoulder, certain her eyes were glowing at this point. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up and stop being stupid," Zim told her. "Tell me which one you need so I get it down for you."

That...was unexpected. "Why?"

"Because I have something to discuss with you and the sooner you have what you need, the sooner you won't be this...terrible...grumpy...Midge-mess," Zim told her, throwing his hands around. "Now, tell me what disk you require."

Midge rose a brow at him, but finally gave a reluctant sigh. "Top shelf. The name is Moreska."

Zim nodded, releasing his PAK legs as he looked up. They carried him all the way to the top easily, and after a moment of searching he noticed the disk that Midge needed. He snatched it and came back down, handing it over to her. His grin was infuriating.

"Show off," she grumbled, walking past him and out of the file room. She heard him follow and remembered that he wanted something. "So, what's up."

Zim looked around for a moment. "Perhaps we should talk more...privately?"

Midge looked at him once she had the disk in her tablet, bring up the chart so she could update the records. It was extremely rare that Zim look antsy, but that was definitely what he looked like at the moment. She tilted her head slightly. "...Okay." She nodded her head toward a near exam room. "Come on."

Midge shut the door as they both entered the room, continuing to writing on the tablet. Zim was now tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm listening," she assured him. "I just have a job to do."

"What has you so grumpy today?" He asked in confusion. "You're usually the picture of disgusting positivity."

"And you usually talk more about how awesome you are," Midge pointed out. "Now, come on. You don't come see me for personally visits, so obviously it's important."

Zim growled. "I'm going to need your undivided attention," he insisted.

"Not happening," Midge replied sharply. "I have a lot to do-,"

"It has to do with Dib!"

Midge stopped midsentence, freezing and staring at the tablet unseeingly. Of course. Just when she thought Zim was messing with her, or asking her something that he thought was important but she didn't. Of course, the subject would be one of the few things that would snag her undivided attention.

Finishing her sentence, Midge took a deep breath as she sat the tablet aside. She met Zim's gaze, and could plainly see how serious he was. All at once her stomach plummeted. "Is...is Dib okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, Dib is fine," answered Zim dismissively. "Well, besides his STUPID, PITIFUL, LIFESPAN!"

Midge's guts immediately bundle into knots. She suddenly did not like where this conversation was going. "Okay...so...what's going on?"

Zim grinned, his chest puffy up proudly. "Midge-weasel! I require your assistance!"

Midge could only stare. "You...what?"

Zim frowned impatiently. "I mean to make Dib his own PAK, so I need your knowledge of human...medical thingies."

Midge blinked, trying to process what Zim was saying. She couldn't help but feel suddenly anxious. She knew what making Dib a PAK would mean. She knew why Zim wanted to do it in the first place. It wasn't hard to figure out.

However, she was suddenly reminded of a conversation she had with Dib long ago. One they had while she was patching him up after a particularly rough paranormal mission. Midge swallowed hard. "Is...is it possible?" She asked.

"Eh?" Zim grunted. "Oh, uh, I am actually not sure yet. I mean! Yes! Of course, it's possible! With your assistance I am confident it can be done!"

Midge rose a brow, thinking that Zim must have been taking a leaf out of her book. There was no other reason for him to attempt to flatter her. Though, it could also have been a distraction. There was a very good chance that Dib had no idea about this. She was certain that she would have heard about it from the human, himself.

A long debate ran around in her head. She thought about that conversation again and bit her lip.

 _The mission had something to do with tracking a werewolf. That was all Midge got from Dib rambling as she carefully cleaned a cut above his eye. . He seemed more fascinated and excited than shaken, and Midge had to admit she was annoyed and envious. She'd faced a couple fights in her life, but Dib just seemed so fearless. It was worrisome and admirable all at once_

 _"You're lucky you weren't bit," Midge grumbled at him incredulously._

 _"Eh. Being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad," Dib said casually, earning him a severe look from Midge. "I would just have to find a place to change every month." He beamed at her. "You'd still hang out with me right?"_

 _Midge felt all three of her hearts break at his tone. It was light, but beneath it was genuine concern. Midge couldn't blame him. No one ever seemed to stick around for him._

 _"Of course," she said sincerely. Though the real question was would he still be her friend. She'd read up on werewolves and they had a very keen sense of smell. There was a good chance that one would be able to tell she wasn't human._

 _"A vampire though," Dib mentioned, giving a noticeable shiver. "That's a life I don't think I could deal with._

 _Midge's gaze shot up at that, mildly surprised. It was easy to imagine Dib as a vampire. He already enjoyed the night, wasn't easily frightened, and time and time again proved how strong and resilient he was. "Why not?" She asked._

 _"It would be horrible!" Dib explained. "Having to live off a blood for the rest of my life? And the rest of my life would be eternity! I'd be alone and...I'd have to kill people."_

 _MIdge shrugged. "Not necessarily," she said half-seriously (because honestly she'd already decided that no matter what she was sticking by Dib until the end). "My mom's a surgeon. They let me come and go since she's so high up. I could get you blood." Not entirely a lie. She would find a way to get him blood should the incident occur. In fact she could probably just disguise herself as part of the staff. The very fact that people still thought Zim only had a skin condition proved how blind humans really were._

 _Dib seemed to ponder this option, but he still shook his head. "Eh, living forever just doesn't sit well with me."_

 _Midge found this statement odd. She knew how short human lifespans were, especially when diseases and fatel injury were taken into account. As part of species that lived far, far longer, she just didn't understand. "Why?"_

 _"Just...what am I supposed to do with all that time? And...everyone I know would die before me. I would be all alone."_

 _Midge desperately wanted to tell him that, no, he wouldn't. That he would have Midge for another two thousand good years, and Zim for even longer than that. But, she couldn't. She promised Dek that she would give nothing away. She hated lying to him so much._

 _"What if...you weren't?" Midge asked, choosing her words carefully. "What if...you had someone with you? Like someone you really care about and the two of you had all of eternity together?"_

 _"Are you trying to talk about Twilight?" Dib asked, his tone slightly disgusted._

 _"No! Geez, no," Midge insisted. "I'm just...curious if there would be an exception."_

 _Dib's brow furrowed in thought. Midge felt a tug of affection in her gut as she watched his face. She didn't know how she became so attached to this human, but at the same time she didn't care._

 _"It just...feels weird to think about," Dib said softly. "Like...even if I had someone else...I feel like eventually things would get boring and I would end up miserable. Does...that make sense?"_

 _No, not really. But Midge nodded anyway, continuing to clean Dib's other cuts._

She was certain that Zim wasn't aware of this exchange, or else there was a good chance he wouldn't be here. Or he and Dib would be fighting terribly. The point was, Midge knew Dib's stance on living for an extremely long time, and Irkens basically lived forever. And, knowing Zim, there would be no halfway point on this.

Midge worried her lip. On one hand, she knew Dib's thoughts on this matter. She knew she should respect his wishes, even pass them on to Zim. But...Dib's life was so short. He would die so much longer before she did. Before Zim. Dib was so important to her. She could only imagine what Zim was feeling. She was thankful that she and Dek, having similar life expectancies, would not have this issue.

When she realized which decision she was leaning towards, she felt like the worse friend in the world. _Damn, I'm selfish,_ she thought.

With a heavy sigh Midge pulled out her communicator from her pocket. With a few taps she was able to expand it into a tablet, tapping some buttons here and there. She had all of Team Nebula's medical records stored on here, and finding Dib's wasn't hard. "I need to go get a blank disk to make a copy."

"No need," said Zim, pulling a cable out of his PAK. Midge took in tentatively. PAKs were such weird devices. He attached the wire to a port on the tablet and, within a few minutes, Dib's file had been downloaded into Zim PAK.

"There we go," Midge said, condensing her tablet back into a communicator. "If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Zim narrowed his eye at her, looking suspicious. "You were...more cooperative than I thought you would be."

Midge thought about what to say to that. Thought about telling him the story about Dib and not wanting to be a vampire. But, she knew Zim pretty well at this point. Nothing was going to stop him now, short of lack of resources or the lab blowing up. And even still, the Irken would find a way. After all, maybe it would be alright. A lot had happened since then. Midge was certain that Dib wasn't thinking about Zim courting him at the time. There was always the chance that Dib had changed his mind.

"You're not the only one who needs him," Midge confessed quietly. "It just in a different way."

Zim stood there looking curious for a moment before he finally nodded. He turned on his heel and exited the room, looking less all over the place that he had upon entering. Midge sighed loud and slumped in her seat, looking down at her lower abdomen as she placed her hands where the smeet was developing.

"Let's hope Uncle Dib doesn't hate Mama for this, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, Midge is having some mood swings at this point...


	10. Chapter 10

Irk had become quite hectic as of late. Everyone had a job to do, and everyone was expected to do it perfectly. Given, Irk was always liked that. Had been like that for centuries. But, presently, it was on a whole other level.

The Weapons Division would work double time, building bigger and more powerful weapons. Weapons that would strike fear into the hearts and guts of the rest of the universe. Weapons that would cause complete and utter devastation. Weapons that would anyone, including their current enemies, think twice about messing with them.

The Science Corp, besides occasionally helping the Weapons Division, was working on ways to improve the Irken Armada. Serum's and medical modifications were discovered almost daily, making way for stronger, faster, taller soldier. Though, not too tall, of course. The Tallests couldn't afford anymore threats to their position.

The Smeetery on Irk worked constantly, producing new soldiers to be assigned and trained, ensuring that productivity did not suffer. DNA was chosen carefully. They couldn't not afford any mistakes or weaknesses. They could not afford any more Defects. The Irken Academy had become harsher with its initial training, making certain that only the strongest passed all the rigorous tests. And then only the few best and brightest were sent to Devastis to earn their higher ranks, to become the crew of the Massive, to become Invaders, to become Elite.

Elite Commander Tak was a rarity. Not only because of her unique and enviable position, but because of how she attained it. She had never gotten the chance to go back to Devastis to retake that test, so technically she shouldn't have been able to claim that title. However, she had. She had proven her worth while spying on that hybrid and his Lazurothian mate, while obtaining valuable information for her leaders. While doing whatever it took to serve her home and her people.

Everything Tak did – every step, every word, every breath – it was all for the Empire.

And now she stood above everyone else, answering only to the Tallests themselves.

However, she was not blind. She knew that her orders were not always the Tallests' own. She could tell in the way they told her. It was interesting how she had come to easily read them, how she could tell when it was the Control Brains giving an order through them and not something they had decided on their own.

Tak could also tell that the true nature of the Tallests' relationship went far deeper than partners and co-rulers. She could tell in the way they looked at each other, how they spoke in hushed tones, how their hands often twitched as if they were going to reach for one another. Really, she wondered if the rest of the Empire was just so blind, or if she just found it easy because of how much she worked with them.

However, she didn't really care about any of that. What she cared about was her people, her planet, her home. She cared about ensuring that things were performing impeccably. She cared that as few soldiers as possible died on her watch. She cared that smeets were properly trained and educated before stepping into the cruel, violent world they were created for.

And, of course, she cared about her own welfare. Caring for everything else was how she protected herself, really.

And she most definitely needed to protect herself. It was like a game, how she had to plan her moves so carefully, choose the right words and reactions, make sure no one dug too deep to discover the truth that lied deep beneath Irk's surface. Too many people were already privy to this secret, the one that she and a few others knew about Defects. And, though at first, she had not wanted to believe it, she had Tallest Purple, himself, confirm it. And he certianly had no reason to lie about such a thing.

However, she now had no reason to worry. There was no way anyone would discover the truth about her, or about the Tallests. Her position protected her perfectly. Questioning her was nearly synonymous with question the Tallests. And to question the Tallests was dangerous at best and treasonous at most.

Now Take stood in a room surrounded by maps and schematics, riddled with new information gathered from spies. Strengths and weaknesses of the Galactic Alliance were marked and accounted for, lists of people who could be persuaded (or even forced) to help them were created, and theories of their next moves were concocted. And Tak was tasked with ensuring everything ran smoothly, that there was no room for error, and that everyone else in the room understood that failure was not an option.

"Commander Tak," someone called from the doorway. They saluted her as she turned around, looking the picture of respect. Tak still wasn't used to it, as her squeedlyspooch gave a flutter of excitement. However, she kept her features as impassive as ever.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked in a cold tone. She had been in the middle of double checking the stratagist's so called plans, and her patience was quite thin. She sincerely hoped this interruption was important.

"The Almighty Tallests have sent for you," said the messenger, his tone indicating urgency. Tak's mouth became a thin line. It would have been easy for the Tallest to simply speak to her over the communicator. The fact that they had sent someone to ensure she came was indication enough that her presence was required.

Tak nodded curtly, turning to the others in the room. "Fix that disgust gap in those plan, immediately. We need to plan for every attack and counterattack. Remember, if we lose, it is on you. And your life is only worth what you give to the Empire."

The other's in room jumped into salute. "Yes, Commander."

Tak couldn't help the derisive scoff that escaped her. What stupid drones. She has just told them they were basically worthless, replaceable, and still they were so eager to please. It almost reminded her of Zim, when he was so insistant that his mission wasn't a fake, that he wasn't exiled. Oh, but he was so, disgustingly Defective. The worst kind, since he didn't simply accept it and then choose a side to listen to.

Well, before he hadn't. It was quite obvious now that Zim had chosen to go with his own thoughts, his feelings. And Tak wasn't blind. She was extremely good at obvserving others. She could tell from just that night in the graveyard what motivated Zim: an equally stupid, tall human with startling gold eyes.

Tak felt irritation rise at thinking about those two. At this point, she didn't really care what happened to them. Killing them was no longer her top priority. After all, she had other responsibilities now, and far more power than either of them would ever have. She didn't need to kill either of them, but since they were on the other side, well, it was probably inevitable. It was business now, and no longer personal.

Didn't mean she hated them any less, however.

The room she normally met the Tallests in was huge. The walls were a shiny crimson, punctuated with the proud Irken sigil every few meters. The floor was metallic, charcoal in color, empty except for some guards and various, strange plants. A carpet divided the room in half, it's color matching the walls, leading to the platform where her leaders sat in wait.

"My Tallests," she greeted, bending down on one knee and putting a fist over her chest, antennae dancing in perfect salute.

"Rise, Commander Tak," said Red. His tone was always calmer than his counter-parts, more authoritative. As if from the moment he was hatched he was destined to rule the Irken Race.

Tak obeyed, getting to her feet, standing at attention. "I was told you required my presence, My Tallests?"

"That is correct," Red replied. "First of all, we would like to say that we are very impressed with everything you have done here on Irk. Things are running at an amazing pace and we couldn't be more proud."

Tak could sense it. The dreaded 'but', or something similar. The Tallest did not just randomly praise people. It simply was not done. However, did nothing to show her sudden anxiety. "Thank you, My Tallest. Everything I do is for the good of the Empire."

"We know," Purple said almost cheerfully. "And we greatly appreciate having such a competent and loyal soldier."

"Which is why," Red added, lacing his fingers in front of them, "we are reassigning you."

Tak forced herself to keep a stolid expression. She had to play this close to the vest, as she always did. The tiniest slip could mean her doom. "I see. May I ask where, My Tallests?"

"See? This is what we like about you!" Purple said brightly. "No questioning, no begging to stay where you are. You simply follow orders! I must say it's such a relief."

"Of course, My Tallest," Tak said neutrally. She had to be compliant. To not be was just asking to be thrown out an airlock. She had already come so far. She would not let it be a waste.

"As for where," explained Red, "we will be sending you to Judgementia. We need the Enforcers to be whipped into shape, so to speak. We know it won't be long before Team Nebula and the Resisty make a move against us. It's only a matter of time. And we will be ready."

Tak couldn't help the furrow of her brow, but she quickly recovered. She could show no sign of reluctance or being unappreciative. Her life depended on it. "Of course, My Tallests. I will do what must be done. Thank you for this grand opportunity."

Red smirked. "You have come so far, soldier. You are a remarkable example of what every Irken should strive to be." Then, he scowled, nearly glaring at Tak. She resisted the urge to look away, knowing that showing weakness would not help her here. Those scarlet eyes were burning into her, as if trying to see into her very soul. "Do not disappoint us now, Commander."

Tak held his intense gaze, unwilling to show an sign of fear. She couldn't afford that now. She would show only her strength, her intelligence and her capability for cruelty. Being close to the Tallests was just as dangerous as it was fulfilling. Any wrong move, and tiny slip, and suddenly you were no longer an ally. You were a threat.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tak said, letting a confident grin appear on her face. She knelt once more to salute her leaders again. "I shall leave immediately, My Tallests."

Red's expression let up, becoming stoic once more. "Good. Please report once you have made it there."

"Of course, My Tallests."

Tak waited to be dismissed, like the good subordinate she was, before striding out of the room and down the corridor. She made her way to her quarters, intent on packing her necessities immediately. As soon as she entered, she found some lower soldiers already there, assessing and packing her things. Apparently the Tallest wanted to make absolutely sure she left as soon as possible.

"Commander Tak," said the tallest of the group, who still barely came to her chest, saluting enthusiastically, "we are here to help you prepare for your journey to Judgementia!"

Tak nodded. "Yes, well, get my things to my ship as soon as possible. We do not have time for dawdling."

"Yes, Commander," the small supervisor replied as Tak crossed the room to her rest area. "But, er, where are you going?"

Tak fixed her with a terrifying glare. "I must check some things before I leave. Do not disturb me. I expect everything to be ready by the time I am done. Is that understood?"

The supervisor trembled. "Y-yes, Commander."

Tak tutted, turning on her heel and entering a door on the right. She shut it and lock it up, then made sure that the room's scrambling capabilities were secure. She could afford no eavesdropping.

A single click of her monitor in the corner, and the room was bathed in deep, purple light. Tak touched a few buttons on her monitor, bringing up her message box. It was mostly empty, only progress reports and a few short messages between her and her leaders. She went through deleting almost all of them, before a mailbox made a sharp beeping sound. She looked to see she had a new message.

Just what she had been waiting for.

After securing her network to keep out anyone who may try to hack it, she opened the message. It was rather short this time, right to the point. He never was one for being formal or fancy.

 _ **Congratulations on securing your new position. I will send further instruction once you have arrived at Judgmentia. Until then, you know what to do.**_

 _ **Byzantium**_

Tak frowned, sending in a code to complete obliterate the message, making it as if it never existed. One of these days signing his name like that was going to get him caught or killed. Of course, Tak already knew the true identity of Byzantium (she was, perhaps, the only one), a discovery made completely on accident. However, it had worked for her benefit. And hopefully, eventually, the Empire would benefit as well.

After all, her loyalties were not easily swayed, but Byzantium's argument had made sense. With the Control Brains in power, no one could truly achieve what they wanted. There was so many of those drones to brainwashed to even attempt to see their potential. If the Empire was to survive, to grow inside and out, the limitations must be taken away. The Control Brains had been in power for too long. It was time for Irk to stand on its own. Then again, perhaps her loyalty wasn't swayed, at all. She was still doing her part for the Empire, in a way.

Also, it did help that it was a Control Brain that refused to give her another chance at taking the Invaders Exam.

Tak smirked. It was always nice that, even when working toward a much greater goal, she still managed to get what she wanted in the end.

 _For the good of the Empire_ , she told herself, shutting her monitor down

000000000000000000000

"It seems your crew has made themselves right at home," remarked Lard Nar cheerfully.

Adalet gave a nod, smiling as she brought her glass of Limasian wine to her lips. She was quite proud of her subordinates. They had adapted beautifully to Fort Antares, all pitching in to do their part, while getting along splendidly with the members of the Resisty. Even Zim (the one she had been most concerned about) had been on his best behavior (though, according to Krugg, it still wasn't good enough). 777 seemed to thoroughly enjoy working with him, and Tenn and Skoodge only said teasing things. Though, they had perhaps known Zim the longest.

The others she hadn't been to worried about, but none the less they also found their rhythms. Dek, Dib and Yara were training new recruits (which the human seemed quite excited about). E.J. was helping making new modifications to the ships. Matsuri was busy showing off her second talent, making and altering uniforms for the Resisty. Milgor worked in a more chemistry based part of the labs. And Midge was busy getting the infirmary on the right track.

Speaking of Midge, the last time Adalet had seen her, she noticed that her Team Nebula uniform top was riding up. She meant to say something, but had decided to stay silent when she realized why that was happening. It wasn't much. You still had to look for it to see it. But, once you knew what to search for, there was no denying the tiny bulge beginning to form on her lower abdomen.

"I hope you don't mind if we stay a while," Adalet suggested. "Besides the fact that I believe we can help each other greatly, I'd rather not have to move Midge again until after her smeet is born. She's in a delicate state, though she likes to pretend she's not."

Lard Nar chuckled. "If you recall, Nazo was very much the same when she was pregnant with Dek." He immediately sobered, swirling his own drink in his glass. "I don't think you and Dek have anything to worry about. Nazo...Nazo was older. There were quite a few factors involved in her death. I think Midge will be fine."

Adalet continued to frown. "Well, regardless, she doesn't need anymore stress. She really shouldn't be under the stress she is, now."

"Should I...reassign her?" Lard Nar asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No," Adalet answered immediately. "She will insist on being as involved as possible no matter what we do. She is a very stubborn young woman." She sighed, taking another sip of her wine.

"She's not a very good patient either, for what I hear," Lard Nar mentioned, refering to the appointment Midge had had with Tenn. She really hadn't been all that cooperative, and Tenn had been concerned about how much information Midge had actually retained. Adalet wasn't really sure about any of this, she merely heard what other told her.

However, she knew Midge. And Midge was perhap the most hard-headed person alive (though it was a close game between her and her chosen companions.)

"Doctors do make the worst patients," said Adalet. "However, I am still her boss. And as I must think about her welfare."

"And it had nothing to do with that smeet being your little grandchild?" Lard Nar teased jokingly. He then tapped his chin. "Grand-godchild? What would you be to them?"

"I don't mind being called their grandmother," Adalet admitted. "I will perhaps be the closest thing they will have to a grandparent, after all."

Lard Nar frowned sadly, fiddling with the edge of his glass. "Nazo and Zon would've been so happy," he mused aloud. "And so proud. Dek has come such a long way. And I could only imagine how excited the two of them would be about having a grandchild."

Adalet nodded. "He would be beside himself," she said absently.

There was a long pause. Adalet continued to nurse her drink before Lard Nar suddenly drank his down. Adalet's brow furrowed in concern. She suddenly realized she still hadn't asked why he had invited her here. Why he had wanted to speak with her so urgently. "Are you going to tell me what is going on, Lard Nar?"

Lard Nar looked up for merely a second and then looked back down at the table. His brow was furrowed, and his entire demeanor looked stiff. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Meekrob has left the Galactic Alliance."

Adalet's eyes widened in shock. "Have they?" She asked. "Why have I not heard of this?"

"The official announcement has not been made," he answered. "But I have a friend who works under Councilperson Glaw. They told me they've already signed the necessary documents. They say they simply cannot trust Ra'ask to do the right thing."

Adalet scoffed in disgust. "I can't say I blame them. Ra'ask only cares about his constituency. And unfortunately, his constituency consists of people just as hateful as he is."

"I'm still baffled how he got elected," remarked Lard Nar. "Are we...certain there was no tampering with the votes?"

"In all honesty, who knows?" Adalet said bitterly. "It was heavily rumored that he orchestrated a scandel so the former Oraistan Councilperson would be forced to step down, but he made certain to crush all that once he took over." Adalet paused, a thought striking her. Why had it not occurred to anyone else before. "Come to think of it, he seemed to just...appear, did he not?"

Lard Nar shrugged. "Aren't the worst ones like that, though? They come out of the woodwork at the worst possible times only to feed the fear that turns people against each other."

Adalet couldn't help but feel it went far deeper than that, but, she could not risk any sort of investigation, even a covert one. Ra'ask apparently had his own little spies, even in the Resisty. And with the recent threat toward her position, she honestly could not afford such an endevour. Ra'ask definitely seemed the type to try her for treason should she be caught.

Perhaps she was thinking too deep into this. It wouldn't surprise her. She had analyzed strategies to death more times than she could count. Zon used to tease her about it, commenting that it was action that won battles, not thoughts.

"I do not blame Meekrob for their decision," Adalet said as she finished her wine. "But I do hope other planets do not follow their lead."

Lard Nar looked confused. "Why? Wouldn't that send quite the message?"

"Yes, but it will not help our situation," she replied. "The Galactic Alliance needs to display a strong, united front. They need to speak out against Ra'ask's deplorable beliefs, forcing their representatives in the Council to speak up. Ra'ask is a parasite. He cannot be reasoned with or persuaded, and therefore the only option is to take his power away. If we let him, he will destroy everything the Galactic Alliance is supposed to stand for."

After another long pause, Lard Nar nodded slowly. Adalet often wished that Zon and Nazo were still alive, but sometimes she was glad that she wasn't. Even with Vort being free and becoming a much-needed ally, it still felt like things were falling apart. If she were honest, she feared for the future. For Irk. For Vort. For the Galactic Alliance. For...everyone.

Adalet sighed once more. They were not going to find a solution to all the universes problems tonight. "I'm afraid I must retire, Lard Nar," she told him as she rose from her seat. "I feel I have stayed far too late as it is."

Lard Nar smirked. "Old age getting to you, Director?"

"Do not make me throw you out of your chair, you incorrigible gremlin," she warned him, but her words were light and teasing.

Lard Nar chuckled. "We Vortians are small, but we are exceptionally fast. I'd be out of this room by the time you got over her."

"I would think you would know better than to underestimate me," she told him, turning on her heel to exit the room. "Goodnight, Lard Nar."

"Goodnight," he called back.

The small smile on Adalet's face slipped off as she made her way to her quarters. It was difficult not to worry, especially when there was so much to worry about. The youngest of her Team was nowhere near durable enough to be as reckless as he was. Said human's mate was scrambling about trying to remedy the problem (she found it so funny how her subordinates thought her so blind. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on with clues here and there from others who were around.) Then there was her godson, who had been forced to grow up so early, and now not only had the responsibility of his crew, but also the new family he was making with his mate. And, of course, Midge, who Adalet desperately wish she could convince to just sit this out for a while. She trusted Midge's knowledge as a doctor, trusted her judgement. But...she couldn't help but be concerned.

Midge and Dek's smeet was the future. It was terrifying that such a small, innocent thing would be brought into a universe torn by uncertainty and war, but...Adalet also felt a bit of hope buried underneath. It was good to know that life still went on, that it would always move on. That there was always a chance for love and justice to prevail.

Adalet was deep in thought as she entered her quarters, barely paying attention to her surroundings as she closed and locked the door behind her. She reached for the button that would turn on the lights, only to realize far too late that she was not alone.

There had been no warning before the sudden tackle, throwing Adalet to the floor with a loud thud. She began to struggle against the assailant, opening her mouth to yell, but was cut off by the sharp sting of a needle in her neck. She grunted in pain, managing to toss the attacker away from her. She tried to get to her feet, but they immediately collapsed beneath her. She suddenly found it very hard to breath, panting, gasping for air. The minimal shapes she could see in the dark swirled and blurred, before beginning to fade in and out. Her chest hurt, like something was constricting her organs there.

She reached out, desperate to find some way fight, only able to see the faintest silhoette of her attacker. The entire world around her began to slow down, pulsing in and out of focus. She collapsed, choking and shaking, clawing at the carpet on the floor.

As Adalet finally succumbed to her fate, vision going black, she could hear an echoing voice speak above her.

"The High Chancellor sends his regards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I need to stop watching Game of Thrones...**


	11. Chapter 11

Dek found himself abruptly woken up by the sound of numerous Lazurothian swears.

He squeezed his large, emerald eyes shut before opening them again, stretching his arms out as he sat up. The teal duvet slid off his bare torso, pooling in his lap to cover the rest of his naked body. He shuddered slightly as cool air hit his skin. Being half-Irken, Dek's temperature didn't regulate itself very well, which was why he constantly wore long sleeve shirts and his favorite leather jacket (a gift from Midge). The duvet had been a compromise. Midge, being from an icy planet, got too hot very easily, so a thick blanket had been out of the question. Dek didn't mind. He simply slept wrapped around his tiny mate, using her body heat to keep him warm.

Speaking of his mate, Dek heard another round of swears, this time in several other languages. Midge liked cussing in Irken the most, because the language was so harsh it seemed to convey her anger even more. Then she went back to Lazurothian. Probably because certain words didn't translate over well, and she was just that frustrated.

"God dammit!" she hissed in English all of a sudden. Obviously that one she had picked up from Dib. Dek found it interesting how many colloquialisms Midge had picked up from the human. But, he was also glad that Midge had such a good friend. He had been jealous of their developing bond once, but that was a long time ago, and now he saw how foolish that was. Midge's relationship with Dib reminded him of the one she had with her brother, Drun. He knew now that that was as far as it went.

When Midge's angry growls and expletives became soft sounds of distress, Dek decided he should get out of bed and see what was wrong with his mate. He found a pair of joggers and pulled them on. He didn't mind walking around naked, but the air in their quarters was kept on the cooler side for Midge. He didn't bother digging around in his drawers for a shirt, more concerned about what was upsetting Midge than with covering himself entirely.

Dek found his mate in the bathroom, growling at the mirror on the door as if it had personally offended her. Dek squinted an eye in confusion, unable to pinpoint what the real problem was.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

Midge jumped a bit, whirling around to look at Dek. She grimaced angrily. "Do I look alright?!" she snapped.

Dek gave her an unimpressed look, not fazed by her irritated demeanor. It wasn't hard to figure out how to react to one another after so long of being together, even with Midge's mood being all over the place as of late. Tenn had assured him it was all temporary, so he would learn to take it in stride. Just like he did with any other new situation.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, doing his best to display that he would help in any way he could, even if Midge's next words were to leave her be. He didn't like doing that, but sometimes it was better than fighting with her. Dek wanted to avoid as much stress as possible during Midge's pregnancy, no matter how difficult that was.

Midge scowled for moment, tearing her gaze from his before sighing roughly. She turned slightly so Dek could see what her hands had been messing with this whole time. The buttons to fasten her pants were wide open, revealing the pale undercurve of her slightly swollen belly. Dek could also see the top of her hips and a hint of her lower regions, speckled with small, blue spots, like a trail teasing him to what lay further down. He shook his head, shoving those thoughts aside. He was here to comfort his mate's frustration, not help himself.

"My pants won't fasten," Midge admitted quietly, her gaze directed at the floor of the bathroom. Her brows were knitted together in pure disgruntlement, her mouth pulled into a pout.

Dek did his best not to laugh, knowing it would only make her angrier. "Is that all?" He asked calmly, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms. He knew he had failed to hide the humor in his tone when she glared up at him.

"'Is that all?'" she asked in outrage. "That's all you have to say?! I've tried on three different pairs of pants this morning, Dek! Three!" She screeched inaudibly as she turned back to the mirror. Her face scrunched up suddenly and she bit her lip. "None of my clothes fit me right anymore."

Dek sighed as he took a step forward. "Of course, they don't, Stardust," he said gently.

"What do you mean by that?!" Midge demanded, her blue eyes glowing menacingly.

Dek was not the least bit intimidated. He knew Midge was strong for her size (he'd sparred with her several times to know that she was not to be underestimated), but their arguments had never turned violent, not even before they were together. Still, Dek chose his next words carefully. "I _mean_ that you have a life growing inside you," he replied, taking another step forward to stand behind her. She looked so tiny compared to him, the way he toward over her. "Your body is simply adjusting to accommodate."

"I'm the doctor, not you," Midge grumbled, continuing to pout. Dek shook his head, carefully reaching around her body. He stayed wary of any movement she made to reject his touch, but she did no such thing. He pulled her to his body, placing his hands on her tiny baby bump.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he murmured against her ear. And he meant it. With her big, blue eyes, her infectious smile, her sense of conviction, and her unwavering loyalty. It was hard to imagine he would ever find anyone as captivating as her.

"Still, huh?" She asked him jokingly, as if it was preposterous that what he was saying was true.

Dek held Midge a little tighter, keeping his hands centered on her abdomen. "Always," he whispered.

He noticed how she closed her eyes and hummed in approval. Feeling bold, Dek slid his hands to Midge's hips, tracing along the various tiny specks. When she inhaled sharply through her nose, he couldn't help but smirk, slowly dipping one of his hands beneath her pants.

"You know," Dek suggested, his voice dropping an octave, his fingers teasingly tracing the line where her hip met her pubic bone, "you _could_ just not wear pants." He grazed his teeth along the shell of her ear before nipping at the pointed tip.

Midge gave a breathy chuckle. "I don't know," she said, turning around in his arms to face him. Dek shuddered as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach. She tilted her head up to catch his gaze, her eyes full of mischief. "My boss might not like me walking around half-naked."

Dek growled in the back of his throat. "You're right," he replied, leaning down to meet her mouth with his. "He wouldn't."

The kiss was hard and intense, Midge's arms coming up to wrap around Dek's neck. She suddenly pushed forward, shoving him backwards into a wall. He groaned at her aggressiveness. By Irken standards, Dek's height was supposed to make him the dominant one, but, while Midge definitely liked it when he took charge, she was never entirely submissive.

Dek nearly tore Midge's pants off, throwing them off to the side somewhere. In a swift movement he turned them around, pushing her against the wall. He reached down and picked her up by her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him, and he could feel the heat of her entrance through the fabric of his joggers. His member was already free of its sheath, begging to be inside her.

" _Dek_ ," Midge breathed as Dek's mouth began attacking her throat. Her hands struggled with his waist band, obviously wanting the joggers off.

He was just about to help her when they heard a sharp knock on the door of their quarters. Dek's antennae perked up as he pulled away, trying to see if he could hear any clue to who it was.

"Ignore it," Midge pleaded, leaning forward to nip under his jaw. Dek hissed in response. It was hard to keep his mind clear, especially when Midge began to shift her hips against his erection. He gasped, wanting nothing more than to release his cock from his joggers fuck her roughly against the wall. He almost decided to heed Midge's suggestion when the knock repeated, this time more insistently, followed by a voice.

"Captain Dek?" Dek could recognize the voice as Shloonktapooxis, the floating cone creature that was Lard Nar's right hand. "Commander Lard Nar needs to speak to you."

Dek gave a carnal growl. "Can't this wait?!" He roared at the door.

"I, uh...I'm afraid it can't," Shloonktapooxis insisted.

Dek frowned at the tone of his voice. It sounded...somber...ominous. His brow furrowed and he looked at Midge. She sighed dejectedly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Answer it. It sounds important," she told him. She unwrapped her legs from around him and he sat her down gently. She didn't seem angry. Just disappointed. Dek wasn't sure if that was worse or better.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can wear," she said with a shrug. "Anything with a button and zipper is a lost cause, I think."

Dek just nodded, watching her walk over to the small closet to dig around. He sighed, trying to will his erect member back into its sheath. He was sure it would go away on its own after a while, but at the moment it was still noticeable through his pants. As he opened the door he kept his lower half blocked, hoping to save himself and Shloonktapooxis the embarrassment.

"What is it?" Dek asked him. He hadn't meant to sound so snappy, but he had been interrupted during an intimate moment with his mate.

Shloonktapooxis looked apprehensive, biting his lip and avoiding Dek's gaze. "Erm. Lard Nar requires your presence in his office," he said. "It's, uh...It's something he should tell you in person."

Dek frowned, liking the sound of this even less. He could feel it in his gut. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "We'll be right there," he assured.

When Shloonktapooxis nodded in response Dek shut the door. When he turned around he found Midge was already almost dressed. She had on leggings that had a nebula like design on them, with purples and pinks melding together and dotted with tiny stars. Over that she wore one of his own shirts, which was so big of her it showed off one of her shoulders, making the strap of a black tank top visible.

"Everything alright?" Midge asked, throwing her white hair back into a haphazard bun.

Dek frowned, not wanting to lie to her. "I'm not really sure. But, something tells me no."

Midge's face fell, walking over to him and taking his hands in hers. "What did he say?"

"Just that Lard Nar wanted to talk," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll get dress and we'll head out."

Midge continued to look concerned, and she gave both his hands a squeeze. He pulled away from her, holding on to one of her hands until the last minute. He dug around their shared wardrobe for a bit, keeping his back turned to hide the concern on his face. Maybe he was worrying over nothing, but with the way Shloonktapooxis spoke...he felt his gut clench and he swallowed hard.

What could have happened?

0000000000000000

Nothing could have prepared him for the news that Lard Nar gave him.

"Are," Dek said, struggling with his words. His hands were balled into fists at his side, trying to stop them from shaking. "Are you sure?"

Lard Nar nodded solemnly, his own hands clenched together on top of his desk. "I'm afraid so," he answered. His voice was almost dead sounding. "I became worried when she wasn't up at her usual time. You know how much of an early bird she is." He paused, a pained expression on his face as he added in a whisper. "Was."

Dek gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed at the floor. He couldn't look at anyone in the room at the moment. His chest was aching, as if it was slowly caving in. But he couldn't let himself show it. Not now. Not yet. For now...he needed to be absolutely sure.

"Show me," he said, her voice tight and low.

Lard Nar shook his head. "Dek-,"

Dek would not take no for an answer. "Show. Me."

Lard Nar hesitated, but in the end, he nodded and hopped down from his desk chair. He led Dek and Midge to the infirmary, all the way to the farthest room. Dek's throat felt tight as he stared at the table in the middle of the room. A large, wine colored sheet was splayed across it, obviously hiding something beneath. He swallowed hard, intent on remaining strong.

"Dek," Lard Nar insisted, looking concerned, "you don't have to do this."

"I need to see," Dek ground out. He felt like he was trying to stand on marbles, struggling to maintain his balance. He forced himself to stay composed. He would not break. He would not fall.

Lard Nar gave Dek a reluctant look before turning to the other doctor standing behind the table. He gave a short nod. The doctor reached over with one of their four arms, and slowly pulled the sheet back.

Dek barely heard Midge's sharp gasp of despair. He knew she was crying now. He could feel his claws digging into the palms of his hands. He swallowed again and cleared his throat.

"What happened," he asked, forcing his voice to remain steady.

Lard Nar shook his head. "I gave Spleenk permission to use an override code when she didn't answer the door. When...when he found her, she had already been dead from some time."

Dek continued to stare at Adalet's body. A part of him was still unable to believe that this was real, that Adalet wasn't just simply sleeping as she laid on that table. There was not even the tiniest flutter in her chest, or twitch of her face. He had just spoken with her yesterday. All had seemed well. He...he simply couldn't fathom this being true.

"I want an autopsy," he struggled to say. He cursed himself for sounding so quiet. So weak.

"Do you really think we haven't already conducted one?" Asked Lard Nar with a frown. "Last night she was perfectly fine. I made sure it was the first thing that was done."

Dek's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"We...we found nothing," the Commander answered. "Dek, Adalet was old. So much has been going on, and you know she had a terrible habit of pushing herself too far-,"

"You said it yourself she was fine yesterday!" Dek snapped. "There's no way she could have just...died overnight!"

Lard Nar struck Dek with a fierce look. "Are you saying you don't trust my staff?!"

"I'm saying that I want the results looked over by my team," Dek insisted. He suddenly turned on his heel. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to inform them of the situation." _And probably the High Chancellor, unfortunately._

"Dek!" Lard Nar shouted after. Dek ignored him, striding out of the room and the infirmary. He looked at nothing but what was ahead of him, intent on finding his communicator and getting the rest of the crew so he could tell them what had happened...and discuss what they would do next.

"Dek!" Someone called behind him. He barely heard them, focused on only one thing in this moment. "Dek, stop!"

A firm grip pulled him around, bringing him face to face with Midge. Her eyes were still wet with tears, and her grasp on his arm was bruising. She really was incredibly strong for her size.

"We need to tell the others," he insisted, his tone dead calm. "We can't waste any time-,"

"Would you look at me?!" Midge demanded, taking Dek's face in her hands. She held firm, ensuring that he had no where to look but watery, blue eyes. His throat suddenly felt so tight at the feeling of her hands on his face, at the look she was giving him.

"Midge," he began, trying to pull away. They needed to inform the crew. They needed to go over the next steps. However, she put one of her hands over his mouth.

"Stop," she whispered, her tone beseeching. Dek furrowed his brow in confusion. What was pleading for? The tightness in his throat was suddenly accompanied by a crushing feeling in his chest. Why was it suddenly so hard to breath?

"It's just me," she told him, implored him. She brought his face down to meet hers, making their foreheads touch. "You don't have to be strong for me."

Dek searched her eyes, realizing what she was saying. He felt himself shaking again, and his first instinct was shove the overwhelming despair back down. But as Midge held his gaze, he reached out and put his hands on her waist. The dam that was holding his tumultuous emotions was slowly breaking. But...this was Midge. His First Officer. His partner. His mate. And with her eyes she told him it was okay. It was okay to break. That he _needed_ to break.

So he did.

He pulled Midge close to his body, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He vaguely wondered if he was holding her too tight, but he brushed that thought aside when she remained silent and wrapped her arms around him. For moment he only took deep breaths, before he let out an audible heave.

Clinging to his mate for dear life, Dek let himself go…

0000000000000

"What do you think happened?" Dib asked as he and Zim made their way to the meeting room. He could remember Dek's voice sounding strained, his tone almost dead. It was pretty obvious that whatever it was it had the Captain upset.

"Who knows, Dib-thing," Zim commented. "We're in a war. And in wars there is a platypus of things that can go wrong."

Dib rose a brow. "I think you mean 'plethora.'"

"And I think you mean to SHUT UP!" Zim retorted.

Dib rolled his eyes, though his mouth was quirked upward. His expression quickly changed to one of concentration. He tried to theorize what Dek was going to tell him, trying to prepare for anything. His stomach knotted uncomfortably, a terrible thought striking him. Had something happened to Midge? Or their baby?

"Maybe they got a mongoose!" Gir chirped cheerfully. "Masta' can I have a mongoose?"

"You will have no such DISGUSTING creature, Gir!" Zim shouted, shaking his fist for emphasis.

"Do you even know what a mongoose is?" Dib asked curiously.

"I don't CARE!" Zim told him. "I know that I HATE them and that is enough for me to know."

When they arrived in the meeting room, Dib tried to restrain his sigh of relief. Midge was standing there next to Dek, and at first glance she looked perfectly fine. However, she was hugging herself rather tightly, and her blue eyes were blood shot and puffy. Why had she been crying?

"Looks like everyone's here," E.J. said, giving Dek a look of extreme concern. "Now, will you tell us what's going on?"

"The smeet is alright, right?" Asked Matsuri, her voice shaking.

Dek held up a hand to silence everyone before they all started blurting out questions. Once the crew had calmed somewhat, he began to speak. "The smeet is fine," he assured everyone. The crew seemed alleviated only temporarily, going back to being worried and confused. "But...we do have some bad news."

There was a thick pause. The crew began to exchange looks, even whispering things to each other every now and then. Dib was sure the anticipation would kill him, especially staring at Midge's melancholy expression. Dek's face remained impassive, but his eyes held something deeper. Something painful to see.

"Director Adalet died overnight," Dek finally said, his voice eerily steady.

There were collective gasps around the room. Some of them brought their hands up to cover their mouths. Dib's mouth fell open, his eyes wide as he turned to Zim. The Irken looked just as shocked, one of his hands gripping the collar of his tunic. Gir even seemed to understand, suddenly tearing up. But...Dek had just talk to Adalet yesterday. How could this of happened?!

"How," E.J. asked, sounding tense.

Dek shook his head. "A thorough autopsy was already performed. Lard Nar made sure of it. There...there was nothing unusual found."

"Are we certain it _was_ thorough?" Krugg asked in a threatening growl.

"I'm going to go over it," Midge blurted. She sounded choked up, and it made Dib's chest hurt. "I'm sure everything is in order, but Adalet wasn't just our boss she was my patient."

Dek looked unsure about this for a moment before nodding, turning back to the crew. He was just about to speak again, to try and add something that was even a little encouraging to the situation, when the screen behind him beeped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Captain Dek," Ixane said, her image appearing on the screen, "but the High Chancellor is wanting to speak to you."

Dib could visibly see the tension creep into Dek's body, his fist clenching at his sides and his antennae lying flat against his head. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Put him through," he said, his voice low but eerily even.

The tension in the air rose so thick when Ra'ask's image appeared on the screen. Every member of Team Nebula stared up at him with expression varying from disdain to pure loathing. After their last encounter, it was safe to say the High Chancellor wasn't popular with them. The sheer memory had Dib shaking with fury.

"Oh, good. You're all here already," Ra'ask said. Dib hated his tone. It was casual, and almost snide.

"May I ask why you are calling, High Chancellor?" Dek asked, his tone strained.

"Why, I have come to offer my condolences," Ra'ask replied, as if the answer should have been obvious. "I know Director Adalet and I had our differences, but she was an admirable person and dependable leader. Her death is a terrible tragedy."

"How did you even know?" Midge asked suddenly, boldly stepping forward to stand beside Dek. Dib didn't miss the reprimanding look the Captain gave her. "We haven't had the chance to report in."

The look that Ra'ask gave Midge made Dib's blood boil. He looked at her as if she was some insignificant pest, something that he found gross and annoying. Ra'ask almost looked insulted at being addressed so directly by her. "I do not believe that is important," Ra'ask said in a hard tone. "What is important, is that we continue our duties like she would have wanted."

"And her sudden death doesn't make you the least bit suspicious-,"

"Midge!" Dek hissed at her.

"I was informed that there was nothing amiss with her autopsy report," said Ra'ask. "And that you would have a full copy of that information, Dr. Cuppari." He said Midge's title with tangible mockery, as if it were nothing more than a cute nickname.

Dib could hear Midge snarl, and watched as Dek grabbed her arm to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do. Dib set his jaw. Did this guy just _want_ everyone to hate him?

"Something tells me that offering your sympathy is not the only reason for your call," Dek said. Even with his back to him, Dib was sure Dek's eyes were narrowed in a dark glower.

Ra'ask looked more amused than put off. Dib decided that if he ever met the High Chancellor in person her was going to punch him the face (fuck protocol.) "You are correct, Captain." Another incident of him saying a title in a derogatory manner, as if it meant nothing. "With the Director's death, and the unfortunate timing, I'm afraid we do not have the time to go about appointing a new Director." His mouth twitched, his red eyes gleaming. He looked so _disgustingly_ smug. "So, until further notice, Team Nebula will be reporting directly to me."

"You can't do that," Dek growled. "It goes against the bylaws."

"Actually, it does not," replied Ra'ask easily. "In the event of extenuating circumstances – which, I will inform you, the death of the Director of Team Nebula qualifies as extenuating circumstances – the High Chancellor may choose a member of the Council to temporarily oversee all the Team's missions. I simply chose myself."

There was a dark pause, dead silent save the shifting of feet and the sounds of hands fidgeting with fabric. Dib wasn't if the others weren't arguing because Ra'ask was actually telling the truth, or because Ra'ask was a dangerous asshole with a ridiculous amount of power. One wrong word and any one of them could be seen as being insubordinate. However, Dib knew Matsuri was a wiz when it came to her knowledge of bylaws and protocol, and considering she wasn't even trying to rebuke Ra'ask's claim, Dib supposed the High Chancellor was telling the truth...

"As for the other bylaws," Ra'ask continued, his voice smooth, like sugar syrup laced with arsenic, "I have come to the conclusion that that more hindering to progress than they are helpful. I am currently in discussions with the Galactic Council to ensure their prompt removal." Dek gave an audible growl, causing Ra'ask gaze to return directly to him. "Is there something you would like to say, Captain?"

Dek's shoulder was so stiff, his entire body shaking with fury. Midge stood beside him looking just as tense. Dib wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were glowing. He, himself, felt a burning anger in his chest. Ra'ask didn't care about progress or their mission, and he definitely didn't care about offering condolences. He was using Adalet's death to his advantage, staking his claim on Team Nebula, rubbing his power in their faces. Dib wasn't sure if had ever felt such a violent hatred for someone. He didn't even think Zim had ever made him so murderous.

"You will not succeed," Dek told him, his tone low. His demeanor was suddenly reminiscent of an animal once thought to be domesticated, only for its true, feral nature to surface. If Dib didn't know otherwise, he would have believed that Dek was full blooded Irken."

Ra'ask chuckled. "Don't be so negative, Captain," said Ra'ask. "Progress must start somewhere, after all." His gaze turned to his wrist, looking at a wristwatch that looked similar the ones Midge and Dek wore. "Anyway, I am meeting with the Council in about an hour. I will be sending you my own personally line so you may send me updates." His red eyes lit up. Dib wanted to rip them out. "I'm sure we will do great things together," he said silkily, before he cut the communication.

As soon as the screen went blank, there was echoing cry off raw rage, accompanied by Midge picking up the nearest chair and throwing it with all of her might. It missed the screen denting the nearby wall. Dib's eyes widened at the display. Sometimes he forgot just how strong Midge was.

"Midge!" Dek scolded. His demeanor become only a bit relaxed now that he was focused on his mate.

"Ooh, Snowball scary," Gir commented, noticeably shivering.

"If I ever see him in person, Dek," Midge screamed, her eyes glowing brightly, "if I _ever_ get my hands on him-!"

"Do not finish that sentence," he told her firmly. "You cannot make declarations like that."

"And why not?!" Midge argued. "He's a _monster_ , Dek! He doesn't care about anything except obtaining whatever power he can, and using it to step on everyone he deems lesser than him! I know I'm not the only one who wants to-,"

Dek's hand quickly covered her mouth. "Stop," he ordered. "I'm pissed, too. But we're going to have to tread more carefully than ever now."

"What?!" Midge demanded, pulling Dek hand away from her face. "What are you talking about?!"

"Have you not figured it out yet, Midge-goon!" Zim declared, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Dib studied his stance, noticing how his antennae twitched in irritation and how everything about his disposition was tense. His eyes reflected something else. Apprehension. Fear. Things Dib could only notice with years of knowing him. "Ra'ask has a spy in this compound."

That seemed to get Midge to become more reasonable. The glow in her eyes dimmed, and her white eyebrows knitted together in thought. "A spy?"

"Yes," said Zim confidently. "How else would he be aware of what just occurred without anyone telling him?"

Dib thought about that for a moment. "He did know when we arrived here before we even sent in a report," he thought aloud. "Adalet was even suspicious of him having the call coordinates without anyone calling him first."

"That's enough," Dek said, shaking his head.

"But, Captain," Yara said tentatively, "if he has a spy here, shouldn't we investigate it."

"No," Dek answered firmly.

Dib gaped at him. "Dek, come on! We can't just let this slide!"

"We can't let him hold this over our heads," Midge agreed. "If we do we'll literally be having to walk on eggshells!"

"Ra'ask is not our priority!" Dek argued fiercely. "We did not get all this way to lose focus of what we are really here for! Ra'ask is abusing his power. I will not deny that. Nor will I deny that he is basically stealing our freedom little by little." His gaze worked its way across the room, looking at every single member of his crew. "The one thing I will not let him take away is why I am standing here right now. I'm standing here because my father believed in a free Irk. Because both my parents believed in a universe where we could all help each other as equal allies. Because _Adalet_ knew what I was capable of and gave me a chance to do my part!"

His words were passionate, his fists shaking. He had the crew's full attention. Even Midge's expression had softened considerably. "Am I happy about these circumstances? No, I am not," he continued. "But we have a mission. A mission that I will see through even if it kills me. And I will not let that _repugnant_ excuse for a lifeform distract me with his _ridiculous_ spy! Not when we've come this far! Not when we have so much further to go!"

The look he gave the crew become intense, challenging. "I know Adalet would want us to push forward. She wanted this to succeed so badly. But I...I can't do it without you." He looked directly at every member of his crew. "Even if our leaders cannot do the right thing, we _always_ can. Are you with me?"

The answer was immediate, though it wasn't as loud as Dek's speech had been. There was a wave of salutes, starting with the officers and flowing far to the back of the room. Gir shot up into the air and cheered shrilly. Relief was apparent on Dek's face, and he looked over at Midge beside him. She turned to him and gave her own salute, making Dek smile just a bit as he put his arm around her.

When Dek wasn't looking at her, Midge's attention changed, landing right on Dib. He stared at her for a moment as their gazes met, noticing how her face fell, the worry in her eyes. He realized quickly that Midge was silently trying to tell him something. Something she didn't want Dek or the rest of the crew to know.

Dek might have been okay with simply moving forward with their mission...

But Midge definitely was not...


	12. Chapter 12

"You know," Dib said as he and Midge strode down the corridor. "I really don't like this plan."

Midge gave a noncommittal snort, seeming eerily casual as they headed for the infirmary. Dib, however, glanced around one more time, observing some of the people passing by. He didn't think any of them would be concerned about he and Midge walking somewhere together, as it was common knowledge that the two were best friends and if they weren't with their respective mates they were with each other, but he was always ridiculously cautious. Years of righteous paranoia still stuck with him even now.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Midge asked, eyes only darting here and there to ensure that no one was paying attention to their conversation. "I know you're not okay with just letting this slide. Dek isn't either. He just doesn't want to jeopardize the progress we've made."

Dib sighed. He couldn't really argue with her. Mostly because he agreed so much he was almost disappointed in himself for not having an idea like this before Midge. Then again, Midge was at a higher rank than him, so he wasn't sure how the situation would work out that way.

As promised by both Lard Nar and the High Chancellor, Midge was given a full copy of Adalet's autopsy report to review. Several days later, she was interrupting one of Dib's training sessions and asking for his help. At first, he was reluctant, not wanting to go behind Dek's back like that, but when Midge explained what happened, he simply couldn't refuse.

"I _know_ something's not right about that report," Midge said for about the hundredth time. Every time she said it, it sounded more determined and angry. "And I knew Adalet's health better than anyone. There is no logical reason for her to have collapsed like that, no matter how old she was."

Dib nodded. He'd heard this all already, but he supposed Midge felt it needed repeating. Then again, he wasn't exactly gung-ho about this whole thing, so maybe that had something to do with it.

Though, if Midge had only come to him with a gut feeling, she would have been a lot easier to turn down. It was what she had told him next that had steered him here, breaking all kinds of rules and probably a few laws.

"And you're absolutely sure you couldn't get into the database?" Dib asked. He knew Midge's mind and emotions had been all over the place (most likely due to the smeet.) He didn't want to find himself on Midge's bad side simply because she had forgotten her password or something.

"Yes, I am," she insisted, glaring up at him. "I use the same password for everything. And it's not like it came up with an error message stating I put in the wrong one. The message literally stated I did not have the clearance to access that file." She turned away from him, scowling at the hallway in front of her. "I am the Head Doctor of Team Nebula, and an officer of Commander rank. There is no reason why I shouldn't have access to the autopsy report of one of my patients."

Dib took that into consideration, though he was still apprehensive about this whole thing. "You know Dek's gonna kill us when he finds out."

"Which is why he won't be finding out," Midge told him without an ounce of hesitation.

Dib frowned. He was quite bothered about her being so casual about keeping something from her mate. "Midge," he said seriously, "you know he'll find out somehow. The moment you suddenly have new evidence he'll be suspicious."

"It won't matter how I got the information, then," Midge replied. "He'll be too focused on finding the asshole who killed Adalet to care."

"We don't know that's what happened-,"

Midge stopped walking and whirled around, pulling Dib by the shoulder to force him to face her. He could help but wince at the hard grip she put on his arm. She really hadn't been able to restrain her strength, lately.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you believe that Adalet just suddenly dropped dead," Midge demanded, her blue glowing so bright Dib feared they would burned his retinas. He set his jaw, knowing he couldn't say any of that. Adalet's death had been so sudden, despite what anyone else said about her age and how stressful things had become. She had been strong and resilient. Dib just couldn't fathom it.

"That's what I thought," Midge growled, continuing to walk down the hall.

"You know, for someone who needs my help you're being awfully grumpy," Dib pointed out.

"I'm not being grumpy!" Midge snapped. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

Dib gave her a knowing look, making her roll her eyes in response. He sighed. He knew Midge wasn't mad at him. She was angry about the questionable circumstances surrounding Adalet's death. About Team Nebula basically being backed into a corner. She also mentioned something about dropping her blueberry muffin on the floor during breakfast.

Midge suddenly sighed loudly, as if trying to calm herself down. As if conceding. Maybe she'd seen the look on Dib's face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I think the smeet is making me crazy."

Dib was pretty sure that had something to do with Midge's behavior, but it wasn't entirely responsible. "There's been a lot going on," he told her with a shrug. "I can understand why you're stressed out. Especially since Dek can't really be around right now."

Midge frowned in displeasure, but she seemed more discontented than angry. Dek had been busy with Lard Nar, trying to come up with the best strategy for their next move. They couldn't afford even the slightest hiccup. Not with Ra'ask breathing down their necks.

Thinking about how busy Dek had been suddenly made Dib think of his own mate. Zim had been very busy as of late, always down in the lab at all hours of the night. He would come back to their quarters just before Dib was going to bed, but when Dib would wake up he was gone. He wondered if Zim simply waited for Dib to go to sleep before leaving again. He knew everyone had been more busy than usual, trying to make some sort of headway, but Zim just seemed…extra busy.

"Speaking of busy Irkens," Dib asked as they entered the infirmary. "Do you have any idea what Zim has been working on?"

Midge looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "Probably what everyone else has been working on in the Weapons Lab," she replied. "Everyone's been busy, after all."

Dib rose a brow. He knew Midge to be a bad liar, knew what each one of her tells were (playing with her hair, biting her lip, etcetera,) but she hadn't done any of those things. However, the look she had given him didn't sit well with him. "You don't think he's doing something extra?"

Midge shrugged. "I don't know, Dib. He's your mate. Talk to him."

Dib frowned. Trying to talk to Zim about anything serious was always a challenge. Even after becoming bonded, it still took a great deal of effort to get the Irken to say what was going on. And if he really just wasn't going to budge, it usually ended in a loud, frustrating argument where they yelled at each other in circles. Usually, the latter was due to some surprise that Zim wanted to give, or something to do with the former Invader's past that he didn't want to talk about. Which was why Dib would often drop the subject. He trusted Zim, and he enjoyed teasing and bantering with him. But actual arguments that sincerely upset the Irken were just draining and annoying.

"I'll just…wait and see what he's up to," Dib mused aloud, following Midge to a room next door to where the hard copies of medical records were kept. There was large computer that took up the back wall, the console covered in green and yellow buttons. A plush, gray chair sat in front of it. Midge pulled over another chair, a hard plastic one, before sitting down in the first one.

"Shouldn't I sit there?" he asked, not liking the awkward angle of the other chair.

"I'm pregnant," Midge told him flatly. "I get the comfy chair."

Dib rolled his eyes but complied, sitting down in the spare chair. He scooted it forward a bit, studying the different buttons to get a feel for where each one of them was.

"So how do we start?" Dib asked.

Midge scooted her own chair forward a bit, letting her fingers poke along the keyboard her and there. Her typing skills definitely weren't as fast as Dib's or Dek's, but Dib figured she didn't really have to use them very often, anyway. "First, we find our way into the the database," she told him. A window popped up asking for her login information, and she typed in her name, rank, and password. Dib managed to catch the last one as she typed it in.

"What's 'denivar?'"

Midge gave him a rather impressed look, as if she was shocked that he had managed to follow what she had typed in. Then she snorted. "It's 'invader' with the letters mixed up," she told him with a small smile.

Dib rose a brow. "Seriously?"

"In case you haven't notice, I like Invaders," she reminded him, not only referencing Dek, but also a time when she admitted that she thought Zim was attractive as well. "Well, fake Invaders, anyway."

Dib just shook his head. He remembered when they'd first had that conversation, back when he thought Midge was human, and how he had been shocked and mildly upset. He could admit to himself now that at the time the thought of Midge being attracted to Zim had made him feel kind of possessive, but now it was easy enough to shrug off. Zim was _his_ , and Midge had her own mate who she was having a baby with.

"Here's where the problem happens," Midge said, knocking Dib out of his thoughts. She pulled up a screen full of files, scrolling around until she found the one marked _Vice Admiral Adalet_.

"Is it supposed to bring up that?" Asked Dib as another window came up asking for Midge's login.

"Yeah, that's normal," she explained. "It's not uncommon to password protect medical files. If one doctor wants another opinion we just send them the file. Otherwise we do this to keep things separated. It gets too confusing if several doctors are looking over a patient's file. What's that saying on Earth? 'Too many cooks in the kitchen?'"

"How is it that you can remember stuff like that when you were only there for less than a year?" Dib inquired. "Zim was there for seven and he still has issues with general vocabulary."

Midge shrugged. "Maybe it was because I actually enjoyed Earth. I'm sure he didn't like all the hardships he had to endure. And then finding out his mission was a lie probably made it worse."

Dib considered that information. Zim couldn't even go out in the rain without bathing generously in paste. Then there was the serious lack of things he could eat (at least until Midge came along with her knowledge of vegan diets.) Dib furrowed his brow, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Do you think Zim will want to stay on Earth?"

Midge rose a brow at him. "Shouldn't you ask him?"

"...Yeah, I guess," he conceded. "It's just...we haven't exactly taken the time to talk about what we're gonna do when this is all over. There's been a lot going on." He shrugged. He knew it was something that needed to be brought up eventually, but both of their focuses had been on contributing in the fight against the Empire. It was hard to remember that things wouldn't be like this forever.

"If you want my opinion," Midge said, trying her login once more, "I honestly believe he would go wherever you do."

"But he hates Earth," Dib argued.

"But he loves you," Midge replied automatically.

Dib shook his head. "That just...doesn't seem fair."

There was that look again. That weird side-eye look that Midge had earlier. Dib really didn't like it. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"You see what I mean?" Midge complained after typing in her login for about the tenth time. She indicated that dialog box that took up the screen. It was dark gray and the wording was red. It was a stark contrast and it kind of hurt his eyes.

 _ **You do not have**_ _ **clear**_ _ **a**_ _ **nce**_ _ **to view this file. If you believe you received this message in error, please contact the Galactic Council Chief Medical Officer at the following communication line.**_

"That shouldn't come up," Midge added. "I should have full access to my patient's records, even after their death."

Dib's brow furrowed, rereading the dialog box before studying the keyboard once more. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. "You sure you want to do this?"

Midge gave him an incredulous look. "Don't play innocent. You want to know just as badly as I do."

"Eh. Yeah, you're right."

Dib quickly got to work, trying out code after code to break through the text box blocking them from Adalet's file. For a long while, it almost seemed hopeless, as no matter what Dib did the text box stayed. At one point the screen flipped back to main menu and they had to start over, which made Midge sigh in frustration.

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy," Dib told her.

"I know!" Midge growled. "I'm just...annoyed. And tired. And I hungry."

"Do you just want me to handle this and then I can tell you what I find later?"

"No. I wanna see it for myself."

Dib nodded. He could understand why Midge felt that way. The information surrounding Adalet's death just didn't add up, and, as Adalet's doctor, Midge probably felt responsible in some way. He continued typing away. The security on this network was pretty impressive. It almost rivaled Zim's PAK.

"Aha!" Dib declared, a large grin spreading across his face as he finally broke through. "And we're in!"

Midge jumped from her seat, leaning against the console the start looking over the file. Dib frowned in concern. "Do you need to be that close to the screen?"

"Shh," Midge hissed, not even looking in his direction.

"How is me not talking going to help you read better?"

Midge merely shushed him again, taking over the scroll pad. Dib figured this must be how Midge felt whenever he and Zim (and sometimes Dek) began rambling about computers or mechanics. There was so much medical terminology and acronyms, that Dib could honestly say he had no idea what any of it was saying. Midge, however, read it quickly, her eyes scanning like she was reading a book made for a kindergartener.

"I knew it," Midge said, scowling as she traced her finger over the part she was reading.

"Knew what?" Dib asked.

She pointed to the paragraph in question. "This wasn't in my copy," she explained. "This states that there were trace amounts of praxonium found in Adalet's bloodstream."

Dib rose a brow. "Meaning?"

"Praxonium is Adalet's species' equivalent to adrenaline," Midge explained. "It occurs naturally when in exciting or frightening situations. Now, maybe they thought I didn't need to know this because during cardiac arrest that chemical shoots up anyway, but that doesn't justify hiding medical information." Then her eyes widened. "What the-,"

All at once, the screen turned a terrible blood red, accompanied by a loud, shrill beep that dragged on and on. Both Dib and Midge jumped to cover their ears. "Dib, what's happening?!" Midge yelled.

"I don't know!" He shouted back. His fingers flew across the keyboard once more, trying to infiltrate the horrible block they had come across. Dib winced at the high pitch sound filling the room, a headache brewing at the back of his skull.

When it finally stopped, a new image appeared on the screen. The red background remained, but a large, black hand had been added. It was folding to expose its index finger pointing up, and it began to wag repeatedly. The sharp sound from before became replaced with a voice.

" _ **Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word!**_ " It began to say over and over.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Midge demanded, throwing one of her hands in the air.

"How should I know?!" Dib retorted. He was still typing frantically.

"What the hell have you done?!"

Both Dib and Midge jumped, whirling around to see Tenn standing at the door. She pushed passed both of them, easily slapping Dib's hands away and began typing on her own. After a few minutes the screen shut off with a small clicking noise. There was a brief pause, before a line of green words showed up on the computer.

 _ **Emergency shut down successful. Commence reboo**_ _ **t**_ _ **?**_

Tenn hit another couple buttons before the screen turned blue. A loading bar appeared in the middle, displaying the precentage of progress for the reboot.

Tenn turned, looking at both Dib and Midge menacingly. Dib felt the tiniest twinge of fear in his gut.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me what happened here?" She growled.

000000000000000000

They were escorted to the meeting room, where they found the rest of Team Nebula. Most of them looked curious, maybe a bit worried. Zim gave Dib a questioning look, which he responded by mouthing "Later." Dek looked furious, his shoulders tense, his arms crossed, and his emerald eyes narrowed angrily. Midge, however, seemed to find it easy to ignore.

Also in the room was Lard Nar, and a few other members of the Resisty. Apparently they had been hacking out plans for the next move, but since they had been interrupted, most of them were now tapping away at their respective computers. Dib tried to read what was on the screens, but some of it was in Vortian, which he hadn't quite learned to read yet.

"Are the two of you completely insane?!" Lard Nar scolded, hopping up in down in pure rage. Dib would have found it amusing if the situation weren't so serious. "Are you two so stupid and naïve to think you could hack a Galactic Fleet database and there not be consequences?!"

Dib didn't know what to say, especially with Dek looming in the background and glaring at both of them. He felt guilty for going behind Dek's back, but also Midge had a point. Something was off about this whole thing.

At least Zim didn't seem bothered.

"We wouldn't have had to hack if I had been given the information I needed," Midge spat unapologetically.

"That is not an excuse," Dek said, stepping forward. "We had an agreement, Midge."

"And I was jipped on my part," Midge explained. "I was not given Adalet's full autopsy report."

"That was the one we were sent!" Lard Nar said defensively. "Do you have any idea what you could have cost us? It's going to take weeks to recover the files that we've lost!"

Dib rose a brow. "Files?"

"Yes! Apparently, you set off a virus that slowly deletes files! Files that we need to make some sort of leeway in this war!" Lard Nar snarled in frustration. "You could have single handedly destroyed everything we've been working for!"

"That's just it!" Midge roared. "Why would that virus even exist? Why is important information about one of my patients being kept from me?"

"Maybe because of the SHRIMP MONSTERS!" Gir screamed.

"Be quiet, Gir," Zim scolded seriously.

"Aww."

Zim rolled his eyes before stepping forward, looking right at Dek as he said, "It does sound rather suspicious."

"That's not the point," Dek replied. "We agreed to focus on our mission, on the fight against Irk. I've already said how much I hate this whole situation, and now I hate it even more. But we can't go around pointing fingiers at a time like this. There are more important-,"

Suddenly, The screens around the room began to fizzle, black and white specks quickly flurrying across them like a rapid blizzard. Static, white-noise filled the rooms, sounding like a hard wind rushing through a microphone. Still recovering from the blaring, screaming sound he'd heard in the infirmary, Dib winced.

"What is going on?!" Lard Nar demanded.

"Sir, we seem to be getting some sort of interference?" Ixane said, typing along her keyboard.

"Why?!" Lard Nar roared. "Is this due to that virus as well?"

"No, sir," Ixane replied. "This is coming from...an outside source."

"What outside source? Can't you identify it?"

"I'm trying but..." Ixane paused, tilting her head to the side. "Commander...our files are slowly being replaced?"

Lard Nar's eyes widened. Everyone in the room began to exchange confused looks. "...What?" Lard Nar asked, sounding a tad bit calmer now.

The largest screen in room suddenly came on, at first with the same static as the other screens. And image began to jump in and out, seeming to have trouble coming through. Everyone turned their attention to it, ceasing whatever else they were doing at the time. Dib's brow furrowed. What was going on?

"NOOOO!" Gir screamed. "It's the little girl in the well! She gonna eat my soul and steals all my muffins!" He clung to Zim's head. "SAVE ME, MASTA'!"

"Gir! Unhand me at once!" Zim commanded, pulling the robot off and shaking him. He looked over at Dib. "I blame you for this!"

"For the current situation or for Gir knowing about Samara?" Dib asked genuinely.

"All of it!"

Dib shrugged. "Yeah, I figured as much."

When the image finally got through, remaining solidly on the large screen, the entire room went quiet. There wasn't much to see, minus a dark shadowing figure. They appeared to be sitting a chair, reclining forward, while tinkering with some control to their side. Dib narrowed his eyes and studied to outline of what he could see. If he didn't know any better, he would say this person was Irken.

"Who are you?" Lard Nar demanded.

The figure jumped slightly. "Oh, heh, so you can see me, now?"

Dib exchanged looks with Zim. The voice was disguised, made to sound lower and deeper.

"Yes, and hear you," replied Lard Nar snappishly. "No identify yourself!"

"Oh, heh, guess that would speed things along, huh?" The figure said, fidgeting in their seat. They laughed nervously before clearing their throat...which they went overkill on and began to cough.

"This person is an idiot," Dib mumbled, unable to help himself.

"Looks can be deceiving," Zim told him. His ruby eyes were narrowed. Dib could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm okay," the figure said, giving another nervous chuckle. "Alright, now, what was your question?"

"Who are you?!" Lard Nar shouted, shaking with fury.

"Okay, okay! For Irk's sake, you don't have to yell!" The figure said defensively. They paused, moving in a way that told Dib they were scanning the room. They lingered a bit in Dib's direction, though who this weirdo was really looking at, Dib couldn't tell. The mystery person cleared their throat once more. This time when they spoke, their voice held nothing but pure confidence.

"My name is Byzantium," they said. "And I am your only hope."


	13. Chapter 13

The room was silent for a very long time, everyone staring up at the shadowy figure on the screen. Dib's brow furrowed, squinting his eyes to see if he could make out anything else about their appearance. All he could recognize was two antennae wiggling back and forth on top of the person's head. He was certain now. They were definitely Irken.

"What?" Lard Nar finally said, sounding confused and annoyed.

Byzantium cleared their throat once more. "I said my name is Byzantium and-,"

"Why kind of stupid name is that?" asked Shloonktapooxis suddenly.

Byzantium growled. "It's better than calling yourselves the Resisty!"

"Hey!" Spleenk shouted defensively.

"For Bloop's sake, everyone stop!" Dek roared, a hand massaging his temple for a moment. He turned to Lard Nar. "I don't know what's going on here, but I can tell that person is Irken. Cut the communication before the Armada finds us."

"Oh, come on," Byzantium complained. "I retrieved your files! You'll find them all there!"

"And what makes you think that's any reason to trust you?" Dek demanded. "How do we know you didn't take a peek at any of them?"

"Tch! Please! Why would I waste my time reading your stupid documents?" Byzantium scoffed. "Look, trust me, if I wanted you destroyed, I wouldn't be _bothering_ with this message. You'd have been space dust by now."

Dek continued to glare at the screen for a bit, before sending Lard Nar an urgent look. Lard Nar hesitated, his expression curious. It was dangerous, but Dib had to admit, he wondered what this was about, too. Why (and how) was some random Irken contacting them? Even going so far as to help retrieve their files?

There was a small pause, accompanied by some noticeable movement on Byzantium's part. "How about this?"

A document popped up on one of the smaller screens, catching the group's attention. Dib thought it looked rather familiar. His suspicions were confirmed when Midge ran over to it with a gasp.

"This...this is Adalet's original autopsy report," Midge said breathlessly. In a flash, her tablet was out, pulling out a cord to download the file.

"Midge, don't!" Dek told her sharply. Midge gave him an impatient look, but obeyed. " _Byzantium_ ," Dek said almost mockingly, "how are we supposed to know that you haven't just sent us a virus of some sort?"

Byzantium groaned in frustration. "I should've known you'd be all paranoid. Sheesh, you're making this difficult. Have your hacker check it, if you're so worried."

Dek squinted an eye. "My hacker?"

"The human, duh."

Dib's stomach clenched nervously as he gaped up at the screen. Zim moved closer to him and growled protectively, as if Byzantium would jump from the screen to harm him in some way. Several eyes darted toward Dib in shock.

"They talkin' 'bout you, Mary!" said Gir excitedly.

"How do you know about that?" Lard Nar asked Byzantium.

"Are you kidding? After what happened on Vort you really think the Empire _doesn't_ know about him?" Byzantium said dismissively. "Come on. Check it if you want. But if I really wanted to send you a virus I would have done it by now. And there would have been no way for you combat it."

Dib frowned. He stepped forward, unable to help himself. "I don't think you should underestimate someone who brought down one of the Control Brains."

There was brief pause. Dek gave him a reprimanding look but Dib found it easy to ignore. Midge was hovering over the screen that held Adalet's autopsy report anxiously, her eyes darting around. Zim came behind him and whispered in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"He's on a screen and probably lightyears from here," Dib replied. "What's he going to do?"

"You're right, human," Byzantium said casually. "But that's just it. I _don't_ underestimate you." If Dib didn't know any better, he would say they were smirking. "I personally believe we shouldn't underestimate our enemies. Or, in this case, potential allies."

"Someone is presumptuous," Dek said, his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

Byzantium groaned again. "Just check the file. And if that doesn't convince you I have one more thing to show you."

Dib looked over at Dek and Lard Nar, waiting for the okay to go over and check the report. The two of them exchanged looks before nodding in his direction. Dib strode over to the console in question, Midge moving over to give him space. He began to type in some codes to search the document for anything nefarious, along with his own separate code to see if he could back track where the message came from. Obviously Byzantium was Irken, but where was he calling them from?

"Find anything," Midge asked. She sounded very apprehensive.

"Well," Dib said as the virus search came up empty. "The document is clean. But," he turned and narrowed his eyes up at the screen. "That's quite a block you have on your location."

Byzantium chuckled. "Did you really expect me to leave myself open like that? What did I just say about underestimating people?"

"Fine," Lard Nar said. "So you recovered an autopsy report for us. Big deal. How is that supposed to help us any?"

"Lard Nar," Midge growled in warning.

"He merely means it's not valuable to our mission," Dek assured her. "You call that a gesture of good faith?"

"No," Byzantium replied. "I call _this_ a gesture of good faith."

Another document appeared on the screen, this time also appearing in a window beside Byzantium's shadowed image. Dib looked over the message, sending in another scan to check it. It came up clean as well. His eyes widened as he read it over. "What the hell?"

"What?" Midge asked.

"It's a letter from Byzantium," Dib answered slowly. He felt anger boil in his gut. "To Ra'ask."

Zim came over beside Dib, looking over the message as well. Dib noticed that his hand resting on the console began to ball into a tight fist. He was tempted to reach for it to comfort Zim, but the violent look in the Irken's eyes told him to refrain.

"The High Chancellor knew about the attack on Polaris?!" Zim demanded loudly of no one in particular.

"We don't know if that message is real," Dek insisted.

"Tell me, human," Byzantium asked casually. " _Is_ that message real?"

Dib typed away, scanning the message to make sure it wasn't a copy or altered. He was even able to trace this one. "It...it came from Irk."

Dek scowled. "Where on Irk?"

Dib attempted to trace the message further, only to find it blocked. "I...I can't get any further."

"Of course, you can't," Byzantium said smugly. "You really think I would leave myself that vulnerable? Tch! As if!"

Dib already found the person rather weird. They could be professional one moment and then the next they were almost childish in attitude. However, he found it easy to shrug off as he typed in a few more codes, being able to bring up more information about the message. He set his jaw, feeling furious. "The message was sent directly to Ra'ask's office," he said, his voice shaking in anger.

Dek was quiet for a long time, appearing to be reading the message. His expression hardened, his emerald eyes growing as dark as a forest in the dead of night. Dib was sure he felt a chill run up his spine. "If Ra'ask knew about the attack and did nothing to prevent it...or to even give any warning..." He trailed off, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, shaking with restrained fury.

Midge stepped forward, still holding her tablet in front of her. She turned to Byzantium herself. "I have a feeling you didn't just hack into our communications just to throw documents at us and chat for a bit."

Byzantium hummed in amusement. "You're right. I didn't."

"Then what do you want?" Lard Nar demanded.

There was a brief pause as Byzantium cleared their throat again. Was that just like a nervous twitch or something?

"Sheesh. You guys are no fun," they said in exasperation. "Fine. Those documents I retrieved for you and the letter you see here were just as I said: gestures of good faith. And should you agree to my terms, I assure you, you will gain much more than that."

"Terms?" Dek asked.

"For an alliance. Duh."

Lard Nar snarled. "What makes you think we would even consider an alliance with the very enemy we are fighting?"

"Oooh, I guess I confused you," Byzantium said thoughtfully. "Listen, I'm not representing the Irken Empire. I'm...here to fulfill my own agenda, really."

"And what would that agenda be?" Dek inquired.

There was a small pause where Byzantium huffed impatiently. "The end of the Control Brains."

That seemed to gain the full attention of everyone in the room. Lard Nar and Dek exchanged looks once more. They looked more interested, but perhaps still not convinced. "And you plan on using us to do that?" Dek asked bitterly.

"Not using. Helping," Byzantium clarified.

"How?"

"Nuh uh. Agree to my terms first."

Another document was sent to the computer, this time one directly from Irk. Dib still couldn't trace the source entirely, but since it held nothing nefarious he left it up, reading it along with everyone else in the room.

 _ **In exchange for the assistance of the amazing and generous Byzantium, Team Nebula and the**_ _ **Resisty**_ _ **will promise the following:**_

 _ **After the defeat and destruction of the Control Brains, there will be a thorough and peaceful negotiation to decide**_ _ **Irk's**_ _ **future, and;**_

 _ **To kill as little**_ _ **Irken's**_ _ **as possible (It is understood that this is war and extenuating circumstances may arise, but if incapacitation is an option it should be favored over**_ _ **lethal force**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Should either party fall short or completely disregard their part of this agreement, this pact becomes null-and-void and the alliance**_ _ **will be suspended.**_

After a long and heavy silence, Dek and Lard Nar looked at each other. They began speaking in hushed whispers, but from some of the words he could hear, Dib could tell they were speaking Vortain. Both seemed pretty adamant about whatever they were saying. After a long discussion, Lard Nar gave a soft, reluctant sounding growl. He looked up at Byzantium with narrowed eyes. "We agree to your terms. But the moment your so called help becomes more of a hindrance, or even a danger, to my people I don't care what we have to do. I will find you and I will end you myself."

Byzantium gave a light chuckle. "I would expect nothing less from the legendary Lard Nar," they said. They then made some strange, jerky hand movement on top of some flat surface. A signature appeared on the pact on the screen. "Now if I could get your signatures, we can _really_ get started."

There was an awkward moment of both Lard Nar and Dek signing the pact. Dib almost wondered if perhaps they should have touched base with the Galactic Council before proceeding, but then he remembered that Ra'ask had taken full control of their unit. He wondered if proving that Ra'ask had received warning of the attack on Polaris but had elected to ignore it could be used against him, but he wouldn't be surprised if the High Chancellor found a way to counter such an allegation. Even with proof, Ra'ask had a great deal of power and an (unfortunately) substantial following.

Then again, the enemy was supposed to be the Control Brains, not the very government they all worked for...

"Excellent!" Byzantium said excitedly. "Now, for the fun part!"

Suddenly dozens of holograms lit up the room, bathing everything in ethereal, aqua light. Giant orbs were dotted along a thin line zig-zagging here and there. The lines all led to a few larger orbs that pulsed a deeper shade of blue.

"It's a rave!" Gir screeched.

Dib squinted his, studying the shape of them once they focused in better. "What the-,"

"Brains," Zim mused aloud, looking fascinated as he observed their surroundings. "They're brains."

"Not just any brains," Byzantium chimed in, sounding rather proud, " _The_ Brains. This is a full diagram of the Control Brain Collective. Pretty cool, huh?"

Dib's eyes widened, gaping as he stared at the display. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it actually _was_ really cool.

"Why are some of them bigger than the others?" E.J. asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Byzantium replied enthusiastically. "However, I'm sure one of you can guess it."

Dib furrowed his brow, taking note of how the smaller Brains we're linked to the larger ones. It wasn't hard to figure out, but Dek beat him to it.

"The large ones are the Main Brains," said Dek quietly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Byzantium cheered. "The big ones are the Main Brains and the small ones are the Subordinate Brains." Then, their voice gained a bitter tone. "And they are all the true rulers of Irk."

"What's with the groups?" Dib asked without thinking. "I mean, why are the smaller ones all connected to a larger one?"

"Excellent question," said Byzantium. "The thin line you see there? Think of it as a vine. The Sub-Brains are leaves. What do you think that makes the Main Brains?"

There was a brief pause. Dib's eyes widened as he answered in disbelief, "Roots."

"Precisely! So if you were to get rid of the roots…?"

"The Sub-Brains connected to that Main Brain go down with it," Midge whispered excitedly.

"You make sound like it's going to be so easy!" Dek declared in frustration. "The Main Brains are on Judgementia, Irk and the Massive. The three most heavily guarded places in the Empire. Pray tell how we are supposed to even get to them?"

"That's where _I_ come in," Byzantium said smugly. They tapped their hand along the device next to them, and the images in the meeting room changed. The orbs and lines disappeared, replaced by one giant sphere in the middle. A grid of sorts appeared inside it in thin, straight lines, along with three orbs glowing at the very center.

"Judgementia," Zim growled quietly. Dib noticed how tense he was and he couldn't blame him. It couldn't be easy to remember a place where he was almost executed.

"As you can see," Byzantium continued, "this is a full map of the entire planet of Judgementia. Obviously, those orbs in the middle are the Brains." They had the map zoom in for emphasis. "Now, I have a contact on the planet that will be scrambling the guards in such a way to make things easier for you. However, that doesn't mean you'll be able to just walk in, deactivate the Brains and that be the end of it. We have to keep our cover, after all. But, trust me, it's going to be a lot easier than what it would be otherwise.

"Just as a suggestion, I recommend contacting the leader of Meekrob. I'm sure your numbers are substantial, but I wouldn't take the chance if I were you. Numbers will be your best ally here."

Dek frowned. "Meekrob is no longer a member of the Galactic Alliance," he informed Byzantium.

"So? They still believe in your cause, right?" Byzantium replied. "Didn't they leave the Alliance because they didn't trust your High Chancellor?"

"How did you-?"

"Lucky guess," they said dismissively. "The Meekrob are probably the strongest proponents of justice and equality in the galaxy. In all honesty...I used to find it annoying. But...now I understand why they feel that way."

Suddenly, Zim stomped forward, glaring daggers at the darkened screen. "How?" he demanded.

Byzantium seemed confused. "Huh?"

"How could you possibly understand?!" Zim roared, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides. "You're a Taller, are you not? And by the amount of information you have I am willing to bet that you are an Elite Taller!" Dib watched as his mate shook with pure fury. His heart ached at the emotions behind Zim's words. "What could you possible understand about being looked down upon! About the fear of doing the wrong thing! Of being exiled, imprisoned, _executed_?!"

"Zim," Dib whispered. He thought of how Midge and Dek had explained the long list of mistakes Zim had made that led to the Irken being banished, how it had been the conflict between Zim's own thoughts and the desires of the Brains that had sent Zim into fits of insanity. He wondered how it must have felt to discover why it had all happened. It had never occurred to Dib that Zim had been terrified. Then again, Zim had always been good at hiding his fear.

"You think Taller Defects are excluded from punishment if they are ever discovered?" Byzantium snarled. Their sudden change in demeanor took Dib aback. Their voice cracked, sounding just as emotional as Zim. "All Invaders are Defects. That doesn't mean all Defects are Invaders. Some of us choose to simply keep our head down. We do our job. We obey the rules. And as long as we do that we stay alive. Every day we live in fear that the smallest slip up, that crossing the wrong person, that any wrong move will be our undoing. Because the moment you're declared Defective, it no longer matters what your status is. You're a threat to the Empire, and all that's left is to count the days until you're executed."

"You have that option, though," declared Skoodge, stepping up to stand beside Zim. "Smallers have to work twice as hard regardless, but a Defective Smaller might as well escape while they can, unless they can prove themselves invaluable. Not just useful. They have to prove that the Empire literally _needs_ them to _survive_." Dib found himself surprised as Skoodge's voice took on a dark and bitter tone. "And sometimes even then, it isn't enough."

"You're safe," Tenn added. She sounded much more level than either Zim or Skoodge. "Your height protects you. You could go your entire life without being discovered, except now you've decided to help us. Quite literally an act of treason." She folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Tell me, Byzantium, why take a risk like this?"

The pause that followed was filled with low murmurs and palpable tension. Everyone was looking at the screen intently, waiting with baited breath. Zim gritted his teeth and glared darkly at Byzantium, while the rest of the crowd remained neutrally curious.

"My reasons are...personal," Byzantium said quietly, sounding distant. "Let's just say that I found a reason that's worth the risk."

Tenn squinted an eye curiously up at the screen. Zim and Skoodge were both frowning, though Zim's was more of a glower. Dib wasn't sure what to make of that statement, especially since it was obvious that Byzantium wasn't going to elaborate. But, he'd also heard Zim say similar things in the past when the two of them first joined Team Nebula. Before they were mates.

Perhaps it wasn't so hard to fill in the blanks...

"I'll send you detailed blue prints of Judgementia," Byzantium said, appearing done with the previous subject, "and also a diagram of the Control Brains' mainframe. The Main Brains are a bit more complicated than that Sub-Brain on Vort. We have one shot at this. And I...I _need_ this to succeed. I need _you_ to succeed."

Dib's brow furrowed. Byzantium sounded so...desperate. If they were acting, they were doing a very good job. Then again, he couldn't help but feel like they _weren't_. Even when Tak was posing as a human, her personality and feelings were still pretty prevalent. And Zim had always been bad at that sort of thing.

Then again, he knew better than to trust blindly. There was a definite possibility of Irkens existing with much better guile than either Zim or Tak. He figured Dek and Lard Nar were aware of this, and would proceed precariously. And as Dek's subordinate and friend, Dib thought it best to follow his lead.

"I'll be in touch," Byzantium told them.

"Wait. You're not going to leave us a means to contact you?" Dek asked incredulously.

"Psh! That would be stupid, wouldn't it?" Byzantium replied. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me!" Dek snarled, opening his mouth to give a biting reply. But before he could get it out, the communication was cut.

"Dib!" Dek called. Dib nodded in acknowledgement before even needing to be asked. He strode back over to the console and began typing furiously, trying to bring the connection back. After several tries he realized it was impossible. Byzantium hadn't left any trace of a trail to follow. He shook his head in Dek's direction. "Dammit," the Captain hissed.

"I will say," Lard Nar said matter-of-factly, "they are right about one thing. It they wanted us dead they would have done it by now. And they certainly wouldn't have wasted time talking to us."

Dek looked surprised. "You saying you trust him?"

"Of course not. But we an opportunity to take down three of the Main Brains. And along with them an entire slew of Sub-Brains. Can you imagine the dent it would make? That is something we cannot afford to bypass."

Dek nodded. "I hate to say it, but you may be right." He narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Ra'ask had a lot of explaining to do."

"You're not actually going to confront him, are you?" Midge asked.

"Of course not," Dek replied. "But, at this point, I'm more willing to trust Byzantium."

Midge looked noticeably relieved. "Just so you know, I've barely had a chance to glance at this thing," she said, indicating the autopsy report that was now on her tablet. "And I'll tell you now, there's already shit ton of inconsistencies with the report we were sent."

Dek gave a deep and dangerous sounding growl, the look on his face screaming murder. Dib found himself glad that he and Dek were on the same side. That look alone was unsettling. "Still, we're going to have to keep quiet about it. Get with Milgor and find out what you can."

"You can count on us, Captain!" Milgor replied cheefully.

"Lard Nar and I will be discussing strategy," Dek continued. "And a contingency plan in case things go wrong. Dib," he said, giving Dib a stern look, "you are going to study every diagram we are sent so thoroughly you'll be able to draw it from memory."

Dib rose a brow. "...But I can't draw."

Dek rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Weez gonna get more Brains, Masta'?" Gir asked Zim brightly. "Can I eat them this time?"

Zim didn't answer, staring off into space with narrowed eyes. Immediately, Dib found himself concerned. What had him so bothered?

"We are taking a huge risk here, people," Lard Nar shouted at the room. "But the opportunity is far too great to pass up. And, after all, someone once told me that a life with no risk leads to no reward." He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Let's get started!"

There was a huge uproar in the crowd, the Resisty shouting their excitement. Team Nebula joined in, as well, some of them even jumping. Dib felt a small stir of anticipation in his stomach. This would be bigger than their mission on Vort. This really could turn the tide of the war. It could be over so much sooner.

The feeling dissipated when he looked over at Zim once more.

"Hey," he said, taking advantage of the crowd distracting itself. "You okay?"

Zim looked up at him for merely a moment before looking away. Dib watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands, waiting for a response. He seemed to be thinking rather hard.

"Something feels...off about that Byzatium person," Zim said, looking up at the now blank screen.

"Well, we're pretty sure they're Irken," said Dib. "I mean...that is why we're gonna handle this cautiously. Personally, I actually think it's genuine but-,"

"It's not that," Zim blurted, effectively cutting Dib off.

"Then what is it?"

"Is it the muffin man, Masta'?" Gir asked. "He'll take your gum drop buttons!"

Zim gave his minion an irritated look, closing his eyes and sighing. He continued to stare off for a bit, folding his arms as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Something feels off..." Zim admitted finally. "Something about Byzantium. I can't place it, but it's...it's just a weird...icky...feeling."

Dib contemplated this. Zim still wasn't very good at explaining how he felt, especially if it was something he hadn't felt before, or if Irken didn't have a word for it. But from his tone and the look on his face, it wasn't hard for Dib to figure out that this was really bothering Zim.

Unfortunately, not much could be done about it. Tracing the call back was impossible. And, of course, they couldn't exactly waltz into Empire territory just to look for Byzantium. Even if they could avoid capture, they had only a small bit of information. There had to be numerous Elite Tallers. How would they ever be able to track them down?

The answer was they couldn't. At least not now. Now they had a new mission, and an extremely extensive one, at that. But if it worked out, it could mean a closer end to the war. It could mean freedom for so many species.

It could mean...that he and Zim could be free to do whatever they wanted. And whether that ended up exploring unknown corners of the universe, simply assisting his father with new innovations to help Earth, or a combination of the two, Dib would admit that he was rather impatient to get there.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Dib said reassuringly. "After all, they like to brag. They'll definitely be the type to reveal themselves when this is all over."

Zim was quiet for a long time before he nodded. "I do hope you're right."

Dib's previous thoughts on Byzantium's ability to be trusted ran through his mind once more. _Me too._


	14. Chapter 14

Team Nebula and the Resisty wasted no time getting right the work. The next few days were almost a blur, filled with research and training. Dek spent most of the time setting up a meeting with the leader of Meekrob. Surprisingly, it had been fairly easy. Then again, Dek hadn't gone into too much detail. He want to explain everything to the leader face to face. Not to mention repeating information always irritated him.

Everyone else approached their jobs with a new vigor. Dib continued helping Yara train the rookies, while Dek spent the rest of his time going over plans with Lard Nar. E.J spent his time with a team he put together, working on all the ships to make improvements and adjustments. Krugg was helping in the weapons lab, still constantly having to keep Zim and 777 in line. Apparently the two of them were really good at getting carried away. Dib considered asking Zim about it, but he knew simply telling Zim to calm down and knock it off wouldn't do the trick. And they couldn't ban him from the lab, either. Most of his ideas were extremely innovative, and his knowledge of Irken weapons and technology was invaluable.

Also, it had been kind of difficult to talk to Zim about...well anything. He spent so much time in the lab that Dib hardly ever saw him. He tried not to let it bother him. He knew everyone was busy and that it was all for an important cause but...he couldn't help but feel like something was...off...

So, he spent what free time he had with Midge in the lab at the back of the infirmary. Often this was also where he found Gir, either perched on her shoulder or playing with some stuffed animals in the corner. Dib could understand the robot being left here during regular work hours, since Krugg never had much patience with him, but sometimes Gir would be here late into the night. Or he would go home with Dib. Or he would wander off somewhere else. Dib was so used to seeing Gir attached to Zim's hip that it was just…odd to see the robot elsewhere.

Dib ignored the flip in his stomach as he thought of how this was another sign of things being off.

The Medical Lab wasn't as mechanically based as the Weapons lab. Instead of heavy machinery and large tools, there were flowing tubes and bubbling beakers. There was a mortar and pestle on the shelves, along with several medical texts in a numerous different languages. The warmers they used were like advanced Bunson Burners, using a hot, bright green light to heat up substances. A couple of high-tech microscopes sat on the counter, next to a dark green machine that was used for blood work. There were a couple of computer screens in here as well, but they were used mostly for calculations and to record results. Dib suddenly realized why Midge felt so uncomfortable around engines and circuit boards. The Medical Lab was very obviously more about biological research.

On this particular day, Dib found Midge hovering over Milgor, Gir sitting on the floor as he scarfed down a pink cupcake. A large article was in front of them on the monitor and they apparently were both reading it. Dib tilted his head up to read the title. His brows knitted in thought.

 _ **The**_ _ **Plookesian**_ _ **Massacre**_

Something tickled at the back of his brain, like the feeling he got when he couldn't remember if he left the oven on. He rattled his thoughts around a bit, searching for where he could have heard about this. Polaris Academy maybe? No. He wouldn't have trouble remembering basic facts. This was something else. Something deeper.

As soon as he realized what sounded familiar about it, his eyes widened behind his goggles.

"Mary!" Gir greeted loudly, causing Dib to literally jump out of his thoughts. The robot gave a small leap and hugged one of Dib's legs. "Did you come to help us find the muffin man, Mary?"

"Er," Dib attempted, but Midge's snort cut him off.

"Do you always have to loom in the shadows?" she asked playfully

"I wasn't looming," Dib replied, folding his arms. "I was reading the article."

"You didn't announce your presence," Midge pointed out.

"You had the door open!"

"Thank goodness you did not sneak up on, Krugg," said Milgor. "He would have crushed you into fine atoms"

"I wasn't sneaking!" Dib said in frustration.

"But Mary, you always sneaking!" squealed Gir, climbing up his leg and body to sit on his shoulder. "You sneaky like an aardvark!"

Midge giggled loudly. "Do you know what an aardvark is, Gir?"

"They got a million eyes and they EAT CHEESECAKE!"

Midge snorted when she laughed again. Dib could even here Milgor snickering under his breath (even though he was fairly certain that Milgor didn't know what an aardvark was either). Dib sighed in defeat. He needed new friends.

"What's with this article, anyway?" he asked, trying to steer them to a more important topic (or at least one that didn't revolve around his habits).

Midge and Milgor sobered immediately and exchanged looks. "This is an article of an incident that happened several years ago," Midge explained. "Basically.. the entire Plookesian race was wiped out."

Dib's stared, his insides freezing. "What?"

"Yeah," Milgor explained. "The Irken Empire discovered that Plookesia was rich in Aurutanium, a very durable but easily manipulated metal. They tried to bully the planet into an alliance, but the Plookesian Senate was flat out against it." His voice took on a dark tone. "So, one day, the Empire flooded the planet with the gaseous form of Cyatrophix."

"Cya - what now?"

"Cyatrophix," Midge explained. "Its original form is Trovinol, an extremely effective pain killer. However, some greedy psychos noticed some of the side-effect and began tampering with it, turning it into an effective bio-weapon." She frowned deeply, giving the article a distasteful look. "Obviously at some point, the Irken Empire got their hands on the gaseous form. Makes sense. It's far more cruel than the usual liquid injectable."

"What does it do?" Dib asked.

Midge gave him a reluctant look. Dib knew immediately that he wasn't going to like this. "The gaseous form works almost like anesthesia...only it's painful to breath in. The victim feels like their insides are burning as their pulse drops and they begin to pass out, before their cardiac system stops altogether. The injectable works a lot more quickly. The victim ends up dead within a minute."

Dib nodded in understanding. At least the injectable seemed to kill the person instantly, so they didn't have to suffer for so long. He couldn't imagine dying like the Plookesians had, feeling like their insides were on fire until they finally died. He couldn't help but feel sick. Dwicky had been on that planet. Sure, they hadn't really been close - he had only known the man for a tiny bit of time, and he _had_ taken his camera, but...he didn't deserve that. He hadn't deserved to die that way.

"You okay, Mary?" Gir suddenly asked, poking his face.

Dib glanced at the robot for merely moment before turning away, only to meet Midge's concerned gaze. He was sure that he had told her about Dwicky before, but at the moment the context was blurry. Had he spoken badly of his former counselor? Had he been more neutral? A part of Dib was still quite bitter about the loss of that camera, about being lied to like that. But...it was so long ago. So much had happened since then. So much had changed.

And now he wasn't sure what he was feeling...

"Do you remember my old counselor I told you about? From when I was twelve?" He asked Midge, his voice almost monotone.

Midge's brow furrowed. "Yeah. You said he pretended to believe you. And he took your camera when he-," she cut off as her eyes widened. They filled with sadness and sympathy. "Oh, Dib," she said quietly.

Dib shook his head. "It's...fine," he said. Even he had a hard time believing his tone. "It's not like we were friends."

"No, but, you knew him," she told him, her eyes falling to the reached over to give his wrist a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."

Dib just nodded, appreciating the gesture. He didn't necessarily feel sad or anything, just...weird. He mostly hated the way Dwicky had to die. He hadn't thought about the counselor in years. There hadn't been much of anything to think about, really.

"So what does this have to do with Adalet?" Dib asked, deciding to get back on topic.

Midge gave a look of concern, but didn't try to get Dib to talk further. She nudged Milgor, who nodded in response as his tentacles poked at a few buttons. The screen switched the window from the article about Plookesia, over to Adalet's full autopsy report. She pointed out a few lines that hadn't been on the copy Midge had originally received. "This states that a small trace of Cyatrophix was found in Adalet's bloodstream. Meaning it had to be injected into her body." Her voice was dark as she spoke, her eyes narrowed in a hateful glare. "Ra'ask deliberately attempted to keep this information from us." She then looked Dib in eye. "He had Adalet murdered."

Dib stared. It was true that Ra'ask had been an asshole, going as far to allow the attack on Polaris to happen, but what reason would he have to murder one of the key players in defeating the Irken Empire? "You don't know that, Midge."

"Like hell I don't know that!" She yelled. "He even threatened her when we first arrived at Fort Antares! He told her not to be surprised if she wasn't the Director anymore!"

"Come on. He threatened to fire her. Not-,"

"He intentionally hid information! He blocked me even with my clearance level!"

"We don't know that he did any of that. And even if he wanted to, I've looked up his credentials. He doesn't have the know-how to accomplish those things."

"He has _followers_ , Dib!" Midge insisted. "He has people willing to do these things for him! They all think Irkens are evil cyborgs that need to be destroyed, and they are willing to do anything to do it! He let Polaris get attacked! Thousands of people died because of him!"

"Which could have been him just being an arrogant asshole thinking that the message was a fake or whatever," Dib told her. "Look, I'm not defending him. You know I hate him. But, it doesn't make sense. Why would he want Adalet dead?"

"Because Adalet was in his way!" Yelled Midge. "Team Nebula and the Resisty know the Control Brains are the real problem. They want to bring them down and then come to a peaceful agreement. Ra'ask doesn't want that. He thinks the only answer is blowing the Empire to bits!" Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, shaking. Her voice began to break as she spoke again. "He killed her, Dib. He killed her."

There was a long, tense pause. Dib wished he could say something, but Ra'ask's actions didn't exactly help the High Chancellor's case. He allowed Polaris to be attacked. He took control of Team Nebula as soon as he heard of Adalet's death. The autopsy report Midge had received had been tampered with, excluding how Adalet had truly died. But, he very easily could have gotten the Galactic Council to agree to remove her from her position, couldn't he? Dib never took the time to dig into how the Alliance's government worked or the bylaws of the military, including Team Nebula. He'd had other things to learn and study.

"Are you going to tell the Captain?" Milgor asked, looking up at Midge curiously.

"I have to," she said quietly. "He has the right to know."

"He won't take action, you know," Milgor told her. "Taking down the Control Brains means everything to him. I wouldn't put it past him to make a plan, but he won't carry it out until this is over."

Midge nodded reluctantly. Dib knew as well as the rest of Team Nebula that Milgor was right. Ra'ask's negligence had definitely pissed Dek off, but Dek was determined to see their plans against the Empire through. He looked at Midge for a moment, watching as she wrapped her arms around her tiny baby bump. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through, with everything going on and carrying another life on top of it all.

"Where is Dek anyway?" Dib asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He has that meeting with the leader of the Meekrob today," Midge answered, slowly regaining composure. "Hopefully it goes well. We're gonna need all the help we can get to take down Judgementia."

"That's for sure," Dib said thoughtfully. He noticed that Midge still looked troubled. It was a look she had on her face a lot more lately. He didn't like it. As frustrated as she made him sometimes, he much preferred her being carefree and teasing.

Maybe they could all use a distraction.

"Have you guys eaten?" He asked.

Midge made a face as if she was genuinely trying to remember. That wasn't a good sign. "I ate breakfast?"

"Was that a question?" Milgor asked, sounding slightly appalled.

Dib gave her a stern look. "Midge, I know a lot is going on but-,"

"I know," Midge said, sounding angry. The look on her face told Dib that it wasn't directed at him. She stared at the floor for a bit before looking up and smiling. "You buying?"

"You make more money than me," Dib pointed out half-heartedly.

"I'm pregnant," she replied simply.

"How long are you going to use that as an excuse?" he asked.

"Trust me, she'll do it for as long as she can," Milgor pointed out with a chuckle. "Remy was like that. Then again when you're carrying five eggs at once..."

"You gonna have five babies, Snowball?" Gir asked brightly.

Midge placed a hand on her belly and grimaced. The look made Dib snort. "No. Trust me, I checked. There's only one in here," she said.

Dib was unable to resist teasing her. He smirked as he said, "You know, on Earth, sometimes, people discover they're having twins pretty late in pregnancy."

Midge gave him an annoyed look. "Now you're definitely paying, Membrane."

"Why?"

"Because now I have to double check," she replied simply. "Come on, Milgor. We'll get some burgers."

"Shouldn't I get a say in where we eat?" Dib asked as they all began to head out.

"The expecting mother has spoken," Milgor laughed.

"Besides, you like burgers, right?" Midge asked knowingly.

"BURGERS, MARY!" Gir screeched.

Dib winced, feeling his ears ring for a moment. Even once it subsided, he couldn't bring himself to argue. And, honestly, he was mostly happy at the prospect of hanging out with his team mates without any work involved. It had definitely been a while.

And, well, burgers _were_ his favorite food.

0000000000000000

"Thank you so much for having this meeting with us, Your Excellency," Lard Nar said politely to the Meekrob on the screen.

The former council-person nodded, an ethereal glow pulsing periodically from them, filling the room with a dark green light. Contrary to popular belief, the Meekrob did _not_ all look alike. There were subtle differences in color, markings and size. Then again, they were also shape-shifters, and so it was uncertain if this was due to preference or genetics. So, Sovereign Volbub always presented themself as bright green.

While the majority of the universe had a good grasp on how diverse genders could be (with some exceptions), the Meekrob took it even further. It was customarywhen introducing yourself to include your preferred pronouns, and the pronouns were just as infinite as their gender identities. It fascinated Dek. He had met people of all sorts of genders, but he had never seen a society that was one-hundred percent accepting - no explanation needed - like the Meekrob.

"It is not a problem," Volbub replied in a deep, calm voice. That was another thing about the Meekrob. They were quick to call other governments out on their oppressive ways, but they never seemed to become angry about it. Exasperated, was more like it. Like other societies were immature children that hadn't evolved to their level yet.

Maybe they were right. Violence, discrimination and hatred ran so rampant in other societies, and yet appeared to not even exist on Meekrob. When the planet had first joined the Alliance, Dek remembered being thrilled, hoping that maybe their values would rub off on the rest of the Council.

Obviously, Dek had been severely disappointed.

Dek's father used to say that politicians didn't care about their people. They didn't care about the greater good. They didn't care about hearing about new ways to improve the status quo. They cared about their positions, their own ideals (no matter how many people told them how and why they were wrong), their wealth. Sovereign Volbub appeared to be the exception. From what Dek had been told, they actually took the time to listen to the citizen of their planet, instead of brushing them off like some sort of pests.

"I do apologize for taking so long to get back to you," Volbub added, interrupting Dek's rushing thoughts. "We have been quite busy reestablishing our independent government."

"It's understandable, Your Excellency," Lard Nar reassured. "I _am_ glad you got to us when you did, however. We believe time may be of the essence."

"Oh?" Volbub inquired. Dek couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The Meekrob weren't emotionless, and it was apparent how they felt in the tone of their voices, but their facial expressions didn't change. If they changed their appearance to look like another species, they were able to imitate behavior, but if you were observant enough (which most weren't) you would notice extremely subtle differences and delays. "And what is it that is of such importance?"

Dek and Lard Nar exchanged looks. Dek wondered how they were going to explain this. The Meekrob were open-minded, yes, but the Irken Empire had attempted to take their planet. How could they expect them to trust the word of some random Irken informant? Especially since Team Nebula and the Resisty weren't even sure _they_ trusted them?

Lard Nar took a breath, getting right to it as he explained. Dek really hated that he couldn't read Volbub. It was something he prided himself in, being able to read a person's expression and know what they were thinking before they uttered a single word. That talent was useless, now, leaving him to have to sit and wait until Lard Nar was finished speaking. It made him antsy, like when he was a smeet waiting for his father to finish work so they could play a game. He was grown, dammit. He would be a father himself, soon. He didn't like situations that made him feel like a child.

Dek's chest suddenly ached, thinking of Midge and the smeet she was carrying. He felt terrible for not being able to be around as much. She had reassured him that he was their leader, that he was needed (that they were _all_ needed) in this war. But the guilt ate him up. He wanted to be there with her through this. He had managed to make her most recent checkup, had even heard the tiny beat of their smeet's heart (or squeedlyspooch. Tenn said she couldn't be sure what mix of organs the child would have), but it still didn't feel like enough.

But, as Midge constantly reminded him, it couldn't be helped. They had jobs to do. They had a mission. This was the choice they made. And, one way or another, they would make it work.

Dek decided it was just another thing to motivate him to finish this. Along with the rare, free moments they had, where Midge would teach him to cook, where Dek would take her flying, where the two of them merely sat around and enjoyed each other's company. Now they would be having a child, a new life to love and nurture. And he would make damn sure he didn't miss a single thing.

When Lard Nar finished explaining, Volbub gave a soft hum. Dek couldn't help but tense. He never liked being unsure about a situation, but there wasn't time to be one-hundred percent sure of anything at this point. They had to push forward.

"This is very interesting," Volbub said, nodding their head. "It's unprecedented, actually. Every Irken who has turned against the Brains was already outside the Empire, whether exiled, abandoned, or, in your case, Captain Dek, born." Dek kept his expression neutral, unsure about being addressed with such a familiar tone. "And for it to be an _Elite_ Taller, as well. It's...simply unheard of. Before this it was assumed that even if Defects had made it that far into the ranks, they simply had assimilated. This is a promising development indeed."

"What makes you say that?" Dek asked boldly.

"If more of those in the higher ranks begin to rebel, well, they already have the respect of their subordinates," Volbub replied. "It means that negotiations may not be as impossible as once thought."

"I don't see how those things are connected," Dek said doubtfully. "Just because we're seeing signs of Elites wanting change doesn't mean the Tallests will care."

"But, if enough Elites want change, and they will have the respect and loyalty of those in lower ranks. They will already have a following of their own. And if their current leaders will not acquiesce to their desires, they will surely ensure that _new_ leadership is established."

Dek's brow furrowed. He couldn't deny the logic there. There were only two Tallests against millions of other Irkens. And, without the Control Brains' influence, Irken's would be able to think more clearly. According to Byzantium, they had a contact on Judgementia. Who was to say they didn't have other contacts and followers? Who was to say there weren't other Elites working quietly against the Brains? So, perhaps, the idea of the Irken citizens overthrowing their Tallests wasn't so farfetched.

"Are you saying you will help us?" Lard Nar asked tentatively. "I understand that the Meekrob has it's issues with the Galactic Alliance, but I can assure you that we do as well. Captain Dek is even asking for this partnership without the High Chancellor's knowledge. So, we can promise, that he will have as little involvement in this as possible."

Volbub tilted their head. "I see. I suppose that is good. High Chancellor Ra'ask is an abominable leader, and his words and actions do nothing but confirm this. To refuse to investigate a case with legitimate probable cause, for no other reason but because it would interfere with his terrible agenda, well, it is unforgivable."

Dek caught Lard Nar's gaze again. The Vortian looked just as confused. "Beg your pardon, Your Excellency, but, what investigation are we talking about?"

"Oh? I suppose that is to be expected. Team Nebula is the Resisty's connection to the ins and outs of the Galactic Alliance," they shook their head. There it was. That exasperation. "And, since the Alliance did their very best to cover up what happened..."

Dek frowned. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I understand your anger, Captain," Volbub said gently. "However, I will admit that perhaps the entire Alliance is not to blame. But, I dare say, there is at least one rotten fruit in the bunch, so to speak."

"If you could elaborate, Your Excellency," Lard Nar asked politely. He gave Dek a sideways glance. A look of warning. Dek hadn't seen that look in a while. He was usual pretty good about maintaining composure, but his impatience was getting the better of him more and more lately.

"Well," Volbub said hesitantly, "this has to do with why Meekrob decided to leave the Alliance."

"I was under the impression that it was due to Ra'ask," Lard Nar said.

"He was part of it," they replied. "But it was mostly the terrible incident that we managed to discover that Ra'ask refuse to investigate further. We left the Alliance as to not be subjected to their bylaws, so we could conduct our own investigation."

"That...seems rather extreme," Lard Nar pointed out.

"But it was necessary," Volbub insisted. "You see, we discovered something that could definitely change the view of this war."

"And that is?" Dek asked.

Volbub sighed. "As per the pact that was made, the Galactic Alliance must inform the Irken Empire when a new planet has joined, correct?"

"Yes," Dek replied. "And the Empire is supposed to add it to a 'Do Not Invade' list, and then are never to make any move against that planet."

"Correct," Volbub continued. "However, recent information came to our attention via an anonymous tip. Though, I'm certain now, if we did some digging, that it may have been that Byzantium-person that contacted you."

Dek's brow furrowed. So, Byzantium had contacted the Meekrob previously? But, why anonymously? Maybe they feared how the Meekrob would feel about an Irken contacting them? This war did begin with a threat against them, after all.

"And what information did they send you?" Lard Nar asked curiously.

There a small pause. Anticipation twisted inside Dek. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You see, Commander, Captain," Volbub said, addressing both of them, "according the information we received and our own investigation, we have found that even though there is proof of the Galactic Alliance sending the message to the Irken Empire of Meekrob joining them, there is no evidence of the Empire _receiving_ the message."

It took a moment for the point to sink in, but once it did Dek clenched his fists. It would take a great deal of expertise to pull off, and a very dark agenda, but Ra'ask was proof that the Alliance had it's share of bad people. He even thought for a moment if they dug deep enough, if this could be traced back to Ra'ask, himself, but immediately he threw that thought out the window. They didn't have time to present a case and for it to be investigated. And even if they did, no doubt Ra'ask would simply point the finger at the person he asked to do it.

Dek found himself boiling with rage. It was all a lie. The reason this war began, the reason the Alliance sent Team Nebula in, the reason he was _even here_ , all based on a lie. Because now, this wasn't the Tallest being stupid and selfish. This was someone purposefully ensuring that one message did not make it to the Irken Empire. This was someone knowing the consequences of such an action.

This was someone who _wanted_ to start a war.

The question was...why?

000000000000

Dib, Midge and Milgor were already back in the Medical Lab when Midge's communicator beep.

"It's Dek," she announced, pulling it out and answering the call. "What's up, love?"

"We need to have a meeting," Dek said quickly. He sounded slightly frazzled. That wasn't good in Dib's book. Dek was never frazzled. "Are you still with Dib and Milgor?"

"Yup," Midge said. Her voice sounded even, but her brows knitted in concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I've just been told some information that I believe you all should be aware of," Dek explained. "Spread the word. Meeting room in fifteen minutes."

When he hung up Midge couldn't help but stare at the communicator. She looked as confused and worried as Dib felt.

"He doesn't sound happy," Milgor observed.

"No, he doesn't," Midge said, putting her communicator back in her pocket. "Something is definitely up. Get on your communicators and start contacting everyone else. We'll start a chain message. Whatever it is, we need to get to the meeting room ASAP."

Dib wanted to ask more questions, but he simply nodded and did what was told. If Dek was stressed about something, it couldn't mean anything good.

00000000000000

Zim couldn't help but tap his claws along the counter. There were still some people in the lab, but thankfully they weren't paying much attention to him. 777 had left some time ago, saying he would be starting his shift in the ship hanger. He'd been splitting his time between those two places a lot lately. Zim was glad of this. 777 had a habit of hovering over him, and he didn't know who he could trust to keep their mouth shut. That was why he no longer allowed Gir to come to lab with him. His robot minion had no filter.

Zim ignored the odd clench in his squeedlyspooch. He hated that it kept doing that. He knew it to be a reminder of that dreadful feeling he didn't like talking about. Guilt. Such a stupid emotion. Sure, he was doing this behind Dib's back, without his permission, and even managed to drag Midge into it with him...but it was for a good cause, wasn't it?

Zim was Irken. He was selfish. He took what he wanted without any regard to how he got it. Dib had been an exception. He had performed _Salvis_ perfectly. And now Dib was his to keep. But Dib's fragile, human body and short life span threatened to take that away. Zim would not have it. He worked too damn hard and waited to damn long. He would not lose Dib. Not now. Not ever.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the screen. This would be the twenty-seventh time he had tried the simulation. Every other time had failed. He'd made adjustments to the coding here, tinkered with values and potential structures there. He couldn't simply dive into making Dib's PAK without making absolutely sure everything was in order. Midge's information had been a great help, but Dib's biology made everything so frustrating. Humans were so different from Irken's, with their numerous organs and strange systems and their complicated brain. But everything had to be perfect. Zim couldn't cut corners this time. Any flaw in the programming could cause Dib great harm, if not kill him.

He remembered a time long ago when Zim's PAK had attached itself to Dib. The human had survived far longer than Zim would have expected. He still wasn't entirely sure why that was, but at this point it didn't matter. It was proof that Dib could handle foreign technology attached to him. That he could handle a PAK. And with his own PAK, combined with his already great intelligence, formidable strength, and excellent combat skills, well, his Dib would be pretty much unstoppable.

A few more naughtier thoughts found their way into his mind, the potential of what Dib could do with the extra appendages a PAK would give him. Zim quickly swatted them away. That wasn't why he was doing this, and, as pleasant as those thoughts were, he needed to focus on the simulation.

However, he was interrupted anyway by the sound of his communicator beeping. He gave a loud groan and closed his eyes before pulling the device from his PAK. He was already regretting replacing the one that got blown up. It was such an annoyance.

When he saw it was Dib calling him, his squeedlyspooch gave a sudden jolt. Zim made a quick scan of his area, making sure nothing was in sight that would give him away. He couldn't let the Dib know anything until he was ready. Until he knew for certain that it was possible. Otherwise they would all get their hopes up for nothing.

"What is it, Stink-beast?" Zim asked casually, making quick glances at the simulation screen every now and then.

"Dek's called for a meeting," Dib replied, not appearing phased by the nickname at all. Zim supposed the human was just desensitized to it at this point. "We're all heading to the meeting room in ten minutes."

"Ugh, that hybrid," Zim grumbled. "He calls for us at such inconvenient times."

"Well, he's kind of our boss," Dib pointed out. "Also, it's getting late anyway. You need to take a break every now and then, Zim."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I am Irken, Dib. I do not require the same amount of rest that you do."

"Still," Dib insisted, his expression one of genuine concern. "Working like that can't be good for your psyche. I'm sure you at least must be _mentally_ exhausted."

"Nope," Zim replied, his lips popping on the word for emphasis. "I am amazing as always."

Dib sighed defeatedly. "Look, I know a lot is going on but maybe...we could find some time to hang out? Just the two of us? We can watch a bad movie and eat snacks or something?"

Zim smirked. "Are you missing the great Zim that badly?" He teased.

Dib's voice was surprisingly small when he answered, "Well...yeah?"

The sincere response made Zim sober. He even felt the tiniest bit guilty for teasing. It was true that he and Dib hadn't had much time to just be in each other's company. He sighed. How did this creature make him - a former Invader, a highly trained soldier – so damn squishy on the inside?

"I...suppose...I miss you as well," Zim said. The smile that appeared on Dib's face made his entire body feel warm. How disgusting. "Fine. We shall find the time for bad movies and snacking."

Dib beamed. "Sweet," he said. His face became serious once more. "Make sure you get to the meeting on time, okay? It sounds like some pretty serious stuff."

"When has it not been serious, lately?" Zim asked. A loud beeping pierced through the air, making him jump. He looked to the simulation screen, finding a message flashing over and over, saying that the results were ready.

"Uh, Zim? What's that noise?"

"Nothing!" Zim replied loudly. "It is nothing, my Dib. Just one of my HORRIBLE machines. Make your way to the super-serious, stupid meeting. I will meet you there. And then we will have the movies and the snacks and all the rough Irken affection you can handle."

Dib's eyes widened for a moment, as if Zim had said something shocking. Zim didn't understand that. They were mates, after all. And...well, it _had_ been a while.

Then, Dib smirked wickedly, sending a shiver down Zim's spin. "Is that a promise?" He asked huskily.

"Oh, it is most _definitely_ a promise," Zim growled. "Now, I must go!" And, with that, he hung up quickly.

Zim reached over and turned off the alarm, bringing up the next prompt screen that held a "View Results" button. His 'spooch clench tightly in anticipation. His hands shook. Why did he act this way every time? It was humiliating.

Finally, he clicked the button, sending the prompt screen away. A strange, almost static-like effect happened on the screen for a bit, before a loud, high-pitch ding sounded. Zim couldn't help the elation he felt as he read the result. Zim chuckled, becoming even more excited for the evening ahead. He deserved a reward, after all.

 _ **Simulation Successful.**_

"Victory for Zim."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for coming on such short notice," Dek said to the room once everyone had arrived. Midge made her way to stand closer to him, their eyes meeting briefly. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before Dek continued. "I know this was a sudden meeting, but I have just been given information that I feel you all have the right to now."

Dib studied Dek's posture, the way his large, green eyes barely looked at anyone in the room. He seemed unsure…scared even. Dek was always so confident. So…cool. It was unsettling to see him like this.

"First of all," Dek began again uncertainly, "the leader of the Meekrob had assured us that we can count on their people to help us in our coming mission to Judgementia."

There were murmurs of excitement all across the room at this news. However, Dib noticed that the other officers didn't seem too excited. They knew just like he did. Something was bothering Dek. Something had their Captain _worried_.

"However, that is not the news I wish to discuss," Dek continued. His face was scrunched into a reluctant frown. Dib's gut clenched apprehensively. "We have discovered something that could change a lot of things. It could change your outlook on this war we have found ourselves in. And if it does that, then so be it. I have never been the type to ask you to follow blindly. I have never withheld information simply to keep you loyal. I leave that to the politicians of our universe. I would rather you know everything and decide to walk away, then be kept in the dark, with no clue as to what you have gotten yourselves into."

Dek paused for breath, clenching a shaky fists to his chest. "I did not join this cause for the Galactic Alliance. I did not join it for fame or glory. I did not join it to spite my godmother, regardless of what she thought." A wry smile appeared on his face for merely a moment. "I joined because my father was Irken. He was an Irken Invader whose eyes became open to the oppression and injustice around him. And he wanted to change that. He wanted a better life for him and my mother. And for me.

"His dream is what brought me here, and I even find myself in his same position." He sparred a glance at Midge. "So, for me, there is much more at stake than some military honors or to give the Galactic Alliance some piece of mind. For me, I have so much more to fight for. However," he scanned the room again, "I understand…if there is only so far others willing go. If once you hear what I tell you now, you decide that this cause is not worth it, that this isn't what you signed for, I will not hold it against you. Because trust me, it is not what I signed up for."

Dib was tense, his sweaty hands clenched at his sides. He watched as the other Team Nebula members exchanged looks of confusion. What was Dek talking about?

"With some digging from the Meekrob," Dek continued with some difficulty, "it has been discovered that the reasons for us being in the war are a complete lie."

There were more murmurs, sounding louder this time. Dib pulled a perplexed expression and looked over at Zim. The Irken shrugged. He didn't know either.

Dek continued, "Sovereign Volbub informed us that the message that was sent to Irk, to inform the Irken Empire of Meekrob joining the Galactic Alliance, never reached its destination."

There were several gasps across the room, and the murmurs became so loud they echoed off the walls. Dib's jaw dropped slightly, and he looked over at Zim to get his reaction. Zim's ruby eyes were wide with shock before becoming angry slits. "What are you talking about, Dek?" Zim demanded.

"I'm saying that Irk never breached their part of the agreement," Dek explained. "Neither did the Galactic Alliance. Somehow, the message was stopped in transit. Someone deliberately did something to stop it." His emerald eyes narrowed darkly. "Someone _wanted_ this war."

The noise was no longer murmurs. Now it was full on chaos, everyone trying to talk over the other. There were protests of disbelief, shouts of outrage. Dib watched as Midge made her way to stand beside Dek before she shouted "AT EASE!"

Immediately, the room quieted down. However, now there was a thick, suffocating tension. Dib observed the room, already seeing the conflict that was about to begin. He admired the way Dek did things, how he was honorable to a fault, but this was quite a risk. He could already see how the loyalty of some of people in the room was cracking.

"Who was it?" One of the Ensigns that worked with E.J. asked.

Dek shook his head. "We can't say for sure," he answered slowly. "But, from what information we do have...it was someone from the Alliance."

There was more ruckus, a storm of incredulous whispers, punctuated by a few, more vocal, objections.

"That's a lie!"

"How could you say that?! We're the good guys here!"

"There are no 'good guys' here!" Dek roared. "We are all here because we have orders. Because we have a mission. All those nice, whimsical things your recruiters told you? That they told you in your academy? They mean nothing in the real world! All we can do is do the best we can to fight for what's truly right here! And what isn't right is someone purposely stopping a message, so the Irken Empire would look like the enemy!"

"You trying to say the Empire isn't-," someone tried to protest, but Midge cut them off.

"Let. Him. Finish," she ordered, he eyes glowing neon blue.

Dek gave her an appreciative look before looking back out at the crowd. "Don't get me wrong. The Empire has enslaved and murdered millions of people. Entire species have been wiped out. Yet, the Galactic Alliance did not get involved until they threatened one their own planets. But, now we know. We do not know the circumstances. We don't even know who is truly behind it. All we know is that someone interfered to start this war, and that Ra'ask doesn't care.

"During my entire career for Team Nebula, I was always one to follow the rules. I followed protocol to the letter. I never strayed from my orders unless absolutely necessary. However, as I said before, the reasons I joined were personal. Justice for my parents. A free Irk. I have something to hold on to. Something to _believe_ in." He suddenly reached for the patch on his chest, the twelve-pronged star with curving arms, the symbol of the Galactic Alliance. "And I will not besmirch that with the ideals of a government with no honor."

The sound of the patch ripping from the fabric was impossibly loud. Dib watched with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Somewhere he heard a sharp intake of breath that sounded like Matsuri.

Once Dek had successfully tore the patch from his uniform, he flung it away from him with a flick of his wrist. He stood straight and tall, not a single hint of hesitation in his eyes. "As of this moment," he called to the room, "Team Nebula has gone rogue."

Loud gasps filled the room, followed by more angry outbursts. Dib remember when he first learned of Team Nebula's version of "going rogue." It wasn't like his previous understanding of the phrase, where an individual simply went off the grid during a mission, deciding to take matters into their own hands. This version was a privilege reserved to Team Nebula, alone. On top of that, it had only been done once or twice before, in times where the government could not be trusted to lead the mission to the preferred outcome.

It was literally saying that this mission was no longer the Council's to control. No longer _Ra'ask's_ to control.

But, even knowing all that, Dib knew that this was something bigger. In the past when Team Nebula went rogue, they simply returned to the Alliance and filed a report to state their reasons. Usually, it lead to an investigation of sorts to rectify the issue. But with Ra'ask in charge - with him already refusing to investigate the message that never made it to Irk, with him handing over a censored version of Adalet's autopsy report, with him being nothing but shady and untrustworthy - Dib couldn't imagine that happening. It was why Dek had gone as far as to rip his Galactic Fleet patch of his shirt. This wasn't just a decision to continue the mission without input from the Council or the High Chancellor.

This was _resistance_.

After the crowd began to die down, Dek continued to speak. "We will continue in our mission against the Control Brains, but there will be no Galactic Fleet protocol. There will be no catering to Ra'ask's whims. As of this moment, we will do things how _we_ see best. Not the Galactic Alliance."

The voices of the crowd became louder and more panicked. Midge gave them all threatening looks, which only made them calm down by a small margin. Dek took a breath. "If you cannot follow me," he told the group, actually sounding worried. "If this is where you draw the line, the door is right there. Even if I stand alone, I will fulfill my father's dream, with or without anyone's help or approval."

There was a shuffle of bodies, awkward and notable. Then, slowly, people began to leave. First, one by one, then in groups of two, three and five. Barely any of the lower rank officers remained, mostly consisting of E.J's other engineers and two of Midge's nurses. Everyone on the main crew remained, unwavering.

"You don't have to do this," Dek told them.

"We've come this far, Captain," Krugg told him. "We're not stopping now."

"When you first became Captain, I told you that you had to prove you were worthy of my loyalty," E.J said. "And you did. You've proved it again and again and again." He smirked slightly. "Plus, someone needs to keep your ship in shape."

"And ensure you get to your destination in one piece," Yara added.

"Team Nebula sticks together!" Milgor declared.

"No matter what the risk, we stick together," said Matsuri.

Dek looked genuinely shocked, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. He clenched a fist to his chest and hiseyes fell on Dib and Zim.

"This is your chance, you two," he warned them. "Things could get pretty sticky from here. I won't hold it against you if you decide it's time to go home."

"Not a chance, Captain," Dib replied with conviction. "We're sticking this out to the end."

"And my Dib goes nowhere without me," Zim added. "And, well, I suppose I would sleep better at night once the Brains are gone."

"You don't sleep, Space Boy," Dib said.

"Your face doesn't sleep!"

A small, heartfelt smile began to spread on Dek's face, slowly taking over the look of surprise. Midge came to his side, looping her arm around his gently.

"Did you really think we would abandon you?" She asked.

Dek shook his head. "I...honestly didn't know." His smile widened as he looked down at her. "I suppose you're staying, too?"

"Be glad I know you're joking," Midge said. "Otherwise I would punch you."

Dek managed a small chuckle. "I'm stuck with you, then, huh?"

"Yep," Midge told him. She looked over at Dib and Zim, before her eyes scanned the rest of their crew. "All of us."

Dek heaved a huge sigh of relief.

00000000000000

Those that remained with Team Nebula decided that they deserved a little break, just to clear all the tension and negativity out of their systems. They made their way from the moon they resided on to the planet they were orbiting. Apparently Namulon Prime was full of great bars with music and dancing, and Spleenk was able to recommend a few.

It was a good night, a moment where there was no planning or preparing. For the first time in a very long time, the crew of the _Nazo_ found themselves away from the stress of work, of a war that began under unscrupulous pretenses, from the danger that lied ahead with the next mission. The biggest and most dangerous mission yet.

At the end of the night Dib and Zim retired to their quarters, partaking in their movie night as promised. After a few cheesy flicks and lots of sugary snacks, Dib found himself pin to the couch by an _extremely_ eager Irken. He was so excited that Dib struggled to get them to the bedroom, where he found himself completely at his mate's mercy.

Dib was surprised he could even _walk_ the next morning. Rough Irken affection, indeed.

Minus a teasing comment from Midge about the bite mark on his neck, the next day they returned to business as usual. Dib noticed that those people that had left the room the night before were nowhere to be found. Lard Nar assured them that no matter what that the remains of Team Nebula were welcomed at Fort Antares. Dib couldn't help but be relieved. Legally, the Council couldn't do anything if Team Nebula felt it was necessary to go rogue. But Ra'ask didn't seem to care for the protocols of the military or the government. Dib wouldn't put it past the High Chancellor to try to change a law (or even pull something out of his ass) to make it so he could do something to punish Team Nebula.

The days went on almost like a blur, anticipation building almost painfully. When the announcement came that they were ready to proceed, Dib couldn't help the clenching in his gut or how his hands shook. This would be so much bigger than their attack on Vort. This was Judgementia. These were Main Brains.

"Hey," Zim told him as they stood on the bridge of the _Nazo_ , awaiting orders to head to the _Delphina_. He took hold of Dib's wrists and turned him to meet his gaze. The grip switched to Dib's hands. "Stop worrying," Zim ordered quietly.

Dib shook his head. "Zim, this is a huge move," he said, his voice shaky. "If we fuck this up we won't get another chance."

"We won't 'fuck this up,'" Zim told him confidently. It was always odd to hear Zim use human swears. He often did it when repeating Dib, just like now, but sometimes he would let them slip in moments of extreme frustration. "We will succeed." His eyes narrowed. "I suggest we remain on our guard, however. As useful as the information that _Byzantium_ gave us is, I am still not sure we can fully trust them."

Dib simply nodded in reply. He knew Dek felt very much the same, but it still felt slightly different with Zim. Like he was angry at Byzantium for whatever reason. "Do you have an idea of who they are?" Dib asked.

Zim shook his head. "All I know is that he is high in rank, and Defective or not, that information alone makes me uneasy." He looked up to meet Dib's eyes. "The only reason I have not argued more about this decision is because Dek is right. We don't have many options, and this is an opportunity we simply cannot pass up."

Dib stared at Zim in awe. "Should I tell Dek you actually agree with him for once?"

"Don't you _dare_ ," Zim warned.

Dib chuckled. He used Zim's grip on his hands to pull him forward, leaning down to press their forheads together. Zim closed his eyes and rubbed against Dib's face slightly, almost like a nuzzle. Dib held back the urge to snort. He still found it insanely adorable how affectionate Zim could be.

"You got my back, Space Boy?" Dib asked, only half teasingly.

When Zim opened his eyes, Dib could see nothing but brilliant ruby, filled with determination and devotion. He felt his heart leap. He'd been half-expecting a snarky comment or something.

"Always," Zim answered in a fierce growl.

"Daaw. We should take a picture!" A high pitched voice suggested, interrupting the moment. Both Dib and Zim pulled away and looked up, finding Midge and Dek standing at the door, Gir seated on Midge's shoulder. The rest of Team Nebula was filing in behind them, not even trying to hide their snickers and teasing looks.

"We should have left when we had the chance," Zim grumbled.

"Too late now," Dek told them as he stepped forward, making his way to the front of the bridge. Midge followed half-way, stopping to hand Gir over to Zim. The robot immediately latched onto his master, giggling insanely.

Dib couldn't help how his eyes moved to Midge's abdomen. It seemed like not so long ago that the baby bump had been subtle, just a small curve. It was much bigger now. Much more noticeable. Midge had told him she still wasn't quite as big as shewas going be. He was curious if this rate of development was common, if it had anything to do with the smeet's genetics.

Also, he couldn't helped but be worried about Midge being here. She was his best friend. He'd even been around to hear her slip up and call him 'Uncle Dib' when talking to the smeet. She was going to stay on the _Nazo_ , but they were about to enter a battlefield. Anything could happen.

"I see that look on your face, Membrane," she said, folding her arms. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Everything's going to be fine."

He held her gaze for moment, swallowing hard before he nodded. They had to believe that. If he thought anything else he would psych himself out.

"This will be our most difficult mission yet," Dek announced. "And it is also the most important. We have been through a lot together. We've worked our asses off the get here. And, as long as we stand together, we will take Judgementia!"

There was a loud course of cheers, Dib throwing his fist up excitedly. He had to believe. They would win this battle. They would take Judgementia. And then...maybe the end wouldn't be too far off, after all.

They would be splitting into two groups. Dek would be leading the main attack force with Lard Nar. The Resisty's ship was currently attached to the _Nazo_ , and would detach when heading out, while the _Delphina_ was in the _Nazo's_ small hanger. It was strange, leaving Midge behind, seeing her standing there at the fork of the hall and staring at them with worried eyes.

"Come back," she ordered Dib and Zim's squadron, which included Yara and Skoodge and a few others.

"You can count on it, Commander," Yara said confidently, using Midge's alternate title. It seemed to ease Midge's tension. She even smirked a bit.

Then her eyes lingered on Dib and Zim again. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she never opened her mouth. Dib decided to take the initiative.

"You said it yourself," he told her. "We're gonna be fine."

She hesitated for a moment before nodding, appearing a little assuaged now.

Dek appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He looked at Dib and Zim's team. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Of course," Skoodge replied politely.

"You only repeated seven-hundred times," Zim complained, waving his hand about.

"We gonna blow up the Big Brains!" Gir said cheerfully.

Dek shook his head. "Our communicators have been upgraded extensively. We shouldn't have the same issues as we did before. If things start to look bad, don't hesitate to call for backup."

"Yes, sir," Dib replied.

Dek nodded. He turned to Midge, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her swollen belly. Yara and Skoodge took the hint, making their way down the hall to the hanger. Dib nudged Zim and nodded for them to follow so Dek and Midge could have their privacy. He couldn't help but look over shoulder, though, as he left. A small shot of fear pierced through him. There would be other people here with Midge, including Spleenk and Milgor, but she was in such a vulnerable state. It was so risky for her to be here.

"She will be fine, Dib-stink," Zim told him, catching his attention. Their gazes met once again. "Everything will be fine."

Dib nodded. He couldn't get the best of him now. He had to focus.

They piled into the _Delphina_ , Dib taking the pilots chair. Yara, Skoodge and Zim surroundeing him. He drew a long breath before letting it out, watching the hatch doors open. The nearest star, the sun of this system, made an almost blinding glare across the front window. Dib squinted slightly, before pressing the buttons to prepare the ship to take off.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was from the firm but gentle grip - how the presence radiated a loyalty that Dib never thought was possible to exist, especially from someone he used to share such an animosity with. He knew it was Zim. A warm, hopeful feeling flooded his chest as they flew out of the hanger, turning toward Judgementia.

The planet was huge, easily dwarfing both Earth and Vort combined. It was mostly dark maroon, swirled with grays and blacks. Dib had been assured that he would be able to breath in the atmosphere, but he couldn't help the anxiety that he felt. The planet looked terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

The grip on his shoulder tightened. Dib knew Zim was having a hard time with being back here. This was where the Tallest had brought him so long ago, where he had been tied up, put on trail, forced to relive every mistake he had ever made. Where he was so close to being deactivated – executed. An uncomfortable knot formed in Dib's throat at that thought. What if Zim hadn't been able to escape? What if Zim's PAK hadn't corrupted the Brain he was attached to, which had caused his release? What if he had died there, alone?

What if Dib had realized Zim had been gone a long time? What if he found out that Zim was no longer at his base? What if he had discovered what had happened? Would he have gone after Zim? And if so, what would he have done at the news that the one person that had always cared about his existence, the one, sole reason Dib woke up every day when it was so easy to given to the darker thoughts, was gone?

Dib couldn't think about that now. It wouldn't help anything.

Instead, he reached over and put his hand on top of Zim's, massaging it with his thumb. The grip relaxed, and a small sigh of relief could be heard behind him.

"There's a back entrance at these coordinates," Yara said, bringing said coordinates up on a holoscreen to the side. "That's where we need to be. The nearby corridor leads to a staircase that goes right to the Brains."

"Sounds too easy," Skoodge mentioned.

"That's only because I haven't mentioned the traps," Yara replied with a frown.

"Well, at least that ridiculous training we did a while back will have some merit," Zim huffed.

"Don't forget all the guards," Skoodge said. "They're all Elite rank. Striking first will be our best bet."

"Shoot first, shoot later, and if there's anyone left shoot some more?" Zim asked with a smirk.

"Yep," replied Skoodge proudly.

"I'm flattered you remembered my favorite strategy. You're a true friend, Skoodge."

"Why am I not surprised that the most violent approach is your favorite?" Dib asked as he activated the _Delphina's_ cloaking device before they entered the atmosphere.

"We can't exactly take prisoners, Dib," Zim told him fiercely. "And since we have to _avoid_ killing them," he sounded very annoyed by this. "We have to take whatever advantage we can."

Dib grimaced. All of their guns had been upgraded with a sort of stun mode. Against Irken's it attacked their PAK directly, shorting it out and causing the owner to fall unconscious. Dib didn't like the idea of attacking first, of going in guns blazing instead of trying to sneak around, but in this case they couldn't risk it. They were willing to show mercy, but their enemy was not.

The turbulence jolted everyone slightly. Zim grabbed onto the back of Dib's seat, while Skoodge and Yara braced themselves on the walls. Dib took a moment to wonder why they hadn't just sat down, but he noticed then that his leg was shaking in a way that had nothing to do with the quivering ship. They were probably too nervous to sit. If he wasn't the one flying, he would be standing right there with them.

The compound was easy enough to find. It was a huge, towering structure, perhaps the tallest building Dib had ever seen. It's shiny, silver color stood stark against the maroon sky, coming to sharp point at the very top. There were a few much smaller towers as well, all also pointed, but they came nowhere near the tallest one's size. The one that held the Control Brains.

"The Spikes of Judgement," Zim growled. Even without his hand on his shoulder, Dib could feel how tense Zim was.

"We're going to bring them down, Zim," Dib said firmly. He looked over at his mate, making sure that their eyes met. "You don't belong to them anymore. They can't hurt you."

Zim's expression softened the tiniest bit, but then he reached over flicked Dib's nose. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Pay attention, stink-brain," Zim told him, pointing toward the window. Dib rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Stupid alien.

They found the entrance they were looking for, landing while still staying cloaked. Slowly and quietly, Dib released the seal on the _Delphina's_ door and they lined up. Everyone got their weapons at the ready.

"No turning back now," Yara said, her voice lowered slightly.

"Was their ever a chance to do that?" Skoodge asked, squinting an eye at her.

"Fair enough."

There was quiet countdown. Dib's heart began to pound double time.

As soon as the door was flung open, it was utter chaos.

The guards at the entrance immediately began to fire, rapidly moving forward with like-minded movements. Dib's group fired back, taking cover where they could. They ducked and dodged on their way through, but Dib could still hear grunts and shouts, sounds of his squad-mates being hit. He couldn't think too much about them right now. Any hesitation would get him killed. No matter how much his chest squeeze uncomfortably, he had to block them out and keep moving.

The shots easily bounced off Dib's new trench coat, and Zim, Skoodge and Yara were able to avoid being hit with fluid, experienced movements. Dib had no idea how long the fire fight had lasted. Minutes? Hours? But they made it through. Somehow, someway, they made it through the entrance.

"Keep moving," ordered Yara, leading the squad as they jogged into the corridor they needed. "No matter what happens, keep moving."

Dib didn't like the sound of that. But he didn't have time to argue or ask any questions. Another slew of guards were upon them, filling the hall with the flashes and loud, shrieking sounds of gunfire. Hardly any words were spoken, only brief orders to change formation, and the shout to move once the area was clear. The process repeated over and over several time, before they came to the staircase they were looking for. The group sprinted forward, only to be stopped when a blast of pink gas filled their location. Dib cough violently. The gas burned his throat and lungs.

"Dammit, you two!" Zim screamed, nearly slamming a gas mask onto Dib's face. Slowly, his breathing began to even out, the pain in his chest becoming merely a dull ache. He looked up to find a gas mask on Yara as well, but she didn't seem to recover nearly as well. She was leaning against the wall, struggling to take deep breaths before letting them out.

"Yara," Skoodge began to ask, but Yara shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted, straightening her stance. The fact that she was struggling to speak didn't sit well with Dib. "Let's keep moving."

Dib considered asking further, but Yara was already making her way up the stairs. The gas lingered, looking like a cloud of pink dust as it spread.

"What is this?" Dib asked.

"I believe it's Cyahydren," Skoodge answered. "It's a very close relative to Cyatrophix. It's a lot more potent, and is harmful to several more species."

"Ah," Dib said as they followed Yara up the staircase. "I guess you two can filter it with your PAKs."

"Yep!" Skoodge replied, looking rather smug.

"Yes, yes, Irken technology is amazing," Zim added. He said it casually, but the smirk on his face gave away how he really felt.

"Although," Skoodge said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "I'm rather surprised you didn't pass out, Dib. Even Yara is still recovering from it."

Dib rose a brow curiously but just shrugged it off. They didn't have time to analyze stuff like that. They had a job to do.

"Stop!" Yara yelled over her shoulder at them. Everyone immediately froze. Dib looked around her to see why she had stopped. They were at the top of the staircase, facing a short hall with a huge double-door at the end. It was a straight shot, except for the numerous red lasers dancing back and forth.

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass," Dib said, following the movements of the lasers. It would be difficult, but as long as they took it slow and paid attention, they should be able to get through.

Then, Skoodge smirked and pulled a device from his PAK. "Not for long," he said. He then pulled out something looked like a beanie, the material thick and soft looking. He pulled it carefully over his head and antennae before pulling out another one and handing it to Zim. "You might want to put this on," he said.

Zim frowned. "Your brain meats must be pudding if you think you can order me around!"

Skoodge shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "You'll just go deaf, that's all." He looked over at Dib. "Mind wrapping Gir up in your coat? The noise shouldn't penetrate Rexillian cotton."

Dib gave him a curious look but complied with the request. He held out his arms for Gir, and the robot hopped from Zim shoulder and into his chest. Dib pulled his coat tightly over him, ensuring that Gir was completely covered.

"I'm a burrito!" Gir screeched, his voice muffled by the material.

Once Zim finally put the weird beanie thing on his head – making a point to roll his eyes and grumble audibly – Skoodge held the device out in front of him before pressing a couple buttons and turning a dial. He noticed Skoodge and Zim wince slightly, Zim's hands flying up to hold his beanie tighter over his head. Dib, however couldn't hear anything. A few other members of their team were grimacing in discomfort and others were just as confused he felt. Whatever the sound was, it must have been at a super high frequency.

Suddenly the devices projecting the lasers began to spark and fizzle, before the lasers flickered completely off. Dib waited until Skoodge turned his device off and removed his hat before unwrapping Gir.

"Aw," Gir said when he saw the hallway, "I thought we were gonna have a rave!"

"What is it with you and raves?" Dib asked, unable to help the amused smile on his face.

Zim handed his beanie back to Skoodge, one of his eyes squinted. "Appears I've underestimated you, Skoodge," he said.

Skoodge shooked his head. "I survive being thrown out of an airlock and _this_ is what impresses you?"

"I think we can agree that Zim has skewed priorities," Dib said.

"Zim's priorities are perfect!" Zim argued heatedly. "Can we get moving now?"

"Agreed," Yara said with a nod, leading the way toward the double doors. "Get ready. There will be more guards in here."

They were completely silent as they approached the door. Not even Gir made a noise. Once they were gathered around the entrance, Yara gave all of them a look. She brought up her hand and began to count down wordlessly. Dib suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart pounding impossibly loud in his ears as he held his gun. He felt and hand on his own and looked over at Zim. Zim didn't look at him, his eyes focus entirely on the door in front of them. His hand squeezed Dib's wrist before retreating, readying his own weapon. Dib took a deep breath.

Yara kicked the door open, and immediately the guards began to fire. Dib didn't take the time to count how many there were, or what their surroundings looked like. He only fired back, his breath haggard, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, making his nerves buzz.

Once the majority of the guards had been thinned out, Dib could see a long platform that lead to three, huge forms. They glowed ethereally, casting a dim, bluish light on the large room. Just like the one on Vort, they looked just like human brains, only several times bigger.

"We got company!" One his squad members shouted. Dib barely took a second to look over his shoulder and swore loudly as he saw more guard coming from behind them. He found himself tackled to the ground. A tall Irken with startling blue eyes had him pinned. They smirked viciously, pulling a shiny dagger from their PAK. Dib struggled to toss them off for a moment before a they were thrown away by a large, powerful shot. He looked up, finding Zim with a much bigger gun than the one he had before.

"Would you pay attention!" Zim scolded, rushing over to help Dib to his feet.

"Skoodge!" Yara called through the chaos. "Make sure Dib and Zim get to those Brains!" She then pointed to the other soldiers. "You're with me. We're holding this door!"

Skoodge didn't hesitate in obeying, rushing past Dib and Zim and nodding his head toward the platform. "Let's go!"

"Do not order me around!" Zim screamed, though he began to sprint behind Skoodge anyway.

"Is now really the time for your stupid pride?!" Dib shouted.

"Shut up!" Zim retorted.

There was a loud scream, causing all three of them to whirl around toward the battle with the guards. Dib could see past all the fighting and chaos where Yara was at the very front. She was swinging her bardiche back and forth one handed, her other other holding tight to her side. Dark, gunmetal colored liquid seeped past her fingers and soaked part of her uniform.

"Yara!" Dib screamed in terror.

"Keep going!" She yelled at them, taking down two more guards at once.

"You heard her," Skoodge said, leading the way back to the Brains.

"But-,"

"Dib, we're here so you can bring those Brains down," Skoodge told him sternly. "Yara can handle her own. We have to move forward."

Dib reluctantly nodded and followed, trying to deafen himself to the sounds behind them. His heart pounded louder and faster as they came closer to the Brains, until they were standing directly in front of them. A large console sat beneath them, curving around as if to cradle the wires that held the Brains up.

"Ready Gir?" He asked the robot now on his shoulder.

"Let's make a Brain milk shake!" Gir replied. "I brought CHOCOLATE SYRUP!"

Dib managed a tiny twitch of his mouth. He spared a glance at Zim, finding him staring up at the Brains. His ruby eyes were narrowed in a violent glare, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Who goes there?" One of the Brains asked in that same, ghostly sounding voice. Dib wondered if all the Brains spoke like that.

This time Zim didn't try to trick them. Instead, he stomped forward, growling murderously. "It is I, you DISGUSTING SLABS OF MEAT! Irken Invader Zim!"

"Zim!" Skoodge scolded. What the hell was Zim thinking?! All these Brains had to do was send out a signal and the Armada would be here within the hour!

"Huh?" Another Brain said. Dib guessed is was center one, seeing as it lit up in time with the voice. Dib's stomach twisted inside him. This was it. They were done for! Why did Zim have to be all angry and dramatic?

Then, sparks shot out of the Center Brain, and it began to flash multiple colors. Dib exchanged looks with Skoodge. Zim continued to stare at the Brains in unbridled rage.

Then, the Center Brain spoke once more, this time sounding almost...cheery?

"Zim! Home slice, how's is hanging?"

The tension that had been building suddenly came crashing down, replaced by absolute confusion. Had this Brain just called Zim 'home slice?'

Zim's body relaxed entirely as he tilted his head at the Brain in question. "Eh?"


	16. Chapter 16

Dek had planned for the facility to well-guarded, but this was not what he had expected. The guards came in endless droves, it seemed. And the more they took down the more appeared to show up.

"I'm suddenly reminded of Jasria," E.J stated, crouched down beside him as they took cover behind a wall.

Dek scoffed. "Jasria was much easier than this," he said.

E.J. laughed. "Easy for you to say. You were a youngster rookie then. Hell, you're still pretty young." He sighed loudly. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Nonsense," Dek told him, using a small opening to shoot at the guards. He managed to take out a few guards before retreating back to his cover.

"I'm serious," E.J. said. "I'm thinking of retiring after this mission, Captain."

Dek gave him an incredulous look. "You choose _now_ to tell me this?"

"Sorry. I talk to ease my nerves."

Dek shook his head. There were a few more rounds of gun fire before he spoke again. "How does Yara feel about that?"

"She's okay with it," E.J replied. "Honestly, we're thinking about moving closer to her parents. Maybe get a Canario or two."

Dek grimaced. "You really want two of those loud, drooling creatures?"

"Says the one about to have a kid!"

Dek shook his head, refusing to show E.J the amused smile on his face.

"There numbers seemed thinned out," Lard Nar called from inside the room. "Move in!"

Dek signaled to the rest of their group, and immediately they dashed in. They continued to shoot. They needed to make a ton of noise so they could draw in as many guards as possible. The more guards that were here, the less that could go after Dib's group.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," said a familiar voice said loudly from above. Dek looked up as it's owner leaped down. He glared. Her outfit was different, that of an Elite Enforcer. The dress had pointed short sleeves, and the long sleeve under shirt was a shiny shade of purple. The dress was short in the front and trailed of into a train at the back, and was secured with a gold belt at her waist. Her black leggings and boots remained the same, as did those way too amused purple eyes.

"Tak," Dek spat.

"Oh? You don't sound very happy to see me," she said, smirking.

"I'm never happy to see traitors," he growled. "Especially ones that shoot my mate."

"Can you really say I betrayed you if I was never on your side in the first place?" Tak asked, folding her arms. "And as for your mate, it's not like I _killed_ her. I'm mean, unless you picked up another mate and impregnated them."

Dek tried to keep his expression blank. He tried to show nothing of what he was feeling. But he couldn't help it. Tak's words shocked him to the core. "How did you know?" He growled menacingly.

"Dek," Lard Nar warned.

"Oh, you'd be surprised of the little birds I have, _Captain_ ," Tak replied smoothly. "Really? Having a smeet at a time like this? How stupid could you be?"

"DEK!" Lard Nar called again as Dek stepped forward. Dek ignored him, red hot fury slowly building in his system.

"Don't talk about my mate," he warned.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Tak asked, her voice like poisoned honey. Her smirk widened, becoming more malicious. "Does it bother you knowing that you're the only natural born smeet to survive in thousands of years? That the odds of your child surviving – of both of them surviving - are slim to none?"

"Shut up!" Dek snarled. In the back of his mind he knew he was playing right into her hands, but he couldn't help the emotions swirling in his chest. The anger that grew to cover up the fear. Tenn had assured that everything was fine. That their smeet was healthy and developing properly.

But...they hadn't been able to feel them move yet...

It had been something Dek had shoved deep down, knowing dwelling on such thoughts would not help him here. But here was Tak, saying everything Dek was afraid of, picking at it like sutures from an unhealed wound. And it wouldn't be long before it began to bleed out.

"Would probably be a blessing, don't you think?" Tak taunted. "Imagine that poor smeet having to grow up in a world like this-,"

Dek cut her off, lunging forward and tackling Tak to the floor. He cocked his fist back, ready to beat the shit out of her until she finally shut her fucking mouth, but Tak managed to throw him off. Dek regained his bearings quickly, watching as Tak pulled her PAK legs out. Dek found himself so glad that he had worn his own pseudo-PAK today.

The firefight reignited around them as Dek and Tak fought. Tak was just as strong (if not stronger than) he was. But Dek was taller, agile, and didn't have a cumbersome outfit holding him back. In the flurry of kicks and punches and PAK legs, Dek felt his anger slowly ebb away. He figured that was a good thing. He _did_ promise to try not kill any of them.

0000000000000

"Come on, Zim!" The Center Brain said happily. "You're not gonna say hi to your old friend?"

"I don't even know what you are talking about!" Zim complained.

"Center," the Right Brain said. "Have you forgotten that this is the exile who betrayed the Empire?"

"They betrayed me first!" Zim retorted childishly.

"Of course!" Skoodge said, slamming a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"What?" Dib asked. He sincerely hoped that Skoodge could shed some light on this situation.

"During Zim's trial!" Skoodge replied excitedly. "The Center Brain became so corrupted that it declared him the 'Greatest Irken in History!' It...it must still remember."

"No matter how hard we've tried to reprogram him," the Left Brain groaned.

"Don't be silly, Left," Center said. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Do you understand what this means?!" Said Skoodge, stepping up beside Zim.

"The Center Brain is stupid?" Zim asked.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Center complained.

"It means we have an ally!" Skoodge said quietly. "If we can convince the Center Brain to help us, this will be a piece of cake!"

"I can hear you, you know?" Center said. "And anything you need, Zim! You name it, you got it."

"I'm getting creepy Keef vibes," Dib said, cringing.

Zim shuddered. "Did you have to bring up that derange, overly cheerful demon?"

"Guys, focus!" Skoodge told them. "Dib, hook Gir up to the control panel. Zim can convince the Center to transfer the corruption to the Left and Right. They'll be down in no time."

"I think not, you vile traitors!" Right shouted.

Huge, thick tentacles appeared from the Left and Right Brains, surging forward and slapping at them. Dib held Gir close to his chest and barrel rolled out of the way. Zim and Skoodge pulled their weapons out, shooting back.

"Aw, can't we all just get along," Center grumbled.

"Dib!" Skoodge shouted. "Zim and I got this! Get Gir hooked up the Center Brain now!"

"Got it!" Dib yelled back. He half-crawl back to the control panel, holding Gir under his arm. The robot was squealing with delight.

"PARTY!" He screamed.

Dib sighed roughly. "At least someone is enjoying themselves."

Once at the control panel, he quickly began looking for the cover that held the correct cord. A tentacle came swinging extremely close to him, and he jumped back and yelped in alarm.

"Hurry it up, Dib-worm!" Zim hollered.

"I'm working on it!" Dib yelled back. Once he found the cover he nearly ripped off and tossed it to the side. He located the proper cord and began unraveling it out. "Sit still, Gir."

"Okie dokie, Mary!" Gir said, standing up straight, not moving a single limb.

Carefully Dib connected the cord. Then he sat up slightly to get to the controls. He ducked when one of the flailing tentacles nearly whacked him right in the head. He gritted his teeth. From this position it was hard to see what he was doing, but he didn't have much of choice. Every time he tried to stand up the tentacles were slapping at him like a mosquito.

Craning his neck and straining on his knees, he managed to find the right switches to open the information relay. A few lights flicked on, signaling that it was functional. "Yes!" Dib couldn't help but cheer. "Take it away, Gir!"

Gir beamed before suddenly his eyes began flashing alternating colors – pink, blue, green, yellow, over and over again. A loud techno beat blared from the little robot's mouth, sounding vaguely like something from Daft Punk. He broke out into a dance, his movements fluid and keeping up perfectly with the rhythm.

"I can't believe a robot dances better than me," Dib muttered.

"Ooh!" The Center Brain said, sounding fascinating. "What an energetic sound!" It began flashing again, its colors mimicking Gir's eyes. The tentacles of the other two Brains were flying around in quick strikes. Zim and Skoodge dodged expertly, displaying a lifetime of military training and experience in every one of their movements.

"Zim!" Skoodge shouted. "Tell the Center to transfer the information to the other two!"

Zim looked confused for a moment, but then he smirked victoriously. "Hey, Center," he sneered. "Don't you want to share this music with your _friends_?"

Center Brain gasped. "You're right! How rude of me!"

"Don't you _dare_ , you defective excuse for a ruling entity!" Right yelled.

"Oh, Right, calm down," Center insisted. Two, tentacles, much larger than either Right's or Left's, curled out from the middle of the Brains. "Honestly, you're so scared to try new things."

"NO!" Left screamed, one of its tentacles stopping its assault on Zim to fight off Center's.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Center said, easily overpowering Left's tentacle. "Live a little, why don't you?"

There was a brief struggle before Center eventually succeeding, shoving his appendages into the Right and Left Brains. They screamed in horror, their own tentacles freezing. The music coming from Gir increased in volume, the bass so loud it shook the platform slightly. Dib found himself nodding his head to beat unintentionally. He couldn't help it. It was good song.

Sparks shot from the Brains, tiny fires igniting among their wires and cords. Dib finally stood up, pulling his gun in front of him. Zim and Skoodge came to flank him.

"Shall we?" He asked, a smirk creeping across his face.

"Oh, we shall," Zim growled. Dib ignored how is body heated up at Zim's feral tone. Geez, was he that easy?

"You two are so weird," Skoodge said, raising his gun. Dib and Zim followed suit, turning their guns to the highest setting, before firing in uniform shots.

"Ouch! Hey guys, that hurts!" Center complained.

"You imbecile this is all your fault!" Left screeched.

Dib ignored them, continuing to fire his weapon. The flames began to spread, and sharp, electrical pops became more frequent along the base of the Brains. He could suddenly here the fight behind them again, but it was barely audible. The noises all melted into one, chaotic din, his focus entirely on destroying the Brains in front of him.

Suddenly, a huge burst of fire consumed the Brains, their screams almost deafening. Skoodge jerked her gun down. "Time to go!"

Dib opened his mouth question this, but he noticed more smoke and sparks gathering around the Brains. He moved briskly, sliding over to snag Gir, detaching the cable. The music stopped abruptly as they dashed forward. They were thrown forward as the Brains exploded in a impossibly huge blast. The fire continued to spread, consuming the bridge as they sprinted across. They toppled onto the original platform before the heat of the fire melted the bridge's supports. They watched as it disintegrated, falling into the black pit bellow.

"Don't get too comfortable," Skoodge told them. Dib turned to see what he was talking about, realizing that there was still some guards left to fight. He jumped to his feet, quickly switching the setting on his gun.

"Where is Yara?" Zim asked, scanning the crowd as they reentered the fray.

Dib looked around, a bubble of panic in his chest. He could see no sign of Yara. He nearly missed it as another Irken leaped out at him. He shot at them as they were midair, watching as they toppled to the ground unconscious.

"There she is!" Skoodge shouted, pointing to another, large console across the platform. Dib looked over, able to see the smallest bit of one of Yara's fleshy dreadlocks peeking out from the other side. He, Zim and Skoodge fought their way to her. When they rounded the other side of the console, Dib's breath caught in his throat. There was so much of her blood, the gunmetal color staining her uniform and covering the floor beneath her.

"Yara!" Dib called in a panicked voice, kneeling down and gently shaking her shoulder. Skoodge knelt as well, his antennae twitching back and forth. Yara didn't move. She didn't react at all.

"She's still alive," Skoodge said, gathering Yara in his arms. Skoodge was the same height as Zim, making him so much smaller than Yara. But he easily lifted her up, releasing his PAK legs as he turned to Zim and Dib. "Dib I'm gonna have to borrow your ship. I'll take her back to Midge on the _Nazo_."

Dib hesitated for merely a moment, but immediately shook his worries for his ship away. Yara needed help! "Go for it."

"Keep these guys busy," Skoodge added. "If you can, get in touch with Dek. Let him know what's going on." Then, using his metal appendages, he sprinted off, not even waiting for response.

"Really, who does that over-grown booger think he is," Zim said as Dib got back to his feet.

Dib rose a brow. "Did you just call him a booger?'

"Silence!" Zim ordered as the gunfire began again.

Dib decided not to argue further, shooting back at the remaining Irken soldiers. There weren't too many left. Even more so, Dib noticed that they seemed almost...hesitant in their movements. Was this because of those Brains being gone? Could that have really had this kind of effect?

Once the room was cleared, Dib wasted no time pulling out his communicator. He tried to reach Dek, but the Captain didn't pick up. Dib's stomach flipped and he gave Zim a worried look.

"Well we know where he is," Zim said disgruntledly. "Let's go, then!"

Dib nodded, shoving his communicator back into his pocket as they dashed out of the room and down the hall.

0000000000000

Dek managed to throw Tak down once more, holding her down on her stomach, his gun pointed at her PAK. He panted, covered in cuts and bruises. There was a particular deep gash on his arm from Tak's PAK legs. However, she was just as beat up, the side of her face gaining a dark, pink hue from the bruising. Dek found that most of his initial rage had dissipated in the fight, so he wasn't as tempted to go back on his word and end Tak's life here and now.

"Yield," he snarled.

Tak cackled and spat out some bright, pink blood. "I'll admit I underestimated you, _Captain_ ," she said, her voice raspy. "But if you think you can bring me down so easily you-,"

A loud beeping noise had cut her off, sounding like it was coming from one of her gloves. Dek notice a message flashing in Irken. He didn't have time to read the message before Tak took advantage of the distraction. Her PAK legs shot out all at once and Dek jumped back to avoid the sharp edges. She jumped back to her feet, smirking, ready to continue their fight.

Dek, however, was really over this whole thing. What was taking Dib and Zim so long?

"No, you fool!" Tak screamed, looking past Dek. Dek whirled around, finding one of Tak's subordinates holding a a huge, canon like gun. The looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Die, Abomination!" They declared.

A sharp, searing pain pierced through Dek's shoulder. He cried out, barely having time to process what was happening before the PAK leg that had stabbed threw him unceremoniously across the room. He toppled for a bit before finally landing on his face in a bloody heap. He grunted in pain and frustration, opening his eyes just in time to see the blast from the gun leaving a giant crater where he had been standing.

"Get back to your post, you filthy maggot!" Tak roared at the soldier. "Did you not see that I was in the middle of a duel?!"

"But, Lady Tak,"

"NO BUTS!" She shrieked. "Get out of my sight before I dismember you myself!" She looked at her other followers. "The rest of you, we're retreating!"

"What?" One of the protested.

"Did I stutter, moron?! We're retreating! They've got the Brains! And the got them because you lot are a useless pile of garbage! Pray that the Tallests are merciful!"

There was a collective look of terror but they argued no further, following Tak out of the huge room. Dek's brow furrowed, confused by this entire display.

"Well, that was strange," E.J. said and he and Lard Nar came to his side.

"Which part?" Lard Nar asked, sounding annoyed. "Dek getting baited in, Tak retreating, or the fact that we were actually successful?"

"All of it?" E.J replied.

"That's not the weirdest part," Dek said, still watching as Tak's group left.

"Really?" Lard Nar asked in a scolding voice. "Pray tell what part is the weirdest part?"

Dek met his gaze only briefly. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, and he knew Midge definitely wouldn't believe him. But...he only knew what he'd just seen.

"I think Tak just saved my life."

There was a small pause, both E.J and Lard Nar looking rather taken aback by this. But even if she had stabbed him to do it, Tak had thrown him out of the range of the blast. And then the way she retreated? It just...didn't make any sense to him.

Why save his life? Why have her army retreat instead of killing them all here and now?

His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

No way.

Could _she_ be Byzantium's contact?

Before he could consider this further, or even begin to discuss it with Lard Nar and E.J, he heard someone call his name from across the room. He looked up to see Dib and Zim sprinting his way. He tried to jump up but was stopped by when his punctured shoulder flared with pain. He gritted his teeth, frustrated that he had let himself get so injured.

"Easy, Captain," E.J said, helping Dek up by his good arm. Dib and Zim stopped in front of him as he got to his feet.

"What happened to you?" Dib asked, concern etched on his face.

"Tak happened," Dek replied grumpily.

"Tch. You let your guard down, didn't you?" Zim scoffed, folding his arms as he glowered at Dek.

Dek rolled his eyes. "It's a long story. I'll explain later. Brains are down right?"

Dib nodded. "Done and done, Captain."

"We got to dance like monkeys!" Gir squealed.

Dek stared at the robot for a moment before he let himself chuckle. He had had his misgivings about Gir being here, but the robot had certainly earned his place as part of Team Nebula. Midge had even joked about getting him a tiny uniform. Now Dek might just consider it.

Then, he scanned the area, realizing that two people were missing. "Where's Yara and Skoodge?"

Dib's face immediately fell. "Yara got hurt pretty bad. Skoodge took my ship to get to Midge."

Dek clenched his fist, looking at E.J out of the corner of his eye. E.J maintained an impressive composure, but Dek could see in his eyes how worried he was.

"We should get going," Lard Nar said. "Last thing we need is Tak to decide to call for reinforcements."

Dek decided not to argue, not feeling up to repeating how he had interpreted Tak's actions. They filed out quickly, heading for the Resisty's ship. They past by a Meekrob squadron, who began to flicker a bright, lime green. Dek couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest. It was a Meekrob salute, a sign of admiration and respect.

It was a sign that they had possibly made a lasting ally.

 _Good_ , Dek thought, trying to find anything to distract himself from his concern for Yara. _We're going to need it in the future._

00000000000000000

The _Nazo_ was dead quiet, even during the sharp warp as they made their way back to Fort Antares. The members of Team Nebula were gathered in the hall outside the infirmary. None of them looked at each other, all staring at different bits of floor and walls. E.J was pacing back and forth down the hall.

It had been hours. The entire infirmary had been closed down while Midge and a small team worked on Yara. The rest of the medical squad had taken residence in the lounge, treating those with more superficial injuries. Dek's puncture wound had been long repaired, and Dib had a small bruise on his arm where they had injected him with the antidote to Cyahydren. They insisted he have it, even though he felt fine, now. His chest was no long painful, and his throat didn't hurt when he breathed.

But right now, that was the least of Dib's worries. He sat on the floor of the hall, knees drawn up, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. His hands shook, no matter how much he tried to stop them. Zim's voice echoed in his head. We did what we were supposed to do. She ordered us to go on. Skoodge insisted that they did the right thing. But had they? They'd left Yara on to fight injured. They'd instead chose to proceed toward the Brains. And, yes, it had ended in victory but...

The door to infirmary slammed open. Everyone jumped up, crowding around tightly. Midge stood frozen in the doorway. Her eyes were downcast, her hands quivering. Her sweaty bangs clung to her forehead.

Dek took a tentative step forward. "Midge?" He said quietly.

Whatever Midge had been holding back suddenly surged forth all at once. She shook her head violently, soft choking sounds escaping her. "I couldn't save her," she sobbed, the words barely audible. "The...the Cyahydren fuck up her organs." She began to hiccup as she spoke. "They couldn't...they couldn't handle the operation! And...and she...she lost so much blood!" And then she broke down into complete sobs. "I couldn't save her! I couldn't save her!"

"Shhh," Dek said, pulling her into his arms as she cried loudly, the broken sounds muffled in his chest. His voice cracked as he spoke. "It's not your fault, Stardust. It's not your fault."

"E.J!" Matsuri called down the hall. Dib looked up for a moment to see E.J taking off around the corner. Matsuri made a move to follow, but Krugg stopped her.

"Let him go, Matsuri," he told her. His normally powerful voice was so low, so quiet.

The shaking in Dib's hands became worse. He felt like he was choking on his breath. His eyes burned. A part of him didn't want to believe it. Yara...Yara was dead? No, she couldn't be! She couldn't have been so easily defeated! Not like this. No, no, no.

"Dib," someone said next to him. Dib turned to find Zim there, giving the gentlest look he had ever seen on the Irken's face. At first Dib wanted to be angry. How could be he be so calm about this?! Did he feel nothing?! Did Zim just not care?!

Then he saw the way Zim's hand shook as he reached out for him, a very noticeable tremble. Immediately Dib felt guilty for his thoughts. Of course Zim felt something. But years of ignoring, denying, repressing his feelings had lead to him not knowing how to handle them. So, of course, at a time like this, at the death of close comrad and friend, of a member of their _family_ , Zim wouldn't know what to do.

It made Dib want to reach for Zim, even when all he wanted to do was break.

"Come here," Zim ordered softly.

Dib gave no arguments or resistance, falling into his mates waiting arms. He buried his face in the crook of Zim's neck. Zim held him tight, a protective embrace, almost. A message to say that he was here, and if Dib broke there would be no mocking or complaining. Just Zim's arms holding him, holding him together as he fell to pieces.

And just loud enough for Zim to hear, Dib cried.


	17. Chapter 17

They waited until they were back at Fort Antares, so that there would be more people for Yara's funeral. Apparently, when it came to Argyrosian funerals, the bigger the crowd the better. They even waited until they could fly her parents in. Argyrosian's believed that you were only as worthy as the lives you had touched. And Yara had been no different.

By tradition, Yara's body was wrapped in a thin material called Linaz. Matsuri made sure it was of the highest quality. She was then placed on a large pyre. One by one people went up and place a single, large, blue flower next to her body. Dib's heart broke when E.J went up, watching as he paused to kiss Yara's covered forehead.

No speeches were given. They weren't something Argyrosian's did. Instead, everyone was encouraged to meditate, to think positive, happy thoughts about the deceased. It was believed that these thoughts would transfer the Judges of the Afterlife. The more good opinions, the better the chances of making it into paradise were.

Dek handed E.J. a lit torch. It was strange to see something so archaic among all the advance technology Dib had experienced. But it was per tradition. The deceased's closest person would be the one to light the pyre. So, the task fell to E.J. Dib heard him whisper something to himself. It was in a thick language he had yet to learn.

"It's Yara's native tongue," Zim whispered over to him.

"What did he say?" Dib asked.

Zim hesitated, possibly trying to translate it properly. "May this not be the last," Zim said.

Dib looked back at E.J. Dying on the battlefield was seen as a great honor to Argyrosians. Yara had talked of it frequently. Perhaps E.J. was taking up that ideology here? And was saying that one day he would see her again?

Well, they were in war.

Dib shook his head. He would not have those kinds of thoughts right now.

The fire spread quickly, swirling around the pyre before it hit the flowers that surrounded Yara's body. The flames changed color, going from red-orange to a brilliant royal blue. The fire soared high, reaching for the starry sky. Dib swallowed as he gave a nod of satisfaction. That was good. The higher the flames, the easier the journey to the Judges would be.

 _May this not be the last_ , Dib concurred silently.

000000000000000

It was customary to have a huge celebration after an Argyrosian funeral. It was to commemorate the deceased's ascension into the Afterlife, and rejoice that they were no longer held back by mortal limitations. But, it felt strange, wrong even. Dib was used to funerals being somber affairs. E.J. insisted that it was all part of Argyrosian tradition, and Yara wouldn't want things any other way.

Dek help the mood a bit, reminding everyone that Yara had played a huge roll in their victory against Judgementia. And after that, and a small, remembrance speech from E.J, everyone seemed more willing to participate.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you ran into Tak?" Midge asked her mate as the two of them found a place on the dance floor.

Dek shrugged, noticeably wincing from this discomfort it caused. "I didn't see why it was important."

"Besides the fact that she was the one who stabbed you?" Midge growled. She gingerly touched the affected shoulder. Dek, being only half-Irken and not having a true PAK, didn't heal the same as Zim. The wound would surely leave a nasty scar.

"You don't understand," Dek said seriously. "She may have stabbed me, but she also threw me out of the way of a blast that would have killed me." He met Midge's gaze. "I sincerely believe she is Byzantium's contact."

Midge gave him an incredulous look. "That...doesn't make any sense. She seemed so loyal to the Empire."

"She also proved to us how good of an actor she can be," Dek reminded her. His brow furrowed. "What interests me more is Byzantium themself. If they have the type of reach to have an Enforcer on their side, it makes me wonder about just who we are dealing with."

"Any ideas?"

"I have a few theories, but each one is as impossible as the last." Dek sighed and shook his head. This was the first time in a while he and Midge had been able to relax together. For once, he didn't want to talk about this. There were other times to discuss strategies and theories. For now, he just wanted to focus on the other matters in his life.

Not to mention, no matter the reasons for the way Tak talked about their smeet, they still echoed in his mind...

"Any news on our little one?" He asked, moving his hand from Midge's waist to her abdomen.

Midge gave him a soft look. "Tenn says she's got a good estimate on when our little smeeby will be ready to pop out."

Dek grimaced. "Do you have to put it that way?"

Midge gave him a small smile before leaning forward snuggling into his chest. Dek found himself holding her close, his mouth curving upward. Sometimes he couldn't quite believe this strong and beautiful creature was his. That somehow Fate had thrown him to crash on her planet of all planets. That she had decided to leave with him when the coup against her mother had failed. And that now, they would soon be bringing another life into the world.

"You worry too much," she told him quietly. "Tenn says everything is developing as it should. I'm sure it won't be long before the smeet starts moving around like crazy."

Dek chuckled, absently playing with Midge's ponytail. He then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose you're right. After all, if they're anything like you, they'll be ridiculously restless."

Midge peeked up at him from beneath her bangs. "And if they're anything like you they'll have to learn to meaning of fun."

Dek frowned at her for a moment, which only made her giggle. He still couldn't believe how even after all this time that the sound made his chest flutter. Suddenly, he smirked, getting an idea. He took Midge's hand back and, in a quick movement, he sent her out and away. She squealed, but he wasn't done with her yet. He pulled her back and twirled her, before pulling her into a low dip.

"How's that for fun?" He asked her smugly.

Midge just laughed and shook her head. "You're gonna shake up our smeet if you keep doing that."

All at once Dek's mood fell, his gut flipping terribly. "That...isn't actually possible, is it?" He asked uncertainly.

Thankfully, Midge didn't laugh at him, knowing that he was genuinely worried. She gave him a soft smile and leaned up the small distance between them to kiss the space where he didn't have a nose. "No, it's not possible," she assured him quietly.

Dek couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him. Then, his smirk returned tenfold. "In that case..." He said, before pulling Midge out of the dip and twirling her again. She squealed once more with laughter.

In this small moment of piece with his mate, Dek could believe that it would all be worth it in the end.

00000000000000

Dib hadn't been to many funerals in his life. The last he could remember was a colleague of his dad's, and even then, everything had seemed so robotic and distant. Here, though, even if it was strange way to acknowledge someone's death, he could feel the energy in the air. How all these people had cared about Yara, and how they wanted to do their best to honor her in the way she would have wanted.

So even though it felt very strange to do so, Dib accepted when Zim dragged him onto the dance floor. His stomach flipped as they began dancing together, remembering the very first time they'd dance like this. It seemed so silly now, how frightened he had been, how far in denial he had buried himself. That had been the moment, hadn't it? The moment he realized he couldn't fight it anymore.

Things had also been a lot simpler then, too, though. Before it was just about a fight against the Empire, a fight to free Irkens from the enslavement of the Control Brains. But, now, things were so much more complicated. Now, they'd become so distrustful of the government that employed them that they had gone rogue. They suddenly had strong allies in the Empire. It was becoming confusing, trying to discern who they could trust and who they could not.

And now they had lost another one of their own...

"Stop looking so gloomy, worm-baby," Zim told him with a scowl. "The after-party of an Argyrosian funeral is supposed to be a festive affair."

Dib gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry," he said. "Just...thinking too much, I guess."

Zim squinted an eye at him. "About what, exactly?"

Dib furrowed his brow, trying to figure out how to bring this up. After all, he and Zim were bonded mates. It was something they need to discuss. But...the last time they had discussed anything about mortality it hadn't exactly gone well.

"Do Irken's have funerals?" Dib blurted out before he could lose his nerve and change his mind.

If it was possible, Zim's expression became even more annoyed. "Eh?"

Dib swallowed. God, he already hated this. But, he couldn't drop it now. He knew if he tried to Zim would just pester him until he said what was on his mind, anyway. "Funerals. Like, I know you practically live forever and all that but...do Irken's do anything when one of your own dies?"

Zim narrowed his eyes up at him, obviously not liking this conversation. Dib didn't look away. This was important, no matter how unpleasant it was.

"No," Zim replied, his voice low, almost angry. "Irkens are all seen as expendable. Even the Tallests can be easily replaced by the Control Brains. No matter how they die or what they die for, it's barely acknowledged. Maybe if they complete their mission before they died, they might at least get a public mention. But no one mourns them. Everyone just moves on with their lives."

Dib scowled, rage boiling in his chest. Sure, he hated Zim's leaders for how they treated him, for sending him off hoping he would die, but he found himself hating the Control Brains even more. They had created this world of greed and selfishness that Zim had come from. This world that had seen Zim as nothing more than a failure and a liability, and casted him out. He knew why this upset Zim so much to talk about. Had things not changed, had Zim never discovered the true nature of his so-called mission, it wouldn't have matter what he did. The day he died would have gone ignored (if not celebrated, those bastards.) And then, Zim would have been completely forgotten.

"You won't be forgotten now, Space Boy," Dib assured him firmly, leaning down and pressing his forhead to Zim's. "No matter what happens, everyone here knows who you really are. And not a single one of them will forget it. Hell, Midge and Dek's kid will probably grow up learning about how you're some sort of hero."

Zim couldn't help but chuckle at the determined smile on Dib's face. "A hero? Don't be ridiculous." Because if anyone were the hero - were _born_ to be the hero - it was Dib.

"Oh, come on," Dib insisted. "You like the sound of that and you know it."

Zim hummed for a moment before smirking. "Well, you _would_ be dead without me."

"Don't even, Zim. I've saved your ass just as much as you've saved mine."

"You LIE!"

Dib laughed softly, leaning away from Zim for a moment. He then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. His chest felt heavy, but he needed Zim to know. Someone needed to know.

After all, his days were far more numbered than the rest of them.

"Listen, Zim," Dib said softly. He tried to force himself to stop trembling, but he was pretty sure he failed, "Whenever I die-,"

"Shut up," Zim told him, his tone holding a sharp edge.

"Zim this is important-,"

"You are not going to die any time soon-,"

"Maybe not but-,"

"No," Zim insisted. "Cease your foolishness."

"Would you just listen, you stubborn little-,"

"I do not want to discuss this!"

"Well, we have to!" Dib said, his voice rising as his patience thinned. "Zim, like it or not, I am going to die someday!"

"No, you are not!" Zim snapped. "I won't let you!"

"Zim, that's not how this works. You can't stop me from dying _ever_."

"Yes I can! I already have!"

Dib froze. He searched Zim's gaze for a moment. Surely Zim was exaggerating, right? Surely this was just another one of his boasts, right? But, looking into those intense ruby eyes, Dib saw nothing but pure determination...if not a hint of smugness.

"Zim," Dib asked, his voice almost a whisper. He swallowed hard. "What did you do?"

When Zim beamed up at him, Dib found himself feeling anything but reassured. He tried to calm himself down. He was getting worked up before knowing all the details.

"Come! I will tell you everything!" Zim announced, dragging Dib off the dance floor.

Zim pulled him toward the courtyard outside. Earlier this had been where they had burned Yara's body. The remains of the pyre had long since been cleaned up, E.J. and Yara's parents each taking a handful of ashes for themselves. Thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled above, visible even beyond the overhead light. Dib's stomach flipped and his nerves buzzed relentlessly. What was Zim talking about? Could he actually stop Dib from dying?

"Zim," Dib said slowly. "What did you mean earlier? You literally _can't_ stop me from dying."

"Nonsense!" Zim argued casually. He suddenly pulled a tablet from his PAK and pressed a few buttons. "I told you, I already have."

He turned the tablet around, showing Dib a schematic of...something. Dib tilted his head as he tried to focus on it. It looked...slightly round. If Dib didn't know any better he would say it was...

"Is this..?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?!" Zim said excitedly. "It only took twenty-seven tries to get the simulation to be successful, but Zim was quite determined! You're stupid human DNA was difficult to work with, but it was no match for my superior genius in the end-,"

"You made me a PAK?" Dib said breathlessly. He was struggling to keep his cool. What the hell would have possessed Zim to do this? "You made me a PAK and didn't think to run it by me?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," Zim said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I was wanting to wait until it was completely done, but I suppose this is okay, too."

"Okay?" Dib nearly shrieked. "Okay?! Zim, nothing about what you're telling me is okay! You didn't think for a minute that maybe you should have discussed something like this with me?!"

"I don't see why I would have," Zim said, squinting an eye. "I don't see why this is a big deal."

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying so hard not to throw a fit. But his mate had made him a PAK without his permission. Without even asking if he wanted it. He was basically deciding Dib's life for him! "Zim, this is a _huge_ deal! You started working on some crazy Irken device for me so I could live forever and didn't even think to talk to me about it! How can you not see how messed up that is?!"

Zim frowned. "How can this possibly be messed up? We're mates. We should be together forever. And since you're a pathetic human that can't live forever I sought to fix the problem."

Dib couldn't help it. He finally snapped, "Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to live forever?!"

There was a pause so silent and thick with tension that Dib felt like he was choking. Zim was staring at him with wide eyes, as if Dib had said something devastating. Dib found his anger and frustration begin to slowly cool down, being replaced with annoyed guilt. Of course, it hadn't occurred to Zim that Dib wouldn't want to live forever. He came from a race where that was the norm, where the idea of dying of natural causes was ridiculous and weak. Dib almost felt stupid for saying such a thing, for expecting Zim to see things as he saw them.

Even after all this time, after knowing each other for so long, after being among all these other alien species, Dib couldn't believe he still expected Zim to act and feel like a human.

Then, Zim's expression fell, his eyes narrowing down at the ground. Dib immediately regretted saying what he did. But...Zim had to understand. This wasn't something you just decided one day. Especially for someone else.

When Zim finally spoke, his voice was low and broken.

"Not even with me?"

Those words grabbed Dib's heart with a vice grip. How could Zim say such a thing? "Zim," he tried to say. He took a step forward when Zim turned on his heel to stomp off. "Zim, come on, that's not fair-,"

"No it's not, Dib!" Zim snapped, whirling around to give Dib a furious glare. Dib could see the hurt in his eyes, hiding beyond the red hot rage. Zim gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Nothing ever is."

Dib's heart shattered in his chest. Zim sounded so disheartened...so defeated. He hadn't meant to hurt Zim. He just...he needed him to understand...

But before Dib could say anything else, Zim was already taking off again. "Zim!" Dib tried again, but Zim ignored him, slamming the door loudly on his way back inside. "Zim!"

When Dib opened the door, Zim was already half-way across the room, stomping briskly toward the bar. Dib growled in frustration, whirling back outside and slamming the door shut again. No sense in making a scene. Especially tonight.

Dib leaned against the door pulling his goggles to sit on top of his head to rub his face. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and his throat felt tight. This was so stupid. He was still so angry at Zim for doing something so serious without his knowledge, without even taking his feelings into consideration. He was overwhelmed that someone – _anyone_ – would go that far for him, that such a thing was even a possibility. And, even so, he felt guilty for hurting Zim. For hurting the person he loved most in the whole universe. His eyes began to burn, the storm of emotions from this whole night finally drowning him.

"God dammit," he whispered harshly.

00000000000000

Zim didn't drink much. The only time he ever did was when he was baited into a drinking game against Midge. And no matter how many times she drank him under the table, Zim was still determined to beat the little ice princess someday. He kept meaning to adjust his PAK to do so. It could never filter the alcohol, if only because Irk had no need for such distractions, and so saw no reason to include the needed mechanism to do so.

Just thinking about PAKs made Zim growl, and he threw back another shot of his liquor. It burned on the way down, but he was fine with that. He was so angry he could almost feel his blood boiling. If he didn't try to calm himself down he was going to destroy something. And that simply wouldn't do at Yara's Send Off ceremony.

He couldn't believe Dib's attitude! How dare he not accept Zim's generosity! How dare he not appreciate his efforts, how he slaved day and night to not only help with their mission, but also to work on Dib's PAK? How could he be so ungrateful?! So insolent?! So...so...

He threw back another shot, feeling his chest ache and his eyes burn. Irken's did not cry. And they especially didn't cry over their horrible, stupid, infuriating mates who didn't care about their efforts to extend their lives!

 _"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to live forever?!"_

Stupid dirt-child. What did you think _"I want you forever"_ meant? What did he think it meant to be bound to an Irken? If he hadn't been thinking forever, what had been going on in that stupid big head when he'd given Zim his Orok?

Absently, Zim reached up and fiddled with the charm. It was cool to the touch, even the glass orb that held a small amount of Dib's crimson blood. He remembered that it was made of Dib's old gun, a weapon forged of both Irken and Earth technology. Painted purple and magenta: Zim's favorite colors...

Why? Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did he have to be so attached so such a stupid creature? Why did the very thought of ever losing him make every fiber of his body feel like it was being crushed by a huge surge of gravity?

 _"Zim, that's not fair."_

No. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had fallen for his once enemy. It wasn't fair that he became bonded to someone who would never live as long as him. It wasn't fair that when he finally found a solution, had found a way so that he may never lose the one person he cared about most, the one person he would destroy the entire universe for...that Dib simply rejected the offer.

In fact, he downright seemed to hate the idea...

Zim threw yet another shot back. He'd lost count of how many he'd had by now, and in all honesty he didn't care. It didn't matter. He was certain he would regret it later, but for now he just didn't want to feel anything. He hated feeling weak. The only time he didn't mind it as much was when he was around Dib; when Dib was happy and determined and supportive. But now...he couldn't bare it. He couldn't bare how his squeedlyspooch kept twisting and how he felt like he couldn't breathe.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. _It was not fair_.

"Uh, Zim?" Someone said next to him. Zim looked over through the corner of his eye to see E.J. He rolled his eyes at the concerned look he received. "How many have you had?"

Zim glared at him. "None of your business!" He snapped defensively. He wasn't exactly drunk yet, but his mind felt mildly fuzzy and his face was hot. He didn't owe E.J. an explanation! He didn't owe anyone anything!

E.J. rose a thick, black eyebrow before looking over at the bartender. Zim noticed him signal with his hand across his neck to cut him off and snarled indignantly. "You dare try to stop ME from drinking?!"

"Zim, you and I both know if I don't stop you, you'll be passed out on the ground in the next hour," E.J told him sternly. "And, forgive me if I'd rather there not be a spectacle like that during my mates Send Off ceremony."

Zim shook with rage. He didn't care about any of that! All he could feel was how angry he was! How outraged! How...how hurt...how weak. "You underestimate the power of Zim?!" He roared.

"No. I just know how much alcohol Zim can handle. I've seen it time and time again." E.J. said gently. "How about, instead, you tell me why you're upset?"

"Zim is not upset!" Zim retorted.

E.J didn't look the least bit convinced. Why did no one ever believe Zim anymore? Damn this crew of prying, overly observant mongooses.

"Uh huh," E.J. grunted. "And this has nothing to do with your little tiff you just had with Dib?"

Zim's gaze shot up at him before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And how do you know about that?"

"Well, you two went outside and then you came in noticeably pissed and started downing drinks like they were some sort of upgrade for your PAK," E.J. explained with a shrug. "And since I really don't want to have drag you out of here because your drunken behavior ends up disturbing Yara's parents, how about we try talking it out, huh?"

Zim scowled. He didn't like this. He didn't like talking about his stupid FEELINGS! Least of all to someone who wasn't Dib (or Midge, but that was on _extremely_ special occasions.) Also, it didn't seem right to vent to E.J. about this.

"It...would not be proper for me to discuss this with you today," Zim managed to say, though he fumbled on the words just a bit.

E.J. snorted. "And as long as I've known you, you've never cared about what was proper. Not even when I plucked you away from those escape pods when we first met."

"Silence!" Zim hissed.

E.J managed a short chuckle. If this were any other day, Zim would have punched him by now. When he finally calmed down, E.J. gave him a serious look. "Listen...Yara's gone. And...just because I use today to focus on only her, that doesn't mean she'll suddenly come back. Plus, she's got a ton of people hear to channel their thoughts of her to the Afterlife." His mouth quirked up slightly. "I think I can spare a moment for you and your erratically grumpy ass."

Zim glowered, not appreciating being called grumpy. He still didn't want to talk about this, especially with E.J. But his outlet had been taken away and the tight, painful feeling had returned to his chest and he really didn't want to destroy anything...

"Is this about the PAK you made for Dib?"

Zim jolted at the question, looking up at E.J with wide eyes. "How...how did you find out?" He had been so secretive, so certain that as few people knew as possible, lest Dib caught wind of it.

"Honestly, you're not a sneaky as you think," E.J replied easily. "You should probably just accept that subtlety isn't your forte."

Zim's brow furrowed. He tried to think of anytime he wasn't careful, of any moment where he would have forgotten to hide his work. Or any time he had slipped and told the truth during the rare moments he was caught. Maybe... "I suppose it was 777 who told you? He was always hanging around."

Surprisingly, E.J. shook his head. "No. It was one of the other workers. You'd be surprised how many of them do double shifts in both the Weapons Lab and the Engineering Wing." He gave Zim a inquiring look. "What made you think it was 777?"

"He's the one who works the closest with me," Zim said simply. "And I know he spends a great deal of time in the ship hanger."

The look on E.J's face left Zim very confused. His brow was furrowed in almost concern, as if Zim had said something off. Zim couldn't fathom why that was. He may have been mildly tipsy, but he wasn't so far gone to be spouting nonsense.

"Zim," E.J. told him calmly. "777 has never been to the ship hanger."

Zim stared, unable to process this statement. Surely E.J. had to be mistaken. "Eh?"

"I'm serious, Zim," E.J. continued. He paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. His next words left Zim completely dumbfounded.

"In fact, I don't think he's ever set foot in the Engineer Wing since I arrived..."


	18. Chapter 18

The next week or so was absolute torture for Dib.

Zim was avoiding him. No matter how much he tried to talk, to try to fix this horrible rift that had formed between them, Zim would simply ignore him and walk away. It didn't help that Dib found himself alone in their bed late at night, staring at the ceiling and struggling to sleep. Zim's rest modes weren't the same as resting for a human, but Dib always felt…better with Zim there. More secure. Safer.

Now he spent his nights like he had so long ago. Cold and alone.

A part of him wanted to lash out at Zim for his attitude. What gave him the right to be angry?! He was the one who went behind Dib's back! He was the one who was planning on make him a PAK without even telling him! He still couldn't fathom how Zim had come to the conclusion that any of this would be okay. That Dib would have been perfectly fine with it.

But then Dib would always remind himself that Zim didn't see things the same way he did. Zim didn't see Dib's mortality as something that was just a part of life. That one day Dib would die and they should just make the most of the time they had. Zim, instead, saw it as an inconvenience, as a problem that needed to be fixed. As yet another thing that stood in his way of getting what he wanted.

All of that, all of those ideas, made Dib very uncomfortable. He'd spent way too much time having someone else make plans for his future growing up. It had only been after Team Nebula, after finally forcing his father to see the truth, that the old lectures of working at Membrane Labs ended. This felt terribly similar. Someone he cared about going behind his back to _decide_ he was going to live forever, not even _thinking_ about what he might want.

Not to mention, the whole thought of living forever still felt terribly weird to him. He couldn't help but think about that conversation he'd had with Midge so long ago. His mind hadn't changed. Living forever still scared the hell out of him. And, even if it was with Zim, there was still so much uncertainty, no sign of an end. And, without a finish line, what was Dib supposed to be racing toward? What would make his life worth living, then?

"You know, I will not hesitate to put on _Galaxy Quest_ if you don't pay attention to this snore-fest of a movie you picked out."

Dib snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Midge. Dek was out checking up on some of the trainees, leaving Midge in their quarters. Tenn had told her she needed to take few days off every now and then, as to keep her stress levels to a minimum. The smeet's health was top priority, after all.

"For your information, _2000: A Space Odyssey,_ is a classic," Dib told her, folding his arms. "And, seriously, you still haven't told me what you like so much about _Galaxy Quest_."

"It's hilarious!" Midge insisted.

"It's not that funny, Midge," Dib said, shaking his head. "I think you're just easily entertained."

Midge pouted, and took a moment to throw one of the powdered donuts between them at Dib's chest. It left a puff of white sugar on his dark colored shirt. "Hey!"

"Don't insult my taste in movies," Midge told him moodily. She took another donut and dipped into a bowl hot sauce she had nearby. She then stuffed it in her mouth, looking blissfully satisfied.

"I'm about to insult your taste in food," Dib said, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"It's not my fault!" Midge said defensively. "The smeet wants all these weird things not me! The other day I tried to eat the grass outside! Grass, Dib!"

Dib couldn't help but feel concerned. "Doesn't that mean you're not getting some vital nutrient?"

"Yes, and now I'm on a shit ton of vitamins AND I STILL WANT TO EAT GRASS! WHY DOES THIS SMEET WANT GRASS?!"

Dib bit his lip, trying very hard not to laugh. Midge's mood swings had become so erratic they could give Zim a run for his money. If she wasn't ranting nonsensically about a lack of fruit soda in the vending machines she was crying when one of the cadets brought their pet Felini around. _"It so freaking cute look at its little whiskers!"_

The fact that Midge threw a pretzel at him this time told him that he had been caught. "That's one almost hit me in the face, you know?" He pointed out.

"You're wearing goggles," Midge grumbled half-heartedly. "You'll be fine."

Dib rolled his eyes, but his smile slowly faded from his face. Zim had made him these goggles. Zim had made him the trench coat he wore now. Gift's he'd given him to help him on the battlefield. Dib wasn't completely stupid. He knew he didn't have the same reflexes or strengths as the others of his team. Even before Team Nebula, defeating Zim had depended on strategy and technique. And even with the addition of the goggles and the coat, Dib had had some close calls.

So yeah, maybe Zim had had good intentions when deciding to make Dib a PAK, but...he hadn't even _asked_. He hadn't even thought to take a minute and think to discuss this with him. Zim had just decided he was going to make Dib and PAK and Dib would just accept it and they would live happily ever after. Then again, it wasn't like that would have changed Dib's opinion on the matter. He still would have said no... Probably...maybe...

Maybe if he and Zim had had an actual discussion about this...

Dib just didn't know...

"I'm changing the movie," Midge said. She struggled to get up for a moment, her belly making it difficult for her to get to her feet.

Dib rolled his eyes, gently sitting her back down before she could get up from the couch completely. "No, you're not."

Midge gave him an annoyed look. She then reached over for the remote and paused the film. "Then tell me what's bothering you."

Dib hesitated. It wasn't because it was Midge. He felt pretty comfortable telling her just about anything. He just...really didn't want to talk about this.

"I guess you and Zim are still fighting?" Midge asked gently.

Dib stared at her for a moment before he sighed roughly. "...Yeah," he replied reluctantly.

Midge gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure the two of you will work it out," she assured him.

Dib shrugged. "I hope so," he said, forcing a smile. "We are gonna have to work together again."

"I was talking more about the fact that you two are bonded mates," Midge said. "I mean, you two used to be enemies. This can't the worst fight the two of you have ever had."

Dib slumped in his seat, turning away from Midge to stare out at nothing. "It feels like it," he said quietly.

Midge was silent for a long time. When Dib looked back at her, she was biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. His brow furrowed. He knew that look way too well.

"You haven't asked what we've been fighting about," he mentioned, gauging her reaction.

"Oh? I figured it was about him trying to make you a PAK," Midge said dismissively. "Everybody kind of knows that by now. E.J. let it slip."

Dib scowled. Something began to boil deep in his gut as he observed Midge's facial expression, how her blue eyes shifted. The nail in the coffin was when she reached up to play with her hair. Dib's hands began to shake. She hadn't just found out about this recently. She had known for a while. But, how long?

Then, a thought occurred to Dib. A thought that threatened to send his outrage over the edge.

"What?" Midge asked, finally noticing how Dib was staring at her.

"I just realized," Dib replied, struggling to keep his voice even, "that Zim would have needed my medical information to even make a simulation."

Midge's eyes widened. She looked extremely nervous at this point. "Oh. He must've hacked the files."

Dib glared. Midge was such a bad liar. "Why hack the files when you can just ask the crews doctor?" He growled.

Midge's cheeks colored light blue, and her eyes filled with a sudden fear. There was no denying it now. She was caught.

"Oh, look at that, " Midge said nervously as she looked at her wristwatch. She scrambled to get to her feet, but somehow managed rather quickly. "I should go check on everyone in the infirmary-,"

"Midge," Dib said, his voice low. He was so pissed. Not only had his mate gone behind his back, but his best friend, too?

He thought they were past all that...

"I mean, you can stick around if you want, " Midge rambled, keeping her back to Dib, "but that might be a little weird and-,"

"Midge!" Dib roared. "Tell me you didn't help Zim do this without telling me!"

Midge stiffened, staring at the wall in front of her. She didn't answer, which only saw to make Dib more furious. "Midge -,"

"Yes," she finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned around slowly, fixing Dib with a fierce stare. What did _she_ have to be upset about?! "Yes, I gave him a copy of your medical records."

Dib's mouth fell open before he all but exploded. "Midge, how could you!"

Midge continued to stand her ground, even as her lip trembled and her eyes watered. "I was trying to help."

"'Trying to help?!' Seriously?! You helped my mate with make some insane device to help me live forever! And then you kept it from me!"

"I told you!" Midge suddenly shouted. "I told you that once he had you he wouldn't let you go! Did you really think your mortality would get in the way of that?!"

"And what gives the two of you the right to make that kind of decision for me!" Dib yelled. "Especially you! You know exactly how I feel about this sort of thing!"

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you would freak out about it!"

"And did you think that once the PAK was finished that I wouldn't freak out about it! This is my life, dammit! No one else gets to make these kinds of decisions for me! Not you! Not Zim. No one!"

"Did it ever occur to you that we did this because we love you?!"

Dib stopped at that, feeling ice in his veins. There was such a desperation to Midge's tone, brutal honesty in her words. Of course, he knew how devoted Zim was to him. Of course, he knew how ridiculously deep Midge's friendship went. It was still so weird, but...he wasn't blind. He knew he was loved. But to hear it spoken by Midge like that in such a distressed scream, to see how her eyes were filled with such emotion...it was overwhelming.

So much so, that Dib almost regretted making her so upset.

But, still, he deserved a say in all this. And he couldn't let go of the fact that Zim and Midge, possibly the two closest people to him, had decided not to give him that.

However, he suddenly couldn't bring himself to speak. Not with Midge staring at him with that tearful gaze.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" Midge asked. Speaking seemed painful, as if the words were choking her. When Dib didn't respond she sniffed bitterly. "No, of course not."

Dib scowled at that. "Midge-,"

"No! No, you're going to shut up and listen to me, Dib Membrane!" She screamed. She gave a short sob, reaching up to wipe her face with her sleeve. "You're...you're my best friend. Dammit, you're like a brother to me, or...I don't even know! Like, best friends isn't even enough to describe it! I don't even know if there's a term for it! I just..." She sniffled again, pausing for a moment to let a couple hiccups subside.

When her eyes met Dib's, he nearly took a step back by how poignant they were. Of course, he felt the same way. His bond with Midge was nothing like the one he had with Zim but it sure as hell wasn't any weaker. However, it was still hard for him to process when someone outright said they cared about him.

Especially when they were willing to go so far for him...

"I can't lose you," Midge said brokenly, shaking her head. "I can't lose you."

Dib stared at her for a moment. He could literally feel his heart breaking. God dammit, this about the third time this week he felt like crying. He hated it so much. He was angry at Midge. Still so angry at Zim. And yet...he found himself feeling like such a jerk for causing them such distress.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He was certain that if he explained his feelings in a composed manner, he could get Midge to understand. He needed someone to understand why he was upset. That he was justified in being upset.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Midge had stopped crying. Her hand was on her swollen belly, and her brow was furrowed. She began to mover her hand around erratically, before her eyes widened and she gave a sharp gasp.

"Midge?" Dib asked cautiously. None of her actions were boding well with him.

Midge's eyes shifted and her hand moved again. She gasped much louder. "I have to find Dek," she said urgently. She whirled around, rushing for the door.

"Midge?" Dib called, following after her. He became only more worried when she ignored him, her pace quick but purposeful. He couldn't believe, even with her being pregnant, that he was having trouble keeping up. "Midge!"

00000000000000000

Zim snarled as he managed to dissintergrate another holographic enemy. He had been spending a great deal of time in the training deck, trying to shake out his frustration. Krugg wouldn't let him back into the Weapon's Lab until he could think clearly, and now that he was back on the job, getting drunk wasn't an option.

Stupid Dib. Zim couldn't even look at him lately without his chest caving in and making it hard to breath. That horrible human made him so angry, so stupidly upset. He was being such an idiot about this whole thing. How could he not want to live forever?! Especially with the amazing Zim! Had Zim not been a good mate? Had not Zim proven how far he was willing to go for him?!

He took out two holograms this time, slashing one with his claws and stabbing the other with one of his PAK legs. No matter how many times he took his rage out on these fake, faceless creatures, he still couldn't get rid of the ache in his guts. He couldn't get rid of the fury and frustration.

He couldn't get rid of how much he missed his mate...

It wasn't fair. Even with how angry he was, he just wanted to find Dib and fall into his arms. To curl up next to him and listen to his soft breathing as he slept, to watch those thick, black eyelashes flutter. He wanted his mate to hold him, to tell him everything was okay. That everything _would be_ okay.

Zim screeched savagely, slicing through another few holograms, letting lose all his rage on the faux enemies. He would not be the first to concede, Irk dammit! He still had his pride! And this was all Dib's fault, anyway!

"Going for a record?"

Zim jumped, not expecting someone to suddenly start speaking. He lost his rhythm, and a hologram managed to throw him down on his face. The overhead speakers began blaring a mocking, musical tone, signaling that Zim had failed the trial. He growled, being reminded of those stupid video games on Earth.

"What do you want?!" Zim shouted, scrambling to his feet as he glowered at Dek.

The hybrid didn't appear fazed at all, squinting an eye at him. "I heard someone was hogging the training deck. Surprise, surprise, it's my grumpy lieutenant."

"I am not grumpy!" Zim retorted.

"Uh huh," Dek replied dismissively. "And that's why Krugg's refusing to let you into the Weapons Lab? Because you're _not_ grumpy?"

"In case you haven't notice, _Captain_ ," Zim snarked, stomping over to the controls, "Zim is busy."

Dek heaved a large sigh, sounding exasperated. Stupid hybrid! What did he have to be stressed about?!

Besides the smeet he had on the way, the safety of said smeet and his mate, becoming a father BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT!

Zim squawked when he felt Dek's grip on his forearm. He wheeled around and tried to pull away, but Dek was surprisingly strong. "Let go!" Zim demanded, digging his heels into the floor as Dek began to drag him out of the room. Dek just rolled his eyes, not relenting in the least.

"Other people need to use this deck, Zim," Dek told him calmly. "Besides, if you want to take out your issues on something how about a real target?"

"Zim has no issues!" Zim shouted. He realized then that Dek had successfully dragged him out of the room and into the main sparring room. A couple other groups were around training. He glared up at Dek lethally. "What nonsense are you speaking, anyway?"

"I mean, you can just spar with me," Dek suggested. "I could use the practice. And you obviously need an outlet that doesn't involve alcohol or breaking Krugg's things."

"That was an _accident_!" Zim said defensively.

"Whatever," Dek grunted. He finally let go of Zim and took a few steps backwards. "Are you going to come at me or not?"

"No!" Zim blurted. "I have more important things to do than spar with the likes of you!"

Dek gave him an unimpressed look before it morphed into a smirk. "Oh, I see. I guess it would make sense for you to be scared to go up against me."

Zim gritted his teeth as he shook with rage. How _dare_ he?! "Zim is not scared of you, _half-breed_."

"Really? You sure? Since you've gotten your ass kicked by your human mate on several occasions, it's understandable that you would be _terribly_ intimidated by me."

"I'll show you, you HORRIBLE, WRETCHED wombat!" Zim screamed as he charged.

"Wombat? Gah!" Dek grunted as he ducked swiftly, nearly being hit by Zim's attack. Zim wasted no time striking again, but Dek was quick, and his years of experience obvious in his fluid movements. Dib had improved exponentially, it was true, but Dek was not just tall and intelligent, but his Irken strength showed and he had been training nearly as long as Zim. And when Zim suddenly found himself on the ground, he realized Dek wasn't holding back.

"Feel like talking yet?" Dek asked, standing over Zim and folding his arms.

Zim gave him an annoyed look before kicking his leg out to trip him. But Dek was fast, leaping out of the way before Zim could connect. He snarled angrily, "What are you talking about?!"

Dek began rubbing his temple. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought, ah!"

Zim smirked as Dek barely managed to block one of his punches. He was talented, but easily distracted. How in Irk's name had he convinced anyone he was pure, brutally trained, Irken Invader?

"Might want to pay attention, _Captain_ ," Zim taunted. He struck out again, faster and harder this time. Dek was half-Irken, after all. He could handle it. Dek caught the blow with a loud slapping noise and noticeably winced. Zim chuckled. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting that.

However, the only warning Zim received was an irritated glare as Dek used the grip on Zim's hand to pull him forward, twisting him around to put him in a headlock.

"This is not how Irkens fight!" Zim protested, struggling against the tight grip.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm only half," Dek reminded him smugly.

Zim hissed, using his strength to throw Dek forward. Dek grunted as he was flung to the ground, barely regaining his bearings to land in a squatting position. Zim snickered.

"That was...impressive," Dek said begrudgingly.

"I know." Zim was amazing after all.

Dek said nothing else, merely dashing forward in a full charge. Zim managed to dodge and deflect the first initial attacks, but then Dek threw out a kick that brought him spiraling back down to the floor. Zim tried to get back up, but suddenly felt metal appendages pinning his limbs firmly. He hadn't expected Dek to use his pseudo-PAK. He hadn't even notice he was wearing it.

"Let me go, you terrible, cowardly vermin!" Zim demanded, thrashing what little he could. "Release Zim at once!"

"Forgive me if I don't adhere to your request," Dek said. To Zim's horror and annoyance, Dek waltzed over and sat down on his stomach, his knees propped up and his elbows resting on top of them. Who the hell did this sorry excuse for a captain think he was? How dare he humiliate Zim this way?!

"Get off me!" Zim commanded.

"Not until you start talking," Dek replied.

"I have NOTHING to say to you, you DEPLORABLE, SMELLY FIEND!"

"Smelly? You know, sometimes I think you just spout off the first insult that comes into your head."

"And I think you are a TERRIBLE CRETIN AND I WILL TEAR YOUR STUPID LIMBS OFF!"

"Threatening the life of your superior officer will get you nowhere."

"YOU ARE NO SUPERIOR OFFICER YOU ARE A STUPID HYBRID AND I HATE YOU!"

Dek gave loud exhaled. He didn't seem put off by Zim's fury one bit. If anything, he simply looked annoyed. He rubbed his face before settling his chin in his hand, his elbow still propped up on his knee. For just a moment, Zim really looked at Dek's face. He looked tired, exhausted even. However, Zim didn't let it deter his anger. Especially with those infuriating, disinterested, emerald eyes staring at him.

"Are you done?" He asked, sounding bored.

"No I am not done! Let me up, you coward!"

"Oh for Bloop's sake, Zim just stop," Dek groaned. "Look, you fucked up-,"

"I did not I-,"

"You. Fucked. Up," Dek repeated more firmly. "You went and started making a PAK without your mates permission – without his _knowledge_ , even."

"I was trying to help him!" Zim screamed. How could Dek have the audacity to say that this was _his_ fault?!

"No matter how pure your intentions were, you still went behind his back," Dek told him. "You took his life into your hands without even thinking about his feelings. Can't you kind of see where the problem is?"

"All I see is you defending Dib because you like him more than me!" Zim snapped.

Dek rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong. Dib's acting just as stupid. He's just more willing to talk to Midge than he is to me."

"Speaking of which why aren't you lecturing _your_ mate? She didn't tell Dib either! She didn't even tell you!"

"Correction. She told me about it as soon as she did it," Dek said. "And, for your information, I already told her my stance on the situation. Should she have helped you like that? No. But this was something between you and Dib. Or at least it should have been. And, honestly, you would have found a way to get the information anyway."

Zim growled, squirming around to get free to no avail. He swore to by every star in the galaxy that he was going to kill Dek when he got free!

"Look," Dek said, sounding calmer, even a bit sympathetic, "I know this sucks for both of you. It's not easy dealing with differences in lifespan. I'll honestly say I can't imagine what that's like. Midge and I got lucky, being different species with similar lifespans." His expression became stern. "But the two of you are mates. Even more so you're comrades. The two of you need to stop acting stupid and talk this out."

Zim wanted to argue. He wanted to scream and complain and thrash until Dek just gave up and left him alone. He hated this situation! He hated having to listen to Dek's stupid words! He hated being pinned like this, knowing that others in the room were looking at him!

And, most of all...he hated that Dek was right...

Stupid, annoying hybrid.

Zim stopped flailing, flopping back onto the ground defeatedly. He hated this so much. This was so stupid and unfair.

"What's the point?" Zim hissed, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm? What do you mean?' Dek asked.

"You know what I mean!" Zim shouted. He felt raw emotion leak out of his voice as he spoke. Damn it all. "Dib doesn't want to live forever! It doesn't matter what I say or do he's going to be a stupid, _fucking_ human and just die! He..." He lowered his voice. If he didn't he was going to show Dek more emotion than he wanted to. "He's going to die..."

Dek stared at him for a long time, his expression unreadable. Zim despised that. He felt he was usually quite good at reading people, but right now he couldn't even guess what was going through Dek's mind.

"I don't know what I should address first," Dek said thoughtfully. "The fact that you just said 'fuck' or that the great Zim is presenting such a defeatist attitude."

Zim snarled, " _What?_ "

"Listen to yourself. You run into one little hiccup and you've just given up," Dek explained. Did he actually sound disappointed? "What a shame. I really thought you were better than that."

"LIES!" Zim argued. "I am better than anything and anyone!"

Dek fixed him with a challenging glare. "Then prove it."

"Excuse me?" Zim asked icily.

"You heard me," Dek told him, still not appearing fazed in the least. "If you're better than this ridiculous, mopey spiel the two of you have been playing at, then prove it." His gaze grew more intense. "Compromise."

Zim's annoyance wavered slightly as he tilted his head in confusion. "Eh?"

"I know you know what that means," Dek grumbled. "You want to keep Dib as long as possible. Dib doesn't want to live forever. So find some middle ground."

"And, pray tell, exactly how should I do that, _Captain_."

"I don't know! Make him something similar to a PAK but not as extreme? Maybe try _talking_ to Dib about it? Act like a grown up for once in your life?"

"I'm older than you!"

"And I don't care," Dek countered. "What I care about is that my team is a mess because two of my best officers can't even be in same room with each other without things getting awkward!" He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "And...maybe I'm sick of seeing the two of you looking so pitiful. It's annoying."

Zim's brow furrowed. He easily brushed off Dek's concern. He was Zim, and he was capable of handling this on his own. However, he couldn't deny Dek's idea of a compromise. Of something like a PAK but not as extreme. Dek's pseudo-PAK didn't extend his life, after all. In fact, it was only very recently that he spoke of adding any sort of regeneration factor.

Was it possible? Could there actually be some sort of middle ground?

Zim mentally sighed. Dek's other words were nagging at him now. He had to admit, perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to make extending Dib's life a surprise. But...it had seemed ingenious at the time. Sometimes he just...forgot that Dib wasn't Irken. That Dib didn't see everything the same way he did...

"Fine, hybrid," Zim conceded reluctantly. "Zim will...think over your words."

Dek squinted an eye suspiciously. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

"For Irk's sake, you sound like Dib," Zim complained. "No, this isn't a trick. I swear on my honor that I won't attack you when you let me up."

Dek continued to look distrustful, but eventually he stood back up and released his PAK legs. He took a few steps back, regarding Zim warily. Zim merely stood back up and brushed himself off. A quick gaze around the room confirmed his theory about people staring. Ugh. He would never live this down.

It was then that he noticed a couple Vortians in corner training, and he suddenly remembered something he'd been meaning to ask. He just hadn't had the chance, seeing as both Dek and Lard Nar were so busy they were hard to catch. But, luckily, here Dek was.

"If we may change the subject," Zim said, regaining his composure easily, "I have a request I have been meaning to discuss with you."

Dek's expression appeared mildly interested. "Since when do you request things of me? Usually you just do them. Especially when I tell you not to."

Zim rolled his eyes. "This happens to be of great importance," he explained, "and I'd rather step on as little toes as possible. And, especially if I uncover something...foul, I want everything to be as legitimate as possible."

"Uncover?" Dek asked curiously. "Zim, what are you asking?"

Zim set his jaw. He knew asking such a thing with only 777's lies to go on, with minimal evidence, was a gamble. But, he couldn't ignore the feeling in his guts. They were far superior to any other guts, after all.

"I want to conduct an investigation on 777," Zim said steadily.

Dek's eyes widened for a moment, looking surprised. Of course, it was to be expected. Zim had been keeping his intentions on the down-low. He didn't want 777 to find out, after all.

"May I ask why?" Dek inquired.

Zim explained the conversation he had with E.J, how 777's stories of going to the Engineering Wing didn't add up with E.J's testimony. In fact, Zim (once he had sobered a bit and cleared his head) had asked E.J. to check the log for that area. One look confirmed both their suspicions. There was no record of 777 ever being there since Team Nebula had arrived.

"I mean...you have probable cause," Dek said, tapping his chin. "But, Zim, 777 is one of Lard Nar's. I can't let you conduct an investigation on one of his people without his permission. And I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted more than that."

"What if I told you that 777 told me he was going to the ship hanger on the night Adalet died," Zim hissed. Couldn't have anyone else hear that, after all. "And, surprise, there's no record of him being there."

Dek's face changed dramatically, a deep frown appearing and his emerald eyes darkening. "What?"

"I don't know anything for sure," Zim said honestly. "Not yet, anyway. But I'm certain if you mentioned that to Lard Nar it would be enough for him to consider it."

Dek took a moment compose himself, the murderous look on his face slowly fading. "I'll talk to Lard Nar," he said. "But, until then, don't do anything stupid."

"You honestly have no faith in Zim."

"Not when it comes to situations like this. You're bad about jumping the gun." He sighed roughly. "Things you and your mate have in common. If anything you'll both get yourselves killed, PAK or no PAK."

Zim frowned, not liking the conversation turning back to the disagreement he'd had with Dib. However, he found his irritation easy enough to shake off. He was certain he would get the permission he needed. Regardless of whether or not 777 had anything to do with Adalet's death, Zim was going to find out what that puny Vortian was up to.

Then, still wanting to get rid of his remaining aggravation, he reached over and punched Dek hard in the gut.

"Gargh!" Dek grunted in pain. "You stupid, ungrateful shrimp!"

Zim gasped in outrage. "Zim is not a shrimp!"

Dek looked ready to start fighting again when his antennae perked suddenly. Zim's did as well, picking up on a distressed sound beyond the crowd. He didn't have to think too hard to recognize that voice.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get to my mate, thank you!" Midge demanded.

"Midge, would you slow down and tell me what the hell is happening?!"

Zim's blood ran cold at hearing that second voice.

Dib...

"Midge?" Dek said once Dib and Midge both came into sight. Midge looked borderline frantic, pushing past the last bit of the people between her and Dek. "What's going on?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Dib complained. "She was feeling her belly earlier and she's been freaking out ever since."

Zim's brow furrowed in concern at those words. Even now Midge was running her hand over her baby bump insanely, and her eyes looked puffy from crying. He eyed Dek, watching as the hybrid's composure began to waver.

"Midge, is everything alright?" He asked, an edge of terror to his voice. "Midge, is the smeet-,"

Midge's answer was to grab Dek's hand firmly and pull it to her belly. Dek looked perplexed. "What are you-,"

Then he froze, his eyes widening in an expression Zim had never seen on the captain's face. He looked...fascinated, like a smeet seeing their training facility for the first time. Or how Zim felt when he discovered Skittles for the first time. Dek looked up to meet Midge's gaze. She was smiling. She even looked like she might cry some more.

Dek moved his hand away from under Midge's a bit, sliding a little higher on her belly. He brought his other hand to the other side as the stupidest smile appeared on his face.

It then occurred to Zim what had these two looking like such blissful idiots.

The smeet was moving.

He wasn't sure why he felt a warm feeling of relief. It wasn't like he was worried. It wasn't like he felt all fuzzy and happy whenever Midge referred to him as Uncle Zim. He didn't even know what an uncle was until Dib had explained to him. So, of course, he didn't care.

"They, uh," Dek said with some difficulty. "They sure can move."

"Yeah!" Midge replied with a sniffle. She was positively beaming.

"They get that from you," Dek teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Midge replied. She didn't sound the least bit annoyed.

"Geez, Midge, you scared me to death!"

Zim froze again. Dib...

Their gazes met, ruby and gold locking across the small distance between them. All Zim wanted was to close it, to walk over and just throw himself into Dib's arms. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't make it that easy. Not at all.

As if they had been programmed into his PAK, Dek's words began plaguing his mind again. About talking it out. About compromise. Zim had never been good at that. It had always been all or nothing. His way or no way. Why did he have to compromise, anyway? His ideas were far superior anyway, after all.

But...that wasn't how things worked anymore. Dib wasn't one to just roll over and let Zim do whatever he liked. He never had been. And he never would be.

And wasn't that one of the reasons that Zim had fallen for him in the first place? Because he challenged him? Because he forced Zim to see things from a different perspective? Because he made Zim...better?

Zim did his best to keep his expression neutral as he held Dib's gaze, a wave of determination surging through him.

He could compromise.

For Dib, he most definitely could...


	19. Chapter 19

Zim continued to pace the floor in front of the door. He felt so stupid. This was his quarters, too, dammit! He shouldn't have felt so nervous about walking in there and talking to his mate! He was an Irken! A former Invader! A Lieutenant in Team Nebula! Why was this situation making his squeedlyspooch flip about erratically?!

It didn't help that people were constantly walking back and forth along this hallway. The ones that knew him would ask if he was okay, and he would have to shoo them off before they tried to give him advice. Zim needed no advice! He was perfectly capable of handling this on his own!

Though, he was glad that at this point the other members of Team Nebula were so used to him that any outbursts were just brushed off. It was awkward enough not being able to look Dib in the eye during meetings and training.

"Masta'," Gir asked, hopping up to sit on Zim's head. "You don't gotta be scared."

"Eh?" Zim grunted. "Nonsense, Gir! I am not scared!"

"It's okay, Masta'," Gir reassured cheerfully. "You just gotta tell Mary you SUPER sorry and then you can kiss and make up and make babies!"

Zim squawked at those words. "Dib and I cannot make babies, Gir!" He told the robot. "And what makes you think I'm going to apologize to that big-headed buffoon?!"

"But, Masta', you been walkin' back and forth rehearsing whatchu gonna say-,"

"SILENCE!"

A group of random Resisty members suddenly froze as they walked past him, looking genuinely concerned and confused. Zim glowered at them. "What are you looking at?!" He demanded.

One person in the group actually looked frightened, darting behind one their companions. The other two looked annoyed and unimpressed. What the hell was happening?! Had Zim's reputation sunk so low?! He gave a deep, threatening growl, lowering his antennae in his fury. This time only one of the members appear unfazed as they dragged the other two down hall. Zim humphed, feeling a little better after that.

Then he sighed. Enough was enough. He had to go through this door and make things right. The last week and half had nearly killed him. He needed his mate. He needed Dib.

Gathering up his Irken courage, he turned the knob and entered.

Dib was already standing there, his back to the door. He appeared to be talking to himself. That was nothing new. However, Zim caught a few of the words, and realized that Dib was doing the same thing he had been doing outside. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Dib."

The jump and squeak he received as Dib whirled around was almost amusing. Zim might have chuckled if he hadn't felt like his entire body was going haywire.

"Zim?! Uh, what are, I mean, uh," Dib fumbled over his words before clearing his throat. "Hi."

Zim found himself bringing his hands in front of himself, fiddling with his fingers. His antennae drooped slightly. This was so stupid. Everything was stupid. "Hello."

There was a very long pause, awkward and filled with shuffling. Gir hopped off of Zim's head to sit on the floor, moving his head back and forth between them. Zim balled his hands into fists. _Say_ _something, you fool!_ He scolded himself.

As soon as he began to speak, Dib started talking as well. Their words stumbled over each other before they stopped, their gazes meeting, lingering. Dib's eyes were so expressive, so bright gold and alluring. And at the moment they were filled with longing. It tugged at Zim"s very core.

Dib shifted his footing again and rubbed the back of his neck. "You go first," he said quietly.

Zim tensed. That was not what he wanted to do. He wanted Dib to speak his piece so he would know the correct things to say. So he would know what to expect. But, Zim was no coward. He would say what he needed to say.

"I...well..." His words caught in his throat. Why was this so difficult?!

Suddenly, Gir hopped between them, bouncing up to Dib's height before coming back down repeatedly. "Masta' says he's SUPER sorry about what happened!"

Zim felt his face heat up exponentially. "Gir!" He protested.

"And he loves you THIIISSS MUCH!" Gir added, expanding his metal arms as wide as the walls on either side of them.

"Gir, I swear to Irk I will throw you through the garbage shoot!"

"Gir," Dib said gently. There was soft smile on his face, the kind that made Zim feel like his insides were insinerating. "Could you...give us a minute?"

Gir nodded. "Sure thing, Mary!" He said, before he shot out of the room. It looked like he went to the kitchen. Zim almost groaned. There went all his cinnamon twists.

Once Gir was out of sight and ear shot, Dib looked back at Zim. Zim wanted to rip out his insides out at that look. It wasn't fair how Dib could get to him like this. It wasn't fair that this beautiful, stupid human could make him feel so weak.

Dib took a few steps forward, until Zim had to tilt his head up to meet his gaze. He never faultered, holding those eyes with his own. That was _his_ look, after all. That look of longing and devotion belonged to only Zim and no one else. He would do anything to keep that look.

"Look," Dib said gently. His voice was deep and so full of raw emotion that Zim had to force himself to stop shaking. Stupid human. He hated this so much. Dib took Zim's hands in his own. They were much larger, and so very warm. Rough from years of working on one ship or another, from tinkering an inventing. "I...I know you meant well. I know you were just..." He paused, sighing roughly and closing his eyes.

When he opened them he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Zim's. Now those gold eyes had him trapped. Zim nearly growled, irritated by the situation. But then he felt Dib lace their fingers together, and any protests died in his throat. "I know you meant well," Dib said softly. His breath gently caressed Zim's face. He hated how easy it was for Dib to do this, to make him feel so weak and wanting. And yet had no desire to pull away. In fact, he was relishing in being near his mate after so long.

"But you can't make this decision for me," Dib added in a whisper.

Zim's first instinct was glare and pull away, to scream and argue and throw a fit. But, he unfortunately knew Dib was right. When had the human ever done something he didn't want to do? And, as much as Zim hated it, Dek was right. Zim had not even asked Dib what he wanted.

"I...should not have assumed you would be alright with this situation," Zim replied. He hated admitting he was wrong. And he especially hated the emotions that suddenly surged forth. "I...Dib I just..."

He trailed off as their eyes met once more. Zim couldn't say it. Even after all this time and every other pathetic thing he had managed to say, he couldn't say this. He couldn't admit to Dib what his greatest fear was. He couldn't say why he hadn't even bothered to talk to Dib about this. Why it hadn't even crossed his mind.

 _You are everything to me_ , Zim thought, unable to get the stupid words to come out of his mouth. _Can't you see that, you moron? You are everything. I need you._

As if Dib had heard his thoughts, he wrapped his arms around Zim and pulled him close. Zim nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes tightly. How could this human, this creature that had once been his enemy and the bane of his existence, mean so much to him now? Then again, it was nothing new. Dib had been everything to him for a long time, now. So long he could hardly remember a time where he wasn't such an important part of his life. Where he was the _most_ important part of his life.

"I love you," Dib told him, his lips caressing the top of Zim's head as he spoke.

Zim snuggled closer into Dib's chest. When he'd first heard that human phrase, it had been on some stupid movie Gir was watching. He had scoffed, brushing it off as brittle and unremarkable. He had found the Irken version when trying to research his "symptoms", and regardless of how much denial he had been in, he still found it far stronger sounding than the Earthling version. That was, until he heard Dib scream it so desperately when he had been injured on Vort, when he had been in stasis and unable to move.

He'd fought tooth and nail to wake up. He hadn't cared that his body was trying to heal itself. He hadn't cared that he could send his body into shock. All he'd cared about was that Dib loved him, and that he wanted him to know that he was alright. He was here. He wasn't going anywhere.

Zim clung to Dib's shirt. Remembering how distraught Dib had sounded, how he had held him so close. How Dib had cried. He could understand then, right? Zim knew he shouldn't have kept his intentions from Dib, but, surely, the human understood?

"Then stay with me," Zim murmured.

He felt Dib tense. He almost regretted saying anything, but he needed Dib to hear it. He needed Dib to agree.

Just because Zim _could_ compromise didn't mean it was his first choice to do so.

Dib sighed again, rough and exasperated. "Zim-,"

He didn't get to say what he wanted as Zim's communicator rang. Zim froze, unsure of what to do. He was expecting a call from Dek about his potential investigation. But...this wasn't really the best time.

Zim felt tender lips against the base of one of his antennae, and he looked up to meet Dib's gaze. He smiled down at him reassuringly.

"It's fine," said Dib. "Go on and answer it."

Zim hesitated for just a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling the communicator out. He was glad to see that is was, indeed, Dek, and not some random call from E.J. or Krugg or even 777 (Irk, that would be awkward)

"Yes, Captain?" Zim said in a dull tone.

"You know, you could be a little more excited to hear from me," Dek pointed, giving Zim an annoyed look.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm ecstatic. Now! What did Lard Nar say?"

Dek frowned. "He actually gave you permission to investigate-,"

Zim grinned. "Yes!" He cheered.

"But, I can easily revoke it if you-,"

"You have my gratitude, Dek," Zim said, cutting Dek off. "But! I must get started! Bye!"

"Would you-,"

Dek didn't get to finish his sentence as Zim hung up, excitedly shoving his communicator back into his pocket. He looked back up at Dib, who had a perplexed expression on his face. "What are you investigating?" He asked.

Zim's face fell. He had not had the chance to tell Dib about this. They hadn't been really talking, after all. "I recently discovered that 777 has been lying to me about where he goes when he is not in the Weapons Lab."

Dib looked genuinely surprised. "Really?"

Zim nodded. "I have been given permission to investigate it."

"Is it really worth an investigation?" Dib asked. "I mean, maybe he just had something personal to take care of."

"I would believe that more if he hadn't lied about his whereabouts the night Adalet died," Zim explained, his voice low.

Dib stared at him for a long time, looking like he was trying to process this information. "You...Do you think he killed her?"

Zim looked away, his brows furrowed. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Dib nodded, and then seemed to go deep into thought. Zim stood and watched him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't left yet. Perhaps it was because things felt...unfinished. He wondered if they even would figure it out tonight. Probably not.

"Let me help you," said Dib. He was now looking at Zim with pure determination. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. Zim knew that Dib had admired Adalet. They all had. It was still a travesty how her death had been written off.

"Have you spoken to Midge since the whole... _thing_?" Zim asked, waving his hand about. He'd learned about the disagreement Dib had had with her from Midge, herself. He hadn't seen the two of them talk much after that. A small part of Zim felt a tiny bit guilty. He had asked for Midge's help, after all. Then again, it wasn't like he forced her. She could have said no. Zim would have been very angry about it, but still.

"We're...fine," Dib replied. He didn't seem very sure about it. "At least...I think so?"

Zim squinted an eye, unsure if allowing Dib to come along was such a good idea. However, he didn't have a lot of time. And...maybe he wanted to avoid their previous and more difficult conversation.

"Eh. It's no matter. We have important matters to attend to," Zim said, waving Dib toward the door. "Gir! We're leaving!"

A high pitched screamed filled the room as Gir came literally flying in, launching himself onto Zim face. Zim frowned deeply, removing the robot and placing him on his shoulder.

"Hey, Masta', can we get taquitos?" Gir asked as they walked out.

Zim rolled his eyes, but turned to Dib anyway. "Will taquitos be fine for lunch?"

Dib gave a soft chuckle. How was it the sound never failed to make Zim's squeedlyspooch jump around? "Taquitos sound great, actually."

Zim found himself smiling. "Then taquitos we shall have!"

0000000000000000

They didn't see Midge right away when they entered the infirmary. Even with some of Team Nebula's medical team leaving, the Resisty still had quite a few members, with Tenn being the one in charge of them. Tenn and Midge shared many responsibilities, which Tenn was slowly taking more of as Midge got further into her pregnancy. However, it wasn't long before they saw Midge beyond the crowd of nurses and physician assistants. She was writing something down on a tablet before she looked up. When her eyes fell on Dib and Zim she froze a moment and bit her lip. She hesitated, her eyes darting back and forth. She looked reluctant to move.

Well, that wouldn't do at all. "Midge-goon!" Zim shout, wasting no more time in walking over to Midge. Dib followed, but he stayed behind Zim. "How busy are you?"

"I...I'm free right now," Midge said. He voice was meek, and she kept looking up at Dib. She looked like she wanted to say something.

Luckily, Dib beat her to it. "Listen, Midge, I-,"

He didn't get to finish, as Midge barreled into him and hugged him tight. Zim watched as Dib awkwardly hugged her back, snickering under his breath. Dib narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Midge mumbled into Dib's shirt.

Dib's features soften considerably. "Me, too," he replied after a short pause.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Zim declared as soon as he was bored of the display. He halfheartedly pulled Midge away from Dib, making her tear-stained face visible. Zim didn't understand how anyone could cry so much. He figured Midge would be shriveled like an old sponge by now. "We're all made up and happy and blah blah blah."

Midge giggled as she wiped her face. Zim grimaced. Lazurothians were too close to human's for his comfort when it came to being disgusting.

"So, what's going on?" Midge asked.

Zim straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Our Captain has given me permission to conduct an investigation. And I figured where to start first than Adalet's autopsy report!"

Midge gave him a curious look before turning it on Dib. Dib just shrugged. "Okay…but you haven't told me what this investigation is?"

"Oh. Yes, of course," said Zim. He grabbed both Dib and Midge by their wrists, pulling them to a more isolated area. He moved his antennae about, trying to detect if anyone could be spying nearby. Or if there were any listening devices. Once he was certain that no one else was around within hearing range, he quietly explained the situation to Midge. Her eyes became impossibly larger.

"Zim...are you sure about this?" She asked in concern. "I was under the impression that the two of you were friends."

"If he had anything to do with Adalet's death, then he is no friend to anyone," Zim spat. He was angry at the idea of such betrayel, but it also caused a painful feeling in his chest. Over the past year or so he had gained so many people he knew he could trust. Perhaps it had made him soft. Perhaps he was more willing to let his guard down. And perhaps because of those things he didn't see the warning signs until now. He felt like he had been used, played, and that only upset him more. But, most of all, there was something foreign brewing deep within. Something he made a point to ignore. If he didn't, he would hold back his efforts, and that was not an option. "However, I sincerely hope that isn't the case."

Midge gave him a soft look before reaching over and patting his shoulder. Midge's affectionate gestures had increased toward both Dib and Zim over time, but she was always more sparing with Zim. He was glad about this, though. He trusted Midge. She was a skilled doctor and a formidable warrior. But Dib was the only one he trusted enough to allow to hold and truly comfort him.

"Well, let's get started, then, shall we?" Midge said, grinning broadly at the two of them.

"'We'll solve a mystery!'" Gir sang loudly. Zim winced, letting his antennae fall close to his scalp. "'Or rewrite history!'"

Dib looked particularly amused. "How does Gir know the theme song to _Duck_ _Tales?"_ He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zim replied dismissively. "Where do we begin, Midge-goon."

"Well, we can go over the autopsy report again," Midge said, nodding in the direction of the lab in the back. Zim and Dib followed her, hanging back as she went the computer and plugged in her tablet. It took a moment for the report to download onto the device before she unplugged it and handed it to Zim.

"Cyatrophix," Zim said bitterly as he read. He had not been aware of what happened to Plookesia until his time on Polaris. He had found himself angered by the knowledge that his people had caused such a horrible incident. It had been one of many times since joining Team Nebula that he was reassured that he didn't belong there anymore.

"Yeah," Midge said. "We've been trying to figure out how the killer could have gotten a hold of it. But everything is coming up dead ends."

"Doesn't this place have security cameras?" Dib asked suddenly.

"Dek already check all of those as soon as I told him what Milgor and I had found," Midge replied. "We found nothing."

Dib's brow furrowed. Zim knew that look all too well. It was the one he got when he was mulling over several thoughts at once, putting pieces together in his mind. When he looked back up at Midge, he appeared to have an idea. "Can I take a look?" he asked.

Midge rose a brow but nodded. "Sure," she said, stepping aside. She suddenly gave a very high pitched squeak that caught both Zim and Dib off guard. They turned to see her looking at her belly and rubbing it fondly. "Now you decide to wake up?"

It took only a second for Zim to realize she was talking to the smeet. He still found it so strange that Midge was literally carrying another life inside her body. It seem dangerous and cumbersome, and yet…fascinating. Irkens hadn't bred in such a way for millenniums now. Well, besides Dek's father, Zon, anyway.

"Really moving now, huh?" Dib asked in amusement as he accessed the security feed.

"At the most inconvenient times," she said playfully. She gave another squeak. "Now settle down in there "

"Can I feel, Snowball?" Gir asked, hopping off of Zim's shoulder. Both Zim and Dib exchanged worried looks.

"Perhaps not."

"That doesn't sound like-,"

"Boys it's fine," Midge told them. She gave them a look as if they had said something silly. Zim narrowed his eyes. Was she insane?

However, Midge ignored him and gestured for Gir to come closer. "Now you have to be very careful Gir, okay."

"I can be careful!" Gir insisted. "I'll be super careful!"

Midge held out her arm, and, with a surprising amount of grace and care, Gir hop up onto her arm. He supported some of his weight in the crook of Midge's arm, as she cautiously guided him to her baby bump. Zim's eyes widened. Gir had never shown any sort of gentleness or patience since his activation, but now the SIR unit was slowly and gingerly rubbing along Midge's belly, making no move to do anything rambunctious or precarious.

"They all wiggly!" Gir giggled.

Midge laughed. "Yeah, they're very wiggly." She then looked up right at Zim. "You're welcome to feel too, you know."

Zim jolted. He realized suddenly that he had been staring. "Eh? Why would I want to feel the weird moving spawn in your belly?"

Midge rose a brow at him before smirking. "Let's give your master a turn huh?" she said to Gir before perching him on to her shoulder.

"I just said I didn't want to!" Zim insisted. However Midge continued to walk closer. "Midge-goon I swear to Irk-,

"Stop being silly," she told him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her abdomen.

"I am not being silly you-!" He cut off, freezing as he felt something bump against his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at Midge's belly. The bumping became more pronounced, hitting his hand each time. He felt something strange and foreign stir inside him. Something unfamiliar. Something that felt like it had been lost to him. It was more than just the protectiveness he had developed over Midge and this child. It was…a want. A longing.

"Someone likes their Uncle Zim," Midge said, laughing softly.

Her words snapped Zim out of it, and he retracted his hand as if he had touched something unpleasant. But, it hadn't been. It had been weird, but it wasn't feeling the smeet move that had him frazzled. It was this strange wanting emotion it had stirred up.

"You okay, Zim?" Dib asked, giving him a concerned look.

Zim forced the odd feeling down, clenching his fists to make the shaking stop. "I'm perfect, stink-beast," he told him. "Shouldn't you be watching the videos?"

Dib didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter. Instead, he answered Zim's question. "I have been. On initial glance you don't see anything. But I implemented a software that would find any discrepancies."

"Of course you would figure that out," Midge said with a grin.

"Well when you've been spying on someone for years and you can't trust them not to mess with your cameras," He gave Zim a pointed look.

"Maybe someone shouldn't have been spying on me in the first place," he countered.

"Oh my gosh, really you two?" Midge snorted.

"He started it!" Zim and Dib said at the same time. They both looked at each other looking mildly annoyed before cracking matching smiles. Zim was actually glad that they were back to their usual banter. He never wanted it to change.

He wanted it to _last_.

He shook that thought away quickly. It was obvious that that situation wasn't going to resolve itself any time soon. And he was in no hurry to bring it up again. Being away from Dib was awful. Almost torture.

"Well, you're making the smeeby go crazy and I'm kind of afraid that they're kicking an organ right now." She poked at her belly with a frown. "Stop that, you."

Dib snorted, earning him an annoyed look from Midge. It wasn't entirely serious. Zim could tell. Not for the first time, he found himself grateful that Midge existed. His jealousy had died long ago (well, mostly) and it was nice that there was someone he could trust to keep Dib safe. Well, when she wasn't heavily pregnant.

"What's that?" Midge asked, looking up at the screen.

Both Zim and Dib turned back, observing the multiple views of Fort Antares that were up. Zim noticed that one on the far left was the hall outside what had once been Adalet's room. He watched the frame curiously as it flashed bright green over and over again.

"It means that video has been tampered with," Dib explained, bringing it up to full screen. He began typing a bit more as Zim leaned closer, studying the video. The video stopped flashing and suddenly began to glitch in and out, before the iscene started changing.

"Wait!" Zim shouted, pointing to the screen.

Dib paused the video and completely froze in his movements. All of them looked at the image, staring in shock. Zim had been expecting to find some sort of hint or clue, something that would merely imply that 777 was involved. However, this...this was completely _damning_.

This was 777 standing right outside Adalet's door.

"Play the video," Midge said. Her tone had grown dark, no longer light and cheerful. Zim could hardly blame her. Besides Dek, Midge had been perhaps the closest person to Adalet. A heavy tension had filled the room. Even Dib's posture had stiffened.

Dib rewound to video a bit, and then played it. It showed 777 coming around the corner, then stopping at Adalet's door. He pulled some sort of device from his pocket before approaching her key pad. But, his hand pulled away, and he took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"What is happening?" Zim asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know," Dib said. He tapped a few buttons trying to zoom in. "But it looks like he's hes-,"

Dib broke off, the image on the screen catching all of their attentions. 777 jumped, writhing where he stood. He was clutching onto something on his neck.

"Is that...sparks?" Midge asked, awed and confused.

"It looks like it," Zim said, watching as 777 went through another fit. Zim also noticed that 777's mouth was moving, as if speaking, and he would hold the collar of his shirt. Did he have a small communicator of some sort?

That question no longer mattered to Zim, as he watched 777 stop struggling and screaming. Then, without anymore hesitation, 777 walked back over to the key pad, before plugging in his device to break the code. Adalet's door slid open, and 777 walked inside.

"Do you have this recorded?" Zim asked.

"Yep," Dib replied, pulling out a small disk. "Any idea what was shocking him like that?"

Zim looked up at Dib, holding his gaze for a moment. He then eyed Midge, glanced at Gir on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"No," he said, his eyes narrowing angrily. "But we are going to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

Zim would admit that watching them bring 777 into the room in bulky, maximum security handcuffs was terribly unnerving.

He remembered when the two of them worked together on Vort, back when Vort had been an equal ally with Irk. Zim had looked down upon him at first, but he and 777 had established a strange camaraderie, one that many of the other Irkens there found disturbing. Zim remembered not really caring. He was there to do a job, and it was far easier to do that by being cordial with the Vortians. After a while, he didn't even complain about them too much. His thoughts had been the clearest they had been since his activation, and it had given Zim a focus he couldn't recall having very often.

That was, until thoughts in his mind began to fight for control...

He'd been told several times, by Dib, by Midge, even by Dek, that what had happened to Miyuki and Spork hadn't been entirely his fault. He hadn't known he was Defective. He hadn't known how to handle the dozens of conflicting thoughts that raged war in his mind. He hadn't even known why it was happening. Still, it was one of the many things that ate at him these past few years, now that he could listen to his own thoughts, his own desires.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd heard the Control Brains try to interfere.

Was it possible that 777 had been using them? That he had been playing Zim all along to exact some terrible revenge after all these years? He couldn't fathom it. 777 had always seemed so genuine toward Zim, and, besides that, he simply didn't come off as clever enough to pull such a thing off.

Then there was whatever it was that had shocked him. Whoever it was he had been talking to...

Zim leaned against the back wall as the guards sat 777 down onto a chair. Zim had asked Dek if so much security and so many restraints were necessary, but Dek and Lard Nar had insisted. _"We do not know enough to be lax about this. We don't know what he's capable of."_

The interrogation room was small, with cool gray walls and bright lights on the ceiling. Zim knew behind the wall on his left was a viewing room, where Dib was seated with Midge. Midge had tried convincing Dek to let her be in the room, but Dek absolutely refused. Zim agreed with this decision. Midge was at an extremely delicate state, now. Not to mention, the former princess could be just as impulsive and stupid as Dib sometimes, especially when angered.

Dek and Lard Nar both sat in chairs across from 777, their gazes intense. 777 squirmed what little he could in his chair. Zim tried to tell himself that this was necessary, that the evidence was stacking against him, but it was still difficult to see him restrained like that.

"Do you know why you're here," Lard Nar asked. His voice was neutral, but Zim sensed a sharp edge to it. Lard Nar was a kind and generous commander, but Dek had always said that getting on his bad side would not end well. Zim still couldn't stop thinking about when they had shown him the surveillance footage. The look on Lard Nar's face had been a terrifying mixture of betrayal and fury.

"I'm going to assume it's not for a practical joke?" 777 replied lightly. He gave a nervous laugh and Zim glowered. How dare he not take this seriously?!

"You seem to not grasp the gravity of the situation," Dek growled. It was times like these where Zim could almost believe that Dek was full Irken. His expression was down right murderous. "You're being held here as the prime suspect for the murder of Vice Admiral Adalet, Director of Team Nebula."

Sheer horror crossed 777's features, his eyes wide. Zim wasn't sure what that meant. Was he frightened that he had been caught? Or was it something else?

"I…" 777 struggled, his eyes darting rapidly between Lard Nar and Dek. "I thought she died of sudden cardiovascular failure?"

"Don't play with me!" Dek roared, getting to his feet. 777 noticeably trembled. "We have video evidence of you being in her room moments before her death! We have-,"

"Sit down, Captain," Lard Nar ordered, his voice firm and reprimanding. "It is common knowledge that Adalet's death was caused by cardiovascular failure."

"Which is bull shit!" Dek snarled.

"If you cannot conduct yourself in a professional manner I will have you removed from the room, Dek! Now sit. Down."

Dek growled again, swearing under his breath in Irken. However, he obeyed, settling back down in his chair. He continued to glare at 777. 777 looked completely terrified.

"We have evidence of you breaking into Director Adalet's room an hour or so before her time of death," Lard Nar explained. His tone was cold and detached. It made even Zim feel chills. "We attempted to check the footage afterward, to see when you left, but even with Lieutenant Membrane's software, the footage was too terribly corrupted to salvage anything." Lard Nar leaned forward, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles. "I do not believe you are a killer, Seven. I don't believe you have it in you. But, at this point, I cannot argue with the evidence. Now, explain yourself."

777 gritted his teeth, a pathetic whimper escaping his mouth. "I…" he attempted to say, only to make a choking sound. "I…I…"

Everyone in the room jumped as sparks shot out from 777's neck, even Zim, who had seen the scene before. 777's teeth were clenched, muffling a cry of obvious pain.

"I…I can't!" 777 yelled. He sounded extremely distraught, his eyes begging. He turned his head in his distress, and Zim's sight zeroed in on something shiny on 777's neck.

"What the…" Dek said. Apparently he had noticed it as well.

"That's what's shocking him!" Zim announced, taking a couple of steps forward. "We need to get it off him, now!"

"No please!" 777 screamed. "He said it would kill me if I tried!"

"Who?" Lard Nar asked.

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me!" A choking sound cut 777 off. He was trying not to cry, but his voice was raw with fear and desperation. "I'm sorry. He made me promise to do him a favor if he got me out of the prison! He told me to put this thing on! I didn't know – AHHH!"

Lard Nar jumped up this time, looking horrified. "Seven!"

Zim shot forward. "We have to stop that device! I don't know how but the voltage has been turned up!"

"Skoodge!" Lard Nar yelled over at the other side of the room. Skoodge was immediately at attention and stepping forward. "Will your device deactivate this thing?"

"I'm willing to try it, sir-,"

777's screams rose dramatically in pitch and volume. He was jerking around back and forth, nearly toppling the chair over in the process.

"Hurry, Skoodge!" Zim shouted.

Skoodge wasted no more time, fumbling to get his sound gun, tossing Zim and Dek head covers. They covered their antennae quickly, and Skoodge raised his weapon, aiming it at the device on 777's neck.

"Now Skoodge!"

Skoodge fired. Zim winced at the slightly high pitch that screamed into the room. Without the head cover he surely would have gone deaf, but the sound was still unpleasant. Zim watched as 777 suddenly fell limp against his chair. The sparks stopped abruptly.

Skoodge turned the gun off and replaced it into his belt. "Did it work?" he asked.

Zim took a cautious step forward, not knowing what to expect. The device on 777's neck was still attached, but now looked like a faded charcoal instead of the bold silver it had been originally. However, he was more concerned about 777's limp state. He hadn't moved since Skoodge's sound gun went off.

When Zim reached out to touch 777, his chest suddenly felt very heavy. He'd learned some medical knowledge about several species from Midge, and his PAK never let him forget any sort of information. So he knew for sure. He knew he wasn't mistaken...

This just…wasn't the outcome he'd wanted…

"It didn't work fast enough," Zim told them somberly. He turned to face Dek and Lard Nar and gave them a grim expression. "He's dead."

0000000000000

After waiting for the device to be removed from 777's without anymore damage, Team Nebula found themselves in a room with Lard Nar and the Resisty officers. They were gathered around a large table, in a room toward the back of Lard Nar's quarters. Dek had insisted they discuss things in a place far from the norm. After this incident, there was no such thing as too careful.

"So what is this thing?" Spleenk asked, lightly poking it with the tip of his finger.

"We aren't entirely sure," answered Dek. "All we know is that somehow it was sending an electric shock directly into 777's body. It got worse when he finally tried to tell us anything useful."

"Which means that whatever he did, it most definitely was not of his free will," added Lard Nar. His tone was hard and he looked angry.

"We also searched his room and found a few vials of liquid Cyatrophix in a hidden compartment under his bed," Krugg said. Milgor stepped forward and carefully placed the vials on the tables. The liquid was an ugly pink color that reminded Dib of Pepto Bismol.

Dek narrowed his eyes at the new evidence. "So we know someone apparently made a deal with him to get him out of the prison on Vort. We know he was being controlled through torture. And we now know that whoever was giving the orders was planning to use him more." He scowled. "What we don't know is who and why."

"I can take a guess as to who," Midge interjected, acting like she hadn't said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dek gave her a stern look. "We have to be careful, Midge," he told her. "We've already gone rogue. We haven't received the backlash yet, but we sure as hell will if we go off accusing the High Chancellor of murder."

"The evidence is all there, Dek!" Midge argued. "777 said someone made a deal with him to get him off Vort. Our first big mission was to _free Vort_. We know he killed Adalet because someone was controlling him. And on top of that, Ra'ask tried to hide the real autopsy report from us!"

"We don't have any hard evidence, Midge," Dek told her, sounding exasperated. Dib could agree with the sentiment. All signs pointed to Ra'ask being behind all this. They just didn't have anything to truly implicate him. And since Ra'ask was able to twist things around so the majority believed that Adalet had died of cardiovascular failure, who knew what else he could do?

Dib wouldn't have been surprised if Ra'ask had found a way to twist around Team Nebula going rogue.

Zim reached over picked up the device, turning it over and in his hand. "I'd be willing to bet that this has a similar information relay to Irken PAKs," he said thoughtfully. "If I could get to a lab to analyze it I bet I could-,"

"No," Dek said firmly. "We can't use our facilities for this."

"Why not?" Shloonktapooxis asked.

"We don't how many of those things exist," Dek explained, indicated the device. "We no longer know who is friend or foe. The fewer people who know about this the better." He folded his arms, eyeing everyone up. "The only people I am sure about are the people in this room."

Everyone exchanged looks for a moment, looking apprehensive. Zim scowled deeply, placing the device back down on the table.

"Then what do we do?" Zim asked angrily "If you suggest that we stop this here then I'm afraid I will have to go against your wishes." Dib felt he shouldn't have been surprised by this. Zim and 777 had been friends. He reached over and took Zim's hand in his own. Zim noticeably calmed, taking a deep breath as he laced his fingers with Dib's.

"I don't want to stop this investigation," Dek said. His tone was low and murderous. His gaze turned to Midge for a moment. "I agree. Everything points to this going back to Ra'ask. But I want to get the evidence before he gets wind of what we are doing." His fists clenched. "That bastard murdered my godmother. He used one of our own to do it. I will not let him get away with it."

Midge scooted closer to Dek, looping her arm with his own. He looked down at her again, and her expression said it all. _I am with you. Until the very end I am with you._

"So what you're saying is if we want to analyze this thing it has to be away from Fort Antares?" Matsuri asked.

"And the Galactic Alliance," Lard Nar said. "In fact, the farther it is from any of this, the better."

The idea struck Dib hard, and his eyes widened. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Is there a way we can send it to Earth?" he asked.

Spleenk tapped his chin. "We have teleportation technology. But would they have a way to receive it?"

"If I send them the schematics, I know my dad and sister can build it," Dib replied confidently.

"And we know that your father has access to almost limitless technology," Dek added. "But how would they get information about alien tech?"

"You'd be surprised how much information is on my computer," Dib said.

"I wouldn't be," said Zim. He pulled out a tablet from his PAK. "And I know it's not enough."

"What are you doing?" Dib asked.

"Adding your father and sister's DNA signatures to my base so they may have access to my lab."

Dib's jaw fell open. "Are you sure about that?"

"They are your family. You trust them, yes?"

"Yeah," Dib answered, still in shock from all of this.

"Then Zim trusts them, too." Zim finished tapping on the tablet and replaced it back in his PAK. Dib's shocked expression melted into a smile, his hand releasing Zim's only to wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"Thanks, Space Boy," he whispered.

"So that's the plan," Lard Nar announced. "We send Dib's family on Earth the schematics for a teleport, then send them this device once it's built."

"If I'm correct," added Zim, "they may even be able to trace this thing to the person controlling it."

"Let's hope," Dek said, nodding firmly.

000000000000

The device was left with Dib and Zim, stored in a secure container. They still weren't sure if Skoodge's sound gun had deactivated it, and they didn't want to take the chance of it reactivating, or it falling into the wrong hands.

Once the two of them were out of sight, on their way to their quarters, Dib reached over and gently took Zim's wrist. Regardless of how much Zim was trying to hide it, Dib could tell that he was bothered. And why wouldn't he be? He'd found out a friend of his had been forced into killing someone, before being tortured to death right in front of him.

"Hey," Dib said softly, pulling Zim toward him. He was glad when Zim didn't resist. "I'm sorry about 777."

Zim looked up at him for a moment. Instantly the strong soldier façade fell, and he threw himself into Dib's chest. Immediately, Dib wrapped him in his arms, rubbing his back below his PAK.

"I'm going to make him pay, Dib," Zim told him in a broken growl. "I swear I will make him pay."

Dib held Zim tighter, fury and protectiveness flooding his body. He didn't need to ask who Zim was talking about. It was plain that all of this was a formality, so that there would be no question when they revealed who was responsible.

"I know," Dib said fiercely. "We both will."

000000000

"Do you ever call just to say hello?" Gaz teased as Dib explained the situation.

"Don't even," Dib said. "I talk to you just the other night."

"And I doubt either of you should have been up that late," Professor Membrane commented, his eyes scanning the schematics Dib and Zim had sent.

"Sleep is for the weak," Gaz said with a small grin.

Dib rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kind of guilty. It was hard to keep track of the time on Fort Antares. "You don't have to take my calls if it's late, you know."

"Shut up, _Dibble_ ," Gaz told him in a warning tone.

Dib cringed. Gaz only used his full name when he said something particularly annoying.

It got worse when Zim started laughing. " _Dibble?_ Your name is _Dibble?!"_ he cackled hysterically.

"Why is he laughing?" Professor Membrane asked, always oblivious. "Dibble is a perfectly respectable name."

"Sure it is, Dad," Dib said, wanting to just move on from the conversation. "So what do you think?"

"Well it should be easy enough to build," Professor Membrane replied. "In fact, I'm tempted to see if I can make some modifications so it can teleport people as well."

Dib couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to his Dad to want to go the extra mile. "One thing at a time. What do you want to do that for, anyway?"

"Well…it would be nice if my son and his partner could visit for the holidays every now and then," Professor Membrane replied.

"Dad..."

"I know, I know, you're both very busy. But it's a nice thought. You could even invite Midge and her…husband?"

"Close enough," Dib said with a shrug.

"How is Midge?" Gaz asked, looking over Professor Membrane's shoulder. "Is she huge yet?"

"Gaz!"

"Giant," Zim said now that he was done laughing.

"You guys are awful."

"Indeed," Professor Membrane concurred. "New lives should always be celebrated. Not mocked." He looked up at Dib and Zim. "Speaking of which when should I be expecting grandchildren?"

Both of their faces colored considerably. "Dad!" Dib protested.

"Thanks, Dad, now I'm gonna have nightmares of Zim being pregnant," Gaz drawled.

"Zim is not capable of carrying wormy offspring!" Zim shouted.

"Oh my God, can we stop talking about this?!" Dib pleaded. His face was on fire at this point.

Professor Membrane chuckled. "I'm just teasing, son. I'm sure you and Zim will figure it out eventually. And if you decide not to have any that's up to you."

Something about this entire thing made Dib overwhelmed with emotions. It was talk of the future, which at the moment, Zim and Dib weren't seeing eye to eye on. It was talk of having children with Zim, something that hadn't really crossed his mind. And, most importantly, it was his father being so accepting, so understanding, even when taking the time to mess with him.

"We'll see, Dad," was all Dib could manage to say.

Professor Membrane nodded. "Well, give Gaz and I some time to go over this and get things in order. We'll call you back when the teleport on our end is ready."

"Great! Thanks again you two."

"It is…the least I could do, son," Professor Membrane said sincerely.

Dib's heart nearly exploded.

"Not me," Gaz said with a smirk. "You owe me, Dibble."

Zim began laughing again, and Dib rolled his eyes. "Put it on my tab," he said.

"Trust me. I will."

They ended the call, Dib leaning back in his seat. He poked Zim in rib causing him to squawk. "Quit laughing, you jerk."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "I'll do whatever I want, _Dibble_."

Dib narrowed his eyes, before giving his mate a mischievous grin. He snatched Zim's hand and drug him into his lap. At first Zim looked annoyed, but when Dib's smile became more sincere, Zim's expression softened.

"I was never sure how I felt about your family," Zim said quietly. "Now…I find myself grateful for them."

Dib leaned forward and touched his forehead to Zim's. "Me too, Space Boy."

Zim nuzzled against him, situating his head under Zim's chin. Dib held him close, feeling fierce determination.

"Just you wait, Zim," he reassured. "Ra'ask won't know what hit him."

000000000

Ra'ask considered himself a rather patient man.

Of course, he'd have to be. He couldn't have found himself in his current position from being impulsive and senseless. He had gained his power slowly, even on Oraiste, building up a group of loyal followers from the ground up. Years of research, of political social gatherings, of playing on the things others wanted most. What they dream of. What they feared.

He found the very latter was the easiest to use. Fear was such a powerful tool, so easy to use for his own gain. Whether it be the desperate masses, his fellow Council members, or the tiny puppets he had put into play, he could easily will them into doing what he wished. Into believing what he needed them to believe. All he had to do, ways play upon their greatest fears.

It had taken years to get here. Years of hiding and waiting. Of rebuilding and campaigning. Of manipulation and bribery. At first he had been so hesitant about such things, about using others to achieve his desires. Now it was second nature. People we're his puppets, ready to be used.

Sometimes it was easy. He just had to find out what made the person tick. What did they want? What we're they afraid of? He had always had a talent for reading people, had always been good at getting them to talk. Though, once upon a time, his reasons for using his talent had been far more noble.

No. That was a long time ago. He wasn't that person anymore.

Ra'ask was surprised he even could remember who that person was…

He peered down his wrist watch for a moment, checking the time. He was supposed to have an update soon, but his eyes soon moved to the two tiny switches on the top. One he had already used a couple times, usually when his puppets needed a bit of coaxing when they suddenly gained a conscience and no longer wanted to do what Ra'ask asked. Sometimes he could even change the settings to have complete control, even over speech and motor functions. He was thankful for the advance technology he had access to. And to the loyal scientists who didn't ask questions when he wanted something done. He was a bit disappointed that he had recently lost one. One who had been so useful in relay information to him, and in getting rid of certain obstacles.

The other switch, however, he touched so sparingly he often forgot it was there.

How long had it been this time, he wondered.

Ra'ask shook his head. It didn't matter. Everything he did was for one sole purpose, even small things like that. Maybe it was just a sign of him forgetting who he had been, but who he had been wasn't anywhere near strong enough. He had been a fool. A weak-minded fool.

But he had grown. He had learned. And he had conquered.

Now he was the High Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance. Now he had the power he had been seeking for years. The position and influence to accomplish his goals.

And soon he would be able to…

He gave a quiet chuckle to himself. Team Nebula thought they were so smart, going rogue like that. Didn't they know the following that Ra'ask had? Didn't they know how easy it was for him to twist the words and actions of others? To turn any mishap to his favor?

"High Chancellor?" Ra'ask's assistant, Meera, said as they stood in the doorway.

Ra'ask looked up from his wristwatch, schooling his features. He was told long ago how obvious it was when he thought too much. It took years of practice to obtain control of that. To not gain looks of concern when he thought about a past that continued to haunt his nightmares.

"Is it time?" Ra'ask asked, keeping his tone professional.

"Yes, sir," Meera replied, holding a tablet closer to their chest.

Ra'ask nodded and rose from his seat, straighting out his clothes from any wrinkles that might have occurred. He wanted to look as sharp as possible when he addressed the Council, after all.

Meera led the way out as the two of them left Ra'ask's office and walked down the corridor, heading for the Council Chamber. He did his best not to smirk. In the past, obtaining power had been a necessity. It had been about getting to the point where he could do what he wanted without question. However, there were members of the Council who hindered many of his moves. Luckily, he now had a way to silence them. Well, without taking more dire measures., anyway.

After today, Ra'ask would go unchallenged. After today, he would have the full cooperation of the Galactic Council. After today, he would have the absolute power he had been striving for.

And soon, he would complete his ultimate goal.

Soon...he would have his revenge...


	21. Chapter 21

Within the next few days, they finally got their next call from Byzantium.

"About time you got back to us," Dek said grumpily as they all stood in the meeting room.

"Hey, I got other obligations, okay?" they replied dismissively. "I'm a very important guy."

"I'm sure," Lard Nar said, obviously unimpressed. "So, we've taken down Judgmentia. What happens now?"

Byzantium gave an almost evil sounding chuckle. "Now, we go after the big boys."

Once again the room was filled with holograms, spreading across from wall to wall. They took two different shapes, one a sphere, which Dib assumed was a planet, and another the form a ship. A large ship with an Irken symbol at the front.

"Are you crazy?" Dek demanded. "You want us to take on the Massive _now?!"_

"Not just the Massive," Zim said, glaring up at the screen. "That planet is Irk."

Lard Nar looked outraged. "You can't be serious! We can't take them both on at the same time!"

"Well, you kind of have to," Byzantium explained. Where did they get off sounding annoyed?! "The Brain on the Massive is a direct clone of the one on Irk. They are connected in every way. If you try to take down one, the other will send out an alert and you will all die horribly. However, take them on at the same time, they'll both be too distracted to sound the alarm."

"We don't have the people," Dek growled in frustration. "And even if we did, our hacker can't be in two places at once."

"And the hacker's mate can't leave his side for one mission?"

Everyone in the room froze, dozens of eyes falling on Dib and Zim. The two of them gave each other startled looks. How had they known?

"Don't look so surprised," Byzantium said, as if reading Dib's mind. "The last time the two of you would barely leave each other's sides. And you're both wearing Oroks. It's pretty obvious. Not to mention, as much as ex-Invader Zim's more _erratic_ behavior is common knowledge..." They hesitated, making a groaning noise, "Ugh, well, it's hard to deny that he is a capable hacker in his own right." They made sound like complimenting Zim was painful.

Zim folded his arms. "Your factually correct flattery will get you absolutely nowhere with me, Byzantium-person!"

Byzantium scoffed. "Whatever. Look, there's no other way to do this. You've got to figure how to sneak in if you don't have the numbers to take the place by force. I'm sure the Meekrob won't mind helping again, as well."

Dek and Lard Nar exchanged looks. They both looked unbelievably stressed. It made Dib secretly happy that he wasn't in charge, yet at the same time it made him want to help more. He'd been right about his father and Gaz being able to build the other teleport, and they had successfully sent the device to Earth, (he was just waiting on their analysis) but, he wanted to do more.

Also, the idea of being away from Zim, for even one mission, made him anxious. Zim wasn't just there to protect him or watch his back, he also kept Dib grounded. He kept him from overthinking things, like he tended to do. The two of them were also far more in sync than Dib could ever be with anyone else. It came from years of knowing each other. Years of fighting and spying, of learning about each other, and then almost a year and half of being comrades, lovers, life-mates.

And, if Dib were really honest, he liked having Zim in a place where he could keep an eye on him. He knew all too well that Zim could handle his own, but that didn't stop him from being protective. He wanted to keep Zim safe, just as much as Zim wanted to keep him...

He shook off the other thoughts that threatened to spin around in his brain. Now was not the time. He'd forgiven Zim for going behind his back, for not taking his feelings into consideration. But he still couldn't help but feel torn about the whole thing. He felt guilty about the position he had put Zim in, but the idea of living forever still felt weird to him.

Especially, when he considered his father's stupid joke about kids.

They'd never talked about it. It never came up. And right now, it definitely wasn't something that was in the cards. But...having a child someday didn't sound that bad to Dib. And having a child with _Zim_ , the person he loved more than anything...

And, they were both clones, after all. He was certain they could figure it out...

But...he didn't know how Zim felt about it. And if they eventually went through with it, the whole living forever thing wasn't going to work. He refused to outlive his child. And he would never, ever pressure them to do something they didn't want to do.

Just because he'd forgiven his father for that, didn't mean he was willing to make those same mistakes.

"Dib."

Dib snapped out of his raging thoughts quickly, turning to Zim. One of his ruby eyes was squinted, looking mildly concerned. "What's going on in that gigantic head of yours?"

Dib hesitated. This was definitely something they needed to talk about. But...not now. They were still in a meeting. "Nothing. Just spaced out for a minute." Then he looked up, and realized the room was clearing out. "Uh, what happened?"

"Byzantium sent us the maps we needed to locate the Brains on the Massive and Irk," Zim said. He didn't sound happy. "I do not like the idea of leaving you with someone else, but it may be our only option."

Dib slumped. He hated this, but if there was no other way, what were they going to do? "How are we supposed to sneak in though? Those are going to be the most heavily guarded places we've tried to take."

"I have an idea," Zim said confidently. "I will have to discuss it with Dek, however." He smirked up at Dib. "Luckily, you are tall. So if he agrees, the rest of the plan should go rather smoothly." He reached up and grabbed Dib by the lapels of his coat. "You would make _such_ a _pretty_ Irken, my Dib."

Dib flushed. Zim's voice had been a deep purr when he said that, and his body was pressed as close as possible to his. It was unfortunate how hectic things had been, and how their previous disagreement had affected their time together. No wonder Zim was feeling frisky, and Dib found himself following suit as he placed his hands on Zim's hips.

Then Zim's words caught up to him. "Wait, what?"

"All in good time, my Dib," Zim reassured. "We should find some food stuffs." His voice gained a carnal edge that made Dib shiver. "You are going to need it."

Dib was about to lean down to give into his desire to kiss Zim when someone cleared their throat loudly beside them. They both turned, finding Midge standing there wearing a sly grin. Dib felt his face heat up. How did he always forget when other people around when he was with Zim?

"What is it, Midge-goon?" Zim demanded, sounding impatient.

"Before you two decide to give the entire room a show," she teased, "I have a proposition that will help with your dinner plans."

Dib exchanged looks with Zim for a moment. "Okay?"

Midge took a breath, suddenly looking rather nervous. Dib wondered what that was about.

"Dek and I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight," she said. She bit her lip. Why was she so apprehensive? Before Dib could ask, however, the expression morphed into a smirk. "I promise we won't keep you that long."

"You are the worst," Dib told her, blushing furiously.

"I know," Midge giggled. "Ooh! And don't forget. You owe the smeeby a gift, Uncle Dib."

"Nonsense!" Zim argued. "I'm sure we are not the last ones to give the little worm something."

"Actually...you are..."

All at once, Dib felt terrible, but also a tiny bit competitive. Midge was his best friend. He was going to make damn sure that his and Zim's gift was absolutely perfect.

Luckily, Zim was thinking the same thing. "Inconceivable! Dib-thing! We must rectify this immediately!"

Dib laughed softly. "You got it." He turned to Midge and gave her a bit of a salute. "We'll see you tonight, Midge."

"Be there around six-hundred hours, alright?" Midge said brightly.

"You got it, Commander Cuppari."

Midge burst into loud guffaws. "Oh my God, Dib, please don't ever call me that again."

Dib chuckled. "Duly noted."

000000000000000

"Ugh! They call this a gift shop!" Zim complained loudly as they perused the infant section. They asked around to figure out a good place to find a gift on Namulon Prime, and Matsuri suggested the place where she and Oliadi had gotten their gift. They also made certain they didn't get the same thing as the others, which only made Dib more curious as to what this little dinner was about. Their team mates were giving them strange looks, knowing smiles and such. What was going on?

"Zim, it's fine," Dib said, rolling his eyes.

"You call this fine?! It is inferior and terrible and it SMELLS!"

"I swear Zim, I am going to throw you outside," Dib told him half-seriously. "Besides, Irk doesn't even have these things because mating is forbidden. What do you even have to compare it to?"

Zim hesitated before responding. "That's not the point. The point is if Irk _did_ have such things they would be infinitely better."

"You're incorrigible," Dib told him.

"Your face is incorrigible."

"I don't know what's got you in such a grumpy mood. You like Midge's cooking. And," Dib looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, before he leaned in close. He smirked wickedly. "We'll still be able to take care of our _other_ plans tonight."

Zim's cheeks turned pink, and Dib couldn't help the satisfaction he felt. Then, Zim smirked back, grabbing onto Dib's shirt and pecking his lips. "That better be a promise, human."

"Betchur ass, Space Boy," he replied.

They were quiet for a bit, looking around at the various items in this section. By the sound of it the smeet had plenty of clothes (thanks to Matsuri, who went out of her way to make them a bunch of outfits), and most of the necessities and basic toys had been taking care of by the rest of Team Nebula. Lard Nar had even seen to it that Dek and Midge already had a crib, and the majority of the nursery was already well under way. Dib didn't want his present to be basic. He wanted it to be huge and above and beyond. Midge and Dek deserved it. And so did their smeet.

The pit of Dib's stomach suddenly fell out, thinking about his father's teasing. He also couldn't help but remember the look on Zim's face when he was feeling Midge's belly. Was that a good face? Did that mean they were on the same page? He tried not to groan. Bringing up this subject would go back to their previous one. The one about mortality and such. He really didn't want to upset Zim before they went to over the Midge and Dek's.

But...it was killing him...

"Zim?" Dib asked tentatively. "How do you feel about kids?"

Zim looked up at him curiously. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Dib took a breath, forcing himself to continue. "I mean...like, what my dad was talking about," he explained. "How do you feel about...you and I having kids?"

Zim stared at him for a very long time before his brow furrowed in thought. He seemed to be seriously mulling it over. Well, that was something. It wasn't a loud declaration screaming about how it was a disgusting and stupid idea.

"I...have not thought about it before," Zim said.

"Neither have I," Dib told him. "Not until recently."

Zim brought his hands in front of him, fiddling with his fingers. It was a habit Zim often did when he was unsure. Dib couldn't help but smile. Zim could be so cute and endearing sometimes.

"I...would not be opposed to the idea," Zim said sincerely. Dib sighed in relief. "Wait, you don't want a smeet right now, do you? Because I will fully disagree with such a notion, Dib!"

Dib shook his head. "No, no. I don't want one right now. I agree that we would wait for when this is all over." Dib set his jaw and steeled his nerves. This was the part he was dreading. The part where Zim got angry and stopped being endearing. "But...there's something we need to consider about that."

Zim stiffened. He knew that tone. Dib's serious-talk tone. Usually it proceeded something unpleasant. "Yes?"

Dib shook off his nerves, his fears. "If...I were to agree to wearing a PAK, there is a high chance that...we would outlive our smeet."

"Nonsense," Zim argued. "I would make them a PAK as well-,"

"What if they don't want one?" Dib said sternly. "Zim...you and I both know what it's like to be pressured to do things we don't want to do. We both know how miserable that is. And...Zim I can't outlive my child. I won't do it."

Zim stared at him for a long time, dozens of emotions flashing across his ruby eyes. It occurred to Dib now more than ever that Zim really hadn't thought about any of this, and now that it had been presented to him...he seemed almost distraught.

"I...I didn't think..."

Dib pulled Zim to him, holding him close. He felt stupid and guilty. These were things they should of talked about a long time ago, but they were so caught up in being in love and finally being together that it just...hadn't come up. The honeymoon phase, he supposed. But now things were real. This war was getting to its boiling point, Midge and Dek had a smeet of their own on the way, and there was a conspiracy involving Ra'ask. So many things at once, and it was making both of them think more about the future. About what would happen when this was over.

"We don't have to decide right now," Dib reassured him. "I love you. I want you. Whatever we decide we will go from there. It's just...something we need to think about."

Zim nodded silently, nuzzling into Dib's chest. When he pulled away he leaned up to kiss the corner of Dib's mouth.

"You owe me for my emotional suffering tonight, stink-brain," he told him.

Dib snorted. "Yeah, I know." Then suddenly something across the aisle caught his eye. "What's that?"

They both walked over to get a closer look, studying the item in question. Dib wasn't able to read the description, so Zim translated aloud for him. Dib grinned broadly, and the triumphant smirk on Zim's face said he agreed.

"Victory for Dib and Zim," Dib said.

000000000000

Midge and Dek's quarters were situated in the family dwelling part of Fort Antares, situated at the end of a long hall. Dib and Zim walked side by side, the super awesome gift tucked safely under Dib's arm. Wrapping it had been a pain, with Zim critiquing his every move and Gir trying to "help." Not to mention, Dib wasn't the type for being artistic. He wound up going off and asking Matsuri if she could do it for him.

"Ugh, you over-achiever," she had said. "You know she's going to love this."

Dib grinned at the thought. What kind of best friend would he be if his present wasn't the best?

Dib knocked on the door a few times, and it wasn't long before Dek answered. He gave them an amused smile. "You're early."

"Sorry," Dib said. "We got hungry."

"We were promised the food stuffs, Captain!" Zim added. "We demand food stuffs!"

Dek looked over his shoulder, making a noise that sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Don't make too much noise. You've gotta see this," he told them, nodding his head as he let them inside.

Dib rose a brow but didn't argue, walking in as quietly as possible. Dek shut the door softly behind them, before nudging them forward toward the kitchen. Dib could hear music playing, identifying immediately as Earth music. In fact, Dib could actually remember this song, and even heard Midge singing along with the lyrics

 _ **"Keep your silver,**_ _ **gimme**_ _ **that gold**_

 _ **You'll remember when I say,**_

 _ **We can be heroes everywhere we go,**_

 _ **K**_ _ **eeping us down is impossible,**_

 _ **'Cause**_ _ **we're unstoppable"**_

Dib heard Zim snicker next to him, and he went to cover his mouth. He was trying not to laugh as well, and Zim wasn't helping. Zim growled and snapped at his hand. "Hey!"

Immediately, Midge turned around. Her cheeks darkened to a very deep blue, and she narrowed her eyes at all three of them. Especially Dek, who continued to chuckle unabashedly.

"You're all jerks," she grumbled, pouting slightly. "It's low to pick on a pregnant person."

"Oh, come on, Stardust," Dek said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her waist. "I just think you're cute."

Midge's pout instantly began to melt, no matter how much she tried to keep it up. "Be glad you're charming and good-looking." She said, pointing the spatula in her hand at him.

"I always am," Dek replied proudly. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked down at Midge's belly. The smile on his face was silly, but also ridiculously sweet. "Well, hello, little one. Did you wake up just to say hi to your Daddy?"

"Psh! I'm starting to wonder if they know what sleep is," Midge said. If she was really annoyed, it didn't show at all. "You ever gonna let Mama sleep, little one?"

Dib really wanted to tease them. He really did. But he couldn't help but think the scene was very cute, not to mention reassuring. They'd had so many terrible things happen as of late. It was nice to see something like this for once.

"If you two are quite done being disgustingly lovey-dovey," Zim said, not really sounding that bothered. Dib looked over at him and snorted. Zim probably thought the tiny smile on his face wouldn't be noticed. "I believe we were promised food stuffs."

Midge giggled as Dek rolled his eyes. "That you were," Midge replied. She playfully pushed Dek away from her. "Away with you, Captain. Entertain our guests."

"Do you need any help?" Dib offered as Dek took their gift from him and placed it on the dining room table.

"You don't have to do that," Midge insisted.

Dib shrugged, walking into the kitchen anyway. "It's the least I could do," he said. "Besides, I should learn to cook like this sometime anyway, right?"

"True, true," Midge said thoughtfully. "It's almost done, though. But if you're just _dying_ for my company."

"Ha ha," Dib said, rolling his eyes.

Midge snorted, turning back to the griddle on the stove. Dib suddenly realized what she was cooking. "You're making burgers?"

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"Just...curious. You know burgers are one of my favorites," he said, raising a brow. "Is there something I should know?"

"What? No. Nothing at all," Midge replied. She bit her lip and fiddled with her hair.

"You are the worst liar," Dib told her.

"And you're about to be kicked out of my kitchen," Midge warned. She suddenly squeaked, the same noise she had made every other time the smeet moved suddenly. "What is with you?" She asked her belly. "You only act like that when they're around."

"Maybe they like us," Dib said with a shrug.

"Or maybe your voices are so loud they can hear you even in there."

"I'm not that loud!" Dib protested. Midge gave him an incredulous look, and Dib realized his outburst had kind of proved her point. "Oh, whatever."

Midge laughed, taking the last burger off the griddle and putting it on a plate to the side. When her laughter died down she gave him a warm smile. "I just realized you haven't had a chance to feel them move."

Dib suddenly felt very nervous. "Uh..."

"Dib. It's fine. I let Zim, so it's only fair," she looked over at Dek, who was talking quietly with Zim. Zim's expression seemed thoughtful, like he was thoroughly absorbing what Dek was saying. What could they be talking about? "He's not gonna come over and tear your arm off if that's what you're afraid of."

Dib would admit, Dek did intimidate him, so he figured that was a legitimate concern. However, that thought seemed almost stupid now that he thought about it. He knew better than to think that Dek would get the wrong idea.

"Sure," Dib agreed.

Midge's amused look almost annoyed him, but then she was grabbing his hand and leading it the right side of her abdomen. "Now, I want you to say something so you can see what I'm talking about."

Dib rose a brow. "What am I supposed to-," He didn't have to say anything more than that. He felt the smeet bump against his hand super hard. So much so he jumped a bit. "Whoa."

"I know right," Midge said, allowing Dib to remove his hand. "I don't what it is but...they really like the two of you."

"Maybe they just sense that _you_ really like the two of us," Dib teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"If I recall you're the one who travelled the galaxy just to recruit little old me and my Irken nemesis."

"I will actually kill you with this spatula."

"I'm pretty sure I could out run you in your current condition."

"I could just let you starve, you know."

That made Dib hesitate, and to make matters worse his stomach growled loudly.

Midge giggled. "That's what I thought."

Once dinner was ready they sat down and ate. For once no one spoke of the mission, or the tragedies that had befallen them, or the conspiracy with the High Chancellor. They only spoke of good things. Dek's memories with his father and Adalet. About the mishaps and adventures Dib and Midge had had back on Earth. The highlights of Dib and Zim's former rivalry. They laughed at their past stupid antics, toasted to their victories, and only had brief silences when remembering the ones they'd lost.

Finally, once they were all done eating, Midge clapped her hands together excitedly. "So...can I see my present?"

Dib and Zim's gazes met and they shared a huge grin. The gift had required some tinkering, but together they had managed to finish it with time to spare. It had been part of the reason they had shown up so early. They had been far too excited to give it.

"Go right ahead, Midge-weasel," Zim said in a tone reminiscent of when he was about to reveal one his old plans.

Midge caught on and looked mildly apprehensive. "Should I be worried?"

"No, of course not," Zim assured. "But you will be amazed beyond measure. In case you haven't notice, Zim is the best at gifts."

"We both picked that out," Dib reminded him.

"Eh. Details."

Midge just shook her head, slowly pulling the wrapping away. "One things for sure, neither of you wrapped this."

"I can take it back," Dib retorted.

"Nope," she replied, continuing to unwrap it. Once the plain, brown box was revealed, Midge wasted no time taking out the item inside. She looked perplexed as she placed it gently on the table. "What is it?"

Dib snorted. He would admit, he hadn't been quite sure what it was at first either. It looked similar to one of those multicolored disco balls that could be found on Earth. He'd almost bought one as a kid, until he figured out how to build his own. This one, thankfully, had been already made, and had a very neat feature that had sealed the decision to buy it.

"Turn off the lights and turn it on," Dib said.

Midge looked over at Dek, who shrugged as he rose from his seat. He walked over and turned off the light as Midge found the item's switch and turned it on. Once the images were projected onto the walls, spinning slowly about, Midge gasped loudly.

"It's...like a nightlight," Dib explained, watching the moving stars and planets. They really had done a good job. "Except you can program your own images. It took a bit of tweaking, but Zim and I managed to make a pretty good display."

Dek seemed just as awed. "Is...is that..."

"Irk?" Zim finished, indicated the scarlet planet high up. "It is. And that is Vort. And that is-,"

"Lazuroth," Midge finished, staring longingly at the icy blue planet that Zim had indicated. It had been rather difficult to find images of Midge's planet, and there had even been a debate on whether or not to include it. But, Dib and Zim had decided that Midge still had a good relationship with her brother, who was still there, and, at the end of the day, the smeet would be half Lazurothian.

"Do you like it?" Dib asked. Midge's voice had sounded so quiet, so shaky. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

After a brief pause, Midge spoke again. "Turn the light back on, please."

Dek obeyed, looking at Midge with worried eyes. Midge got to her feet, turning the device off. Her eyes were tearful, and she even sniffled a bit.

Immediately, Dib thought they had done something wrong. "Midge-,"

"Add Earth," she said suddenly.

Dib found himself confused. "Huh?"

"You need to add Earth," Midge repeated. "Because...because..." She took a deep breath and looked up, trying to stop the tears. But it was no use. She was already crying. "Because they should know where their godparents are from!"

It took a moment for Dib to realize that Midge wasn't upset, just overwhelmed with emotions. He felt a small wave a relief, which was immediately replaced with shock when Midge's words sunk in.

"G-Godparents?!" Dib asked. He looked to Zim, making sure he had heard correctly. By the wide-eyed and slightly confused expression, Dib knew he wasn't wrong.

Midge slumped slightly and her bottom lip trembled. "I...I just..." She sniffled again, her voice breaking off into a hiccup. Dib's gut lurched with guilt. Oh, hell, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He was just...floored by this whole idea.

Dek came over beside Midge, putting an arm around her shoulders. He didn't look upset, thankfully. "I didn't expect any of this to happen," he said calmly. "We weren't supposed to get so close to you two. I was actually pretty confident in the beginning that Zim wouldn't be coming."

"Hey!"

"Clearly, I was wrong," Dek amended, though his tone was teasing. "The point is...you've come to mean a lot to us. To both of us. You've become very important parts of our lives. And we would like you to be an important part of our smeet's life as well. Regardless of what happens after all this." He looked down at Midge, giving her a gentle smile. "Did I get all that right."

Midge nodded and gave a squeaky, "Mhmm."

Dib was still gaping. Godparents. It was a big responsibility. He figured that being in the smeet's life wouldn't be that much of an issue, but to go that far, to literally be a part of their little family... Not to mention, it was agreeing that if anything happened to Midge and Dek (God forbid) that he and Zim would take it upon themselves to raise the smeet.

However, on the other hand, Dib almost felt like he shouldn't be so surprised. After all, he and Midge had become rather close, and she did have a different air of affection when she referred to them as Uncle Zim and Uncle Dib. Dib realized now that she didn't have that when she said that of the other members, even when referring to them in the same manner. One thing was for sure, this smeet would have plenty of aunts and uncles.

Dib wasn't opposed to this idea. In fact, the more he thought about, the more he liked it. He was reminded of the conversation he had with his father, about inviting Midge and Dek with them for the holidays. About having big, over-the-top birthday parties for the smeet. About the idea that there were so many things only he could teach them. Stuff about Earth cryptids, stories about he and Zim. Hell, the two of them would be the only ones who could teach them to speak Spanish! He could feel a smile tugging at his lips at the thought.

Also, should they ever babysit, it would give he and Zim a better idea of what having a smeet of their own would be like...

Zim understood a gist of what it meant to be a godparent. He understood it was quite important, and yet that didn't scare him. He couldn't help remembering when he had touched Midge's abdomen, how the smeet had fiercely moved against his hand. The child was surely going to be a ferocious thing, but that was to be expected. They were a mix of three different, powerful races. They were bound to be unstoppable!

Not to mention, the thought of teaching Midge and Dek's little one things that would make them frustrated made him extremely amused.

Dib's gaze met Zim's, the both of them looking hopeful yet unsure. Dib held his breath as they stared at each other, and when Zim gave a tiny smile and brief nod, he let it out in relief.

"Midge," he said sincerely. "It would be our honor."

Midge beamed, and more tears escaped her eyes as she squealed in delight. She struggled to get around the table but once she did she nearly tackled both of them in tight hugs. Zim squawked in surprise, but did nothing to push her away. Even he knew it was bad to reject a crying pregnant person.

That's when Dib felt something vibrate in his back pocket, knowing to be his communicator. He wanted to ignore it, but he'd been waiting on Gaz and his father to get back to him. Dek gave him a nod of approval, and he went ahead pulled it out. Sure enough, it was his sister calling. "What's up, Gaz?"

"Took you while to answer," she said, raising a brow. "Everything okay?"

Dib grinned. "I just became a godfather but besides that..."

"Oh no," she drawled. "Midge and Dek didn't have any other options or something?"

"Very funny," Dib said. "Where's Dad?"

"He's still trying to see if he can trace where the signal in that device was coming from," Gaz replied. "We've been trying several different codes, but whoever set it up knew what they were doing. It's blocked real good."

"Well, that's disappointing," Dek stated.

"Did you find anything useful?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Well, the device is pretty sinister," Gaz explained. "It basically locks into the nervous system. And if the shocks don't work, and the controller still needs you alive, they can just use it control motor functions. I'm talking walking, speech, anything."

"That bastard," Zim snarled under his breath.

"Can you guess what kind of tech was used?" Dib asked.

Gaz's brow furrowed as she pulled up a list. "Let see, Xarlorian, Braxemi, Revermoran-,"

"Those are all Galactic Alliance planets," Dek thought aloud.

"There's also some of it that I haven't been able to identify yet."

"How so? I gave you access to my lab," Zim said with a frown.

"Yeah, but with you being cut off you don't exactly have all the information you used to, genius."

"Hey!"

"Just, keep looking, okay, Gaz?" Dib said, not in the mood for any arguments right now.

"You're really wanting to take this guy down, huh?" She asked. She sounded almost proud.

"You have no idea."

"Even so," Dek said. "It may have to go on the back burner for now. We still have a main objective in all this, and we know that Byzantium's last plan worked for us. We most definitely can't let this next opportunity slip by."

"Byzantium?" Gaz asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I thought I told you," Dib said. "They're the one that helped us take Judgementia. They're kind of our guy on the inside." Dib rose a brow when Gaz snorted. "What?"

"It's just, I didn't realize that Irken's could use the sixty-four count Crayola box," Gaz mentioned.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Irken's can do anything!"

"I mean, byzantium is a color," Gaz explained, rolling her eyes. "Trust me. I know my shades of purple."

As soon as Gaz said that, Dib's mind raced. He looked up at Zim, Midge and Dek. All of their expressions mirrored each others, looking completely flabbergasted. They had all come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Holy shit."

000000000000000000

Purple was glad for how thick the walls were in his and Red's quarters.

It had been a long night. Red had been stressing about all the events that had happened, especially Judgementia being taken. He simply couldn't fathom how they could've lost like that. If it hadn't been for Purple convincing him that Enforcer Tak was not at fault, but the lazy, useless soldiers at her side, she surely would have been executed.

Toward the end of the evening, Purple decided that some distraction was in order. It took a bit of coaxing, but once Red got into it, it was like nothing else existed. No one else existed. There was no Irken Empire to run, no Control Brains to obey. It was just them, exploring each other, pleasuring each other, losing themselves completely.

They'd mated multiple times, with Red being a teasing little jerk every step of the way. However, on the bright side, it meant that he was good and exhausted. His rest mode would be deep and he would be hard to disturb.

The guilt that Purple felt was painful, especially now as he watched his partner rest. His lover. His life-mate. The only person he ever wanted by his side. This was the only time they could leave their Oroks exposed, where they didn't have to be careful or pretend. Where they didn't have to live in fear.

Purple could tell himself over and over again that he was trying to fix all that, that he was doing the right thing, and yet the guilt remained. Keeping something from Red was terrible. They hadn't kept a single secret from each other since becoming Tallests. And yet, here he was, constantly sneaking away. Constantly lying.

But...what else was he supposed to do?

Reluctantly, Purple pulled himself away, careful not to make too much noise or move suddenly. Even if Red was in a deep rest, he didn't want to take the chance. There had been a few close calls, but Purple had not been caught yet. He had always managed to make an excuse. An excuse that ate at him every time.

He couldn't tell Red the truth. Not yet. Not until he was sure that this was over and they were safe.

And he was sure they would be safe.

He hated counting on others. If he could he would go deactivate those Brains on his own, consequences be damned. But he couldn't risk it. If he was discovered, it would only be a matter of time before the true nature of his and Red's relationship was revealed. And even if he went down, he would die before Red was dragged down with him.

After redressing as quietly as possible, Purple left their quarters. He did his best to keep his breathing steady, to keep his posture straight and tall. A Tallest never showed weakness. They were always composed, always confident, and always _right_. That was one thing he could be thankful for, that none of the Smallers dared to question his intentions when he was out and about like this.

Deep in the bottom floors of the palace on Irk, was a secret room that had never been used. Over time, Purple had been able to change that, removing the junk and sprucing it up. Eventually it became his base of operations. However, he had questioned how he was going to go about this. He would need followers to make this work. Or at least someone he could trust to follow his orders over Red's.

The answer came one night when Tak had caught him. She had heard the noise and, being ever ambitious to prove her worth, wasted no time investigating. Purple considered killing her, but she was tall enough and high enough rank that he would need a pretty good explanation. Though, that wouldn't have been difficult. He was a Tallest, and no one but the Brains questioned a Tallest's motives. And even so, the Brains would have most likely seen things his way.

But, Tak was clever. She deduced fairly quickly that Purple was doing something without Red's knowledge. Purple wasn't sure why he decided she might be worth keeping around, why giving her more authority so she could help him was a good idea, but so far it had worked out. Even if Tak had a bad habit of overstepping.

Speaking of which, as soon as entered his little base, he found Tak waiting on the line. She looked annoyed, though Purple wondered if she always looked like that. She really needed to lighten up.

"There you are," she complained. "I was about to give up."

"I can have you thrown out an air lock for speaking to me that way, you know," Purple pointed out.

"And I can make sure you're whole, stupid plan comes crashing down," Tak pointed out.

Purple gritted his teeth. "Touche," he said. "Are we all set for our next move?"

"As we'll ever be," Tak replied. Her expression suddenly changed. It looked...almost concerned. It made Purple uncomfortable. "Look, are you sure about this? Red's gonna have fit when he finds out that you were doing all this behind his back."

" _Tallest_ Red," Purple corrected.

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever," he growled. "I don't know what you think this is, but you do not have the right to address us with that kind of familiarity."

"Should I call you _Byzantium_ forever, then?"

Purple cringed at her volume. "Would you keep your voice down."

Tak sighed. "Fine. I'm only saying because...this is it. There is no turning back. After this the Brains are gone and whatever the consequences may be you're the one who's going to have to deal with them."

"I didn't ask for your advice."

"No one ever does."

Purple groaned. He should have killed her when he had the chance. Now it really would suspicious, seeing as the power she had had been on his suggestion. However, he figured her concern was legitimate.

"I know what I'm doing," he reassured her. "I'm doing the right thing. This is what's best for everyone. For Irk."

Tak scoffed. "On Earth, they have saying that goes 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'"

"Seeing as it's a stupid saying from an inferior species I really don't care," Purple told her. "Besides, if I go down, you're going down with me."

"Tch. If you go down, I'll be long gone before they even realize I was involved."

Purple rolled his eyes. However, he didn't put it past Tak to do that. She had made it perfectly clear that the reasons she did anything had nothing to do with sentiment or morality. She looked out for herself above all else. So far it had been useful to him, but if this all blew up in his face, he knew he couldn't count on her to get him out.

He wondered if he would even be able to count on Red...

"This will work," Purple said fiercely. "It has to work."

The look Tak gave him infuriated him. It was unimpressed and filled with pity. No one was supposed to pity a Tallest, especially stupid, shorter Enforcers who were getting to big for their uniform pants.

"Fine," Tak sighed. "I'll call you if anything changes, _My_ _Tallest_."

Purple frowned. Her tone left a lot to be desired. "Do not make me exile you back to Dirt."

"Please, by the time this is over and you and your mate can make out publicly as much as you please, you'll be singing my praises."

"Doubtful."

"Tch. And here I thought you were the fun one."

"Get to work, would you?"

"Ugh. As you wish _Byzantium_."

Before Purple could scold her, she cut the communication. He sighed loudly, rubbing his face in frustration. There was a reason he let Red take care of all the boring strategies and planning. It was terribly draining.

But, Tak had been right about one thing. This would all be over soon. Soon the Brains would gone, and he and Red wouldn't have to live in fear. No one would. All of Irk would have it's free will restored. He pondered for just a second if that would be a good thing, but quickly shook it off. All of this was a good thing. All of this was the _right_ thing.

He only hoped that he didn't end up losing Red in the end...


	22. Chapter 22

**Smut ahead!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, this was it.

Zim had nearly driven himself crazy with thinking. His squeedlyspooch had flipped the entire time he had redone his simulations. He'd felt pathetic, asking Dek for advice like that, but it had been necessary. It had been worth it.

He was glad that neither Dib nor Midge had heard what they were talking about.

But now, here he was. He was ready to put his cards on the table. Ready to tell Dib what he wanted to do. Ready make things right once for all.

He was ready to compromise.

After their dinner with Dek and Midge, there had been another few days of preparing for the next mission. The biggest mission of all. What would hopefully be the last. Even with discovering Byzantium's true identity, Dek decided that they had come too far to stop now. And, considering if Purple really wanted to, he could have just destroyed them a long time ago, and he hadn't, told them that if this were some sort of trap it was unnecessarily elaborate. In all honesty, Purple had actually been the very thing that had turned things into Team Nebula and the Resisty's favor.

Zim, personally, wasn't sure how he felt. Red and Purple had always agreed on everything. Always together. Always in sync. Yet, by the way things appeared, Zim could guess that Red had no idea of any of this. It begged the question of what had driven Purple to do this. To go behind Red's back and help their enemies against the Brains.

Zim shook his head. Those were questions for another time. For now, he needed to focus.

"Zim?" Dib asked as he walked into their bedroom. It was late, now. Zim had just finished one last simulation, just to make sure everything was right. That he could do this without it having deadly consequences. Dib was already shirtless. Lean, defined muscles were etched across his arms and chest, decorated with scars of different sizes and shapes. Zim frowned at the ones that weren't made by him, the ones made while being a part of Team Nebula. Luckily, there weren't many. Zim wanted to keep it that way.

Zim steeled his nerves. He was no coward. He wanted this. He wanted Dib. And he wanted everything that entailed.

"Dib-thing, Zim would like to offer a compromise," he said, doing his best to sound confident.

Dib shifted his seating on the bed so he could properly face him. "Okay?"

Zim shuffled his feet. Ugh! Stupid nerves and feelings! Why was this so hard? "What if...I found a way to make you PAK that didn't make you immortal?"

Dib look apprehensive, but also appeared willing to listen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...it would assist your immune system," Zim explained. "It would have a regeneration factor for when you got injured. In short, your increased life span would be...rather secondary, though, in a way, you would still live longer than any human. You...would perhaps live as long as Midge and Dek. And...according to them, if...if we were to have a smeet of our own, that's about how long they would live." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "So...so you wouldn't outlive them, but you would also be around for them much longer than...than you would be otherwise."

Dib's face scrunched up in concern. He looked almost sad. "Zim," he said, getting to his feet and taking Zim's hands in his own. "What about you? Could you really live with that?"

Zim tightened his hands around Dib's. This part was going to be the hardest. "No."

Dib became perplexed, "I don't-,"

"I have discovered that I can adjust the part of my PAK that extends my life," Zim explained. His voice was so quiet. When did that happen? "It would take some assistance, so I would have to wait until I am back on Earth in my lab...but..." He took a breath, looked up into Dib's eyes. _This_ _is_ _how far I am willing to go. This is what I'm willing to do_. "I would adjust it so...it would match yours. You...you would live longer and I-,"

"Wouldn't live as long," Dib finished. His voice was a whisper, his eyes wide with distress and disbelief. "Zim...you don't have to do this."

"Yes," Zim insisted, reaching up to cup Dib's face. "Yes I do. Because you are right. It is one thing to outlive you. But, outliving our child...it is something I don't think I could bear."

"But...are you sure? This...this just isn't really like you."

"I've done many things as of late that aren't in my typical nature, Dib," Zim told him. "And they can all be traced back to you. I...I love you. I want you. I want you for as long as I live. It doesn't matter how long that is. Not as long as I have you-,"

Zim barely finished before Dib's mouth was on his, kissing him hard. Zim gave in easily, his hands slipping up to tangle in Dib's hair. They pulled each other closer, Zim relishing in the feel of Dib's bare skin. His squeedlyspooch was pounding in his antennae, their mouths moving against each other hungrily. Zim felt one of Dib's hand slide up his tunic.

In a quick movement, Zim pushed Dib backwards, watching him flop onto the bed. He smirked wickedly, pulling his tunic off and tossing it to the side. Dib's eyes never left his body, darkening to that lust-filled copper color as Zim slipped out of his leggings, revealing his half unsheathed member. He sauntered forward, touching his forehead to Dib's.

"You're overdressed, my Dib," Zim purred, reaching down and undoing Dib's pants with ease. Dib gasped as Zim's mouth latched onto his neck, his teeth leaving dark red marks as they trailed down to his collarbone and shoulders. He lifted his hips slightly to help Zim remove his pants, and Zim left them to pool at the floor.

He pushed Dib back again, guiding him further up the bed, situating himself between Dib's legs. Dib hissed as their erections brushed against each other. He leaned up and kissed Zim once more, nibbling at his lips slightly. Zim chuckled, using the opportunity to open the bedside drawer to grab the bottle of lubricant. It really was a shame that Dib didn't self-lubricate like he did. Though, watching Dib become perfectly submissive while being prepared was perhaps one of Zim's favorite things, so he didn't complain to much.

Once Zim had his fingers properly slicked up, he trailed one down to Dib's opening. Even after so many times of doing this, Dib's breathing still hitched at the first touch, as Zim slid the first finger inside. There was that look. The look Zim lived for. Those gold eyes dark and wanting, Dib's cheeks flushed, his lips opened ever so slightly as he panted.

Slowly, Zim stretched him, soon able to fit his second finger and then his thumb. At this point Dib was a mess, barely able to make coherent words, even when begging Zim to get on with it. Zim figured he could be a little merciful. He removed his fingers and lined up his hard member with Dib's entrance. As much as Zim loved Dib being feisty and dominant, there was definitely something extremely sexy about having the human at his mercy like this.

" _Zim_ ," Dib whispered, his hands gripping the body above him desperately.

Zim pressed his forehead to Dib's. This time he said a new phrase in Irken. One that would be for them. Only for them. For now and always. _"I want you for the rest of my life."_

Dib almost couldn't handle it. The emotions crushing his chest, the deep, powerful look in Zim's eyes, the absolute need he had for this creature above him. His lips brushed against Zim's as he spoke. _"I'm yours,"_ he replied, also in Irken. " _Only yours. Always yours."_

Their mouths fused together once again, in a flurry of passion and devotion. Zim lifted Dib hips a bit, entering him gently. He moaned into Dib's mouth. Dib was so hot, always so tight. He felt like he couldn't breath and he pulled away from the kiss just a bit. Their eyes locked again, and Zim felt like he was drowning. Drowning in pleasure. Drowning deep golden eyes. Drowning in Dib.

Their movements remained slow, never erratic, never becoming a race for completion. They relished in each other's bodies, reveled in the soft noises that steadily rose into desperate moans. It wasn't until toward the end, when Zim found he could no longer handle it, that he speed up his thrusts. It was all too much. Dib's hands on his body. Dib's eyes on him. Dib wrapped around him in every possible, imaginable way. Dib, Dib, Dib, _Dib_.

"Oh, Irk!" Zim cried out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. The sound that Dib made beneath him was nearly a scream, and he couldn't help but thrust harder. "Irk, _Dib_!"

"Zim! Yes, Zim, fuck, _yes_!" Zim felt something hot splash across his chest, and managed to open one of his eyes to watch Dib as he came. His hair was wild and sweaty, his cheeks dusted red, every part of his body twitching in pure ecstasy. The image was absolutely glorious, and Zim felt his own orgasm crash over him violently.

"DIB!" He screamed, continuing to thrust as he rode out the feeling.

He stilled when it was finally over, gasping for air. He slumped forward, catching himself before he collapsed on top of Dib. The human's chest rose and fell, his heart racing, and those golden eyes found Zim's once more.

"We should compromise more often," Dib joked breathlessly, a very satisfied smile on his face.

Zim chuckled, carefully slipping out of Dib and laying down on top of him. He nuzzled Dib's chin. "Mmm. We can compromise as much as you want, my Dib."

Dib let out a light laugh, wrapping his arms around Zim, while Zim adjusted slightly so neither of them were uncomfortable. Zim knew that there would be more difficulties in the future - the mission ahead, being godparents to Midge and Dek's smeet, and whatever else came after. But, in this moment, none of it mattered. He was more certain than ever that he and Dib were unbreakable. And that no matter what came their way, they would take it in stride.

They would take it on as one.

0000000000000000

"Dek?"

Dek blinked a bit before he opened his eyes. He hadn't been completely asleep just yet, but he would admit he was exhausted. They would be leaving for that mission in the morning, and all the prep work and hiccups along the way were making him anxious.

But he wasn't about to use any of that as an excuse to ignore his pregnant mate.

"What is it, Stardust?" He asked, turning over on his side to face her.

Midge continued to stare at the ceiling, aimlessly caressing her abdomen. Her eyes looked distant...frightened...

"I'm scared," she admitted in a broken whisper.

Dek hated it when Midge was distressed. He would move heaven and hell to prevent it from happening, to make sure she was nothing but happy. He lived for her cute smile that made her nose wrinkle. For her giggle that made his insides flop. For when her eyes shined with pure love and devotion.

When she was upset, he was upset. There were no exceptions.

"Why are you scared, Stardust?" He asked softly, shuffling closer to her. He propped himself up on his elbow, reaching up with his other hand to lightly caress the baby bump. He couldn't feel any movement at the moment. He figured the smeet was asleep.

Midge choked slightly, a sound she made when she was trying not to cry. " This...this is it. This is the part where we either win or we lose." She looked up at Dek. It was strange how she could do that. Dek could actually see in the dark, where Midge could not. Yet, she seemed to always know where he was. "What if we lose?"

"We won't," Dek reassured her. "We are going to win this. Once and for all." He continued to move his hand along Midge's belly. "Soon, this little one will see their grandfather's home planet."

Midge smiled a little, but it fell just as fast. "Dek?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they will ever see Lazuroth?"

Dek pondered that for a moment. He had asked Midge several times in the past if she ever regretted coming with him, but every time she told him no. It made him wonder why she was bringing it up. "Have you heard from Sigi?"

Midge shook her head. "Not for a while now," she said. "He…doesn't even know about the smeet."

Dek knew it had to be difficult. Sigi was in the middle of a revolution against Lazuroth's current queen – who happened to be Midge and Sigi's mother. Because of this, communication was difficult. Lazurothians rarely left planet side, but there was a fear that if Queen Harmonia discovered where her daughter – the only heir – was, there would be a whole army sent after her. And on top of that, Midge was wanted for treason due to the coup she helped in several years ago.

And if Harmonia ever discovered that Midge had a child...a hybrid...

"It'll be alright, Midge, " Dek told her, nuzzling against the side of her face. "Sigi knows what he's doing. And who knows? His army might have increased in number since then."

Midge frown, but leaned into Dek's affections. "That's just it. We don't know."

Dek didn't know what to say. He wished he could establish a communication with Sigi right now, to reassure Midge, but it wasn't possible. Sigi had made it a point to ensure that he was the one who contacted them, and he used a different frequency each time. It was all to keep his base a secret, and to keep Midge out of Harmonia's clutches.

Midge finally turned over on her side, her eyes meeting Dek. They were such a beautiful bright blue, like the sky on a clear day on Earth. Right now they were glassy, worried. She made a soft noise that sounded like she was holding back a sob.

"You don't think I'll end up like her, do you?" She asked brokenly.

Immediately, Dek pulled her into his arms and peppered her face with kisses. "No, no, no, Stardust," he told her, cupping her cheek in one of his hands. "You are going to be so loving and patient and understanding. Harmonia...she wanted you to be what she wanted, instead of what you wanted to be. Instead of acknowledging what you believed in. And you would never do that to your child. You will only want their happiness, their comfort and safety. You are going to be the greatest mother this galaxy has ever seen."

Midge's eyes widened, a watery smile slipping across her face. "You really think so?"

"I know so, Stardust," he replied confidently. "This little smeet, they're going to be so loved by so many people. But, by no one more than you and I."

Those blue eyes lit up at his words, and Midge leaned up and kissed him. It was soft at first, so tender and slow. Then Midge brought hand behind Dek's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He grunted in surprise, even if he probably shouldn't have. Midge's sex-drive the last week or so had been almost insatiable. Tenn said that it was normal during this part of the pregnancy (between her horrible cackles, the monster.)

Suddenly Dek found himself on his back, Midge rolling over on top of him. "Easy there," he said, worried about her hurting herself in her excitement.

Midge responded by pinning Dek's wrists above his head. He couldn't help the growl-like purr that came from his mouth. His member was already exposed, and he could feel the maddening heat between Midge's legs. Fuck, he _loved_ it when she took control.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm suddenly made of glass," Midge told him, her tone dark and sultry. "Do you need a reminder, _Captain_?"

Dek gave her a seductive smirk. Two could play at that game. "I'm at your service, _my_ _queen_."

He could hear the sound of Midge's three hearts beating faster, and he grinned in satisfaction. Midge shuffled a bit to position herself, before she slid down onto Dek easily. "Oh, fuck, Midge."

Midge couldn't make words at the moment, gasping as Dek filled her perfectly. Long ago she hadn't like the idea of being dominant (seeing as it reminded her of the 'mating classes' she'd had to take on Lazuroth), but, eventual, Dek managed to convince her to give it a try. And after seeing Dek beneath her, someone so much bigger and stronger than her, at her mercy, it was addictive, empowering. Freeing. Freeing because she wasn't doing this because her mother told her it was her duty to produce the next heir to the throne. She was doing this for her own pleasure, for Dek's pleasure, for the love and trust they had built together.

Creating offspring hadn't been the goal. It had always been secondary.

Not that that made the outcome any less joyous.

It was a little hard for Midge to move, but she really didn't care. She wanted Dek. She wanted him now. And seeing as it wasn't easy for Dek to get on top of her at the moment, they had limited options.

Midge loosened her grip on Dek's wrist, losing herself to the sensations as rode him. He grabbed onto her hips to help her move, meeting her with hard, sharp thrusts. She made little high pitched noises every time. He looked up to meet her gaze, finding her eyes hooded and wanting, her face flushed deep blue. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

" _Midge_ , " he purred, thrusting up into her particularly hard. She cried out something in Lazurothian, something that Dek barely understood. He just knew it was a good sign, and he did it again and again.

Few things compared to watching Midge come undone. The way her head fell back, how her broken moans became loud, almost sobs, saying Dek's name over and over. He grunted as he felt her tighten and spasm around him, swearing sharply in Irken as he came deep inside her. He loosened his grip on her hips, and she slumped forward, catching herself from falling right on top of him. Their gazes met once more. She looked thoroughly sated and exhausted, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"How is it even when I'm the one on top you still managed to look so damn smug?" Midge asked as she caught her breath.

"Because regardless of how, you are always mine," Dek explained. He reached up and pushed a lock of her white hair behind her ear. "Only _I_ get to see you like this."

Midge gave a small laugh, which was cut off by a gasp as Dek member retreated from her body and back into his. He helped her lay back down, and she snuggled up next to him.

"I think we woke them up," Midge said, rubbing her belly.

Dek could feel the smeet moving with how closely Midge was pressed against him. He slid his hand across the movement, lacing his fingers with hers. "That could be embarrassing," he mentioned.

"It's not like they'll remember it," Midge explained.

"Well that's good," Dek said. "I would hate for us to have to explain things be like _that_ so soon."

Midge giggled, her nose crinkling in that way that made Dek's _sydark_ soar. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, the middle of his face, and then, finally his lips. It remained soft and chaste this time. It was probably a good thing. He would never turn Midge down, but they had a big day tomorrow.

 _"I want you forever,"_ Dek whispered. And he had never meant a phrase more, he was sure. He wanted Midge. He wanted this smeet, this family. Maybe even more.

Midge didn't hesitate. She never hesitated in her response. _"I am forever yours."_

00000000000000000

The plan was complicated, but also entirely necessary. Dek and most of Team Nebula, along with some Resisty foot soldiers would accompany Dib to take on the Brain on Irk. Meanwhile, another Team consisting of the Resisty officers, including Skoodge, would be with Zim on the Massive. Once both Brains were destroyed, the Massive would be piloted back to Irk for a rendevouz, and then negotiations with the Tallests could take place.

The _Nazo_ would be hovering nearby one of Irk's moons, where Midge would be staying with Tenn. The two of them would be making sure the medical team was good to go once everything was said and done, or would scramble a retreat should things go to hell. Dib sincerely hoped that didn't happen. This had to work. After everything they had been through, they all needed this to work.

Zim's team would be the first to head out, taking the small Resisty fleet toward the Massive. Dib felt like his body was rejecting this whole thing. Zim was a part of him. He felt so wrong to do this without him.

"You will be safe, yes?" Zim said quietly, holding Dib's face in his hands.

"Promise, Space Boy," Dib replied, leaning down and kissing Zim deeply. "You stay safe, too, alright?"

"Tch. Worry not, my Dib. Zim is far too amazing to be brought down by some inferior drone."

It was hard to let go, but it had to be done. They had to separate. This was the best option they had. And not only was Zim capable, he was surrounded by other strong warriors on his team. He would be fine.

Dib had to believe that, else he would lose his mind.

A squawking noise caught his attention, and when Dib looked up he laughed. Zim was being almost violently hugged by Midge, and looked like he wanted to get away, even if he didn't try to. They shared some brief words before Zim bid her farewell. Midge wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Her eyes showed everything, and now they displayed pure fear.

"Hey," Dib said, walking over to Midge. She looked up at him, her expression unchanging. She hated being left behind, but she wasn't foolish enough to argue it. The smeet's safety came first.

"We're gonna be okay," Dib assured, offering her a smile. When she didn't appear convinced, he stepped closer and drew her into a hug. She gasped. Dib rarely initiated this sort of contact, but this was a special circumstance. She hugged him back tightly, burying her face his shirt.

"Come back," she told him, sounding like she was sobbing. She pulled away to look him, her eyes fierce. "That's an order, Lieutenant Membrane."

Dib laughed. "Yes ma'am, Commander."

Midge glared and swatted his chest as she pulled away. Dib just laughed. At least she didn't look sad and worried anymore.

"There you are," some one said as they entered the hall. They both looked up to see Dek coming toward them. "We're all ready to go. Just waiting on you. It is your ship after all."

Midge snorted. "The dolphin."

"The _Delphina_ ," Dib corrected her. He rolled his eyes when she just laughed. "Ready when you are, Captain."

Dek nodded. "Good, good." He then walked over to Midge, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Dib looked away, feeling kind of awkward, like he was intruding, but also didn't want to leave without Dek.

When they finally pulled away, Midge clung to Dek's jacket. "Come back," she told him, her eyes never faltering from his.

Dek kissed her softly once more before whispering. "Have I ever not come back to you?"

Midge no longer look reassured, but it couldn't be helped. They kissed one more time before they reluctantly separated, Dek turning on his heel and leading the way down the hall. Dib followed, watching as Dek's expression changed drastically, becoming one of focus or determination. Dib figured it was easier that way. They couldn't hesitate. Their minds couldn't be elsewhere.

"Greenie! Mary!" Gir cheered, hopping from Milgor's head and leaping into Dib's arms.

Dib couldn't help but smile. Well, at least he had Gir.

"Alright, people!" Dek announced to their group as they gathered outside the _Delphina_. "This will be the most challenging mission we have ever had. This is the moment we've been waiting for since the beginning of all of this. This is the day! Today we end the tyranny of the Control Brains! Today we end the slavery of the Irken race! Today we end the suffering of those Defects forced into hiding out of survival! I ask you, now, are you ready to give it your all?!"

"Yes, sir!" Dib shouted with the rest of his team.

"Are you ready to fight to your last breath?! Are you ready to never give up and never surrender?!"

Dib tried his hardest not to laugh as the group yelled their agreement once more. Of course Midge had Dek watch that stupid movie.

"Because that is what I will ask of you today! I will ask nothing less than your best! Because that is the only way we are going to be victorious! Get ready to break out the good liquor, comrades! For today, we celebrate Irk's Independence Day!"

This time, Dib didn't even feel the urge to laugh, too caught up in Dek's passion and confidence. The group cheered loudly, even Gir who squealed above them all. Dib let the adrenaline start to seep into his veins, the anticipation flutter in his gut, the courage gather in his chest.

They would take those Brains. They would free Irk. They would _win_.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone was given a disguise (minus E.J and Krugg, who had to play the part of prisoners. Being taller than the Tallests would make it too suspicious.) Dek said the great thing about Irk having such a huge population was that they rarely questioned when unknown Irkens were around. He made a point to tell everyone that confidence was key. Look like you own the place. To an Irken, the entire galaxy was theirs.

Dib found it rather easy, seeing as he could just imitate Zim from years of knowing him. He figured loud, violent outbursts probably wouldn't help him, though, so he refrained from channeling him that much.

Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for Irkens to take ships from other species and make them theirs. All they needed was an access code, which "Byzantium" happily provided. Dib took a moment to wonder what Tallest Purple would be doing during all this? Would he be trying to sneak around to play an active role? Or did he have enough people to do the work for him?

Dib shrugged it off. Honestly, he didn't really care. So what if Purple had been the one helping them? It didn't change that fact that he and his little counterpart made Zim's life hell. That they had mocked him, exiled him, even tried to kill him. In Dib's opinion, nothing could make up for that.

"Excuse me," someone said, approaching their group. They were a little under Dib's height and had large, aqua eyes. Dib decided he wanted to study more on Irken eye colors. No one had question his disguise having gold eyes, nor Dek's for being Earth-sky blue. "All prisoners must be checked in at the-,"

"You don't think I know that?" Dek said harshly. Dib forced his expression to remain neutral as the Irken suddenly trembled. Even if it wasn't by much, Dek was still taller than them. And here height meant everything. "Are you trying to order me around, soldier?!"

"N-no! No sir!"

"Good! Get back to your post!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" They scurried off, looking completely terrified.

"You're good at this," Dib mentioned quietly.

"I've been here before, after all," Dek explained. "The first time I came here, Adalet made sure I understood how to act. If you're tall, you never hesitate in anything you do, even the smallest things like walking and talking. The only time you ask questions is if it's someone taller than you. But, in that case, your best bet is to take them down as quietly as possible." He smirked. "Luckily, the only ones taller than me are the Tallests, themselves. So we should pretty much go unbothered."

"I'm just impressed to finally see this in person," E.J. said. "You pulled that off even way back then?"

Dek shrugged. "They killed my father, so I allowed myself to feel more angry than terrified."

Dib's brow furrowed, feeling curious. "So how do you feel about Purple being our inside man?"

Dek scowled. "It certainly doesn't change my opinion of him and his partner, if that's what you're wondering. I won't deny that we probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him, and maybe this will make negotiations go more smoothly. But, Control Brains' orders or not, they had my father killed. If not for that, he would still be alive today. He would know Midge and he would know his grandchild."

Dib nodded, unable to argue with that. Especially when he felt pretty much the same.

"Hey, you there!"

The group turned, and Dib felt a flutter of panic in his gut. Speak of the devil.

"Follow my lead," Dek hissed to them as Purple walked towards them. "If we blow his cover we blow our own." He looked back up at Purple, before bring his fist to his chest and wiggling his antennae in a bold salute. Dib, Matsuri and Milgor copied the movements. "Greetings, my Tallest."

"At ease, soldiers," he said, eyeing each one of them. "Where are you taking these two?"

"Maximum security, my Tallest," Dek answered.

"Of course," Purple replied, tapping his chin as he looked them over. "They sure are ugly, huh?"

E.J. coughed, like he was trying to cover up a laugh. Krugg, however, growled.

Purple turned away from them, as if he hadn't heard a thing. His gaze fell on Dib, and Dib did his best not to appear alarmed. "State your name, soldier."

Dib scrambled his mind for a bit. _No hesitating. No hesitating_. "Zib," he blurted.

"Zib?" asked Purple incredulously. "What kind of name is that?"

"The one the smeetery gave me, my Tallest," Dib replied. The title left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Huh. We should look into upgrading the naming software, then," he said thoughtfully. He eyed Gir, who was sitting on Dib's shoulder. He suddenly felt like he might throw up from anxiety. "This your SIR unit?"

"Yes, sir" Dib answered immediately.

Purple continued to stare at Gir, leaving Dib to think of several horrible scenarios. However, he was filled with surprise and relief, when Gir stood up on his shoulder and saluted perfectly. "I am here to serve, My Tallest."

Purple tilted his head. "Huh. Impressive-,"

"Pur!" someone called from across the room. They all looked over to see Tallest Red beckoning Purple to come over. "Come on. We're running late."

"Be right there!" Purple said promptly. Without looking he suddenly dug inside his armor and pulled out something. It looked like a key card. Quickly and shoved it into Dib's face. His eyes never left where Red was standing, as if watching him.

"Take it," Purple said under his breath. "And don't take too long, _human_."

Dib felt his mouth fall open, but he closed it immediately, snatching the card from Purple and hiding it in the inside his coat (which, at the moment, was disguised as a standard Irken uniform.) Purple turned to Dek, a far too satisfied smirk on his face.

"Better get going, _Captain_ ," Purple told him. Dek's face contorted into one of pure hatred.

"Pur!" Red called again, sounding even more impatient.

Dek eyed the other Tallest for a moment, before daring to smirk himself. Dib couldn't help but feel jealous of how fucking cool Dek was right now.

"As should you, _Byzantium,_ " Dek replied smoothly.

There was a brief moment of staring, a silent understanding. There would be none of Purple holding this over their heads. Dek was no one's puppet.

When Red called once more, Purple turned away. "Im coming, I'm coming, sheesh!" He turned on his heel and began hurrying in that direction. He threw one more insistent glance toward Dek's group before he and Red left down an adjacent corridor.

"Asshole," Dek growled, leading the way down a hallway in the opposite direction. "Who the hell does he think I am?"

"Easy there, Captain," Matsuri whispered. "We're trying to look official, remember?"

"Smug little bastard thinks he can order me around," Dek complained quietly. "Hope he chokes on a piece of cake and dies."

"His PAK would just dislodge it," Dib mentioned automatically. The glare Dek through him showed that the information wasn't appreciated. "Look, you let him know how this was. This is an equal – albeit reluctant – alliance. He's not our boss." A bubble of rage surfaced in Dib's chest. "Trust me. I get what your feeling. He sure as hell isn't _my_ boss."

That seemed to make Dek feel better. He even grinned a bit. "That's for sure. You hardly ever follow my orders, even."

"To be fair," Dib countered, "you _are_ the only Irken who's allowed to tell me what to do in the first place."

Dek rolled his eyes. He then looked up at Gir. "You are getting extra tacos when we get back. Well done, Gir."

Gir's eyes became impossibly wide and watery. "You's my hero, Greenie!"

Dib snorted slightly. "Alright, Gir. You still gotta stay in character, alright."

"Yes, sir!"

They came to a large, steel door at the end of the hall, a huge key pad glowing in the center. "Key please," Dek said, handing out his hand to Dib.

Dib agreed, handing over the card that Purple had given them. Dek turned around to Krugg and E.J. "Time to disappear, you two," he told them.

They both nodded, pressing a switch on their wristbands to activate their cloaking devices. Dib watched in awe as they vanished in a wave of pixels. "Why didn't we have them start out like that?" He asked.

"Because we needed a reason to be here," Dek answered. "The fact that you and I are tall gives us an advantage, but had it been Red instead of Purple talking to us just now, and we didn't have a legitamate reason, this whole thing would have failed before it started."

Dib nodded in understanding. Dek took the card and swiped it through the reader. The display flashed the words "Access Granted" in Irken characters, and the door began to slowly slide open.

"Come on," Dek muttered. The rest of the team followed his lead, entering a hall with crimson, rounded walls. There weren't many others in here, and the few that were didn't pay them any mind. In fact, they made a point to stay out of Dek's way in particular. It really was ridiculous how important height was to these people.

No one even spoke to them until they reached another, steel door. This one wasn't as large, but was the same smoky color and had a key pad at the middle. There was someone standing at the front, an Irken who was only a tiny bit shorter than Dib, with lavender colored eyes. They had to do a double take, their eyes wide as they looked at Dek. "May…may I help you?"

"We're here for to work on the Control Brains updates," Dek said, his voice confident and commanding.

The Irken looked down at the tablet in her hand, tapping on it with a thin stylus. "We weren't expecting a group."

"Well, you got one," Dek said. He narrowed his eyes in an intimidating manner. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, sir. It's just-,"

"Just what?" Dib bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He almost felt bad as the Irken began to cower behind their tablet. "Listen, soldier. I have a key to this room, given to me by Tallest Purple, himself. So either step aside and let us do our job, or I will see to it that you horribly reprimanded."

The lavender eyed Irken squeaked in horror. "Th-that won't be necessary! Sir! I'll just – I'll just go." And with that they scurried away.

"Im never gonna get over how fun that is," Dek said smugly.

When they entered the room, they found five heavily armed guards standing at the ready. They all look broad and muscular, but they were stocky, not coming anywhere near Dek's height. They cleared the way without needing to be asked. Dib had to admit, this was extremely entertaining.

"Alright, Dib," Dek whispered. "Just like we planned."

Dib nodded, approaching the console of the ominously glowing Control Brain in the middle of the room. It was the largest one he'd seen, towering high over the room and nearly covering the high, black ceiling. He took a breath, getting ready to sell this act.

"I can't work like this!" he shouted loudly, making sure to maintain an air of disgust.

"Why not, Lieutenant Zib?" Dek asked.

Dib scoffed. "I can't work with all these inferior Smallers around! They…ick!" He cringed dramatically. "They gross me out!"

If the guards were offended, they didn't show it. "We…we cannot leave the room, sirs. We have orders from the Tallests-,"

"And we have orders from the Brains, who schedule their upgrade every half revolution, which must be dealt with right on the dot!" Dek told them dangerously. "Do you wanna explain to the Tallests why the Control Brains are upset when the upgrades aren't done properly?"

The guard that had spoken began to tremble in his boots. "N-no sir."

"Ugh! I'm going to throw up!" Dib hollered, being sure to lay it on thick.

"Don't make me tell you maggots again!" Dek roared.

The guards all began running back and forth before all of them dashed out of the room. Matsuri shut the door behind them and locked it.

"And scene," said Dek. E.J and Krugg turned off their cloaking devices, but stayed by the door to keep look out through the tiny windows. The rest of them removed their disguises, and Gir giggled insanely.

"We should do that again!" the robot suggested.

"We will never do that again," Dek told him.

"That was rather impressive, Captain," Milgor commented

"They don't call me the Abomination for nothing." He turned back to Dib. "Get in touch with Zim, would you? Let's get this party started."

"You got it, Captain," Dib said with a salute. He pressed a couple buttons on his ear piece, waiting for Zim to answer.

"About time, Earth monkey!" Zim complained. Dib winced at the high volume in his ear. "Where is that no good hybrid?!"

"Uh, Dek is standing right next to me," Dib said. "Why?"

"Because he did not tell us THAT THE TAK MONSTER WAS INVOLVED!"

Dib's eyes widened. "What?"

"Quit complaining, you inferior worm!" someone shouted in the background. Dib immediately recognized the voice. "We have a job to do!"

"Did you know Tak was involved?" Dib asked Dek, whirling around to face him.

"Yes," Dek replied easily. "She saved my life on Judgementia, though I doubt she'll admit it."

"And why are we just hearing about this now?"

"I didn't need us digging into another mystery while plotting all this out," Dek said firmly. "We know who Byzantium is and we know where he and Tak stand. Now we have a job to do."

Dib hesitated. He didn't like the idea of Tak being near Zim, but at the moment it couldn't be helped. So, instead, he did the next best thing. "Can Tak hear me?"

"Why?!" Zim demanded.

"Yes I can hear you, filth-bag," Tak said. "What do you want?"

Dib did his best to channel his sister, darkening his tone as he spoke. "Touch my mate and you'll find yourself on an autopsy table with your organs torn out."

Dek whistled beside him, shocked by such a threat coming out of Dib's mouth.

Tak nearly cackled on the other line. "Oh, Dib-human, if you weren't taken you would almost be worth my time."

"KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING CLAWS OFF HIM YOU HORRID, NO GOOD _BITCH!"_

"Zim stop yelling in my ear!"

"Stop it all of you!" Dek ordered. "We need to do this now!"

"Hello?" Said a deep, echoing voice high above them. "Who's there."

Dek growled. "Shit."

"Greetings Grand Master Brain," Dib said, thinking on his feet. "I'm Senior Engineer Zib here for your semi-annual updates."

The Brain was quiet for a moment, pulsing a eerie pink glow. "Oh. Of course. Please proceed."

"Of course, Grand Master Brain," Dib replied. "Come on, Gir," he whispered.

"We gonna make some chicken nuggets!" Gir cheered.

Dek shook his head. "Just when I think he's useful he says weird stuff like that."

"He has his moments," Dib said. "You ready on your end, Engineer Dim?"

"I do not understand why I had to be Dim," Zim complained. "I wanted the name Zib!"

"Well you _are_ dim-witted," Tak mentioned.

"I WILL TEAR YOUR EYEBALLS FROM YOUR SKULL!"

"Focus, people!" Dek ordered, able to hear Zim from Dib's headset. "Let's do this!"

Dib hooked up Gir and held his hands at the ready. On the other end, he was sure Zim's PAK was already connected and ready to go. "Let's count this down, Space Boy."

He could hear the smirk on Zim's face. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

Opening up the information relay was difficult. This Brain had perhaps the strongest and most intricate security Dib had ever seen. He couldn't help but groan in frustration. Opening up that relay was the key to this. If they didn't have a way to get the corrupted data through, then there was no way the Brain was going down.

"Zim," Dib said quietly, "are you having the same issues?"

"You mean this infuriating series of blocks that are plaguing my existence?" Zim responded.

"Something like that," Dib said. "There has to be a way to crack this."

"And we will find it, my Dib," Zim reassured him. "We just have to keep trying."

Suddenly, there was strange whirring noise that came from the Brain, starting out fast and loud, before slowing to a steady, quiet hum. Just as it began to fade, the lights suddenly went out. The whole room was pitch black and ominously silent.

"Um..." Dib said uncertainly.

"Is this the part where the clown comes?" Gir asked.

"You got light, Zim?" Dib asked.

"Nope," Zim replied. "I do not like this, my Dib."

"Neither do I."

They weren't alone in that sentiment, either. "Attention all ships," Dek said into his wrist communicator. "Prepare for Plan B. Stand by."

One after another, subordinates began to reply with their understanding. Dib's anxiety only rose the longer it stayed dark. What was going on? Had it worked?

Then, all at once sirens were blaring. The room was bathed it painfully bright, red light, flashing over and over. Dib squinted, unable to adjust his goggles to a setting to help cope with that. He winced as the Brain began to shriek. "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Immediately, they heard a huge uproar outside the door. Krugg, E.J., Matsuri and Milgor all got their weapons at the ready while Dek shouted orders into his communicator.

"Commence with Plan B!" He yelled. "Set all weapons to stun! If you find the Tallests we aim to capture, not kill!"

"Zim, what's happening?" Dib asked, panicking when he began to hear a ruckus through his headset.

"Everything's fine!" Zim insisted. "Let's take these Brain's down!"

"How?!" Dib asked.

"Do you see that large, glowing orb thing right underneath the Brain?"

Dib searched around, managing to find what Zim was talking about. "Yeah, I see it."

"That's the Brain's core. If we can bring down the shield around it and destroy it, then we won't have to worry about corrupting their data. They'll be powerless husks."

Dib grinned. "I can always count on you, Space Boy."

Zim snickered. "Where would you be without me?"

"Any day now, Dib!" E.J. yelled over his shoulder. The soldiers outside managed to get the door open, and Dib cringed when he heard the sounds of a fire fight behind him.

"Fuck," Dek snarled, cocking his gun and heading into the fight. He clicked some sort of device before slamming it into midair, and a barrier of sorts appeared between him and Dib. Dib opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Dek's face stopped him.

"You have one job," Dek told him. "You are not to move from that spot until it is done. Are we clear on this, Lieutenant Membrane?"

Dib felt a flutter of panic in his chest. "Dek-,"

"Are. We. Clear?"

Dib swallowed. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to help. But with the barrier in place, he wouldn't be able to get past until it was brought down from the outside. "One condition," he said.

Dek looked at Dib with interest. "What?"

"You're not allowed to die out there," Dib told him severely. "We are all getting out of this. And you are going to be there when your kid is born."

Dek stared at him for a long time, before an odd smile came across his features. It took Dib a moment to realize what that expression was. Even after seeing it a lot more often this last year and a half, he still had trouble recognizing when someone looked at him with pride.

But he never forgot the pure, accomplished feeling it gave him.

"You can count on it, Dib," Dek vowed sincerely. Then he was running, heading into the fight with his gun blazing.

Dib forced himself to turn back around to continue his job, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Let's shut these bastards down, Zim."

He did his best to block out the fight behind him, his fingers flying across the the console. He decided to keep Gir connected, using his corrupted data to corrode some of the blocks he came across. He couldn't hear the shots anymore, the yells and shouts, the screaming siren of the alarm, Gir's random humming. He could only hear his heartbeat in his ears, the clicking of the keyboard, and the tiny grunting noises Zim made as they both concentrated toward the same goal.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the shield was down. "Yes!" Dib cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Celebrate later!" Zim told him. "We need to destroy the cores before the Brain puts up it's backup shield."

As soon as Zim said it, Dib could see exactly what he was talking about. A strange, clear substance began to slide out of the Brain to surround the dark purple core. Dib pulled his guns out from his coat, preparing to rapid fire until the core was nothing more than blackened dust.

However, Gir had other ideas. "SUNNY D!" He screamed, flying out toward the core.

"Gir, no!"

It was too late, however. Gir had already opened his mouth wide and bit into the Brain's core. A blood curdling scream echoed off the walls of the room, and Gir tore a huge chunk out of the core. Dib grimaced when he saw a pink substance (that looked very much like blood) spray out from the rip, splashing across his coat. He nearly began to panic again, until the Brain's glow began to dim, slowly fading into a dingy gray.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Tak screeched on the other end. "YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN UP THE WHOLE SHIP."

Zim's maniacal laughter was the only response.

Funny, Dib felt like laughing, too...

0000000000

Purple had panicked when the Red Alert sounded. He had been sure that those stupid amateurs had screwed things up for all of them, and he was about ready to send them through a black hole for his trouble. However, when he heard of the arrival of more ships, mostly Resisty, he did his best not to heave in relief. As much as that Abomination aggravated him, he knew he could count on Dek's planning skills.

Now, he and Red were running, trying to find a safe place from where they could conduct the battle. They could hear ships battling outside, gun shots in their own palace. Purple silently begged that Team Nebula and the Resisty kept their word.

Then...the unthinkable happened.

It all...stopped...

The Red Alert stopped flashing and ringing, and it seemed to throw everyone off. They all froze in the middle of the fight, looking at the ceiling with perplexed expressions. They seemed to be expecting something that wasn't there. Something that had suddenly disappeared.

It was only when his and Red's guide spoke that his suspicions were confirmed. "My Tallest?" she said uncertainly.

"What is it?" Red replied, looking at the scene with annoyance and confusion.

"I...I do not remember what I was doing." She told them. Her eyes looked overwhelmed. "In fact I...I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, at all."

Red looked deeply concerned, and turned to Purple. Purple did his best to keep his expression oblivious. Not yet. Not until he was sure.

Then, the large screen in the room they were in came on. In fact, every single screen on Irk became active, displaying one face that the entire Empire thought they would never see again.

"Citizens of Irk!" Ex-Invader Zim declared. "I am sure you all are wondering what has just occurred!"

"Zim," Red growled. "Someone trace that call!" No one moved, continuing to stand with their mouths open in shock. "I said, someone-,"

"I don't think it's gonna work, Red," Purple said. He wondered how many people would actually remain loyal after all this. Now that they didn't have voice in their head forcing them to do so.

"I'm sure you are all very confused," Zim continued. "Where did your orders go? Your programming? What is your prime objective?" Zim smirked wickedly. "The reason for this, my fellow Irkens, is because every last Control Brain has been destroyed!"

"What?" Red said incredulously. Purple schooled his features.

"There are no longer some giant, gross organs telling you all what to do!" Zim continued. "No longer will you be forced to choose between your assignment and your aspirations! Between duty and love! Between two different trains of conflicting thought! You make your own destiny! You are free to choose! Free to live! In fact, your new primary objective is _freedom_!"

Purple reluctantly admitted to himself that Zim's speech wasn't half-bad. At least until what Zim said next.

"I now speak directly to Tallests Red and Purple," Zim announced. His tone had grown more serious. "Today marks a grand day in Irken history. A day of celebration and triumph." Zim's eyes narrowed. "Negotiations begin at O-eight-hundred hours tomorrow! If I were you, I would embrace this change. The consequences could be dire if you do not."

Purple immediately changed his mind. This arrogant pile of snot!

As soon as the communication cut, there was a rumble of people talking. Asking questions, and expressing their confusion. Some even cheered. Red continued to look perplexed and agitated, but Purple squeedlyspooch flipped with joy. It had all actually worked.

They had won.

They were free.

His joy was short lived, when he heard the sound of explosions from outside.


	24. Chapter 24

Dib laughed once Zim's speech was finished, looking over at his team members. The soldiers had scattered, suddenly frightened and unsure of their own actions. Dek beamed, reaching up into his shirt to grab his Orok. Dib had rarely seen the thing, a silver and white triangle with a sphere of blue blood at the center. Midge's blood. Dib smiled. "We did it, Space Boy."

Zim chuckled on the other end of the line. "We most certainly did."

"Whoo hoo!" Gir cheered, hopping on top of Dib's head. "Did I do good, Mary?"

Dib chuckled. "Very good, Gir. You get extra tacos."

Gir snuggled into Dib's hair. "Yay!"

The cheers faded, and the room grew abnormally quiet. Suddenly Dib heard something coming from outside. His brow furrowed, and it grew in volume, in frequency. When he realized what he was hearing, his eyes widened in horror.

Explosions.

"Let's move!" Dek ordered. No one argued or hesitated, immediately rolling out.

00000000000000

"Sirs!" One the nearby Smallers reported. "We are under attack!"

"I thought we just got _done_ being under attack?!" Red complained.

"This time it's an entire fleet of bombers, my Tallest," the Smaller explained. "They're all from the Galactic Alliance."

Red's face contorted in rage. "Those bastards!"

Purple shook his head at that news. No. No that couldn't be right. "Are you absolutely sure?" He demanded.

"Yes sir," the Smaller insisted. "We double checked our records! Twice!"

"We need to get up in the air," Red ordered. "Scramble the ships! Battle stations, everyone!"

"There are too many of them, my Tallest! We should begin evacuation measures!"

"And I didn't _ask_ your opinion!"

A huge blast knocked them all off their feet, engulfing the entrance to the West Wing with bright orange flames. Purple stared in horror. This couldn't be happening. They had a deal!

"Come on!" Red shouted, dragging Purple into a sprint.

"This isn't right," Purple panicked. "This isn't possible they wouldn't-,"

"What are you talking about?" Red asked, not really seeming to acknowledge what Purple was saying.

Purple met his gaze. Months of guilt and frustration had built up inside him like a stack of blocks, and in his baffled, terrified state, it all came crashing to the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Red."

"Wasn't supposed to-," Red stopped, staring at Purple in disbelief. "Pur, what did you do?"

Purple tightened his grip on Red's hand. "I'm sorry, Red," he pleaded. "I'm sorry...I thought…"

Red stared at him, unable to understand what Purple was trying to say. Realization dawned on him, followed by the icy grip of betrayal. "No," he said. He brought his hand up, but appeared unsure what to do with it. "Purple please tell me you didn't-,"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Purple screamed. He felt like he was choking. He could hear more explosions outside. So many screams. "We had a deal! I didn't think Dek-,"

"You made a deal with that worthless Abomination!" Red roared, snatching his hand away.

"You left me no choice!" Purple argued. "You wouldn't listen to me! You knew I was scared! You knew I was sick of _being_ scared but you didn't listen to me!"

To anyone who didn't know Red, he only looked furious, murderous even. But Purple _did_ know him, and he saw the hurt in those crimson eyes. The utter incredulity that Purple would do this. "You betrayed the Empire," Red said. His tone was low, his fists shaking with rage. "You betrayed your people. But worse of all...you betrayed _me_."

"I swear, Red," Purple pleaded, trying to reach for him again. His chest tightened when Red avoided his touch. "I swear this wasn't my-,"

"Red! Purple!"

Both Tallests looked up, seeing a familiar and very unwelcomed face. "You," Purple snarled. "You...you son of a-,"

"I didn't do this!" Dek shouted before Purple could finish. "Team Nebula went rogue some time ago! The Galactic Fleet shouldn't even be here!"

"Then explain why they're here, _Captain_!" Purple demanded.

"Do you really think I would do this?!" Dek hollered. "Whether you bastards like it or not, I _am_ half Irken! The blood of Invader Zon runs through my veins! These are _my_ people, too! Irk is a part of me! Do you really think I would allow this to happen?!"

Purple gritted his teeth. He wanted to argue. In fact, he wanted to beat Dek into a bloody pulp right now. But his crew was right at his side, watching him vigilantly.

Not to mention, he couldn't bring himself to dispute his point.

"You have two options," Dek told them. "You both come with us and we settle things later, or you can die here. I'll be honest, I _really_ don't give a damn."

"I'll take my chances," Red snarled, turning on his heel to stalk away.

Purple felt like he was being stabbed. "Red!" When Red didn't turn around, he took off after him. "Red, please!"

"Should we go after them?" Dib asked.

"No," Dek replied. "We need to get to the ship. They want to risk their lives for whatever reason so be it."

Dib didn't argue, following Dek through the explosions. He didn't even look back over his shoulder.

000000000

Tenn was in the middle of getting things in order for when the teams returned when her antennae twitched with a most ominous sound.

"Tenn?" Midge asked, noticing the movement and looking concerned.

Tenn didn't answer, trying to search for the source of the noise. She opened a viewing screen of the outside, and her pink eyes widened on horror. Immediately she established a communication with the bridge. "Ixane!"

"I know! I see them," Ixane said. Tenn could hear the frantic flipping of switches. "Why is the Galactic Alliance here?"

"I don't know. But we need to-," Tenn was cut off as the ship jolted, sending both she and Midge off balance.

"What are they attacking us for?!" Ixane exclaimed.

Tenn's mind raced, looking over at Midge. She had her arms wrapped around her belly protectively, looking completely terrified. "Try to lose them, Ixane. I'll try to get a hold of the others."

"You got it, Tenn."

They got off the line and Tenn turned back Midge. She was much paler than usual, and her eyes were already panicked. "Midge-,"

"Dek's down there," Midge said, pure fear in her voice. "Dek's down there everyone's down there-,"

"Midge!"

"Why are they attacking us?!"

"Midge! Look at me!" Tenn didn't continue until Midge obeyed. She reached over and took hold of her shoulders. "I know this hard for you. Trust me I do. But I need you to focus, okay? Alright? I need you on this."

Midge took a few deep breath, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. She nodded silently.

"Okay," said Tenn. "Come on. We should at least be able to get in touch with Zim."

Midge didn't respond, merely silently following after Tenn down the hall. She continued make soft sounds of distress, trying to hold it together. Tenn wished she could comfort her more, but now was not the time. They weren't out of the woods yet, and until then she needed Midge's head in the game.

However, all thoughts of that happening went flying out the window when Midge grasped her abdomen and cried out.

"Midge!" Tenn yelled. She reached out to help her to keep her from falling down. Midge was grimacing in what looked like great discomfort, so Tenn helped her to sit before pulling out her Medi-Scanner. As soon as she waved it over Midge's body, she couldn't help the frustrated sound that escaped her. "Oh, hell."

"What?!" Midge screamed in terror. "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong per say" Tenn said, replacing her Medi-Scanner back into her PAK. "Except your smeet decided now would be a great time to be born."

"WHAT?!" Midge cried hysterically. "No, no, no, no! Dek's not here, Tenn! I can't be in labor!"

"You need to calm down, Midge!" Tenn ordered firmly. "For the sake of your smeet you need to try!"

Midge stopped screaming, but tears were now freely flowing from her eyes. Tenn rubbed her face in frustration. Of all the horrible luck.

She grunted when the ship jolted again, this time sending toppling into the wall behind her. Her arm rammed against the metal and she hissed in pain, but otherwise she was fine. It was the sound of something hitting to wall with great force that made her shoot back up in concern.

"Midge!" Tenn yelled, scrambling over to her. Midge didn't respond, not even when Tenn began to gently shake her. "Midge, get up!"

Midge didn't even flinch, and Tenn swore loudly in Irken. She was unconscious. She was in labor and now she was unconscious! Tenn pulled out her communicator. "I need all available medical staff to the infirmary, stat!" She ordered. "Dr. Cuppari is down!" Once she got confirmation, she shoved the device back into her belt. "Dammit, Midge," Tenn said, pulling Midge's head into her arms. Using her PAK legs and stood herself up, easily able to carry Midge back toward the infirmary. Her squeedlyspooch was pounding with anxiety.

"Fuck," she hissed.

000000000000000000

"Red!" Purple called, chasing after Red through the fire and rubble. "Red, please, listen to me!"

"Why should I?!" Red demanded, whirling around. "You went behind my back, conspired with the enemy, and you expect me to hear you out?!"

"The _Brains_ were the enemy!" Purple argued desperately. How could Red not see that? "Don't you see?! We couldn't be together while they were around! Not really, Red! I wanted us to be free!"

"You call this free?!" Red roared, gesturing to the destruction that surrounded them. "You call our home being blown to smithereens free?! Look at this, Pur! You did this! This is entirely your fault!"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Purple screamed. His eyes were burning. He knew what it meant, but he couldn't remember the last time it had happened to him. The last time he cried. "I just wanted you!"

Red's glare remained steady, but Purple saw a flash of something in his eyes. It spurred him to continue. "You're the only thing I want, Red. I just...I didn't want to live in fear anymore."

Red was still shaking - with rage, disbelief, some other emotion he chose to ignore and leave unnamed. Purple trembled as well. His greatest fears were coming to life right in front of him. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he just tell Red what was going on?

"Pur-,"

Another bomb dropped, landing right next to the feuding couple. It threw them far down the corridor, sending them rolling across the debris. Purple winced, his shoulder hitting the stone floor particularly hard. He shook off the pain, managing to sit up and look around. "Red?!" He shouted, struggling to get to his feet.

There was no answer, no sign of his mate. Cold horror gripped his insides as he frantically searched the room. "Red?!"

"Pur?"

Immediately, Purple dashed toward the sound, throwing off the pile of rocks that were muffling Red's voice. Once Purple found him, he thought he might be sick.

A huge piece of scrap metal had pierced right through Red's body, covering his chest, his abdomen, and the surrounding rocks in fuscia blood. Purple quickly cleared the rest the rocks, trying not to panic. Red would be fine. His PAK would heal him. There was nothing to –

Purple let out a terrible gasp of despair when he uncovered Red's PAK.

The metal had gone right through it, leaving it nearly cracked in half..

It was unsalvageable…irreparable…

"No."

"That bad, huh?" Red asked. His voice sounded so weak. A trail of pink blood fell from his mouth to his chin.

"No, no, no," Purple pleaded. His chest hurt. His throat felt tight. The tears in his eyes were streaming down his face. "Red, no, please.

"Sshh," Red whispered, reaching up and touching his cheek. Why did his hand feel so cold? "Pur…"

"Im sorry!" Purple so bed, leaning down to press his forehead against Red's "Im so sorry!"

Red shook his head. "Im sorry, Pur. I should have listened to you." He rubbed his thumb along Purple's cheekbone. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know!" Purple answered. His words were jumbled, interrupted by heaves and sobs. "Im so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Pur," Red told. His words were already slowing, making Purple cry harder. "You…you took down the Control Brains. You literally helped lead a rebellion against them. And…you managed…to keep it from me." His smile was so painful to look at. "I…really have underestimated you."

Purple took hold of his face, looking into those deep crimson eyes. "Please don't leave me, Red," Purple begged. "Please I did all this just so we could be together! I need you!"

Red shook his head once more. "I don't think you do," Red told him. Purple gave another pathetic sob. Why was he smiling?! There was nothing to smile about! "I don't think you…ever did."

"Red I can't this alone!"

"Yes…you…can," Red struggled to say. He attempted to raise his head, but couldn't even find the strength to do that. "I...want you...forever."

Purple choked, trying stopped the raging sobs escaping his body. "I am forever yours." _Only yours. I will be no one else's for as long as I live._

Red's smile widened slightly, only to fall away as his body slowly went limp. The light in his eyes faded, leaving only two dead crimson orbs.

"Red?" Purple whimpered. There was no response. Not even a breath. "RED!"

Purple fell on top of Red's body, crying like he never had. Crying like he didn't know he was capable of. He buried his face into Red's chest, only to cry harder when all they met him was silence. _This is my fault. This is all my fault._

"My Tallest?" a meek voice said behind him. Purple ceased his sobbing immediately, tensing has he tried to pull himself together.

 _But I am going to make right._

"What is it?" he demanded more harshly than intended.

The Smaller – he thought his name was Cas - shifted awkwardly. "We need to go, My Tallest," he told him. "Irk…Irk is lost."

Purple stiffened, reaching up to wipe his face. His features hardened, his body rejecting ever leaving Red's side. But there were still things to be done.

 _I am going to make him pay_.

Ripping off Red's Orok and storing it safely in his armor, Purple forced himself to his feet.

"Irk is not lost," he said fiercely. "Not as long as one Irken still breathes."

Cas gave him a look of concern, his eyes darting toward Red's cold, unmoving body. Purple had resist the urge to hit him. "My Tallest?"

"Tallest Red is dead," Purple forced himself to say. He nearly threw up in his mouth. "Let's go."

Cas just nodded, and the two of them made their way toward the ship port. Purple frown when he was brought to a vessle that was just a bit smaller than the Massive. How he hated being in other ships now. "Do we know where the Massive is?" he asked as he entered the bridge.

"It was taken into custody by the Resisty, My Tallest," answered Elite Pilot Mina. Of course, Purple already knew that. "We have not been able to trace it's location."

"Then trace the tracker of Elite Enforcer Tak's PAK," Purple suggested. He felt like he was on autopilot. It was all he could do to not lose it all over again.

"Yes, My Tallest," Mina replied.

Purple found his chair at the very back. He clenched his hands in front of his face and bit his thumb until he drew blood, forcing himself to stay strong. He had to focus. There were still things to do.

But the empty chair next to him almost broke him.

00000000000

"Contact the Council, Matsuri," Dek ordered as soon as they were all loaded into the _Delphina_.

"Captain, are you sure you're up to this?" Matsuri asked, mildly concerned.

"Do not argue with me on this, Lieutenant Matsuri," Dek replied. His tone was dangerous. It was obvious that Dek was pissed.

Matsuri said nothing more as she slid next to Dib, pulling up the communications screen. Meanwhile, Dib got the shields up and did his best to avoid all the bombing and shooting. As soon as they were well away, Matsuri typed in the calling code for the Galactic Council.

The person who appeared on the screen was the last person any of them wanted to see.

"You!" Dek hissed venomously. "You sick, twisted fuck!"

"What a terrible way to address the High Chancellor, Captain," Ra'ask said. His tone was beyond mocking. "You really should work on your manners."

"I will see to it that not only that you are impeached," Dek roared, his entire body trembling with fury, "but you are lock in a dark cell for the rest of your disgusting life!"

"Will you?" Ra'ask asked, not fazed in the least. He acted like he was talking to a small child. "It will be kind of hard to do that, seeing as you're wanted for treason and all."

The whole team exchanged looks. "What the hell are you talking about?!" E.J. demanded.

"Oh, well, we certainly couldn't let your Captain's little stunt slide."

"We went rogue!" Matsuri shouted. "It is in our bylaws that in any time that we feel that the government's current state is harmful to our mission-,"

"Which, let's be honest, is a load of bull shit," Ra'ask interrupted. "You work for the government. Tell me why you should be able to _disobey_ the government." He gave Matsuri a nasty smirk. "Why don't you sit there and look pretty instead of running your mouth."

"You are repulsive," Matsuri spat.

"And I see Captain Dek's lack of manners exists in the rest of his crew."

"You won't get away with this!" Dek snarled. "There's no way the Council agreed to any of this!"

"Oh, but they did, Captain," Ra'ask said. Dib set his jaw at the High Chancellor's tone. He was enjoying this far too much. "You see, all they needed was a bit of a push. And after all the _terrible_ things that have happened as of late, I decided that we simply needed a more unified mind. The Galactic Alliance is now in a state of emergency, and I hold the absolute power over all decisions."

Dek's glare was hateful. "You still won't get away with this."

"Oh? Are you and you're little team going to lead a rebellion against me?"

"If they do," a voice declared as a second screen popped up. "They'll be thoroughly backed by the Irken Empire."

Everyone looked completely flabbergasted. "Tallest Purple?!" Dib exclaimed.

"You really need to up your security on this thing, human," Purple told him. "It was far too easy to hack."

Ra'ask threw his head back and laughed maliciously. "There is no Irken Empire, you oversized grasshopper." His smirk was infuriating. "I've seen to that."

Dib's chest boiled with rage. If Ra'ask was standing in front of him right now he'd be a beaten and bloody pulp.

"Not quite," Purple said confidently. "There are still many of us still alive, Ra'ask. You won't bring down the greatest Empire that has ever existed so easily!"

"Except I already have," Ra'ask remarked. He lifted up his hand, showing a familiar looking silver device.

"That's-,"

"You," Dek growled. "YOU KILLED ADALET!"

"She left me no choice," Ra'ask replied. "Just like you left me no choice. If you had just stayed out of my way, then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"What are you planning to do with that thing?" Purple demanded.

"Recognize it, do you?" Ra'ask asked proudly. "Took my scientists forever to perfect this. It's very similar to the technology in your PAKs. And in case you haven't notice yet," his expression was disturbingly smug. "Some of your people have gone missing. Fitting isn't it? The ones who were doing to enslaving will soon become _my_ slaves." He leaned closer to the screen. "Soon you're precious Empire will be nothing more than a fleeting memory. And you'll be dead just like your counterpart!"

It was only then that Dib realized that Purple had been the only one speaking, that Red was nowhere in sight. And judging by the way Purple didn't try to disprove Ra'ask, he could only assume that it was true.

Tallest Red was dead.

Purple's expression darkened. Dib remembered that even as a child, he'd seen Purple as the less intimidating of the two Tallests. Now he realized how wrong he had been. Even he felt a chill go down his spin.

"I will destroy you."

"Is that so?" Ra'ask snickered.

"I will destroy everything you are," Purple continued, his voice rising. "I will destroy your home! Your planet! You pathetic excuse for an Alliance! I will destroy everything you care about, and only when you are begging me for the sweet release of death will I finally grant it."

Dek eyed Purple for a moment, before glowering at Ra'ask. "How unfortunate. We agree on something."

Ra'ask only laughed. He laughed loud and obnoxiously. Fiery rage flew through Dib's veins. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was?!

"You pompous, arrogant _fool_ ," Ra'ask said, looking at Purple. "You've already taken everything from me once. I have nothing left to lose."

There was a breif pause of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dek demanded.

"You want to destroy the Galactic Alliance? The planet Oraiste?" Ra'ask asked, completely ignoring Dek. "You go right ahead! They mean nothing to me! Everything I've ever done was to get here, to this moment, so I could tell you that it was _I_ who destroyed you!"

"Has the High Chancellor lost his mind?" Asked Krugg.

"Shut your mouth, Galadonian!" Ra'ask shouted. "I am the sanest I have ever been!" His gaze turned back to Purple, that disgusting smirk back on his face. "It's almost poetic, really. You getting a small taste of the pain and suffering I had to endure. Your people choking, dying around you. The one you love most gasping their last breath in your arms. Can you imagine it? Can you imagine watching while your lungs are burning, but YOU CAN ONLY CONTINUE TO WATCH BECAUSE YOU JUST WON'T FUCKING DIE!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about?!" Purple screamed. "You started this, Ra'ask! You're the one who made sure Irk didn't receive the message about Meekrob!"

"No! You started it when you killed thousands of people on Plookesia!"

It was like a light suddenly went off in Dib's brain. Plookesia? What did this have to do with Plookesia? No one had survived that attack, according to Midge and Milgor.

 _"I'm rather surprised you didn't pass out, Dib."_

Why...why was he thinking about what Skoodge said during their mission on Judgementia?

 _"I believe it's Cyahydren. It's a very close relative to Cyatrophix. It's a lot more potent, and is harmful to several more species."_

That's right. Cyatrophix didn't work on all species. Some would just experience a great deal of pain.

Some were even immune.

He hadn't felt the effects of the Cyahydren on Judgementia...

He hadn't.

And Cyahydren was stronger than Cyatrophix.

Plookesia.

The Plookesian Massacre.

Cyatrophix...

"No," Dib said shaking his head. "No...that's impossible."

Ra'ask laughed again, a deep cackle that shook Dib to his core. "Figured it out, have you?" Ra'ask asked, smirking triumphantly. "You always were a smart kid, _Dib_."

Dib couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking and sweating and he couldn't _breathe_.

"Dib?" Matsuri asked. But Dib hardly heard her. His eyes were locked on Ra'ask. This...this couldn't be true. It...it couldn't...

"It really is a shame, isn't it?" Ra'ask said. He lifted up his arm, running a finger over his wristwatch. "That I didn't believe you all those years ago."

And then Ra'ask flicked one of the switches. A wave a pixels fluttered across his features, slowly revealing an entirely different person. Dark, raven hair, streaked with gray. A goatee that looked exactly the same. Dark blue eyes, as sharp as razors, holding an animosity and evil that wasn't there before.

"What the fuck?!"

"He...he's human!"

Dib only stared in complete horror. "Dwicky."


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a long time, hasn't it, Dib?" asked Dwicky, folding his hands under his chin. "My, my, haven't you grown?"

"Stop talking to him!" Dek roared. Dib barely heard him. He barely heard anything. His mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Dwicky…Dwicky was Ra'ask? Dwicky had survived the attack on Plookesia? He had orchestrated this whole thing? He…destroyed Irk?

"Oh, I guess this would come as quite a shock, wouldn't it?" Dwicky nearly cooed. "Must be so strange, seeing another human completely destroy the race you used to hate so much."

"Dib, don't listen to him!" Matsuri told him.

"But I guess you don't hate them too much nowadays, do you, Dib?" The satisfied look on Dwicky's face made Dib's stomach turn. "Suddenly wanting peace and freedom? To think if your past self could see you now. I bet he would be _terribly_ disappointed."

"Cut the communication!" Dek ordered.

"I'm trying!" Matsuri insisted.

"Not only did you help save a race of known genocidal maniacs, but you mated the very one that was sent to your planet."

"He was exiled," Dib told him. His voice was too soft. Too weak.

"He didn't know that," Dwicky reminded Dib malevolently. "And he made you stay up on countless nights, give up your weekends and nearly killed you so many times. And, yet, here you are. Wearing his blood on your neck." He chuckled darkly. "Must be one _hell_ of a lay."

"I said stop talking to him, you son of a bitch!" Dek yelled once more, walking over to step in front of Dib.

Dwicky just laughed again. "You are such a buzz kill, _Captain_. But, lucky for you, I actually do have things to attend to." He tossed the submission device up into the air before catching it with great ease.

Dek gave Dwicky a look that spoke of nothing less than killing intent. "You are a fraud," he hissed. "The moment the Council gets wind of this-,"

"And tell me why they'll believe a group of wanted war criminals over the High Chancellor?" He cackled again. "You don't get it, do you? I have won."

"No. You haven't. You just managed to piss off a whole lot of people." Dek showed no anxiety. No fear. "You wanted a war, _High_ _Chancellor?_ You sure as hell have one!"

Dwicky just laughed again, cruel and conceited. "A centeries old broken kingdom, a rebel group with a ludicrous name, and a bunch of starry-eyed freedom fighters against what is now the most powerful entity in the known universe." He cackled even harder. "I am going to _thoroughly_ enjoy destroying every single one of you."

Dek stood firm, his glare unwavering.

"Well, like I said, duty calls," Dwicky remarked cheerfully, reaching up and flicking the switch on his wristwatch again. His grin was beyond disturbing. "Toodles."

The room was deathly quiet after Dwicky hung up. Dib could feel everyone's eyes on him.

Why? Why was this happening?

"Mary?" Gir said softly from his spot on the floor.

Dib didn't respond, changing the _Delphina_ to autopilot before jumping from his chair. He heard his name called several times. Heard Dek tell the others to let him go.

The _Delphina_ had expanded exponentially over the last few months. It now had a few more rooms, including an observation room that hung toward the back of the ship. He found his way there, trying to catch his breath, to compute everything that had just happened.

If he hadn't had been such a loud, obnoxious child. If he hadn't have roped Dwicky into that stupid escapade. If he…if he….

"Dib?"

Dib almost jumped at the voice in his ear, even with the tone being soft and nonthreatening. He'd forgotten they he still had his headset on."Zim?"

0000000000

"Matsuri," Dek said. His voice was still harsh with anger, but he'd reduced his volume to a more acceptable level. "Is there a way for me to speak to Tallest Purple privately?"

Matsuri looked between the screen that held Purple's image then back to Dek, appearing hesitant. However, she eventually pulled open a small compartment beneath the console and handed him a headset. "Thank you," he said.

Matsuri gave a small nod. "We'll just…check the ship over to make sure we're good to warp."

No one argued with her, all spreading to examine the ship. Gir remained on the floor, looking completely forlorn. However, Dek was certain that the robot would behave himself.

"So what's your offer?" he asked Purple.

Purple frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to just blindly do your dirty work," Dek told him firmly. "I'm also not going to let you go on a rampage against the entire Galactic Alliance. We need to take down one person."

"You think I don't know that?" Purple asked, sounding insulted. "You really don't think I know where your values stand at this point?"

"Then explain what you want."

"I just did! I want that bastard eradicated! And I, as much as I hate to say it – and trust me, I do – I need the son of Invader Zon to do it!"

"Don't even try to flatter me! You're not even worthy of speaking my father's name!"

"The order was given by the Control Brains! Our hands were tied!"

"And I don't care!" Dek said harshly. "The only thing I care about is making that asshole pay!"

"And for that you'll need an army!"

"I have Vort and Meekrob!"

"Vortain tech is only half as advanced as Irken and you know it!" Purple pointed out. "And good luck convincing the Meekrob to participate in an all out war!"

"They despise oppression, and that is exactly what Dwicky plans to promote!"

"Can you just accept an alliance when it's offered?" Purple complained. "I saw for myself! I know what that human is capable of! He took some of my people for the soul intention of enslaving them." His fist clenched. "Their free will was just restored and now it's going to be ripped away all over again."

Dek stared for a long time. The emotion in Purple's voice had taken him aback. "You…actually care about this?"

Purple's face scrunched up in despair. "I risked everything," he said, his voice was so quiet. "I _lost_ everything. It's true that my intentions were mostly selfish...at first." He paused to take a breath, his hand diving into his armor. Dek's eyes widened, noticing that there were two Orok's in his hand. Both were a dark green, but had different colored stripes. The one with red stripes no longer had a sphere, and Dek knew it must have shattered some time after Red's death. The sphere of the other, the one with purple stripes, had darkened, the blood within congealed. Dek could even see a small crack in the glass.

"Irk is free," Purple continued, staring at the Oroks in his hand. "And...and I saw it in his eyes. If...If I had just told him sooner...if we'd had the chance...If he hadn't..." His jaw looked tense, almost like he was trying not to cry.

"None of this makes up for anything, Purple," Dek told him. He wanted to make that impeccably clear.

Purple met his gaze. "I know," he said. "But...for the first time in my life...I want to try."

Dek studied him. The Tallests were never good actors. They were mostly just jerks who were able to twist things around into what was "best for the Empire." They never took personal responsibility. They never admitted when they were wrong. And they sure as hell never sought out a chance to do the right thing.

Yet, in the span of about ten minutes, Purple had done all three.

Dek mentally swore. He really was growing soft. He pulled up a window on one of the other screens, and pushed a few buttons before hitting send.

Within a few seconds, Purple was squinting an eye at him in confusion. "What's this?" He asked.

"Coordinates to our rendezvous point," Dek answered. "I've already sent ones to President Brin of Vort and Sovereign Volbub of Meekrob. If you're serious about this, you'll be there." His eyes narrowed threateningly. "Don't make me regret this."

Purple eyed him for a moment before the strangest smile appear on his face. "You would make one hell of a Tallest."

"I have no desire," Dek replied. The screen suddenly beep. "I have another call."

"Yeah, yeah," Purple said dismissively.

It was like things slowed down for a moment, as Purple's hand reached up to end the call. Dek wasn't sure what came over him, but he shouted, "Purple!"

Purple froze, looking at him curiously. "What?"

Dek scowled. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do this. Maybe because if anything ever happened to Midge... "I'm sorry for your loss."

Purple's features hardened. Dek wondered for a minute if he was going to go off on him. But Purple didn't. He didn't say a word. His hand moved again, and the screen went black, signaling that he had hung up.

Dek sighed, deciding not to waste any time wondering about that. He flipped over to the second call, and immediately felt concerned. "Tenn?"

"Are you alone?" She asked. She seemed extremely flustered.

"No, but the call is private," Dek replied. "Tenn what's going on?"

Tenn hesitated, looking extremely reluctant to say anything. Immediately Dek felt his insides twist uncomfortably.

"Your mate went into in labor," she said.

"What?!" Dek exclaimed, anxiety filling his chest. "Where's Midge?! Is she alright?!"

"She's...stable," Tenn answered. "Dek, I'm going to need you to listen very carefully, understand?"

Dek did his best to shove the panic down. Obviously this was serious and he needed to keep a level head. He nodded.

"Okay," Tenn explained. "Midge went into a labor a while ago, right before a bunch of Alliance ships began attacking us. She was knocked unconscious. Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem. You'd be surprised what a birthing body is capable of. However, there's a complication."

Dek swallowed. "Tell me."

Tenn continued. "The smeet's cardiac rate is dropping. We need to perform surgery as to not exacerbate the issue. I need your consent."

Dek's hands began to shake, unable to keep the panic at bay. It was the same thing that had happened to his mother. They had to perform surgery as well. Except his mother had bled out on the table. He suddenly felt nauseous. He'd never thrown up in his entire life, and already could he feel bile rise in his throat.

"Dek," Tenn said, her tone more gentle than before. "Midge is perfectly healthy. There have been no complications thus far. I'm confident that she will pull through just fine." Her gaze was unrelenting. "Dek, I need to know now."

Dek forced himself to breath, to force the nausea away. He was usually so good at coming to logical decisions under pressure. Why was this any different?

Because it was Midge.

He never thought logically when it came to Midge.

But he trusted Tenn. He trusted her to do the right thing. He trusted her to take care of the two most important beings in his life.

"Do it," he finally said.

Tenn nodded. "Get here safe, alright?"

As soon as she was gone, Dek collapsed in this nearest chair, burying his face in his hands. He was trembling all over, and his throat felt impossibly tight. He could already feel the tears in his eyes. He had never been one for prayer, but this time, he could certainly make an exception.

 _If anyone out there exists,_ he thought silently. _Please, I beg you. Let them be okay. I can't lose them, too. I can't..._

And so the rest of the crew wouldn't see him cry, he took off to find somewhere to be alone.

00000000000

"Are you…alright, my Dib?" Zim asked tentatively.

Dib clenched and flexed his hands over and over. He felt like he was suffocating, like something was choking him. He still couldn't process it. Dwicky had killed Adalet. Dwicky had destroyed Irk. Dwicky was the reason they were in this war in the first place.

He remembered when he was a kid being so happy that the guidance counselor believed him. That _someone_ believed him. That someone was willing to help him stop Zim. That someone didn't think he was insane. That they seemed to listen to him and respect him. And had even earned his admiration in return.

He had admired that sick son of a bitch...

Dib had been the reason Dwicky had been where the Plookesians landed…

He was the one who had caught Dwicky's eye in the first place…

It...it could all be traced back to him...

"This is all my fault."

"Nonsense!" Zim replied sharply. "Why would you say such filth?"

"Because it is!" Dib yelled. "I brought him there! I watched him get on that ship! If I hadn't...If I had just..." Fuck. He could feel tears in his eyes. God dammit, he didn't want to cry.

"The road to the future is not paved with 'What ifs,' my Dib," Zim told him sagely. "What truly matters is what we do now. And furthermore, you were a child. A child who had no one else to turn to. No one else to talk to. How were to ever know what would happen?"

"You didn't see him, Zim," Dib said brokenly. "His eyes... Even though he was lying to me at the time, I remember that they looked kind. Like he actually cared. That...that's all gone. He...he.."

 _He looks like how I used to look at you. When I hated your guts. When all I wanted was to cut you open and pull out all your organs._

"That could have been me," Dib sobbed suddenly, feeling like he was going to be sick. "If things had gone just the slightest bit different I could have become that!"

"What did I just say, Dib-stink!" Zim said severely. "'What ifs' do not matter! They will never matter! You are you! You are Dib Membrane, Paranormal Investigator, Lieutenant and Chief Hacker of Team Nebula, Earth's Sworn Protector and Defender! You are all of those things and more, and on top of it all _you are mine!_ You _chose_ to be mine, which to this day is still so difficult for Zim to fathom! But it's true! You are mine and I am yours! You have never been the low-life, DISGUSTING, INFERIOR pile of _shit_ Dwicky is! Nor will you ever be! You are so far superior to him that the very notion of a comparison is LAUGHABLE!"

Dib was stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly. He'd never thought he would hear Zim say things like this to him. His heart ached...but in a good way.

He tried to think of a response, but all that came to him was, "You said paranormal investigator correctly."

Zim huffed. "If that is all you got out of that, I am going to tear your legs off and beat you with them."

Dib managed a watery laugh. "No, no, I got the rest of it." He pushed his goggles to the top of his head, wiping his face with the sleeve of his coat. However, he felt his chest only hurt more. He wished Zim was here. He wanted him to hold him...just for a moment.

"Zim, I need you," Dib said, his voice cracking.

There was a small pause before Zim answered. "And I need you, my Dib." His voice suddenly sounded raspy and forced, like he was trying not to cry himself.

Immediately, Dib felt like an asshole. "Oh my God, Zim, I'm so sorry. You...you lost your whole planet and...and I'm-,"

"This is not about whose feelings are more important," Zim told him. "We are mates. We are here for each other."

Dib gave a small chortle. "Who would have thought that you would be the one saying mature shit." He sobered instantly, sniffling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zim hesitated. Dib could almost see the look on his face. His brow furrowed, his jaw tight. The stubborn look he got when he didn't _want_ to feel, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Home to me is where you are," Zim told him, even as his voice was breaking. "But...Irk..."

Dib figured it must have been difficult. Especially if Tak was nearby. Zim didn't like showing other people he was sad or frightened. He only showed that side to Dib.

"How about we talk about it later, okay?" Dib suggested. This would be easier once they were alone...and together.

Zim made a noise that could have been a sniffle if he had a nose. "Yes. We are almost at the rendezvous point." He took a moment to steady his breathing and Dib felt his heart break. His poor bug. "I..I love you, my Dib."

"I love you, too, Space Boy," Dib told him. "I'll see you when we get there."

As soon as they hung up, the door to the observation room slammed open. Dib whirled around, finding Dek standing in the door. He looked...frazzled. Distraught even.

"Oh, I, uh," Dek stammered. "I forgot you would be in here. I'll...I'll just go-,"

"No, wait," Dib said, becoming seriously concerned. It took a lot to get Dek to freak out like this. "What's going on?"

Dek shooked his head. "You...you don't need to concern yourself."

"Dek," Dib said firmly. Now he was really worried.

Dek didn't look at him, staring off out the window. He was fiddling nervously with his Orok. Dib didn't like this. He was feeling nauseous again.

"Midge went into labor," Dek whispered, his eyes squeezing shut.

Dib's jaw dropped. "What?!" He exclaimed. "We have to get you there! I'll go start the warp-,"

"We won't get there in time," Dek explained. He still wasn't looking at him. "The...the smeet's cardiac rate began to drop. They...they have to conduct surgery."

Dib felt his anxiety rise. A C-section? But wasn't that...? Dib paused, remembering how Dek's mother had died. No wonder he was a mess.

"She's going to be fine," Dib reassured him, even as a flutter of nerves swarmed in his gut. "She's one of the strongest people I know. And your smeet will be fine, too. They're half you and half her. So...so they're bound to be a bad ass."

When Dek finally met his gaze, Dib couldn't read his expression. It made him shift his footing uncomfortably. After a while, Dek finally cracked a smile, reaching over and ruffling Dib's hair.

"Hey!" Dib protested.

Dek just chuckled, walking forward and looking out the window. Dib did his best to fix the damaged that Dek had caused, before coming over and standing beside him. He still looked worried, maybe even frightened.

"Are you alright?" Dek asked.

Dib took a moment to assess that question before answering. "I will be."

Dek nodded. He took his hand off his Orok to fold his arms. "You did good today."

Dib shrugged. "I don't feel like I did."

"Well, you did," Dek reassured him. "You're Chief Hacker for a reason. And not just because I like you."

Dib smiled, his face heating up slightly. "Thank you."

There was another long pause, the two of them just staring out the window. The stars twinkled against the vastness of space, lighthouses in the dark. Funny, Dib almost felt like they could tell him why this had all happened, and what it would all lead to. Then again, was that really anything new? Hadn't he always felt like the stars had the answers?

"Listen," Dek said. He sounded much calmer now, his usual self. "If you and Zim decide it's time to pack up and go I understand."

"Not happening," Dib told him, turning to face him. Dek opened his mouth to argue but Dib wasn't having it. "I'm seeing this through to the end, Dek. People like...like Dwicky need to be stopped. So, quit trying to get rid of me. We're not finished yet."

Dek studied him momentarily before he chuckled. "Glad to have on board," he said. Then, after a beat, he added, "Commander."

It took a minute for Dib to catch what Dek had just said. "C-Commander?!"

"You heard me," Dek told him. "Congratulations. You just got promoted."

"But...but don't I have to be a Lieutenant Commander first?!"

"Technically we don't belong to the Galactic Alliance anymore," Dek reminded him. "I can do whatever I want."

Dib's mouth was agape. Commander?! That meant he was the same rank as Midge and E.J.! It meant that he didn't have to take orders from anyone except Dek! "Wait, what about Zim?"

Dek shrugged. "He'll get a promotion, too," he said. The smirk that appeared on his face was almost evil. "You outrank him now."

Dib couldn't help but think about the irritated look he would receive when he told Zim the news. "He's gonna be so mad."

"And yet you're smiling," Dek said, laughing at his display. "Well, come on, Commander Membrane. We've got places to be."

"Aye aye, Captain."

000000000000

The rendezvous point was a tiny dwarf planet called Claru. If Zim remembered correctly, he'd past by this system on his way to Earth all those years ago. He had not known of a Resisty base being here. Perhaps that was why they had chosen it No one really suspects dwarf planets of much.

As soon as he exited the ship, he noticed another Irken vessel had arrived. It was smaller than the Massive, but the colors and sigil were unmistakable.

As was the Irken who exited.

Zim was not sure what to do in this moment. He had dreamed of the day he could confront Red and Purple, to give them a piece of his mind. To make them feel an ounce of the suffering and humiliation he had endured. However, he merely stood there, silently staring. Purple stared back, as if anticipating for Zim to make a move against him. It was tempting. So very, fucking tempting.

But...Zim couldn't do it. Not after seeing the two, broken Oroks that Purple was wearing.

"For Irk's sake why are you just..." Tak complained loudly. She trailed off when she saw Purple, and she stood there for a moment as well. She gave a dark growl. "If you try anything, Zim-,"

"I'm not," Zim said, turning on his heel. He gave Purple one last glare, and he hoped he got the message.

 _Even if we are still allies, even though I know you are hurting, don't think for a moment that I am going to forgive you._

It took a little bit longer for the _Delphina_ to arrive. As soon as Zim saw Dib he rushed forward, crashing into his arms. Dib held him tight, leaning down and burying his face in his shoulder. "Hey, Space Boy."

"Hello, my Dib."

"Masta'!" Gir squealed, tackling Zim and interrupting the embrace.

Zim wanted to be annoyed. He really did. But, the stupid smile on his face wouldn't go away. He sighed. "Good to see you, too, Gir."

"Excuse me!" Dek yelled, pushing through the crowd of people as several more kept arriving. "Excuse me I need to get through!"

"Come on," he said, taking Zim's hand and following Dek. "Have you heard anything about Midge?"

Zim looked genuinely confused. "Why would I have?"

"No one told you she was in labor?" Krugg asked as the rest of Team Nebula caught up.

"WHAT?!" Zim shrieked. "Dib, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know until after we got off our call!" Dib said defensively.

"Anybody wanna place a bet on what the sex is going to be?" E.J. suggested.

"I think we're more concerned about the infant being alright, at this point," said Matsuri, giving E.J. a reprimanding look.

They chased Dek down all the way to what looked like the Medical Ward. Dib sighed heavily in relief when they saw Tenn coming from down the hall. If the situation wasn't so nerve-racking, he would have laughed when Dek nearly knocked her over.

"Where is she?" He asked frantically. "Is she alright? Is the smeet-?"

"Dek. Calm down before I find you a sedative," Tenn told him. She gave him a warm smile. "Everything is fine."

Dek's eyes were comically wide. "It..it is?"

"Yup," Tenn said. "The surgery went off without a hitch," she said proudly. "However, we're trying to keep her and the smeet from getting too overwhelmed. So were limiting her to three visitors at a time."

"That sounds like Daddy and the godparents," E.J. said, giving Dek a slap on the back.

"Are you finally going to admit that Zim and Dib are the favorites?" teased Milgor.

Dek didn't respond. He seemed almost in a daze. Dib reached over and snapped his fingers in front of his face, and he jumped. He gave Dib an annoyed look.

"Let's go, Papa," Dib said, jerking his head forward. Dek seemed to snap out of it and nodded.

As Zim handed Gir off the Matsuri, the robot began to complain, "But I wanna meet the baby, Masta'!"

"You can meet them, later," Zim explained.

They made their way after Tenn, coming to a dark, gray door, which had a handle and a keypad. Tenn had to enter a code, before she opened it only a tiny crack. She looked up at Dek. "Ready?"

Dek, who looked like he was the complete opposite of ready, nodded nervously.

Tenn opened the door a bit more, allowing Dek to open it the rest of the way. Dib and Zim entered right after him, trying to stay sort of quiet. Once they were all inside the room, Tenn left them to it and shut the door.

Dek was frozen. He couldn't speak. He was too busy staring.

Midge looked fine. Maybe a little tired, but otherwise she looked...wonderful, actually. Her eyes were wide with awe, and she was smiling and speaking to a small bundle in her arms. Dib couldn't be sure, but he thought he could see a bit of white hair poking out of the blankets.

Dek still hadn't moved. Zim decided to take matters into his own hands and shoved him forward. Dek stumbled, turning to glare at Zim over his shoulder. Zim only smirked in reply.

"Dek?"

Immediately, Dek turned back to Midge, their eyes meeting. Her eyes were the best damn thing he'd seen all night.

"Hi," she said. Her eyes were watery.

"Hi," Dek replied. He couldn't find the strength to move toward her.

Midge snorted at the display, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"My...my daughter?" Dek asked, still in shock. "I...yes."

Midge let herself laugh this time. "Then get over here, silly."

Dek didn't have to be told twice, walking over the bed and sitting down beside Midge. Midge lifted the tiny infant toward him, and Dib took note that she was already capable of holding her head up. Still, Dek took the smeet with a gentleness Dib would never thought he was capable off. His eyes were wide with wonder and even a little teary.

"Oh..oh my," Dek said, adjusting his hold. Now that Dib had a better view, he could see what she looked like. She definitely had white hair (in fact, she had a lot), and her skin was a very pale green. She'd inherited Midge's pointed ears and little nose, along with tiny blue dots that were dusted across her face like freckles. Her eyes were large, round orbs, the same shade of emerald green as Dek's.

Dib couldn't help but smile. The scene was incredibly touching to watch. Dek couldn't stop staring at the infant, like he couldn't quite believe she was here. The smeet managed to wiggle from her blanket, reaching up and touching the center of Dek's face.

It was the first time Dib had ever seen Dek cry.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Midge asked, leaning over Dek shoulder.

"She's perfect," Dek whispered. "So she doesn't have antennae?"

"Nope," Midge replied. She reach over and brushed some the smeet's hair to the side, revealing a tiny horn on top of her head. "She does have these, though."

"Oh," Dek said. "Well, at least we know where all the Vortain genetics went."

Midge laughed, and she moved her hand to reach over and replace the blanket's wrappings. However, the smeet grabbed her finger, and attempted to bring it to her mouth. Midge wiggled it away and poked her nose. "Nuh uh, baby girl. You have sharp teeth." The infant cooed in response.

"She has teeth already?" Dib asked curiously.

"Foolish human," Zim scoffed. "She has the superior blood of an Irken Invader running through her veins. Of course, she has teeth already."

Dib was about to retort when Dek suddenly sounded like he was freaking out. "Names," he stammered. "Why did we never talk about names? She needs a name!"

"Relax, my love," Midge reassured him. "She already has a name."

Dek looked shocked and hurt and confused all at once. "You named her without me?"

Midge shrugged. "They needed a name."

Dek gave her an incredulous look but didn't look too upset. He sighed. "What did you call her?"

Midge smiled a little bit. Dib would even say she looked kind of smug. "Well, first of all, she has a different surname. Cuppari isn't exactly a common one. I know it's not likely, but...I don't want to gamble with my daughter's life."

Dek nodded. "Understandable. But you didn't answer my question."

Midge looked Dek dead in the eye. "Her name is Addie Denivar."

Dib snorted, earning him a lethal glare from Midge. Dek stil looked rather perplexed. "Addie?"

There was that look again. That smug little grin that Midge was trying to hide. Then, her eyes watered, and her voice broke as she met Dek's gaze once more. "It's short for Adalet."

Dek's entire face lit up, and Dib was certain that he would start crying again. He held his daughter a little closer, leaning forward to press his forehead to Midge's. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Midge's laugh was shaky. Dib really hoped they didn't both start crying. He was sure he would, too. "Oh, my love," Midge told Dek sweetly, "I could make you a list. But," she looked over at Dib and Zim, smiling broadly, "then Addie's godparents wouldn't get a chance to hold her."

Immediately, Dib panicked. What the hell was she saying? He'd never held a baby before!

"I'll pass, Midge-weasel," Zim said, waving his hand about. "I do not need to hold your gross offspring."

Midge smirked. "Well, I guess if you're scared-,"

"Midge," Dek said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry, Dek, it's fine."

"Scared?!" Zim snapped in outrage. "You dare call the great Zim scared!" He wasted no time walking over and holding out his arms. "I'll show you scared."

Dib started walking over, fearing the worst. "Zim-,"

"You don't worry, either, Dib," Midge said. "She's not as fragile as human offspring." She turned her gaze on Zim, her eyes glowing menacingly. "But if you drop her I will eviscerate you."

Zim only looked mildly fazed, continuing to stand there with his arms out. Dek looked extremely reluctant to stop holding Addie, but at Midge's insistence he carefully handed her over to Zim.

Dib nearly had a heart attack. The absolute tenderness and care Zim displayed as he held Addie was completely mind-blowing. In fact, Zim seemed kind of shocked by the whole thing, too.

"Well...aren't you something," Zim said. At once, Addie squealed, her hands wiggling back out of the blanket and reaching out for him. "Eh?"

"I think she remembers your voice," Midge said. "I'm telling you. She could hear you and Dib while she was in there."

"Huh." Zim grunted. He looked back at Addie, who was now looking at him with a wide-eyed grin. The most endearing smile appeared on his face. Dib had to remember to tease him about it later. "You have very good taste, little snow-weasel."

Addie simply squealed in response.

Zim looked up at Dib, walking over to him. "Your turn."

Dib shook his head. "I...I don't..."

"Dib, it's okay," Midge said. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Just hold your goddaughter."

Dib forced himself to calm down, shaking his nerves away. Delicately, he took Addie into his arms, trying to mimic the way everyone had been holding her. She felt heavier than she looked, but it wasn't enough of a shock for him to mess up. She looked even cuter up close. He felt himself smile.

"Hola, niña," Dib said sweetly. "Yo soy tu padrino."

Addie made another excited noise, reaching up for Dib's face. Dib leaned closer, and Addie's little hand grabbed at his nose. "Ow," he hissed, pulling away when her claws got involved.

"Sorry," Midge said. "She doesn't know how dangerous she is yet."

Dib chuckled. "Well, as soon as she does, I'm sure it will be hell for all of us." He carefully walked over to Midge, feeling a little more confident holding Addie than he had before. Addie reached out enthusiastically for her mother as Midge took her. She cooed at Addie in Lazurothian and kissed her nose. Addie gave a gurgle of approval, thoroughly enjoying all the attention.

Then, slowly, Midge's face fell. Dek scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I heard about what happened," she said somberly, looking at each of them. "What do we do, now?"

There was brief silence. Dek's brow furrowed, his eyes never leaving Addie, now. He looked so protective, as if he would slice through anyone who dared get near his new family. "Dwicky must be stopped," Dek said. "But, regardless of being a fraud or not, he's still the High Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance. If we want to take him down. We are going to need allies."

"We have the Irken Empire," Dib mentioned. "And Vort and Meekrob."

"We're going to need more than that," Dek said. "We don't need to take down the entire Alliance, but we're going after literally the most powerful person in the known universe."

Dib sighed in defeat. Dek was right. They were going to need a lot more people to bring Dwicky down. He looked over to see Midge staring off to the side. He could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"Dib," Zim suddenly said, gaining his attention. "Perhaps it's time that Earth had a wakeup call."

Dib's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Zim?"

"Your father has a great deal of power and influence, yes?" Zim explained.

"But...what if they still don't care?" Dib said. "Or, worse, what if they think come after us instead?

"You need to stop with the 'what ifs,' my Dib," Zim told him. "The humans trust your father, and now your father trusts you." Zim reached over and took Dib's hands in his own. "What is that Earth saying? Have faith?"

Dib hesitated. When was the last time he had faith? Maybe before he and Zim got together? Before things became too real too fast? Before this war stole so many lives from them? Before he realized that literally anyone - even someone who had been stupidly kind - was suseptible to dark and evil ideals?

But...he had faith in his father, his sister. He had faith in his team and his friends. He had faith in the new alliances they were forming. And, most of all, he had faith in Zim.

And then, Dib nodded, pulling out his communicator and dialing up his father. Professor Membrane answered almost immediately. "What is it, son?"

Dib looked at Zim once more, wanting final confirmation. He also looked at Midge and Dek. All three of them gave him looks of approval and reassurance.

"Dad," Dib said, keeping his voice steady, "How soon can you schedule a press conference?"


	26. Chapter 26

The huge crowd that had gathered outside Membrane Labs was restless with curiosity. There had been an world-wide announcement that morning of some great discovery, and tons of people had showed up to see what the fuss was about.

"What do you think is going on?" Zita asked Jessica.

Jessica shrugged. "Maybe we're finally getting Super Jam to go with our Super Toast?"

"Maybe Dib finally bit the dust," Torque taunted.

"Shut up, Torque!" Gretchen snapped, whirling around to face him.

"Really, Gretchen," Zita teased cruelly. "You still have a crush on that _crazy_."

"Don't listen to them, Gretchen," Keef told her reassuringly. "Dib and Zim are fine."

"Aww, miss your little, green boyfriend?" Torque sneered.

"Really? We're two years out of Hi-Skool and you're still using the same insults?" Keef scoffed. "Grow up, you overweight chimpanzee."

"Keef!" Gretchen hissed.

"What did you call me?!" Torque demanded.

"You're right," Keef said coolly. "That's an insult to chimpanzees."

"Why you little-,"

"Hey what's that?" Jessica asked, pointing up at the sky. Everyone looked up, curious expressions on their faces.

Slowly, two objects began to descend. Air crafts, one much larger than the other. They landed gingerly not too far in the nearby clearing, the smaller, smoky blue ship sitting in front of the bigger one.

"What the-," Zita began.

Then, the smaller ship began to open, the top half of the door sliding up on the side. The bottom half came down, becoming a small flight of stairs. A few people exited, none of which the group recognized. There was a very short man with hair more orange than Keef's, followed by a thin women with the shiniest dark blue hair ever seen. When the next person came out, Zita's jaw dropped.

"Who is _that_ ," she said, nearly drooling over the tall brunette man as his dark green eyes scanned the crowd.

Everyone shrugged. Jessica rolled her eyes at her friend. Zita's love-struck gaze suddenly melted into one of shock and disgust when she saw the man help a somewhat familiar face out of the door. "What is _she_ doing here?!"

"Well…Midge did disappear around the same time as Dib and Zim," mentioned Gretchen.

"I mean why does she get to have that hottie on her arm?" Zita grumbled bitterly.

Keef pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh, how he was regretting surviving childhood.

Then, the very two people they had been talking about stepped out, one after the other.

Zim didn't look much different, save for the outfit he wore. It looked like a dress, coming down to his knees, in a shade of bold violet. Instead of plain black leggings these we're silver and holographic. His old boots remained, his hair in the same outdated style, his lilac eyes displaying disinterest and disgust. He had his green dog on his shoulder, who simply looked happy to be there.

It was Dib who looked different.

Though still the same height, his previous lanky frame was replaced with lean, toned muscle, filling out his outfit nicely. He still had his signature black trench coat, only it was no longer as worn or frayed. It looked pristine, shiny even. The rest of his outfit was reminiscent of his old one, a dark blue t-shirt with a gray face - this time looking determined rather than apathetic, and tight black jeans. His combat boots looked upgrade, and his glasses had been traded out for a pair of thick goggles.

The group watched the scene, seeing Dib look at the crowd for a moment. Zim came to his side, reaching over and taking his hand. They shared a look their classmates had never seen and couldn't believe: one of love and pure devotion.

Gretchen couldn't help the slight plummet of her heart. A part of her had expected this, but...it still hurt...

Dib's group moved, following his lead through the crowd. The security guards began clearing a path, making it easier for them to get through. They hardly looked at the surrounding people, focused on the stage ahead. They travel up the steps, then spread out once they were on the platform, Zim and Midge flanking the podium.

As soon as Dib entered the stage, Professor Membrane stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace. Dib looked a little embarrassed, but he didn't pull away. Once they separated, Gaz came over and gave Dib an affectionate punch to the arm. Dib beamed, looking like his family was the best thing he'd seen in a long time.

Then he looked at the crowd again, his expression apprehensive. Professor Membrane reached over and patted his shoulder encouragingly, and Dib nodded, approaching the podium slowly.

Once he was at the microphone he cleared his throat. The mic squealed horribly, and one of Professor Membrane's assistants had to come over and adjust it to get it to stop. Dib rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," he started uncertainly, "hello everyone." The crowd didn't respond. Literal cricket sounds could be heard. "Heh. Right. Um…" He turned back to the people behind him, who all gave him encouraging looks. Midge gave him a thumbs up, and Zim nodded for him to continue.

Dib took a deep breath, his expression morphing into one of severity. "I'm sure some of you have been wondering where I have been," he said. His voice was steadier now. "Some of you heard I'd joined the military. Maybe some of you heard that I was sent back to the Crazy House. And, then, there's some of you, who I know do give a single damn about me. But, regardless of how feel about that, how you feel about me, I'm going to tell you where I've been. And I ask that everyone let me finish before they start casting judgement."

No one said anything. Dib took that as his cue to continue. "Two years ago, I was asked to join a group called Team Nebula," Dib explained. "The group has since detached itself from the government that once employed them. The government is a multi-planetary entity known as the Galactic Alliance."

The crowd said nothing. In fact, the looked mildly baffled. Dib sighed in exasperation. "I'm talking about aliens!"

The crowd lit up all at once. As did some of Professor Membrane's associates. "What is the meaning of this, Membrane?!" one them demanded.

"If you would let my son speak!" Professor Membrane warned.

The other scientists immediately shut up, never having seen their boss defend his son so fiercely. The crowd continued to make noise, however, some of them even cheering.

"Do crazy cards still work outside Skool?" Zita yelled mockingly.

"Shut up, Zita!" Gretchen snapped.

She wasn't the only one enraged. Midge attempted to lunged off the stage, needing to be held back by Dek. The din of the crowd began to increase, until Gaz took a couple steps forward.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BANISH EVERY ONE OF YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!" She screamed.

Instantly, the people quieted, looking at Gaz in sheer terror. Gaz growled, walking back over to her spot. "Don't let them stop you, Dib," she told her brother.

But, Dib couldn't quite figure out how to start again. All the bravado he had forced himself to build on the way to the podium had come crashing down like an avalanche. Every time he tried to open his mouth, anything he thought about saying sounding ridiculous. Why did he think this would be a good idea?

"My Dib," Zim said, a microphone popping out from his PAK so the crowd could hear him, "allow me."

Before Dib could even give his approval, Zim was already stepping in front of him, addressing the waves of people and the cameras broadcasting around the world. "Attention, you filthy dirt-monkeys!" Zim yelled. "You are the ones who have been insane! The ones who have refused to see what has been right in front of you!" The crowd began to murmur, but Zim wasn't having it. "SILENCE!" The audience obeyed. Zim's smirk returned, spreading across his face like syrup. "However, I've found that showing has the more desired effect than telling."

Dib's eyes widened, fear gripping him as Zim suddenly grabbed his wig. He made to protest, to tell him to wait, but Zim was already pulling it off, throwing it dramatically across the stage. His antennae rose to attention proudly, before he carefully reached for his contact lenses. One after the other, he pulled them, leaving them on the floor of the stage. Zim true ruby eyes glimmered, looking at the crowd with utter satisfaction.

I sounded like the entire world gasped all at once.

"I am Zim!" Zim declared to the people of Earth. "I was sent to this planet as a means of exile. I thought I was here for a mission, but I was lied to." He pointed at Dib. "Dib Membrane tried to tell you all so many times. But you ridiculed him, disregarded him, and even locked him up on occasion." His eyes narrowed. "Allow me to be the first to let you know that you do not deserve him."

"Zim..." Dib said, deeply touched by his words.

"Allow me to be the second."

Dib jumped, watching as Midge walked forward and stood beside Zim. She lifted her hand, pulling her sleeve up to expose her wristwatch. With a sharp turn of the small dial, her disguise dissolved, blonde hair turning white, her pointed ears revealed, along with blue speckles along her pale skin.

"Her too?!" Exclaimed Jessica.

"Well, that explains how she was able to kick Torque's ass," Keef remarked mockingly.

"She did not kick my ass!" Torque roared. "That was a rumor!"

Keef rolled his eyes, giving Gretchen a shit-eating grin. Gretchen put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

The other disguised members also stepped forward, hitting the switch to turn off their disguises. Many were surprised to see Dek, who merely looked like a taller Zim, just with emerald eyes instead of ruby. Matsuri with her lavender colored skin and jellyfish-like hair also cause a stir, as did Milgor's multiple, tentacle like limbs. Professor Membrane and Gaz walked over, standing at either side of Dib.

Dib felt a lump in his throat. Years of loneliness. Years of mockery. Years of self-doubt, pain and hopelessness.

In this instant, it all disappeared.

Dib's chest literally burned with the sudden determination he felt. His nerves buzzed with excitement.

And he grinned.

"It's alright, my fellow humans," he said, confidence soaring. "I won't say I told you so."

 _But, oh, how I told you so.._.

0000000000000000

The announcement was received better than expected. Once they were sure that there would be no backlash, E.J. and Krugg came out of the _Nazo_ , holding a very wiggly Addie (who Professor Membrane immediately asked to hold.) Plans were made with Membrane Labs and several branches of the military to start training volunteers. For the first time in human history, Earth's separate governments were talking about working together toward one common goal. Against one common enemy.

Dwicky...

It was still so hard to believe. That the friendly, good-hearted guidance counselor had become such a monster to be reckoned with. But, Dib found himself able to shove it all aside. Dwicky wasn't that man anymore. Now, Dwicky was Ra'ask.

Well, what Dwicky didn't know, was that Dib wasn't the same, either. He wasn't that kid who had followed blindly at the first sign of acceptance. Hell, he hadn't been that kid for _years_. But, even so, he had changed even more these past two years, since leaving Earth. He could feel it. He was stronger, better, fiercer.

And, most importantly, he was no longer alone.

 _Hope you're ready, Dwicky,_ Dib thought, looking at his comrades, his family, his friends, his godchild, his mate. _Because every single one of us is coming for you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

First of all, I wanna thank everyone who supported this story here! Thank you so much!

Secondly, I'm gonna go ahead and say that **I may not be posting part three over here on this site. **I've been posting this story on both this site and AO3, and, in all honesty, it's getting better reception on AO3. So, in all honesty, it just doesn't make sense to post it on two sites when i get far more reception on the other. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.

For further announcements, feel free to follow me on Tumblr! If you need links to either of these feel free to PM me!

Once again, thank you all for your support!


End file.
